GAME OF THRONES HOUSE ROMYN
by jman007
Summary: The Romyns hate the Lannisters and the Lannisters hate the Romyns...who will survive their power struggle for dominance of the West and the Game of Thrones
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

HOUSE ROMYN

HOUSE ROMYN (Pronounced Rowmen)

Ceasar Romyn – Founder of House Romyn Age of Heroes

Justyn Romyn – Head of House during the time of Aegon the Conqueror

Caster Romyn Head of House during the reign of the mad King/Wife Constance Romyn nee' Reyne died giving birth to son

Octavian Romyn – Younger brother of Caster Lord of Crakehall

Julian Romyn The Tiger of the West – Betrothed to Bethany Tarbeck

Jordan Romyn 17 – Born at the close of Robert's rebellion Julian's heir

Jon Romyn/Prince Aegon Targaryen VII 17 - born at the close of Robert's Rebellion Julian's ward

Catalyna Romyn 16

 **HOUSE ROMYN**

Strength and Honor, these are the words of House Romyn; their sigil is a white tiger running across a silver sword on a blue field. House Romyn was founded by Ceasar Romyn during the reign of House Casterly. The Romyns rule the Western Expanse, a rich stretch of land that extends out to sea and lies in between Crakehall and Old Oak; it is over 41,000 square miles. The Romyns have always ruled the Expanse from their seat of power Castle West Point.

Then came Lann the Clever who took Casterly Rock and declared himself King of the Westerlands. Phillip Romyn the son of Ceasar Romyn reigned during this time and refused to bend the knee or acknowledge the Lannister King of Casterly Rock. A bloody war ensued that lasted five years and ended with Phillip Romyn killing Tyrus Lannister. The Lannister armies disbursed and House Romyn took Crakehall, the Crakehalls were driven from their castle and they built Stonehill castle on the other side of the forest.

Down through the generations the two Houses have warred, assassinated, insulted, burned and pillaged one another to vie for dominance over the West. It was during the reign of King Tyrion Lannister that Lord Hector Romyn built a fifty foot wall that stretched across the borders of the Western Expanse. Then he had all the smallfolk in his domain build a city around his castle and constructed a wall. Over the years additions were made to West Point and eventually it became the largest castle in the West.

When Aegon the Conqueror came to Dragonstone Justyn Romyn went before the great Dragon King and bent the knee to him. He added forty thousand troops to Aegon's army and aided him in conquering the seven Kingdoms. When the wars ended Aegon rewarded the Romyns Wardenship of the West. The Lannisters were forced to pay tribute to House Romyn. Down through the years the Romyns maintained their loyalty to House Targaryen. It was during the reign of Aerys Targaryen that Wardenship of the West was handed back to the Lannisters. Tywin Lannister had befriended Aerys Targaryen.

 **CASTER ROMYN**

Caster Romyn is the current Lord of West Point and the Western Expanse. A recent widower as his wife Constance Romyn nee' Reyne died giving birth to their son Julian Romyn. As much as he mourns his wife and misses her; Caster doesn't blame his son for her death and sees his son as his pride and joy. When the Lannisters were made Wardens of the West, Caster (so named to honor the Casterlys who once ruled the West), had the colors of his house sigil changed to mock the Lannisters. The sigil of House Romyn is now a white tiger running across a golden sword on a red field.

He is summoned before Aerys Targaryen and after bowing he is bidden to rise. "My King…House Romyn has always been faithful to the Targaryens and will continue to be so…I recognize you as my King and you have my undying loyalty…But I will fall on my own sword before I call any Lannister Lord…"

Tytos Lannister is present with his son Tywin Lannister, "My King so long as the Romyns keep the King's peace I will not press the issue…"

"So be it…" Aerys replies in a manner that said I do not care. Tywin of course is furious and wants blood, but his father talks him down.

The enmity between the two houses has only gotten stronger over the years. The only reason there is peace now, is because of Tytos Lannister. Caster sees Tytos as a fool and has no respect for him, not that he or any member of his family or his ancestors ever respected a Lannister. But the words of House Romyn are Strength and Honor, so Caster keeps the peace on the outside, but inwardly he is plotting to take back wardenship of the North.

On his way home Caster stops at Castle Castamere to speak with his late wife's family. He meets with his brothers by law Lord Roger Reyne, Ser Reginald Reyne, and their sister Ellyn Reyne. Walderan Tarbeck is also present. "I say we strike now!" Roger yells hitting the table with his fist.

Caster shakes his head, "Soon brother…" Family is very important to Caster and despite his wife's death he still refers to Roger as brother. "…I am training men everyday…Soon my forces will number eighty thousand strong…But you must be patient…"

He sighs, "How did your meeting with the King go?" Walderan asks changing the subject.

Caster takes a drink from his goblet before answering, "As I suspected, Tytos was present and brushed the affair aside…So I will not be dusting my knees up before the Lannisters…" He looks each of them, "We must be cautious…Tywin Lannister is a volcano waiting to erupt…One false move will cause that eruption…"

"Does this mean that I am still required to marry Tion Lannister?" Ellyn asks.

"No you will marry Lord Romyn's brother…" Roger replies.

"And you…will you allow your daughter Bethany to Ward at West Point?" Caster asks. He can tell that Tarbeck is reluctant, but eventually he agrees. A few weeks later the betrothal of Tion Lannister and Lady Ellyn Reyne is called off. Tywin Lannister screams bloody murder, but Caster gives Walderan gold to placate the Lannisters. Not that Tytos Lannister needed Placating.

A weeklong feast and tourney is held to celebrate the wedding of Octavian Romyn and Ellyn Reyne. Invitations are sent to all in the realm, but the Lannisters. The wedding is held in the orchid fields near West Point. Lords from all over attend, including those from the North. After the feast Lord Caster shows his young ward Bethany Tarbeck around the castle of West Point. The castle is massive; almost as big as Harrenhal.

"One day you will marry my son…He is seven and you are six name days old…" They are in the east wing.

"Please sir I want to go home…"

He sighs and kneels down in front of her, "I know dear child…But your father and mother has promised to visit often…In fact they will return next month…" Over the next few months Caster gets his young Ward settled in and sparks the friendship that will lead to love between his son and his ward. Planning a rebellion against the Lannisters is time consuming and exhausting. Caster is always trying to reign in his allies Lords Roger and Walderan who insist on taunting the Lannisters at every turn.

"I have business in the east…" Caster says to his brother Octavian, "…I am leaving my family in your hands while I am away…"

"What about Lords Roger and Walderan?"

"Stick to the plan no matter what…" Caster says goodbye to his son, who is eight name days old and his ward Bethany who is seven name days old. He rides off with a thousand men to take a ship to Braavos. The journey to Pentos takes him around the southern coast to the Arbor to restock water and food. After two days the Black Stripe sails on sticking close to the shore in case of pirates. Caster has the captain stop at Sunspear so that his men could buy the pleasure of a woman and to change ships. Afterwards he sails on a merchant ship called the Sea Maiden, the Black Stripe returns to the Expanse just in case they are being spied on.

After leaving Sunspear they sail in between the Stepstones and the Broken Arm entering the Narrow Sea. They do not stop until they reach Pentos. They are immediately taken from the docks to the home of Illyrio Mopatis. Caster is in negotiations with the Spice Lord to build a fleet for House Romyn. Through Mopatis slaves are purchased and given their freedom on the condition that they learn sailing and sea combat. They must also swear an oath to House Romyn.

"Your fleet is ready…Three hundred ships and the men to crew them…" Mopatis says.

"Good…" Caster signals with his hand and his men bring in the chests of gold, "One million gold Dragons as promised…And the other business venture…"

"Will be complete in six months…" Mopatis hesitates, "Would you like to inspect your fleet…"

"Yes, but there is another matter I wish to discuss…" Justyn stands up, "I will tell you on the way to the docks…"

"Yes…"

They are taken by paladin to the docks. "I would like to fund an expedition to Old Valyria…"

"Really…"

As they inspect the fleet and the men Justyn and Mopatis discuss the details of the expedition to Old Valyria. The fleet is very impressive, there are two flagships, 48 heavy transport ships, 100 long-ships, and 150 heavy war galleys. The war galleys are armed with both catapults and heavy scorpions. Caster had convinced his father before he died to have the fleet built in Pentos; as in the past the Lannisters would destroy any fleet under construction around the Expanse.

"Very good…and all made of Ironwood…" Mopatis had purchased the Ironwood from House Forrester of the North in Westeros to keep down suspicions. House Romyn now has one of the strongest fleets in Westeros.

Caster returns home to bloodshed and war. Roger and Walderan hoped to force Caster's hand attacks Golden Tooth. He had not told his allies about the fleet that had been built. Tywin against his father's wishes summons the banners of House Lannister and breaks the siege of Golden Tooth. Then he marches on Castamere. Roger along with all his family and servants are killed and placed on pikes; the castle is burned to the ground. Then Tywin marches on Tarbeck Hall, Walderan out of fear surrenders on the promise that he and his family would be spared. The promise is not kept and the Tarbecks are slaughtered as well.

"Fools!" Caster screams in the great hall of West Point, "The damned fools…I told them to wait!"

"I told you brother we should have told them about the fleet…"

He nods, "Yes I should have told them…"

"Our scouts say that Tywin is marching on Crakehall…"

Justyn is about to lay out his plans to his brother and advisors when Ellyn bursts into the hall with the children. "My brothers and their children are all dead! What are you going to do about it?" Octavian grabs his wife.

"You should not be here woman!"

"My family is dead! They trusted you!"

Caster walks up to her and tries to hug Ellyn, but she shoves him away, "I swear on my life that your family will be avenged…"

"Is it true?" Bethany asks in the innocent voice that only a child could produce.

"Yes little one…" he looks at his son, "Julian take Bethany back to her room."

Instead of marching his army to Crakehall which is what Tywin Lannister wants Craster to do he sails his army to Lannisport smashing the Lannister fleet. Craster divides his army into two groups. One group is led by the Captain of his guards Ser Pyas Axel. Ser Axel attacks the city from the south while Craster attacks from the docks. As they enter the city the smallfolk flee in terror, some head to Casterly Rock, while others head north or east away from the fighting.

"Port Castle…The seat of power for Lannisport…" Caster says walking through the castle.

"My Lord we have captured Tion Lannister…"

They torture him into telling them all the secret passages into the city then they hang Tion from the city gates. All the servants are put to death as well. The prisoners are freed if they swear an oath to House Romyn and after three days the city is ready for any counter attack from the Lannisters. Tywin and his army arrive at Lannisport a week later. Two times Tywin attacks the city and twice the attacks are repelled.

Five days pass then a man from King's Landing arrives, "Lord Jon Connington Lord Commander of the royal army…" Caster's squire announces.

"Lord Connington…It has been awhile…"

"Yes you unseated my cousin at the tourney in High Garden…"

"What can I do for you?"

"The King grows weary of this war between Houses Lannister and Romyn…"

"What does the King command of me?"

"King Aerys recognizes that Houses Reyne and Tarbeck were allies through marriage…"

"They were my family by law…"

He nods and takes a drink, "And this is war…The King will allow House Romyn to maintain rule over Lannisport…Both Houses will pay fines for disturbing the King's peace…"

Caster takes a drink, "I did not disturb the King's Peace…"

"No your allies or as you say your family did…And do not assume the crown was not aware of the fleet you were building in Pentos…"

"I assume nothing…"

"The King requires that you hand over half your ships to the Lannisters…"

"I would rather pay to have them built…"

"Are you disobeying a direct command from your King…"

Caster is fuming on the inside, but as angry as he is his honor would not allow him to disobey his King. "Half my fleet…Is there anything else?"

"All trade and commerce that comes into the city will be divided evenly between your Houses…A representative from the King will be appointed to oversee the accounting…"

"I will agree to terms, but tell me…why is Tywin so willing to let go of the city?"

He sighs, "You will find out soon enough, the King has released his old Hand and has named Lord Tywin Lannister Hand of the King…"

With terms agreed to the documents are signed by Caster and Tywin separately as neither man wished to be in the same room with the other. Then Tywin is allowed to choose the ships under Lord Connington's supervision. The bloodshed and loss of so many lives takes a toll on Lord Tytos and he dies of a broken heart. Soon people all over Westeros start calling the fall of Houses Reyne and Tarbeck the Rains of Castamere. A song is sung in this fashion…

One night, I hold on you  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, you  
Castamere, Castamere, Castamere, Castamere

A coat of gold, a coat of red  
A lion still has claws  
And mine are long and sharp, my Lord  
As long and sharp as yours

And so he spoke, and so he spoke  
That Lord of Castamere  
And now the rains weep o'er his halls  
With no one there to hear

Yes, now the rains weep o'er his halls  
And not a soul to hear the ghosts in the halls

Caster returns home to an angry Ellyn, "A city! Is that the worth of my family's life a city?"

"What would you have me do woman? Make war on the Targaryens…Every House from the South to the North would descend on us…"

"Ellyn please…" Octavion begs.

"You swore to me that the Lannisters would pay…"

"They have paid… Their fleet has been smashed…Thousands of their people are dead…Tion Lannister is dead! Tytos is dead!"

She stands up with tears streaming down her face, "And now Tywin Lannister is Hand of the King…He has more power and they sing that retched song all through the west…"

He stands up, "Then we shall sing our own song…" Justyn summons his House Minstrel to write a song of his victory at Lannisport.

The Lion roars the Lion roars

But the Tiger hunts tonight

In the deep the Tiger sneaks

With tooth and claw spread wide

See how the blood will flow

To the Port we go

Into the streets

oh how it will flow

Look how the Lion bleeds

When the Tiger Roars

Oh how the Lion will run

Oh how they will weep

The Tiger's Roars will be heard throughout the land...

Every minstrel that passes through West Point, Crakehall, and Lannisport are paid to sing the song. It spreads throughout all of Westeros until the Hand of the King places a band on the song. Time goes on and people live on speaking of the Rains of Castamere and the Taking of Lannisport by the Romyns. The city is renamed into Port Romyn, Tarbeck Hall is rebuilt and Ser Pyas Axel is elevated to Lord as a banner of House Romyn, he names his castle Axel Ridge and takes as his sigil a ram standing on his hind legs atop a mountain.

The Mad King is what they call Aerys Targaryen now. He began his rule as a fair minded, level headed individual. But ten years after his coronation Aerys became paranoid and irrational. He began torturing people and burning prisoners at the stake. The slightest thing would set him off into a blind rage. His son Prince Rhaegar spends most of his time apologizing for his father.

It was announced throughout all of Westeros, a great Tourney is to be held at Harrenhal by Lord Walter Whent. The prize offered to the winner of the tourney is the largest ever seen. Jullian Romyn is now sixteen name days old and enters the tourney beside his father. As they ride through the camp grounds the sigils of Houses from all over Westeros blow in the wind.

The servants, squires, and soldiers set up the tents for Lady Bethany with her long black hair and green eyes. Julian and his father share a tent, Octavian and his wife are also present with their three children, Ceasar, Hector, and Camile. Ceasar is of age and is listed in the Tourney as well. "Begging your pardon m'lord…" Xander says entering the tent. "A man handed me this and said give it to you…"

Caster takes the letter and reads in silence, "What is it father?"

"Stay here I shall return shortly…" Justyn takes a twisting route through the camp to the east side of Harrenhal. He is met by Ser Author Dayne of the King's Guard.

"Lord Romyn welcome…"

"My Prince…" He replies dropping to one knee.

"Please rise…"

They are joined by Mace Tyrell and Randyl Tarly, "Lord Tyrell…Lord Tarly…" They greet him. The door opens again and they are joined by Prince Doran.

"My Lords…I called you all here because of all the Lords in the Realm…You four are the most loyal to House Targaryen…As you all know my father has become…irrational and paranoid…I intend to remove him from the throne, but I need your help and support…"

Caster smiles, "You gave Lord Whent the gold for the prize of the tourney didn't you?"

"Yes I did…" He looks at Mace Tyrell, "My brother is not promised to anyone…I hear your wife just had a daughter…"

"Margaery we named her…She just made one year…"

He looks at Caster, "I know your hatred for House Lannister…But I need Tywin Lannister…"

He shakes his head, "Do you think you can trust Tywin Lannister? Any of the Lannisters for a matter of fact…"

"I trust Jaime Lannister…"

Tywin Lannister's Eldest son had been made a member of the King's Guard. He sighs, "See how many Lords you can get to agree with you…If you get enough, you won't need Tywin Lannister…"

"My father already insulted him once by rejecting his daughter…"

"If your plan works allow me to go to war on the Lannisters…Turn a blind eye to us and let us settle our differences once and for all…"

Rhaegar nods and reaches into his coat, "Take this letter…Ser Finnly is an agent of mine…He will give this letter to Tywin Lannister…After this is over both you and Tywin will chose a champion…The two will face in single combat the winner will take all on behalf of his Liege Lord, the losing side will bend the knee and that will be the end of it…"

"You will make a wise King Prince Rhaegar…"

The door opens and in walks Ser Hightower, "My Prince your father is here."

"What!"

They discreetly leave the abandoned room one by one. The Tourney lasts all week. The final match is between Julian Romyn and Prince Rhaegar. The Romyns hold strength and honor above all things. So Julian trots his horse forward raising his lance upright ending the match. The crowd is disappointed, but disappointment turns into shock and scandle as Rhaegar names Lyanna Stark the Queen of Love and Beauty by placing a crown of blue winter roses in her lap.

Caster leaves the tourney immediately to deliver his Prince's letter. He is tempted to not deliver the letter, but every heir and son of House Romyn is taught honor. Caster takes two hundred of the one thousand men he bought with him. When they reach Port Romyn Caster meets with Ser Finnly, "Prince Rhaegar gave me this to give to you…You are to give this to Tywin Lannister…" Justyn takes a bag of gold from his squire and hands it to Ser Finnly.

"What is this for?"

"I want you to pay attention to Tywin's reaction and tell me how he responds…" Things do not go the way Rhaegar had planned. Lyanna Stark had been kidnapped or that is the rumor going around. "Are you sure?" Caster asks to Ser Daryl who had recently returned from King's Landing. Ser Daryl is a spy and agent for House Romyn in the Capital.

"Lord Stark and his son came to King's Landing demanding that the King have his son return Lady Lyanna Stark…"

Caster shakes his head disapprovingly, "How could he have pulled such a stunt?"

"I am sorry father if I speak out of turn, but if Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna Stark honor demands that we denounce the Targaryens…"

He looks at his son Julian, "You do not speak out of turn my son…"

"I'm afraid it gets worse…" Ser Daryl says speaking again, "…The Mad King has executed Lord Rikard Stark and his son. He burned the father alive with wild fire and made his son Brandon Stark watch with a rope around his neck…"

Caster starts pacing, as Bethany speaks up, "My Lord…You can't truly believe that Prince Rhaegar would kidnap and rape a maiden of the realm?"

"Perhaps he has gone mad same as his father…" Octavian says.

Caster has his back to them facing the great heart, "If it is true I cannot support Rhaegar…Perhaps his brother Viserys should be King…"

"Father!" Julian says getting up and walking over to Caster, "You always tell me to never put faith in rumors to always seek out the truth…Before you make a decision speak with Prince Rhaegar…"

Caster looks at his son Julian and pats him on the shoulder, "The student has become the teacher…"

"I only say words that you have instilled within me for years…"

Caster looks at Ser Daryl, "Where is the Prince?"

"No one knows my Lord…But this much is evident war is brewing all over Westeros and sides are being chosen…"

"My Son…Brother…I want the two of you to prepare the army for war…Thirty thousand should be enough…Arm the reserves to defend the Expanse…I want scouts posted throughout all of our lands and all roads in the south…Find Prince Rhaegar!"

Two months pass before Rhaegar appears at Harrenhal. When Caster receives the news he rides hard for Harrenhal to meet with the Prince. "Lord Caster you are here!"

"May I speak with you in private my Prince?" Rhaegar agrees and they go to a private room. "With all due respect I must ask…Did you kidnap Lady Lyanna.

Rhaegar is usually a level headed young man not easily given to violence or anger. In fact he only uses violence as a last resort. "You dare ask me such a question?" The anger in his voice is evident.

"Yes…My honor will not allow me to support a Prince who kidnaps a Lady of the realm against her will…If you are becoming your father…Then kill me now!"

Rhaegar sighs, "I did not kidnap her…" He replies staring into his eyes.

Caster nods, "I see the truth in your eye…And I ask your forgiveness…I have no place questioning my King…"

Rhaegar sighs, "No you…I handle all of this so wrong…And if not for that damned Varys I would have gotten the support I needed…"

After Rhaegar tells Caster what happened, he summons his troops to fight. During the two months Rhaegar was missing Robert Baratheon had defeated three armies and Jon Connington. Eddard Stark had married Catalyn Tully in his brother's place and Jon Arryn marries Lysa Tully. The Baratheons, Starks, Tullys, and Arryns are now all united against the Targaryens, the Tyrells, the Matrells and the Romyns. The Lannisters remain neutral and Greyjoys sit and wait to see the outcome.

Rhaegar and his allies gather in the great hall of Harren Castle. The Martells have sent 10,000 spears, House Tyrell 20,000 under the command of Lord Redwyne, and House Romyn has 30,000 men in the field. Rhaegar himself has 8,000 men of the royal army. These forces do not include free riders, knights, and sell swords. "My scouts report that the rebels are gathering on the trident…" Lord Alliser Thorne says. "Twenty thousand Knights of the Vale…15,000 riverrats…18,000 shits from the North and 40,000 men of the Stormlands…"

"We are outnumbered!" Lord Redwyne declares.

"There is still hope…The Lannisters may yet come through for us…" Rhaegar says.

Caster wants to say something, but he doesn't want to lower the moral of his allies with his hatred of House Lannister. He doesn't trust Tywin Lannister, but if Tywin did show up he would welcome him to the battlefield. "My Prince My Lords…In war you should never do what the enemy expects…or go where they lead you…The enemy has superior numbers, but they haven't advanced on any of our positions…I say we draw them away from the Trident…"

"How?"

"This is distasteful, but I say we smash every village, town, and castle between here and the Stone Mill…No killing or raping…We burn crops and destroy homes…"

"Where is the honor in that?" Ser Barristan asks.

"Homes can be rebuilt and crops replanted…People cannot be bought back to life…The honor lies with Lords Hoster, Arryn, and Stark…They will insist on coming out to face us…"

"If we do this My Prince and win the smallfolk will hate your reign…"

He sighs, "As much as I would like to charge Robert Baratheon on the Trident…We will do what Lord Caster suggests…"

After the meeting ends Caster pulls his son on the side. "Son I have always taught you that in war one should prepare for the worst and hope for the best…"

"Yes father…"

"I have a mission for you…You will take two thousand of our men and ride for King's Landing…When you arrive take the King and place him under House arrest…Kill all those loyal to that mad fuck…"

"What about Prince Rhaegar?"

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission…"

"And Ser Jaime Lannister?"

Caster stares at his son, "I leave his fate in your hands…"

"I was looking forward to fighting at your side Father…"

He grabs his son and hugs him, "So was I…" When Caster releases his son he removes his sword belt. "This is Tiger's Breath…This sword has been in our family for generations…Here take it…"

He hesitates, "Father…I can't…"

He shoves it into his hand, "Yes you can…It will be yours one day…Take it…Tiger of the West." Julian removes his sword and hands it to his father then he belts the Valyrian made sword. "Go…Strength and Honor!"

Julian strikes his fist across his chest, "Strength and Honor!"


	2. Chapter 2

JULIAN

The Tiger of the West; Julian Romyn earned this name during the Tournament of Harrenhal. He had unseated every opponent he faced in the Joust and with the sword. The only reason he didn't emerge as champion is because he withdrew from his match with Prince Rhaegar. Many whispered that he would have lost against the Dragon Prince. There are those who said Julian Romyn would have won. Julian's father praised him for what he did.

Julian rides at the head of his army numbering two thousand men all on horseback. To move quickly they had bought packhorses with them and whenever they passed by a village food was bought. As they rode southeast towards King's Landing Julian considers what to do about Jaime Lannister. Ser Jaime had been unhorsed by Ser Author Dayne and Dayne in turn was beaten by Julian's cousin Ceasar. Jaime Lannister has a reputation with the sword that runs from the Arbor to the Wall. After much thought Julian makes his decision about Jaime Lannister.

The journey to King's Landing takes a week and after a lot of words the City Watch Commander allow them to enter the city. Julian makes his way towards the Red Keep. As they ride through the main gate Julian swings his word killing the captain of the house guard. They slaughter the men in the courtyard and all the walls. Julian leads his men into the Keep impaling a man on his sword, "You men find the Queen and the Princess…Captain Baer find the Pyromancers and kill them all…The rest of you with me…"

"Burn them all!" The Mad King yells from the Iron Throne. Julian had seen the King at the tourney of Harrenhal and witnessed his madness first hand. One minute he would pleasant and the next he would say something crazy. Inside the throne room Jaime Lannister leads fifty men in defense of the King. "Ser Jaime! Your King commands you to kill these traitors…Kill them all…Kill them now!"

"You men need not die!" Julian quickly says, "This mad man wants to burn the city…I know about the Wild Fire! Prince Rhaegar sent us to arrest his father…"

"He lies! Rhaegar would never betray me! He is blood and I am the blood of the Dragon!"

"Ser Jaime! Our Houses have been at odds for generations, but I swear on my honor and the honor of House Romyn…Surrender and you along with all your men will be spared…"

Jaime looks at the men with him, "Throw down your weapons…"

"No! No! I am the King! I will have your heads for this!"

"Take him to a room and make sure he can't hurt himself…Guard the door…"

Julian walks up to Jaime and takes his sword, "A Romyn who keeps his word…"

"Unlike your father who gave his word to Lord Tarbeck and slaughtered him and his family afterwards…"

"I am not my father…"

"Nor am I…" He looks at a soldier, "Take Ser Jaime to a room and guard the door…"

He pauses, "Wait! Did Rhaegar really send you?"

Julian smiles and signals with his head for his men to take Jaime away. He had no wish to lie to the young Knight. After securing the castle and gathering Rhaegar's supporters Julian makes his way to the Queen's chambers, "Forgive my intrusion your Grace…"

She is heavy pregnant, her son Prince Viserys sits by her bed, "Who are you?"

Julian Romyn Your Grace of West Point…"

"Ah the Tiger of the West…Are you here to kill me?"

"No Your Grace…My House fights for your son Prince Rhaegar…"

"And where is Rhaegar?"

"Fighting in the Riverlands alongside my father…I have placed your husband under house arrest…"

"The Mad King…That is good…My daughter by law…Princess Elia is she well?"

"I will go and check on her now…"

"I wish to see her…"

Julian bows and leaves the room, his mind on his betrothed Bethany Tarbeck, the last of House Tarbeck thanks to the Lannisters. Perhaps he should have killed Jaime Lannister in the name of his beloved. His father was a traditionalist, but he is also a realist. Or he calls himself a realist, as Caster Romyn had insisted that Bethany Tarbeck ward at West Point. Growing up Julian and Bethany became friends and then they fell in love. A kiss had been shared between the two every now and then. Julian's father had always taught and lectured him about romance, love, sex, and fatherhood.

 ** _"A man who can't control his sexual urges is no better than an animal…Don't be an animal my son…Don't go around making bastards…And don't do things to women that you wouldn't want done to your mother may the gods grant her peace…"_**

It was a hard lesson to hold onto, but Julian felt pride in the fact that when he wed his beloved Bethany she would be his first and he would be hers. Julian is announced to Princess Elia Targaryen nee' Martell by her handmaiden. "The Tiger of the West…I am honored…"

"I come to check on you your Grace…Do you need anything?"

"My children and I are fine…I would ask has there been any word on my husband Prince Rhaegar?"

"None yet Princess…The Queen is asking for you…" Later Julian meets with his captains, agents of House Romyn, and Rhaegar's allies. "Have you found that fat Eunuch?"

"No My Lord…" Ser Benson of Port Romyn responds.

"Lord Varys is a Master of disguise My Lord." Captain Keller of the City Watch says. Keller had killed his Lord Commander who was a loyalist to Aerys and aided the Pyromancers in hiding the Wild Fire in the city. "Have my father's ships arrived?"

"Yes My Lord…Blackwater Bay is secure…"

"Alright dismissed…"

Julian retires to a room and writes a letter to Bethany. The days turn into weeks and on the first day of the fifth week a rider comes to the Capitol. "The Lannisters are coming! The Lannisters are coming!"

Julian's father has scouts throughout the countryside watching for Lannister movements. "How soon will they be here?"

"Two weeks at the most…60,000 strong…"

"Captain prepare the men…We are leaving…Ser Darry come with me…" The two men head for the Queen's chamber.

"Why are we leaving? We have Ser Jaime Lannister…He will make a great hostage to hold the Lannisters at bay…"

He sighs, "If Tywin Lannister is marching on the city unchallenged then that means the battle in the Riverlands is not going well…" The two men are announced, "Your Grace it is time…The Lannisters are marching on the city Unchallenged…"

"Do you believe they can get into the city?"

"We are outnumbered Your Grace I would rather flee to Dorne than wait around with no word from the Riverlands…"

She nods, "Very well then…"

Maester Pycel is present, "Her Grace is heavy pregnant…a journey by sea will jeopardize her health…"

"The decision is yours my Queen…"

"We go…" She strongly says.

Julian has his men empty the vaults and take as much food as they can. The Queen, Princess, and their children are safely taken to a ship and settled on board. Then the servants, food, soldiers, and gold are loaded. "I am afraid Ser Jaime that I must insist you come with me..." He says as his men place chains on the young Lannister. By sunset they set sail from King's Landing. Because of her condition Queen Rhaella is taken to Dragonstone to rest. Jullian leaves five hundred men and twenty ships; then he sails on to Dorne with Princess Elia and her children.

During the voyage Prince Jaeharys falls ill. When they arrive in Sunspear bad news awaits them. "Elia thank the gods you are alive…" Doran says hugging his sister.

"I am glad to see you brother, but we must hurry…My son has fallen ill…"

After they are settled Prince Doran pulls Julian to the side, "I'm afraid I have bad news…The war has been decided and Robert Baratheon and his allies are victorious…Prince Rhaegar is dead…"

"NO!" The heart wrenching scream of Elia causes them to turn and look behind them, she is standing in the doorway with Ser Darry. As she falls to the floor Ser Darry catches her.

"My father?"

Julian asks as they Carry Elia to her room, "I have had no word on your father..."

Julian sighs, "I must return home…"

"I am indebted to you…and your House for my Sister…If ever there is anything I can do…"

Julian nods and prepares to leave by ship for the Western Expanse. Two days after reaching Dorne Prince Jaeharys dies. "Lord Julian…I would speak with you privately…"

She takes him to a sitting room, "My condolences on your losses Princess…"

She takes a deep breath, "Thank you…You have done so much for me, but I must ask another favor before you leave…"

He nods, "If it is within my power I shall grant it…"

"I need you and some of your men to ride with me to the Tower of Joy…"

He frowns, "The Tower of Joy?" Julian takes ten men to accompany them. As they travel Elia tells him why she is going to the Tower. When they arrive it is as she said, Ser Author Dayne and Ser Gerald Hightower are standing guard. "Princess!" They say in shock when she reveals herself. They are allowed to pass.

"Lyanna!"

"El? El is that you?"

"I am hear my dear sweet sister…"

"Your Grace this is no place for a man…The child will come soon…" The Handmaiden says looking at Julian.

Julian paces outside the door which opens up. Elia exits the room holding a baby. Julian smiles, "What is his name?"

"She named him Aegon…Aegon the Seventh of his name…"

"Princess…I have a request…" Julian and Elia leave the tower after Lyanna uses the last of her strength to write a letter. She commands Ser Author and Gerald to remain at guard. When they return to Sunspear Prince Oberyne is waiting. Julian says his goodbyes and boards his ship with his adopted son Jon Romyn. Upon returning to West Point Julian hides the baby with a handmaiden who had accompanied him from Dorne.

"You are now the Lord of West Point…" His uncle Octavion Romyn says in the main hall of the castle.

"How did my father die?" Bethany is standing beside him holding his hand.

Octavion looks at a soldier who managed to flee the battle after it was lost. "Your father's plan to draw the enemy away from the Trident worked…They met us six miles Northeast of the Stone Mill…Robert Baratheon and his allies came at us with their entire army…Your father died trying to save Prince Rhaegar…He died fighting Robert Baratheon himself…"

"What shall we do?" Ellyn nervously asks.

Julian looks at Bethany, as the weight of Lordship now falls on his shoulders. Despite the fact that Julian had been preparing for this all his life he still feels fear. "Someone will become the King…Most likely Robert…"

"Why Robert Nephew?"

"He killed Rhaegar…Of all his allies he has gained the greatest reputation on the battlefield…"

"Then we are doomed…" Lord Axel says, "We have no allies…House Romyn stands alone…"

"I wouldn't say doomed…" Julian signals and his men bring Jaime Lannister into the hall in chains, "I am sure Tywin Lannister will do anything to get his son back…Take him to a room and treat him well…"

"Why not the dungeons?" Ellyn asks in anger.

"A healthy hostage will make a more valuable bargaining chip…Now we should prepare…" Julian shocks his people by preparing for a wedding. After two days of preparation he marries Bethany in the Great Sept of Sylus Romyn. The Sept is just as large as the one in King's Landing. Sylus was an ancestor who was a friend to Baelor the Blessed and tried to immolate him in many ways.

A three day feast is held and Ravens are sent to ring the bells in Port Romyn. After they make love Julian sneaks Bethany out of the castle. "Where are you taking me?"

"There is something I must show you…" The newlywed couple are wearing large hooded cloaks. They reach an inn and are taken to the third floor. Julian knocks on the door in a special way and they are greeted by a guard. Julian takes the baby away from the handmaiden, "Bethany meet Prince Aegon Targaryen the Seventh of his name…I named him Jon Romyn…"

She gently takes the baby from Julian, "By the gods he is so beautiful…But why?" And so Julian tells his new wife how Rhaegar and Lyanna fell in love at the Tourney and Rhaegar's plans that fell apart with the arrival of his father.

"Princess Elia or should I say Queen Elia now…" Word had been received that Queen Rhaella died in childbirth. "…agreed that I could take the young Prince and raise him as my son."

Bethany smiles holding the baby looking at Julian, "Promise me many babies…" She says tucking her lips and pretending to bite the baby's hand.

"As many as your body will allow…"

Julian spends as much time with his new wife as possible, but the majority of his time is spent preparing for the army that will come to the Great Wall of the Western Expanse. Eventually he is able to impregnate her after a week of trying. "My Lord..." Octavion says entering the Solar, "Our Scouts have spotted Robert Baratheon and his armies..."

"Be respectful uncle...It's King Robert..."


	3. Chapter 3

**TYWIN**

Tywin Lannister was born to Lord Tytos Lannister and Lady Jeyne Lannister nee' Marbrand. The Eldest of three his brother Kevan Lannister and his sister Genna Lannister. Tywin grew up admiring the proud lineage of House Lannister, a lineage tainted by his father's rule of the House. Tytos would squander the family fortune on bad investments, allow men to disrespect him, and show mercy to poachers and criminals.

As Tywin got older he saw Tytos as a weak man who would bring the family to ruin. So when Tywin came of age he began ingratiating himself to the families of the West. Tywin also began rebuilding his family's wealth and forging the soldiers of House Lannister into one of the most well trained and equipped armies in Westeros.

At the age of sixteen Tywin won the Tourney of Golden Tooth and befriended Prince Aerys Targaryen. Tywin dedicated his life to building a legacy for House Lannister; a legacy that will last through the ages. Because of his father's weak example Tywin turns himself into a hard man. Then at one feast his father held Tywin falls in love with his cousin Joanna Lannister. When the two met Tywin was twenty and six name days old and Joanna sixteen name days old.

The two eventually married and had twins Cersei and Jaime. Two years after their wedding Houses Reyne and Tarbeck rebelled and Tywin put down the rebellion. He sought to take back Crakehall from the Romyns, but they took Lannisport. Tywin dropped the matter only because his friend Aerys offered him the title Hand of the King. He served Aerys for ten years, but after two something in Aerys changed and he became the mad King. Tywin resigned his commission after years of humiliation. Prince Rhaegar tried to convince him to stay, but Tywin would not hear of it.

 _ **To Lord Tywin Lannister**_

 _ **Warden of the West**_

 _ **Lord of Casterly Rock**_

 _ **I Prince Rhaegar Targaryen write this letter in confidence…I know you have suffered much under the hands of my father…I am not my father and ask your aid in removing him from the Iron Throne…I know of your enmity with House Romyn, but I need the two most powerful Houses in all of Westeros if I am to succeed in this endeavor…**_

 _ **Lord Caster Romyn has agreed to single combat between your champion and his…winner take all…Fight with me and you will finally have your chance to humble the Romyns**_

 _ **With kindest regards**_

 _ **Prince Rhaegar Targaryen**_

 _ **The Dragon Prince**_

This was the letter Tywin received from Rhaegar via his agent. Tywin mused over the letter for many days. When he showed it to his brother, Kevan Lannister suggested rejecting the offer. Tywin accepted his council and decided that if he was going to get victory over House Romyn then the Targaryens would have to go. He summons his banners and marches on the city.

 **KING'S LANDING – SEVEN WEEKS AGO**

Tywin rides his horse ahead of his infantry behind half of his Calvary. His brother Kevin at his side. The two usually got along and Kevan followed wherever his brother led. Their cousin Stafford brother of Joanna is with them as well. It had taken three weeks to march on the capitol, because of the supply train which was massive and they had stopped at Deep Den.

Robert and his allies are winning the war and Tywin did not want it said that he sat at the rock and did nothing while the realm was at war. It is Ser Stafford who leads the charge against the city. A battering ram is used against the Dragon Gate and ladders carried to the wall, along with siege towers. "We need more men!" A man screams from the top of the wall.

The charge from one of the siege towers is led by Gregor Clegane the Mountain that Rides. Within hours the Dragon Gate is opened and the Lannister forces cheer. "Send the rest in…" Tywin says to his brother Kevan. A horn is sounded and the rest of the army surges through the now open gate. People scream as fires start to rage in the streets. Women are raped, men are killed, and children orphaned.

"Lord Lefford!" He rides up saluting, "Find my son!"

"Yes My Lord…"

Tywin rides through the streets on horseback like a conqueror, "My Lord!"

He and Kevan stop their horses, "What is it?"

"The Allied Army has been spotted by our scouts near Brindlewood…"

"Send a rider to Robert Baratheon…Tell him Tywin Lannister has taken the city for him…"

As the man rides off Kevan leans over to Tywin, "Are you really going to hand over the Iron Throne to Robert Baratheon?"

"And how would I be able to hold it…Robert is allied with three great Houses of Westeros and their armies…No we give Robert the city and he will be indebted to House Lannister…" They ride until they reach the Red Keep.

"My Lord we have breached the Keep through the Tower of the Hand…" The Mountain says walking up to him.

He nods, "Very well send all troops through the Tower and find my son!"

"He's alive!" Kevan says confidently, "Jaime is the best sword in the Seven Kingdoms…"

"He has never faced Ser Barristan, the Sword of the Morning, or the Tiger of the West…" Within hours the Red Keep falls, but the Queen, the Princess, and their children are not in the palace.

"My Lord! Look what we found locked in his room…" Lord Lefford says with ten men dragging Aerys Targaryen.

"I am your King! I will have all your heads for this!" Tywin walks up to the old man and punches him in the gut, "Ty…win…M…y…old…friend…How…is that beautiful wife of yours?"

"Tywin no!" Kevan screams as Tywin draws his sword and impales Aerys on the blade.

"Secure the palace…" Kevan commands.

Many hours later the Mountain and his men bring a hooded man to Tywin, "Lord Varys…So you are alive…"

"He appeared in the barracks and demanded to speak with you…"

"I should kill you…"

"If you did that then I wouldn't be able to reveal what happened to your son…"

Tywin is not known for his patient, but he refrains from ordering the Eunuch's death, "Where is my son?"

"Julian Romyn has him…He came to the Capitol with 2,000 men and killed all those loyal to King Aerys…I had to hide or he would have killed me…"

"I didn't see any Romyn soldiers defending the city…" Kevan says.

"When Julian Romyn learned you were coming he fled the city with the Queen, the Princess, and their children…He took Jaime hostage and emptied the treasury…They also took a few hundred pots of Wild Fire…"

"Take him to the dungeons I will decide what to do with him later…"

A week later Tywin stands in the courtyard with his brother, cousin and the Mountain as Robert Baratheon rides into the courtyard with Lords Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, and Hoster Tully. "Welcome my Lords…"

"Lord Tywin…My sister! Is she here!" Eddard Stark anxiously asks.

"No I'm afraid not…"

Robert walks up to Tywin, "What of the rest of the Targaryens?"

"Fled with Julian Romyn to Dorne…" After getting settled Tywin meets with Robert, Eddard or Ned as Robert often calls him, Jon Arryn, and Hoster Tully.

"So long as Prince Viserys lives I shall not rest!" Robert angrily says.

"My Lord forgive me, but Viserys is a boy…What can he do to you…What can he do to any of you?" Varys had somehow escaped his cell and reappeared when Robert arrived.

"I will not rest until they are all dead…"

Jon shakes his head and clears his throat, "Let us leave this business of the Targaryens for now…The realm must come together…We must choose a new King…"

"Robert should be King…" Eddard Stark says, "He did kill Rhaegar on the battlefield…"

"I agree…" Hoster Tully says.

"Robert are sure you want this?" Jon Arryn asks.

"As long as you become my Hand…"

"The treasury has been emptied…" Maester Pycel says speaking up.

"House Romyn will have to be dealt with…" Tywin Lannister says.

"And they will be…" Robert replies, "Trust that…" Robert looks at Varys, "Do you know where Lady Lyanna is?"

"Prince Rhaegar took her to the Tower of Joy in Dorne…"

"Dorne is where I go…" Eddard Stark says.

"First I need you to march on Storm's End and relieve the siege there…" Robert says.

They discuss rebuilding the villages that had been destroyed in the Riverlands, executions of Targaryen Loyalists, and other matters. "Lord Tywin…You gave me King's Landing…I am in your debt…How may I repay you?"

"A King needs a Queen…My daughter is of age…Your coffers are empty…Make my daughter your Queen and her dowry will make you very rich…I also ask that you help me bring down House Romyn once and for all…"

He hesitates and looks at Eddard, "I will help you bring the Romyns down…As for making your daughter Queen…I am still hoping that Lyanna is alive and after overcoming her ordeal will marry me…"

"Forgive me Your Grace…But she may be dead after all this time…And would you really want a wife who has been violated by your sworn enemy…" Eddard Stark stands up and leaves the council room without saying a word.

"Ned!" Robert stands up and follows.

The siege on Storm's End is relieved by Eddard Stark, who sends his army home after they rest. Then he takes a group of handpicked men and heads for the Tower of Joy. When Tywin hears that Lyanna Stark is dead he immediately sends for his daughter Cersei Lannister. Ravens are exchanged with House Romyn demanding the release of Jaime Lannister.

"Why am I here?" Cersei Baratheon asks.

Cersei reminds Tywin of his long dead wife, but he has no time for sentiment. "You are here to marry a King…"

"I don't know him, besides he has a reputation when it comes to women…"

"You will do as I say girl…" he sighs and walks up to Cersei, "You are a Lannister and my daughter…You are the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms…Make him love you…Honor your House…"

"What news of Jaime?" She asks.

"He lives…After the wedding we march on the Western Expanse…"

"And those Romyns finally get what is coming to them…"

A wedding is held and at the wedding Tywin presents Robert with Cersei's dowry. A million and half gold Dragons. The largest dowry ever offered for a bride to date. Two days after the Wedding is consummated Tywin rides beside the new King, the Hand Jon Arryn, and Lord Hoster Tully across land towards the Western Expanse.

 **CRAKEHALL**

 **GREGOR CLEGANE**

All preparations that needed to be made for the defense of the great Western Wall, Crakehall, Axel Ridge, and Port Romyn are in place. The Romyns had been ready and waiting for weeks. Gregor Clegane is sent with twelve thousand men to lay siege to Crakehall. The castle is defended by five thousand men. Gregor's army is made up of Baratheon, Tully, Stark, Arryn, and Lannister men.

"ATTACK!" Gregor screams after the army is in lines before the Castle. A single barrel is launched from the castle wall. When it hits a huge green explosion kills hundreds of men instantly. "Stand your ground you cowards!" He screams as they scatter in fear that another barrel of Wild Fire would be used. A hail of arrows follows the Wild Fire attack and more men are killed.

"Ser Gregor…We must withdraw…We cannot stand against them if they are hurling Wild Fire at us…" Ser Tynly of the Vale says. Gregor grabs him by the head and breaks his neck. The Knights of the Vale abandon him after Ser Tynly is killed.

 **THE WESTERN EXPANSE**

The men sent to Axel Ridge and Port Romyn return to the main host with the same report Wild Fire. The Great Western Wall stretches from the north to the south coast. A twenty foot wide and twenty foot deep trench is in front of the Western Wall. The bottom of the trench is lined with metal spikes and pikes; it had been dug the same time the wall went up. The wall itself is fifty feet tall, with catapults and scorpions on the battlements.

Robert has over one hundred thousand men encamped before the wall out of arrow range. "Ser Gregor killed my man without provocation…He should be executed for his crimes!" Jon Arryn says in the command tent.

"Ser Gregor is the best soldier in your army…" Tywin says.

"He is an uncivilized animal…a dog same as his sigil…A mad dog that needs to be put down…"

Robert jumps, "Enough!" He yells, that is when a man enters the command tent. 'What is it?"

"Your Grace one of the small gates is opening and a bridge is extending across the trench…"

They all exit the tent and head for the edge of the camp to see a narrow bridge lock into the grove on their side of the trench. A lone horse exits through a small gate and crosses the bridge. The bridge is wide enough for one horse at a time. Riders go out to greet the man and escort him back to the allied Camp.

The man is dressed in silver armor with a Tiger's head helm. He is carrying a Kitana shaped sword of Valyrian steel. "Julian Romyn…" Tywin says.

"Lord Tywin Lannister…You are exactly how people described you…King Robert, Lord Arryn, Lord Tully…It has been a while…"

"Where is my son boy?"

"He's alive for now…I give you my word of honor…"

"I want to see him with my own eyes…"

"After we talk…"

"Have you come to surrender boy?" Robert asks.

He smiles from the back of his horse, "I don't see Lord Stark among you…Is he here?"

"Lord Eddard Stark has gone back North to bury his sister…" Jon says.

"A pity I was hoping to have words with him…Anyway I would like to discuss terms…"

"The terms are absolute surrender…" Tywin says arrogantly.

"I will never call a Lannister Lord nor do I recognize Robert Baratheon as my King…So I offer a challenge Usurper…I will face any Champion you choose to the death…If I win then House Romyn shall win its independence…If I should fall my House will be spared and it is instructed to bend the knee and call you King…"

"Reject his offer!" Tywin says, "We have the numbers…And we can attack by land and sea…"

"And how did that work out at Axel Ridge, Port Romyn, and Crakehall…" Julian points over his shoulder, "You can't breech the Western Wall…And my fleet can sink any other fleet on the sea…I wish no more to die in needless battle…I have a new wife and I wish to raise my family in peace…"

"You mean you want time to rebuild your forces and plot to put the Targaryens back on the Iron Throne…" Tywin angrily replies.

"Queen Rhaella is dead…She died in childbirth…Her son Prince Viserys is dead as well…Princess Elia is in Dorne living in peace with her brother…The Martells stand alone…They are no threat to you…"

"You will face me in single combat!" Robert declares.

"Your Grace…It is not right for the King to place his life in jeopardy…" Jon Arryn advises.

Tywin leans over to Robert, "Allow the Mountain to face him…Victory is assured…"

Robert nods, "We have terms Tiger of the West…"

"I will face your champion at sunrise…Fifteen of men will make the arena…With Fifteen Baratheon men…"

"Agreed at Sunrise tomorrow…"

"And my Son…"

"Win or lose your son will be returned to you…"

"I want to see him…"

Tywin rides with Julian Romyn back to the Wall. The base of the wall has a barracks for soldiers and holding cells for criminals. Jaime is under guard in one of the main halls. "Father…"

Tywin is excited to see his son, but maintains his composure, "Are you well Jaime?"

"I have not been mistreated father…"

"Soon you will be free…"

 **JULIAN**

Julian remains at the wall, not willing to cross the many miles to reach West Point or be tempted by his wife who is a month pregnant with their first child. "You know they will chose the Mountain to face you…" Octavian says.

"I know and I am ready…"

"Stay focused and do what you must to stay alive and win…"

From the day Julian could walk a sword was placed in his hand. His father gave him his basic knowledge of swordsmanship, then his lessons were taken up by a Master At Arms, and finally he studied under a Braavosi sword master. Soon he would have to put all his skills to use against the Mountain that Rides. Bethany comes to the wall, "What are you doing here woman?"

"I want to be at your side before you face Robert's Champion…"

He smiles, "All men die…" He says quoting his former Braavosi teacher, "…but tomorrow is not my day." He kisses her and they lay in bed holding one another.

At sunrise Julian is up stretching, then he prays, and eats. Then his Squire helps him to dawn his armor. Fifteen handpicked men are waiting at the gate. A wheel with six spokes is turned by six men to extend the small bridge across the trench. Then Julian on horseback leads the fifteen men on foot across the trench to a space where fifteen Baratheon men are waiting. The Romyn soldiers complete the circle, then Julian steps into the arena of men.

Julian is six feet tall of medium build with black hair and green eyes. He wears a tiger's head helm with draw down face. His grieves have tigers etched into them and he wears a favor given to him by his wife Bethany. He lowers his face mask as Ser Gregor Clegane steps into the arena of men. Julian draws his sword, his opponent is armed with a Valyrian sword.

"Who loaned you that sword Mountain?"

"Does it matter you will die…"

"None of the Riverlords has a Valyrian sword…Your Master's family lost their sword long ago…That leaves Lady Forlorn of House Cobray…"

The two combatants close the distance between them. Ser Gregor is also armed with a large broad sword. Gregor roars and attacks first. Julian dances to the side and swings leaving a long gash in Gregor's armor. Julian can tell that he is not accustomed to light weight of Lady Forlorn. Julian manages to rend his armor again. In rage Gregor throws Lady Forlorn away and draws his broad sword. He swings, but Julian spins around slashing his sword and aiming for the gash. With perfect aim he draws blood from the Mountain.

"I guess Mountains can bleed after all…"

Gregor presses his attack and Julian dodges, dances, and glances his attacks. "Can't the big dumb brute land one blow?" Julian had been taught that if used at the right time a taunt can anger his opponent enough and cause him to make a mistake. The mistake was Julian's as the Mountain seemed to get faster when he became angrier. Gregor throws a punch that staggers Julian. He goes into a roll and on instinct sticks his foot up and catches Gregor between the legs. He scrambles away as the Mountain goes to his knees swinging wildly with his sword.

It is a dirty trick and Julian had been taught to fight dirty and counter dirty sword fighting tricks. He does back away to allow the Mountain time to recover. He doesn't have to wait long and as Ser Gregor gets to his feet Julian holds his sword high. Gregor charges and Julian swings forward, his swing breaks the broad sword just above the halfway point. Fast as lightening Julian swings around and plunges his sword into Gregor's back. The Mountain howls and spins around with the sword still in his back. He swings his sword, but Julian ducks and rolls to Gregor's right snatching Lady Forlorn off the ground.

Julian runs forward and drops to his back sticking out his feet aiming for Gregor's knees. There is a loud cracking sound and down the Mountain goes. Julian rolls to the right as Gregor swings his sword down at him. The men of House Romyn start banging their spears on their shields and chanting; "The Tiger of the West…"

Julian gets to his feet and swings Lady Forlorn opening up Gregor's neck. He is showered in a spray of blood and with a thud down goes the mountain. Julian stabs Lady Forlorn into the Mountain's head and withdraws his own sword from Gregor's back. "The Tiger of West…He bought down the Mountain…Now the Mountain Rides no more…"

The Romyn soldiers lift Julian up on a shield and carry him past the Baratheon Men to King Robert. "SILENCE!" Julian commands as they lower him before the King. "Your Champion is dead! Give my House its independence and leave my lands in peace as you swore…"

Robert stands up and walks up to Julian, "You got balls boy…It should have been me who faced you single combat…"

"The results would have been the same…Your Grace…"

Robert laughs and slaps Julian on the shoulder, "Come have a drink with me with you cocky little shit…and I will sign the papers…"

Offended Tywin leaves with all his men and returns to Casterly Rock after Jaime is freed. Meanwhile Robert feasts Julian and his men all night after signing the papers granting House Romyn its independence. Julian returns to his wife who is waiting in the Master Bedroom of the Wall House. They make love before returning to West Point. A huge celebration is held that lasts all week. There is food, jousting, wrestling, and other things to entertain the people.

On the fifth day a small fleet of ships arrive, "I am Captain Cavenaugh of House Cavenaugh." The Cavenaughs govern Port Romyn.

"Oh yes my father commissioned you to explore the ruins of Old Valyria…" Julian says.

"My journey has born much fruit…My halls are filled with scrolls, Valyrian swords, treasures you have never seen the like before and these…" He opens a chest and inside are three Dragon Eggs.

 **TYWIN**

Tywin is not pleased with the outcome of what happened. House Romyn seems to always come out on top in their continuous blood feud that has lasted generations. Upon returning to Casterly Rock he meets his councilors and family. "Why not just hire assassins to kill them?"

The stupid question was asked by Tywin's brother by law Emmon Frey. Tytos Lannister had made the match and Tywin was against it, but what his father would not heed him. "I told you Emmon…Our Great Grandfather hired the Faceless Men to Assassinate August Romyn years ago after he kidnapped Dyanna Lannister, but his son paid them for protection…The Faceless Men will not accept any contracts against House Romyn…"

"So hire other assassins…" Emmon replies.

"We have hired other assassins…Most of them have failed…"

"Perhaps it's time we made allies of the Romyns…" Dorna Lannister says. She is married to Kevan.

"They have taken Lannisport and call it Port Romyn now…And all the income we were splitting with them is now gone…" Tywin says.

"You want to attack them by sea?" Kevan asks.

"The logistics of it all would be a nightmare…" Maester Culwyn says.

"The King would be obliged to support us…" Kevan points out.

"Pride will the downfall of this House…" Genna says. "Tywin…Your daughter is Queen…Queen of the Seven Kingdoms…Build on that…The Great Houses of Westeros will bow to Baratheon children with Lannister blood…Robert will not always be King…And when that day comes House Romyn will pay…The Lannisters always pay their debts…"

Tywin nods and agrees with his sister Genna. House Romyn has a small victory, but the long game will be won by House Lannister. He will play a huge roll in the lives of his Grandchildren, even though they are named Baratheon.


	4. Chapter 4

**ELIA**

 **SUNSPEAR**

Elia stands before the tomb of her son Prince Jaeharys; she visits his tomb every day and spends an hour praying for his innocent soul. She also reflects on all the mistakes she had made with Rhaegar and Lyanna. It broke Elia's heart to leave Lyanna's lifeless body at the Tower, but if she had not Eddard Stark would have torn the country apart looking for it dead or alive. She was also sad that she had to sacrifice to noble and worthy Knights like Ser Gerald Hightower and Ser Aurthor Dayne to keep Lyanna's secret.

Elia is full of sorrow and regrets, but she still has her daughter Rhaenys whom she must be a mother and guide to in life. Rhaenys is only five name days old and wishes to learnto fight. The main reason is due to her rambunctious cousins; Princess Arianne Martell and Obara Sand. Elia leaves the tombs and finds her daughter in the courtyard practicing to use a sword.

"Rhaenys!"

She runs across the yard, "Mother!" They take a seat, "Is it true mother?"  
"Is what true my child?"

"What they say about my father?"  
She sighs, "Who are they? And what do they say?"

"Arianne and Obara…They say Father kidnapped Lyanna Stark and raped her…"

"Arianne! Obara! Come here now!" The two girls ignore their aunt at first, but eventually they stop what they are doing and join mother and daughter. In truth Elia can't be angry with them as few people know the truth. "Sit down…Sometimes rumors aren't true…Sometimes they are…In regards to Prince Rhaegar…The rumors are false…He did not kidnap Lady Lyanna…"

"Then why did father send men to fight?" Arianne asks, 'Why do the servants say those things?"

"They say them because that is what most people believe…"

"So what is the truth?" Obara asks.

"If I tell you must swear never to tell another person…"

"I swear…" Obara quickly says.

"Me too I swear…"

"Well…My husband Prince Rhaegar fell in love with Lyanna Stark…"

"But mommy father was married to you…"

"Yes but sometimes people can love more than one person…You love me don't you…"

"Yes…"

"And you love Your uncle Prince Doran…"

"Yeah…"

"Well there you go…and father didn't stop loving me…He loved us both…In fact Lyanna and I became very good friends…but she was promised to Robert Baratheon…And King Robert believed that Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna…"

"Why didn't someone tell him the truth?" Obara asks.

"Well adult relationships can be complicated sometimes…and sometimes we make mistakes…"

"I hate Robert he killed my father!"

Elia grabs Rhaenys and hugs her, "Be angry my child, but be a child…Play and have fun and when you grow up…We will avenge your father…"

She looks up, "Promise."

"I promise…" Later Elia meets with her brothers and advisors.

"A letter from the Capitol…Robert Baratheon promises not invade Dorne so long as you and your daughter send Ravens out renouncing the Iron Throne…"

Elia balls it up, "Robert Baratheon can go fuck himself…"

"I say we gather our banners and go to war…" Oberyne says.

Doran shakes his head, "Always the fighter…"

"Its what I do brother…"

"Send the Ravens out and renounce the Iron Throne…for now…Then when the time is right we strike…"

"And how many years will that be?"

"Time to gather allies…Arianne…We can promise her to House Romyn…Princess Rhaenys to House Tyrell…We wait and build our coffers…Raise many troops…Then we fight…Perhaps we can steal a few Houses from the Baratheons…"

Reluctantly Elia sends out the Ravens renouncing the Iron Throne on behalf of her daughter. A few months later they receive word that House Romyn has won its independence from the Iron Throne. So over the next few years plans are made to win back the Iron Throne for House Targaryen. Eventually Elia decides she wants to visit West Point and see how Aegon is getting along. Part of her regrets parting with the boy, but Julian Romyn made sense.

"And why do wish to head for the Western Expanse? The truth dear sister."

She looks around the room, "Leave us!" She commands, "What I have to say you must swear to keep secret for now…"

"Even from Oberyn…"

"Especially Oberyn…At least for now…" When he agrees she starts at the Tourney of Harrenhal and ends her tale with her journey to the tower of joy.

"All that bloodshed over a lie…" Doran says. "…but why did you agree to allow Lord Romyn to take the child?"

"He was very insistent…Said that it would be better to keep the children separate…See if any of them immolate their Grandfather the Mad King…Then to choose from among them who would be best to sit the Iron Throne…"

"Protocol says the boy is next in line…"

"I know, but if he is not fit to be King…Then Arianne…Should be Queen…"

"You play a dangerous game dear sister…And you gave Julian Romyn a lot of power…"

"He said when things calm down that I may come and see the child anytime I wished…It has been two years…"

"Fine go…Perhaps we can open up a line of communication and air out a plan of action…"

Elia takes three days to prepare and on the morning of the fourth day she leaves on a merchant ship for the Western Expanse. On the Northwest side of the Expanse on the edge of the land mass the Romyns had built the port city of Capri. Some of the buildings and streets are on the water. The town had been built to house the freed slaves that became a part of the Romyn naval force. As time passes the town is added on to. The growing city is ruled by Lord Marcus of House Crassus. His sigil is that of an Eagle with its wings spread out to the side. Their words are, Soaring to New Heights.

As Elia disembarks from the merchant ship Wind Maker she is awestruck by the small yet growing city. Everywhere there is construction of some type going on. "Please come with us…" A soldier says to them as other soldiers board the ship searching for spies. Elia and her two guards wear heavy hooded cloaks. They are taken to Eagle Crest Castle.

"Welcome to Eagle Crest Princess. Or do you prefer Queen Elia?"

"I renounced my titles…Princess will do Sir…"

"As you wish I am Lord Marcus Crassus…I rule this city in the name of Lord Julian Romyn…We have been expecting you…My men will escort you to West Point, but perhaps you would like to rest for a day…I have sent word by Raven of your arrival…"

"Thank you my Lord that will be fine…" After breaking her fast the next day Marcus sends fifty men to escort Elia to West Point. West Point is larger than Capri or at least the city surrounding the castle of West Point. "Do all the small folk live here?" Elia asks.

"Most of them…" The Captain replies, "…After the invasion by King Tyrion Lannister was repelled…Hector Romyn built this city around his castle along with the Western Wall…The fields are given out by lot and each farmer is responsible for that track of land…The people are allowed to grow whatever crops they wish…"

"Anyone ever get past the wall…" Elia's guard asks.

"The Wall is fifty feet high…There is a twenty foot wide…twenty foot deep trench in front of the wall…So no…No army has ever breeched the wall…The Lannisters tried twice after the wall was built…"

They ride through the main street up to the West Point. The Castle is just as big as Harrenhal; it has twenty towers, and inner and outer court, a two tiered wall and a moat going around the wall. When Elia enters the inner courtyard Lady Bethany Romyn is waiting. "Welcome Princess…My name is Lady Bethany Romyn...Welcome to West Point…"

"Thank you…"

"My husband has gone hunting into the wilds, but please enjoy our hospitality…My servants are at your command…" Elia is taken to a large room. It is decorated in royal blue and gold. There are a few parts of the castle being remodeled and servants are taking down the red and gold sigils and putting up the blue and silver.

"My husband insisted on going back to our family's original colors…Lord Caster switched the colors to mock the Lannisters…But this is why you came to West Point…"

Elia gasps as Bethany steps to the side to reveal a young shy boy of two years of age. He has grey eyes of the Starks and dark hair. "Jon say hello to Princess Elia…" he waves, "He's shy, but we are working on it…"

She walks up to him with tears in her eyes and drops to one knee, "He looks like his mother…At least the eyes…" She frowns, "Jon?"

"After the Northern King who gave refuge to House Manderly…He knows his real name…"

"High Jon…I knew your mother…Your real mother…" She takes out a ring with a wolf's head on it, "Your mother wanted you to have this…"

He snatches it from her, "What do you say Jon?"  
"Thank you…" He shyly says.

"Can I have a hug?"

He smiles and runs into her arms, "I wish your mother and father were here to see you…" Julian returns home with a deer and some rabbits. Evening meal is served an hour before sundown. Then Julian takes Elia to his solar to talk in private, Bethany is present. "My brother wants to promise Arianne to the Tyrells…I told him about Aegon…"

Julian sighs, "I wish you had not…But what's done is done…You didn't tell Prince Oberyn did you?"

"No yet at least…"

"Well wheels are in motion…I have sent a small fleet of ships carrying servants, gold, and a thousand men to Braavos for Prince Viserys and Princess Daenarys…They should stay in Braavos for the time being…"

"I agree…"

"Lord Tyrell has a son so I agree with Princess Arianne's betrothal to him…We will wait and see what other children the gods bless Lord Tyrell and his wife with…In the meantime…If your brother is agreeable I would like to arrange a secret marriage pact between his daughter and my son Jordan…"

"My niece is already six name days old and your son is what…"

"Two name days old…If he does not agree I will wait and see what comes from the Tyrells…"

"What of Lord Stark?"

"We will wait to approach him for now…If things work out…We can take the throne with little to no bloodshed…"

"And if not?"

"War it is…"

Elia stays for a week and then she returns home to tell her brother Prince Doran about the plan. "I will have to think about it…My daughter is the eldest and my heir…"

"The Romyns are a powerful family…One of the few in Westeros who can rival the Lannisters…"

"We shall see…"


	5. Chapter 5

HOUSE GREYJOY

 **WEST POINT - ILLYRIO MOPATIS**

Illyrio Mopatis had risen from obscurity and poverty to become Magistrate of Pentos and Spice Lord. He is one of the most richest and influential men in the east. Mopatis had developed a close friendship with Caster Romyn and when he heard about his death he mourned him and sent his condolences to his son Julian Romyn. When Mopatis didn't receive a reply he decided to sail West and meet with the new Lord of West Point to establish a business relationship. When Moatis arrived he had been made to wait in the parlor and had been waiting for hours. "Julian Romyn Lord of West Point and the Western Expanse..." A man announces.

"Finally..."

"Lord Illyrio Mopatis..."

"Is that all you have to say? I have been waiting on your pleasure for hours..."

"I am sorry it could not be helped...Would you like a drink..."

"Thank you no...I do business first then I drink..."

"To my solar then..." When they enter the room Julian pours himself some wine, "So what can I do for you Lord Mopatis..."

"First the business venture concerning Old Valyria..."

"Were you not satisfied with the compensation?"

"The compensation was more than fair...but your father and I..."

He is interrupted by Julian who raises his hand, "I'm afraid I will have to stop you there my Lord...I am not my father...and while a business relationship with you would greatly benefit us both...I was seriously considering sending you back across the Narrow Sea..."

"Have I offended you in some way?"

"Not you...Your friend in the Capitol...See it was Lord Varys who told King Aerys of Prince Rhaegar's plans..."

"You speak as if I had something to do with that!"

"Guilty by association..."

Mopatis is getting angry as well and he was not someone to make angry. Mopatis is extremely protective of his friends. "Lord Varys is a very good friend of mine...We both come from the streets and have similar stories...We both rose beyond our circumstances and bettered ourselves..."

"Your friend cost me my father...Rhaegar's plan would have succeeded if not for him and my father would be alive right now..."

"I admired your father...Lord Caster was a good man...And from what I hear he raised a good son..."

"I try..."

"I want to earn your friendship and trust..."

"Actions have more weight with me than words...For my father's sake I will show you what we took from Old Valyria...In regards to Prince Viserys and his sister...My people tells me he is not doing well...The boy is impatient, tyrannical, given to angry mood swings...If he continues to immolate his Grandfather then I cannot back him as King..."

"Who then his sister?"

"She is young, but Rhaegar's children have a better claim than either Daenarys or Viserys..."

"So it is true...Prince Rhaegar's heirs live..."

"One...Rhaenys Targaryen...She is in Dorne...but again I am waiting...I do not want another Mad King or Queen on the Iron Throne..."

Mopatis can tell that Julian is hiding something, but he won't push the issue, "Alright...I went to Braavos to see the Young Prince...I have the resources to protect them and help the Targaryens get an army..."

"I sent seven ships east...Five carrying two hundred soldiers each, one carrying servants, a Septa, and a Maester, and the last ship carrying enough gold that if used wisely they can build an army with...I am in negotiations with House Tyrell and Martell...We may also be able to pull in the Starks and all their allies, but for now it is a waiting game..."

"Why would Starks help put the Targaryens back on the Iron Throne?" Mopatis asks.

"In time my Lord...I will reveal all after you have earned my trust..."

Mopatis is taken to a treasure vault holding the things taken from Old Valyria, "Are those Dragon Eggs?"

"Yes they are...My Maester has translated some of the scrolls...He believes that all can be hatched if one of the Targaryens has the gift..."

"How?"

"Fire and Blood Mopatis...Fire and Blood..."

Mopatis leaves West Point hoping that he would get to see a Dragon one day.

 **THE IRON ISLES - CASTLE PYKE**

The Iron Islands and the Iron Born are ruled by House Greyjoy and House Greyjoy is ruled by Balon Greyjoy. The words of House Greyjoy are We Do Not Sow. With Balon are his brothers Victarion, Euron, and Aeron; his sons Rodrik (18) and Maron(17) by his wife Alannys of Harlaw. The two youngest are Yara (7) and Theon(6). The Greyjoys have ruled since the fall of Harren the Great whose Kingdom stretched from the Riverlands to Iron Isles.

Balon stands over a map of the mainland with his brothers and two eldest sons. "I say it's fool hearty…" Rodrik Hralaw says addressing the group, "…We don't know the military strength of House Romyn. Nor do we know the defenses of Port Romyn…" Rodrick Harlaw is Lord of Harlaw and the brother of Alannys Harlaw.

"The Romyns stand alone…No one would come to their aid…I agree brother we should attack…" Euron says.

"And what happens afterward? What is to stop the Lannisters from trying to take back their city?" Rodrick asks.

"Spoils of war…We appeal to the King…" Aeron says.

"Well brother?" Victarion asks.

Balon nods and places the Cracken marker over Port Romyn. "We attack! Summon the Lords and Captains of the Iron Isles…" Over the next few weeks the fleet assembles on the far side of Blacktyde Island to hide from the Romyn ships patrolling the waters in between Crakehall and the Crag. When the fleet is gathered the Iron Born number four hundred ships and 25,000 warriors.

 **PORT ROMYN**

The city of Port Romyn is governed by House Cavenaugh; their sigil is that of a black Octopus on a red field with its arms spread holding different weapons. It holds a bow, a sword, a spear, a mace, a dagger, a shield, and an axe. Masters of the Sea are their words. Lord Michael Cavenaugh is the grandson of a pirate Captain who was recruited Julian's grandfather to help teach seamanship to his people. Eventually the pirate was knighted and now his Grandson is Lord of a city.

Lion's Castle had been renamed Pearl Stone after the ship Michael's grandfather captained. Michael has black hair and beard, and strong muscular build. He is married to the daughter of Lord Axel and she is expecting their first child. "Our agents on the Iron Isles have been reporting ship and troop movements for a possible attack on the city…"

The man speaking is Michael's chief advisor, they are in the solar discussing city business. "Balon Greyjoy is a bigger fool than I thought…What is status of the army?"

"We have eight thousand troops on active duty in the city…and another twelve in reserve…A hundred ships in dock not including merchant ships…Twenty out scouting and another fifty under construction…" The Lord Commander says.

"Arm the reserves…I want all ships fully crewed for war…I want all port catapults and scorpions manned at all times…And send a Raven to Lord Romyn…" They discuss other matters before ending the meeting. Reserve forces are summoned to the armory and men start drilling immediately. Every ship in dock is manned for a possible attack.

 **THE CRACKEN – BALON'S COMMAND SHIP**

The Iron Fleet sails out to sea and turns back in to hit the port city from the west and avoid scout ships. As they sail towards the coastal city three scout ships are sunk, but one the Sea Goddess which is made of Iron Wood sails back to the city with oars out and full sails. The ship is a war galley and is faster than the Iron Born long boats.

"Signal the Black Barnacle and tell my son he will lead the assault on the city from the southern beach…" Balon commands. A month had passed since the decision was made.

"Signal from the Vanguard my King…They couldn't catch the ship…"

"Doesn't matter…It will be hours before they can mount up a defense…"

The ships enter the bay and the alarm bells echo across the water. A hundred ships break away from the main fleet to drop troops off on the beach south of the city while the main force attacks the port. When the main force reaches catapult range the docked ships come to life and start firing at the attacking Iron Born ships. Several ships in the Vanguard are engulfed in huge green explosions.

"Wild Fire!" Lord Harlaw whispers as the heat can be felt aboard his ship Ten Waves. "Signal the Fleet!"

The Romyns have towers on the water armed with scorpions and trebuchets. There are twenty towers in all and they come to life and start firing at the enemy fleet. The Night sky is lit by flaming projectiles from both sides. Balon turns his ships toward the beach to attack the city from the south, but the men on the beach are greeted by arrows. The Sand Gate is opened and four thousand men on horseback ride out to greet the Iron Born.

 **CASTERLY ROCK – TYWIN**

Casterly Rock sits on a cliff overlooking the city of Port Romyn. Many people in the castle are awakened by the bells ringing from the city. Tywin Lannister walks onto the roof of the tower and looks through a mounted spyglass. "The Iron Born my Lord…" Emmon Frey says.

"How many ships?" He asks looking through the spyglass.

"We counted four hundred…The defenders were waiting for them…"

Tywin shakes his head, "What a waist…" Tywin had considered making a deal with the Iron Born to attack the city and then double cross them, but he knew they would never accept his offer in the first place. "I'm going back to bed keep an eye on the battle…"

"Yes My Lord…" He already knew how the battle would turn out, but suddenly he stops and realizes something. "Shit!" Tywin has Emmon wake the Household council.

"What is so important brother that it cannot wait until the morning?" Kevan asks.

"As we speak the Iron Born are attacking Lannisport…" The Lannisters still refer to the city as if it belonged to them.

"They underestimate House Romyn…" Kevan says.

"The Romyns will drive them off and attack the Iron Isles…They will claim the Islands for themselves…We must move quickly…" Tywin looks at Emmon, "What is the status of the fleet?"

"Two hundred ships are seaworthy…Another ten under construction…"

"Send out the Ravens summon all our Banners…Convert Merchant ships to warships if you must…"

"Perhaps we should a Raven to the Capitol and ask the King for help in mobilizing a fleet…" House Baratheon has the largest fleet and army in all of Westeros.

 **PORT ROMYN**

The Iron Born are losing the battle and Balon's son Rodrick had been killed on the beach, his head sliced open by a soldier riding by on a Horse. "Sound the Retreat!" Balon says. The horn echoes across the water and the Iron Born sail back to their Islands in defeat. As they sail away the defenders cheer. As they sail away Balon retires to his cabin not wanting to speak with anyone.

 **MICHAEL**

"I want an accounting of losses immediately…"

"Yes My Lord…Right away…"

By midday the next day a final count is rendered, "We lost five scout ships…fifty men on the beach, two galleys and three longboats…The Iron Born lost seventy-eight ships…We have captured a few survivors…"

"Interrogate them and have them executed…Grant them last requests…"

"Yes my Lord…" The master replies, "A Raven arrived from West Point…Lord Romyn is on the way with three hundred ships and 50,000 troops…"

"He plans on invading the Iron Isles and subjugating them…" Two days later Michael stands on the pier as Julian Romyn walks down the ramp of his flagship, "Welcome to Port Romyn My Lord…"

"Are your men ready to set sail?"

"Yes they are…My scouts have reported Lannister troop movements…They seem to be heading for Banefort."

Julian smiles, "Tywin Lannister realizes what we intend to do…We have a head start…I want to leave as soon as possible…"

 **KING'S LANDING**

When Robert received a letter from Tywin he summons his small council and reads the message.

 ** _To his grace King Robert Baratheon_**

 ** _The Iron Born are attacking Lannisport…The defenders will most likely be able to repel the attack, but it will not end there. The Romyns will invade the Iron Islands and claim it as their domain…This cannot be allowed…I am summoning my banners to Banefort as I am building a fleet there…I do not have enough ships to transport my entire army I ask that send ships immediately and do whatever you can to stop Julian Romyn_**

 ** _With Kindest Regards_**

 ** _Your Father by Law_**

 ** _Lord Tywin Lannister Warden of the West_**

Jon shakes his head, "Even if you send the ships by the time they get there the Romyns will have their forces in place…Besides…House Romyn is independent…If you intervene this will lead to war…"

"So what…The Romyns cannot stand against the rest of Westeros…" Jaime Lannister is present at the meeting on guard duty. His words cause both King Robert and Ser Barristan to look at him. "Sorry…Your Grace…"

"I must agree with Lord Arryn…" Lord Varys says. "By law this is a dispute between House Romyn and Greyjoy…"

"I've been itching for a fight…" Robert says.

"House Greyjoy is subject to the Iron Throne…" Maester Pycel says. "They disserve the King's Protection…"

"The Iron Born started a war with an Independent House…" Nathan Estermont the Current Master of Laws and cousin to the King says, "They forfeited protection of the Iron Throne when they did so…Had they asked the King's Permission that would be different…"

"Your Grace…" Jon says in a mentoring type of way, "Do the right thing…"

"I really wanted to go to war…" He slams his fist on the table, "Maester Pycel…Write Lord Tywin…Tell him to stand down…"

Tywin didn't like it and wrote his daughter Queen Cersei to try and convince the King to change his mind. He would not and told her to drop the matter. Needless to say the Lannisters were not happy. If the Romyns took the Iron Islands their power would surpass even that of the Lannisters. It already had since they won their independence and was no longer honor bound to share the income from city.

 ** _THE IRON ISLES - JULIAN_**

Four days after the attack on Port Romyn Julian leads a fleet of 400 hundred ships to the Iron Isles. The fleet is also composed of Merchant ships to help transport the army. As they approach Pyke a hundred ships break away from the main force to hunt down all Iron Born ships and destroy them. "Fire on the castle and at the town…" Julian orders from aboard his ship.

Castle Pyke sits on three pillars of rock rising up out of the sea. The three sections of the castle are connected by breeze walks, rope and stone bridges. There is a town a few miles from the castle on the main island. In the first volley barrels of Wild Fire are launched at the castle and town from six vanguard ships. The rest of the projectiles are regular catapult arms.

People run and scream as the town is devastated. For three days the castle is pounded, then Julian lands his army on the beach. Any men over the age of 13 found hiding in the village are killed. The women, children, and old are placed in holding pins and barns under guard.

A camp is erected out of catapult and arrow range before the castle. "My Lord…The gates are opening…" Lord Axel says.

It is Victarion Greyjoy and he leads a large force to counter attack. "Mount up!" Julian commands. His Calvary is in the Vanguard already on horseback. He rides to the front to lead the attack with Lord Axel. "STRENGTH AND HONOR!" Julian shouts, his men cheer as they charge the Iron Born. A hail of arrows is fired before them killing thousands of men.

10,000 mounted soldiers smash through the defender lines. Julian rides over a man and swings his sword killing the next. A spear is thrown at him, but he leans to the side and splits the man's head with his sword. Another man charges him on horseback with an axe. Julian swings his sword cutting the axe head off and severing the man's arm at the shoulder.

"What is dead may never die!" Victarion screams. He swings his axe into Julian's horse killing it.

Julian rolls off his horse and comes up on his feet beheading a man. A spear is thrust at him from the left, but Julian catches the spear on the shaft with his free hand. He brings his sword across breaking the spear and spins into the man burying the spearhead into his skull. He turns at the last minute to face the giant of a man Victarion Greyjoy. Julian ducks an attack and swings his sword severing Victarian's right leg; down the giant goes, but keeps fighting. Julian leaps into a flip and stabs his sword into Victarian's head landing on his knees.

As he gets to his feet, Julian is joined by Lord Axel and his men. When Victarion falls the Iron Born retreat back to the castle. "That was fun."

"Any prisoners?" Julian asks as they walk back to the main camp still under construction.

"Over a hundred…"

"Kill them…Wounded?"

"Less than a hundred…Still counting the dead…"

A few hours later the Camp is set up and ships are sent out to help hunt down the remaining Iron Born ships. A few days later word arrives that Octavian Romyn is attacking Ten Towers, but Lord Harlaw had surrendered and is sending Ravens encouraging the Iron Born to do the same. Some do and others do not. After five days Julian orders the attack on Castle Pyke. A barrel of Wild Fire is hurled at the main gates. After the fire dies out Julian leads the charge into the castle.

Julian personally kills Euron and Maron Greyjoy, but Balon is captured by a soldier who is granted Knighthood by Julian. The battle inside the castle didn't last long as many Iron Born surrendered. Balon Greyjoy is bought before Julian in the main hall and forced to his knees. "Balon Greyjoy…"

"Fuck you!" He defiantly replies.

Julian nods, "House Greyjoy is no more…The Iron Born are finished…These Islands are mine now…Your son and daughter…I will raise them and mold them into my image, as for you…You will live out the rest of your days in a cell in Port Romyn…Take him away…"

For the next few days Julian hosts a feast to honor his men. A few soldiers are knighted, while a few knights are given Lordship of the castles whose occupants had been slaughtered. After the feast Julian stands before what is left of the Iron Born Captains and Lords. "Your days of reaving are over! We do not sow...Those words are done with...These Islands are the domain of House Romyn...There are no more Kings to sit the Seastone chair or wear the Driftwood crown...Your houses are now Banners of House Romyn...These Islands will be sown and you will learn a new way of life..."

Julian spends the next two months setting things on the Iron Islands in order and establishing his dominance over the people. Families from the Western Expanse are transported to the Islands to teach the people how to farm and sow crops. Trees are planted and workers search the Islands for precious minerals. In the second week of the second month gold and silver deposits are found; along with Iron and Steel ore. With the Iron Islands under his belt House Romyn becomes the richest family in Westeros.

When Julian returns home his wife is waiting for him on the docks. "This is our ward Theon Greyjoy..."

"Welcome to Capri Theon..." Lay Bethany says to him. He does not respond, "I hope we can become good friends..."

Instead of heading home Julian and Bethany head for Romyn Manor in the city. They had not seen each other in two months and immediately head to their suite to make love. They leave the next morning after breaking their fast. "You wanted to see me father?" Jordan Julian's eldest son asks entering his father's solar.

"Yes...I want you to do your best to befriend Theon Greyjoy...He lost his family because of his father's stupidity..."

"Yes sir..."

"Maester Holland tells me you are doing well in your lessons..."

"Yes sir..."

"Good...Continue the good work...Dismissed..."

He stands up, "Father."

"Yes son..."

"When you get some time...can we go riding just the two of us?"

"Of course..." he smiles and leaves the solar, then a few minutes later Jon enters.

"You wanted to see me father?"

"Yes come in...I already spoke with Jordan...I am telling you the same...I want you to do your best to be friend with Theon Greyjoy..."

"Yes sir..."

"He lost his family because of his father's stupidity...He will need family...Now more than ever..."

"Do I tell him my secret?"

"No! Keep that to yourself..." Julian does his best to make a home for Theon and he treats him like a member of the family.


	6. Chapter 6

THE TARGARYENS

 **VISERYS - BRAAVOS -SEVEN YEARS AGO**

His world had been turned upside down, the dynasty of House Targaryen had fallen into obscurity. Prince Viserys and his sister Daenarys are the last of the Targaryens or so he had been led to believe. "Can't you shut her up?" He screams at the nursemaid holding his baby sister.

"Forgive me your Grace..." She stands with the baby and makes a quick exit from the cabin. It was hard enough to form a thought without a baby whaling all the time. With some quiet he can now orders his thoughts. The Sea Dragon is docked in a port in Braavos. Viserys and his new baby sister had to flee Dragonstone after receiving news that Stannis Baratheon was sailing to the Island. Viserys had ordered the Captain to sail to Dorne, but he suggested Braavos. It made no sense to Viserys and it still didn't make sense to come to Braavos when by law of marriage House Dorne was obliged to help him.

The doors to his cabin opens and in walks Ser Darry, "About time...What took so long..."

"Apologies your Grace...I found us a place to live..."

It was a small modest house with a red door, five rooms, and a yard, "This is a dump...Not fit for a Prince and Princess..." Viserys complains.

"Forgive me Your Grace...but we do not wish to draw attention to ourselves...And our funds are limited..."

"Right..." The food was just as meager that first night especially with Viserys complaining at every turn. The next morning after they break their fast Viserys stands up at the table. "I think I will pay a visit to the Iron Bank…"

"I would not advise that Your Grace…" Jon Connington says. He had joined them when they arrived in Braavos and renewed his oaths to House Targaryen. "People think you are dead and that is good…It allows us more freedom to move about…"

"Fine!" He replies aggravated. "What of House Martell…shouldn't we contact them?"

"You must be patient Your grace…Your time will come…"

Patience was not one of Viserys' strong suits and everyday he found something new to complain about. Placating him was becoming an everyday task for Ser Darry and Lord Jon Connington. They received little to no news from Westeros.

Two years would pass before aid finally came for the Targaryens. A knock came at the door one afternoon, "Take the Prince and Princess to the other room…" Jon Connington says commanding the Handmaiden; she obeys and the door is locked.

Viserys impatiently waits, but he doesn't have to wait long. "Your Grace…It is safe please come out…"

When Viserys exits his room he frowns, "Who are you?"

The man bows, "I am Ser Paul Drake a Knight of House Romyn…Lord Julian Romyn sent me with a thousand men, servants, a Maester, A Septa for the Princess and 3 million gold Dragons…If it please Your grace I have taken the liberty of purchasing a mansion for the King and his Sister…"

"My thanks to Lord Julian Romyn…Please lead on…" Viserys and Daenarys who is now two years of age are taken to a two story fifty room mansion. There are servants already there setting up furniture and decorating the mansion. "Now this is how a King should live…"

The people Ser Drake mentioned are waiting in the foyer. One by one they bow and introduce themselves, "My name is Lester Axel…Accounting Master…I will aid his Grace with increasing his coffers…House Romyn has given you three million gold Dragons if used rightly I can triple your gold through several business ventures…"

"Maester Olyse I was sent at the request of House Romyn to continue his Grace's education…"

"Holland Cavenaugh of Port Romyn…Chief Steward…"

"Septa Kayland…Your Grace…"

With the arrival of the soldiers and servants Viserys felt that things could only get better for the first time in his life. Early sunrise Viserys found himself with Maester Olyse learning history, politics, and other things to one day rule Westeros. "House Stark…The Starks…"

"Are my enemies!" Viserys says interrupting, "All I need to know is do they have any rivals in the North worthy of replacing them as Wardens?"

"House Bolton while sworn to the Starks have always resented their rule…At times they have challenged the Starks…They have two banners…House Whitehill and Warwick…The Houses are currently ruled by Lords Roose Bolton, Ludd Whitehill, and Torrhen Warwick…" Viserys gets offended when someone refers to his father as the Mad King. He also gets up upset when Olyse tries to tell him the reasons Houses Baratheon, Stark, Tully, and Arryn rebelled.

He tells Viserys about potential allies with Houses Frey, Baelish, Cobray, Tyrell, Martell, and Romyn. "When the time is right I will offer the Boltons, Freys, and Cobray Wardenship over their Lords…"

When Viserys' lessons with Olyse are done he reports to the yard for sword training, "This one is Armondo Sartan…Braavosi sword-master…A man was hired to teach his Grace the sword…" The lessons do not go well and Viserys is very arrogant boasting of his skills. Eventually he grows board with the lessons and leave.

A month later he has a meeting with his councilors, "News from the West…Your Grace…" Jon Connington says starting the meeting. "Robert Baratheon has married Cersei Lannister…House Romyn has won its independence from the Iron Throne…"

Viserys grows angry, "Does Julian Romyn plan to call himself King of the Western Expanse?"

"No your grace…" Ser Drake says quickly speaking up, "…Their Independence allows them to operate more freely…This way the Lannisters cannot exploit the Expanse of its resources…When House Targaryen is back in power on the Iron Throne the Romyns will publically declare for you…"

"So long as they recognize me as King…"

Lester Axel clears his throat, "Your Grace I have placed one million in gold with the Iron Bank…Five hundred thousand will be used to run the Household for now…and the rest will be used to invest in several business ventures…As your wealth grows it can be used to train an army loyal to you…"

"I am required to pay back this gold to House Romyn?"

"No Your Grace…It is a gift…"

Viserys smiles, "I suppose they expect a reward…"

"Only that they be reinstated as Wardens of the West…"

"What else I grow bored with this meeting?" They quickly lay out the rest of the topics that had to be addressed before retiring. Later Varys lays in bed staring at the ceiling, everything is coming together a bit slowly, but soon he will be back in King's Landing sitting on the throne that is rightfully his. Viserys oversleeps the next morning and has food bought to his room. He skips his lessons and training session with the sword master. At midday he gets out of bed dresses and leaves his room. When he reaches the yard he finds the sword Master giving a lesson to his baby sister he often refers to as Dany.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching her to fight…Your Grace…"

"She is a girl…Why would a Princess need to learn to fight…"

"Your ancestor Queen Visenya wielded the sword Dark Sister and killed the Laughing Knight in single combat…"

"Well go ahead and teach her…She will never be as good as I am…"

 **DAENARYS**

She is often referred to as Dany, by her brother. Daenarys was born during a terrible storm that raged around Dragonstone Castle. As a baby she was unaware of the dangers she faced as she, her brother, and loyal servants fled Dragonstone after her birth. Growing up Daenarys is a shy young girl, but she has the Handmaiden Ayreen and Septa Kayland to look up to as mother figures. Jon Connington is like a father and the one she confides in the most besides Viserys.

As she gets older Daenarys starts noticing things about her brother. His mood swings and irrational behavior. "Is it true Septa Kayland…"

"Is what true my little Princess?"

"Well Viserys told me that one day he and I would marry…I asked him why and he said that all Targaryens marry brother and sister…He said our mother and father were brother and sister…" Dany is eight years old.

Kayland sighs, "Well…part of that is true…Most of the time Targaryens married brother and sister…Your brother Rhaegar was the exception. He married Princess Elia Martell of Dorne…Maegor married Ceryse Hightower…And Aenys the First married Alyssa Velaryon…"

"I don't want to marry Viserys…"

"Few women born into powerful Houses get to marry whom they will or for love…"

Later Daenarys has a wooden practice sword training against Armando. As usual Viserys skips his lessons today. "Ouch!"

"Ouch…The little Dragon is distracted…Her mind is elsewhere and now she is dead…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Dead people do not get to say I'm sorry…They are dead…Why is the Little Dragon distracted?"

"Nothing!" Daenarys takes a fighting stance and attacks. Later she is lying in bed thinking on what Septa Kayland told her. The next morning she breaks her fast with Jon Connington, Ser Darry, and too her shock Viserys comes to the table to eat.

"Your Grace we need to have a meeting…" Jon looks at Daenarys, "I think the Princess should be present as well.

Daenarys pauses in eating as she is never invited to meetings, "Fine whatever…"

"Your Grace…Princess…I have fabulous news…" Lester Axel says, "All of your investments have come back…We have a triple return on everything and I am glad to report that we have a steady flow of gold from two sources…One is shipping and the other is in spice trade…"

"Good…But how soon can we start building an army?"

"Actually Your Grace I am leaving for Astapor to broker a deal with Krazyns mo Naklos to start training an army…The Masters of Astapor are famous for training the Unsulied Soldiers…"

"What are Unsullied?" Daenarys asks.

"Dany shut up!" She lowers her head, "Continue…"

"The Unsullied are slave soldiers trained by the Masters of Astapor…" Jon says answering the Question. Dany smiles.

"You didn't have to answer her stupid question!" Viserys growls. "Go to your room!"

She jumps up and runs off crying, when she reaches her room Dany locks the door and lies on her bed weeping. After a while there is a light tap at the door. "Go away…" She sheepishly commands.

"It is me Princess…" The sound of Jon's voice causes her to get up and go to the door. She unlocks it and turns to walk back to the bed, but Jon grabs her. "Hush now…You are the daughter of Dragons…The blood of Old Valyria runs through your veins…A Dragon does not cry…" He raises her head from his chest and wipes the tears away from her cheeks.

"Why is he so mean?"

"Your father was mad…The Mad King they called him…I'm afraid the same has happened to your brother…"

"Will I go mad?"

He smiles and looks at her, "No Princess I do not think you will go mad…"

Feeling better Dany leaves her room for evening meal. As she is walking Viserys approaches her and stops her, "One day you will be my wife! As my wife and Queen you need to learn your place and fast…"

Jon Connington's words echo in her mind, "I will never marry you…"

"What!"

"I would rather die than marry you!" It happened so fast. Dany didn't think he could move that fast nor did she think he was that strong. The slap to the face sends her to the ground.

"Don't you ever speak back to me like that again…I am the eldest! I am blood of the blood of the Dragon!" He grabs her by the hair and that is when Armond pinches the nerve in between his neck and shoulder.

"Let her go…nice and easy…" Four guards show up with Jon. "Go to your room little Dragon and lock the door…" Septa Kayland appears and helps Dany off the floor. She looks back as Viserys is now on his knees gritting his teeth with Armond still holding him by the shoulder.

"Are you alright Princess?"

"A little shaken up, my face hurts…"

"Well the pain will pass…Next time duck…"

"It happened so fast…" Food is bought to Dany's room and when the door opens she notices the two guards at her door. "Is Armond alright?"

"He's fine…Viserys ordered the guards to kill him, but they refused his command…"

"Why?"

"Well for one Armond is not one of his subjects…And secondly…Well I will tell you when you are older…"

The next day Viserys shocks Dany by apologizing under the supervision of Jon Connington and Ser Darry. When she sees Ser Darry she runs up to him and hugs him. "I am so glad you are alright…"

"Of course Armond is alright…Now we train even harder…So the next time he or any other man swings at you…You will see it before it comes…"

He teaches Dany to observe body and eye movements to know what her opponent will do and react accordingly. She dodges a stick as he swings and stabs it at her. Armond has her stand on one foot, sometimes on one hand. As time passes Dany becomes proficient with a dirk, daggers, the Quarterstaff and with a bow and arrow. Maester Olyse teaches her about poisons, politics, healing, and other matters. As she gets older her body starts changing and Dany grows into a beautiful young woman.

Only one other time did Viserys attack her when they are alone, but she grabs his wrist and flips him over. Then she places her foot in his throat; while on the ground he begs her to let him up. "If you ever try to put your hands on me again…I will wake the Dragon dear brother and I will end you…" She releases him and kicks Viserys in the balls before walking away.

At the age of thirteen Daenarys starts asserting herself and running the House; as the people of the House start referring to her rather than Viserys. "What is this?" Daenarys asks to Lester looking through his accounting book.

"Well um…You see Your Grace we had to make some less than honorable investments to get the income we make…"

"Where does it come from?"

He clears his throat and shamefully replies, "Slaves…We uh…we purchased two hundred slaves for breeding and sell the babies throughout Essos…"

"I want it stopped now…" She commands. "The slaves are to be given their freedom and five pieces of gold…"

He coughs at this, "Forgive me Your Grace…But we have orders that must be filled…"

"Return their money now!"

"Yes at once…Um may I suggest we send the slaves West to the Iron Isles…"

She frowns, "Why?"

"Well you see House Romyn in the past has purchased slaves given them their freedom and trained them as soldiers…Six years ago the Iron Born attacked Port Romyn and the Romyns were able to annex the Islands…They rule the Iron Islands…They have been cultivating the Islands for the past six years…"

She nods, "Alright do that…Do we do anything else that involves slavery?"

"No your Grace…The business is run through a third party…"

"These are the expenses for feeding and training the army?"

"Yes."

"How many troops do we have so far?"

"Six thousand…The goal is ten thousand at the most, eight at the least…The Masters of Astapor are also training Unsullied soldiers…They have eight thousand half of which have just completed their training…"

"Tell me again…How do they train these soldiers?"

 **RHAENYS – DORNE**

Rhaenys was just five years old when her father died on the battlefield and her brother died of sea sickness on his way to Sunspear in Dorne. Her mother Elia had tried to give Rhaenys a happy childhood, but her mind was Fire and Blood. The Blood of Baratheons, Starks, Arryns, Tullys, and Lannisters.

From the age of six Rhaenys trained daily with spears, swords, daggers, and bows. She became proficient with all. She also learned poisons from her uncle the Viper Oberyn Martell. Rhaenys enters the arena in the training private dojo. She is armed with a practice sword, her long dark hair is a braid draped across her left shoulder.

She is surrounded by her cousins Obara, Nymeria, Sarella, and Obella. Tyene and Dorea stand off to the side watching. Obara attacks first thrusting her spear, but Rhaenys spins into her deflecting the spear off her sword. That is when Nymeria flicks her whip catching Rhaenys around the arm. Sarella runs forward into a flying kick. Rhaenys ducks and sweeps her legs from under her. Then she places the whip in the path of Obella's sword. Rhaenys sidekicks Obella in the throat and rolls toward Obara. She stops on her knees and blocks the spear.

Rhaenys grabs her leg and puts Obara on her back. "Dead!" She declares placing the sword to her neck. As she gets to her feet the remaining three sisters converge on her. Rhaenys blocks left and thrusts forward catching Sarella in the gut, down she goes. "Dead!"

"Cocky bitch!" Nymeria yells cracking her whip twice and thrusting her dagger. Eventually she is elbowed in the side of the head.

"Dead!' Rhaneys says thrusting the sword at her heart. When she turns to Obella, she drops to one knee.

"I yield…"

But Rhaenys places the blade to her throat, "I do not beg for mercy nor do I give it…" When the training session is over they all go riding through the countryside. Two days later Rhaenys waits at the docks as her mother's ship returns to port. They hug after she walks down the ramp, "Mother!"

"My beautiful daughter…"

They start walking leading their horses up the path to the main castle, "So when are you going to tell me the truth…"

"About what?"

"About where you go every two years…"

She sighs, "I guess it is time you learned the truth…Come…"

Rhaenys follows her mother to a private room. Soon her Uncle Prince Doran and cousins Princess Arianne and Prince Quentyn enter the room with Prince Oberyn. "So the time has come and all of you are of age…" Doran says.

"Of age for what?" Arianne asks.

He looks at Elia, "As you know your father was accused of kidnapping and raping Lyanna Stark…"

"Yes you told me this was a lie…"

"What I didn't tell you is that Lyanna had a son…She named him Aegon Targaryen…He has been raised by Julian Romyn all this time…Lord Julian named him Jon Romyn…Your Uncle Prince Viserys and Aunt Princess Daenarys have been living in Braavos all this time…They do not know your existence…"

"Arianne I have promised you to Lord Julian's eldest son and heir Jordan Romyn…" Doran says speaking up.

She shakes her head, "I will not marry him…I am your eldest child and by right I am the heir of this House…"

"Heirship will pass to your brother Trystan…"

"And what of me?" Quentyn asks.

"You are promised to Princess Daenarys Targaryen…"

"Lady Margaery Tyrell will marry Prince Trystan…"

"The Baratheons and Lannisters will not sit still while we plot against them to put the Targaryens back in power…" Arianne says, "The Starks…"

"Will side with us…Especially after we tell them of Lyanna's son…"

"Why would the Starks believe us?" Rhaenys asks.

"Before she died Lyanna wrote a letter…I have kept it all this time…Also our agents report that Queen Cersei's children were all fathered by her brother Ser Jaime Lannister…"

"Fuck me!" Arianne says.

Doran shakes his head, "You have been hanging around the Sand Snakes too much…They are having a bad influence on you my daughter…"

"I want to meet him…Prince Aegon or Jon as he is called…I want to meet my half-brother…" Rhaenys declares.

"In time…"

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 ** _House Romyn's military strength – Some reviewers have expressed disagreements about House Romyn's military strength…If you read carefully you will see that they use their wealth to augment their military forces with trained freed slaves from the east…So yes they are able to field 30,000 troops to aid Rhaegar…The bulk of the military strength would have come from House Romyn had Houses Reyne and Tarbeck been patient_**

 ** _Independence – Yes House Romyn asks for independence, but they do not refer to themselves as Kings or a separate Kingdom, their honor would not allow them to do so…Their independence keeps them from answering to the Lannisters or Robert…As for Robert he agrees to the deal because he believes that his champion can defeat Julian in single combat…Julian says his house will bend the knee if he is killed in combat…Why wouldn't Robert accept the deal…and Jon and Hoster advise him to accept the deal because they are tired of war and the only blood that would be shed is that of the combatants…Even if Robert stormed the gate many people would die trying to breach the Western Gate…_**

 ** _The taking of Lannisport – Tywin knows that the Romyns are in league with House Reyne and Tarbeck…He attacks Crakehall to take it back and draw the Romyns from behind their wall…Caster sees through this and attacks Lannisport drawing Tywin away from his brother's castle…Since the Romyns have always been loyal to the Targaryens and technically Tywin drew first blood and broke the King's peace. People would see the city being taken as the spoils of war…Tywin backed down because he is named Hand of the King…and he hopes that one day his daughter will be Queen…So they can take it back and humble the Romyns…Its complicated…_**

 ** _Aegon's conquest – Yes House Lannister and Gardner were allies, but not until after Aegon landed on Dragonstone and when Aegon landed on Dragonstone House Romyn pledged themselves to Aegon…So technically the Lannisters couldn't touch the Romyns without incurring their wrath…after the war Aegon elevated House Romyn to Wards of the West…Wardenship was returned to House Lannister by Aerys Targaryen who befriended Tywin_**

 ** _Bran and Daenarys – No! For all others concerned about matchings in this story…There will not be a Dany - Jon/Aegon matching…Jon will meet Rhaenys and fall in love with her…Daenarys will meet Hector Romyn and fall in love with him - More duels are coming like the one Baelish fought Brandon Stark over Cat_**


	7. Chapter 7

PETYR BAELISH

Many people in the world have the ambition to rise above their circumstances, but none more so than Petyr Baelish. He is descended from a Sell-Sword who was given the rank of knight and a small keep. At an early age both Petyr's parent died and he was sent to be fostered at Riverrun. Upon arriving at Riverrun Petyr fell in love with Hoster Tully's daughter Catalyn Stark. It was he started the nickname Cat and upon meeting set out to win her heart. Upon arriving at Riverrun Petyr caught the attention of Catelyn's younger sister Lysa Arryn.

One midsummer's night Lysa gave herself to Petyr in an attempt to prove her love for him and she became pregnant. Her father Hoster Tully brushed the incident under the rug and forced Lysa to abort the child. Petyr was forced to flee Riverrun, but many years later he received an invitation from Cat to her wedding. Petyr showed up and challenged Brandon Stark to a duel for Catalyn. He would have died if Catalyn had not begged Brandon to spare his life.

"He just a boy…"

Those words hurt more than the wound Brandon inflicted on Littlefinger, a nickname he received from Brandon Stark during their duel. Petyr left Riverrun again determined to earn his fortune. Before the war he built up a network of spies and sold information. He also opened several brothels in Sunspear, Lannisport (When it was called Lannisport) and King's Landing. The brothels in Port Romyn were closed by order of Caster Romyn.

Eventually Petyr took the Mockingbird as his sigil and used Lysa's love to gain the position of Master of coin when Robert became King of Westeros. "Are you certain?" Petyr asks his most trusted agent at court. The two are in his office in a brothel in the city.

"I swear on the seven my Lord…Ser Jaime and the Queen...in Maegor's Tower…" Eight years had passed since Robert became King. "…A day after the King went hunting. Also I believe that Prince Joffrey and Princess Myrcella were fathered by the Kingslayer…"

"This kind of information can get you killed my friend…I want you leave King's Landing today…Head for Braavos…" For many years Petyr considered how he could use this information against the Lannisters and get revenge on the Starks. He had never taken Cat's rejection of him well, but he still loved her.

 **PRESENT DAY**

Fifteen years had passed since Robert's rebellion and a lot has happened in that time. The Romyns now ruled the Western Expanse, Crakehall, and Axel Ridge with all lands, and the Iron Islands. If Petyr had that much power he would have declared himself a King. He knew the Romyns were plotting against Robert and the Lannisters, but how? No matter how hard Petyr tried he could not get a spy into West Point, Capri, or any of the Romyn's other holdings.

He theorized that the Martells for all their claims at peace were plotting as well. He has agents in Dorne, but Doran, Oberyn, and Elia are extremely cautious about what they say and too whom. Then one month Petyr gets a break in the East. Jorah Mormont a self-exiled Knight contacted him through his agents. In exchange for a pardon from King Robert Ser Jorah would sell him information concerning a viable threat to Robert's rule.

Petyr meets with Jon Arryn first, then he calls an emergency meeting with the King and the small Council. "What's so bloody urgent?" Robert asks.

In the past eight years Robert had eaten himself into obesity. The once proud warrior who defeated three armies in one day and killed the Dragon Prince was a huge fat blob. "Lord Baelish has acquired some information…"

"Well what is it?" Robert impatiently asks.

"As you know your Grace…Ser Jorah fled Westeros in disgrace…"

"Yes he was caught selling poachers into slavery…Ned was not pleased with that…"

"Well Ser Jorah contacted me through my agents in the East…It would seem that Prince Viserys is alive and well, living in Braavos, with his sister Daenarys Targaryen…"

"Impossible…" Renly Robert's brother declares. He had been made Master of Laws.

"He has ingratiated himself into the service of the Targaryens and in exchange for a full Pardon he will spy on them on our behalf…"

Robert looks at Varys, "You are supposed to be my Master of Whispers…How come you aren't telling me this?"

"Your Grace…I have keeping all my attention on the Martells and the Romyns…I shall contact my people in Braavos to confirm what Lord Baelish has told me…"

What Petyr didn't know is that Ser Jorah is playing double agent on behalf of the Romyns. They allowed Viserys to leave the mansion and set it up so that Ser Jorah could see him. After Jorah contacted Baelish Romyn agents kidnapped him and expressed what they expected of him. Petyr is in his office trying to figure out whether or not Lord Varys is in on the plot with Romyns and Martells.

"It is true your Grace…They are alive…" Varys says at the next meeting, "They are being aided by Illyrio Mopatis…He bought them a Mansion, gave them servants, a thousand guards, and enough gold to build an army with…apparently the Spice Lord didn't take well your rejection of his proposal…"

"I want you to look into hiring the Faceless Men to kill those Targaryen shits…"

"Robert!" Jon says in a disapproving fatherly like voice.

"I don't want to hear it Jon…I will not rest until the Targaryens are a distant memory…"

"The Faceless Men have rules Your Grace…" Varys says speaking up, "They do not accept contracts on Royalty, women with children, children, and slaves…"

"Then find me assassins who will…" He barks.

All attempts to assassinate Prince Viserys and Princess Daenarys fail. "My Lord Lyn Cobray is here to see you…"Petyr's bodyguard says a few months later.

"Send him in…My friend…What can I do for you?"

"Lady Lysa needs to see it's urgent…"

He shakes his head, "It's always urgent with that woman…" At midnight when the castle is mostly asleep Petyr meets Lysa Arryn nee' Tully in Dragon's Roost. When Aegon first built the Red Keep the Dragon's Roost housed the three Dragons, but the smell became unbearable so Aegon built the Dragon Pit. When Petyr arrives Lysa is waiting in tears.

"Oh Petyr!" She falls into his arms kissing him.

"Lysa! I told you about this…If Lord Arryn suspects the slightest part of impropriety against either of us it is over…Now quickly tell Petyr what is wrong…"

She composes herself, "It's Jon…He wants to send my little Robin away to be tutored by Stannis Baratheon…"

Petyr smiles on the inside, this is the moment he has been waiting for, "What can I do my Love…Lord Arryn and I are not good friends…Perhaps I can persuade the King, but he would side with Jon…"

"Something must be done…Petyr you know I love…I have always loved you…And it broke my heart the day Brandon Stark savaged you in that duel…"

She had to bring that up, Petyr thinks in annoyance, "Well…if Jon was no longer your husband…"

"He would never grant me an annulment…"

"No…So you must ask yourself…What are you willing to do my love?" A few days later they meet in secret again and Petyr supplies her with the poison. "You must mourn for a proper amount of time…Then my love we can be together…Remember…when he dies…flee to the Eyrie and then send the message to your sister…"

"You…you don't still love her do you?"

He can hear the uncertainty in her voice. He kisses her on the lips, "Catalyn called me boy…When she did that…I have always wanted revenge on the Starks for nearly killing me…This is it…"

"I must go…"

A few months later Jon Arryn falls ill and dies. Petyr pays Maester Pycel in the name of the Lannisters to say that he died of natural causes. Now Petyr Baelish almost has the Vale in his pocket. In a few months he can marry Lysa, kill her and take the Vale for himself. "Perhaps that weakling boy can have an accident as well…" Petyr says to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

HOUSE ROMYN II

 **WEST POINT – JULIAN**

Julian is meeting with his small council and Illyrio Mopatis. He laughs after hearing what Daenarys did to her brother. "She is becoming a little spitfire…"

"Your people tell me she has the gift…" Mopatis replies.

"Soon it will be time to hatch the Dragon Eggs…"

"My Lord…Is that wise?" Maester Gunther asks, "Reintroducing Dragons into the world…"

"The Eggs may not even hatch Maester Gunther and if they do…"

"If they do who is to say that Princess Daenarys or Prince Aegon…Any of them can control them…"

"If they can't…We have other options, but I think they will be able to control them…" Julian looks at Mopatis, "Anything else?"

"One other matter…As you know I have good relations with the Dothraki…Khal Drogo is the greatest Khal to ever rule the Dothraki…He is looking for an exotic bride…I promised that I would help him in this endeavor…And I was thinking of Princess Daenarys…"

"You want to give a Targaryen Princess to those savages?" Ser Rodger Hade Man-At-Arms of West Point.

"You know that a Khal shares his woman with his Bloodriders…"

"Not all the time and Khal Drogo is not like that…"

"No…The Princess is promised to Prince Quentyn Martell…"

"She may reject him…"

"Then I will find another way to appease the Martells…Find Khal Drogo another bride…"

"Very well then…"

"What of that other matter has it been taken care of?"

Mopatis nods, "Paid in full…The Iron Bank has agreed to terms…They will no longer loan gold to the Iron Throne for as long as Robert sits the throne…They will also spread word to the other Banks of Essos…"

"Good…very good…" They dismiss and the next morning Mopatis leaves to return to Pentos.

 **JORDAN**

Jordan is the son and heir to the Tiger of the West. He is taller than his father by three inches and dreams of becoming as brave, bold, and fearless as his Julian. There is just one person standing in his way. His best friend and brother in all but blood, Jon Romyn. The two stand facing each other in the training yard. Jordan is armed with two swords, he had been studying the two handed technique all his life. Jon is armed with one sword. "Fighting with both hands is your greatest strength and at the same time your greatest weakness…" Jon says to him.

"All of a sudden you are a sword-master…"

"How many times have I beaten since we started sparring?" Jon asks.

"Are the two of you going to talk each other into submission or fight?" Ser Rodger asks.

Jordan charges Jon with his left and quickly brings his right in, Jon easily blocks the first attack then the second. Both are armed with practice swords. The courtyard echoes with their skill as they battle back and forth. Eventually Jordan loses his left sword. He curses under his breath, he has never beaten Jon in a duel. Their speed is equal, but Jon had more technical skill with the sword. Jordan starts throwing in kicks and punches with his attacks.

He swings high, but Jon blocks and sweeps his legs from under and him. When Jordan looks up from his back Jon's sword is at his throat. "Dead again…"

He bats the sword away as Jon offers him his hand. Jordan looks at Theon Greyjoy, "Well Theon you want match up?" Theon and Jordan are evenly matched in the sword, but Theon is the best archer in West Point, probably the world. The last match they had Jordan had won and he wanted increase that number. He defeats Theon after fifteen moves. Later the trio goes riding in the countryside.

Julian had tried to convince Prince Doran to allow Princess Arianne to Ward at West Point so that she and Jordan could build a romance. He would not allow it, so this would be third time Jordan has seen Arianne Martell. Because of Prince Doran's gout the wedding will be held in Dorne in the Water Gardens. When Julian goes to his room after evening meal with the family, he finds a letter on his bed.

 _ **Meet me in training yard at midnight…**_

 _ **With Regards**_

 _ **Arianne Martell**_

Jordansneaks out of his room and heads for the training yard. When he arrives he finds the beautiful, voluptuous Arianne Martell. She is five feet eleven inches tall, with olive colored skin, long thick black hair, and dark eyes. She is wearing Dornish armor made for a woman and carrying a curved Dornish sword.

"How did you get here?"

"You find a woman like me waiting in the practice yard and that's your Question…"

"Okay why did you ask me here?"

"I ran away…I came here to fight you…"

"Why?"

"I am the heir to Dorne and yet my father wants me to marry you and give up what rightfully is mine…So I propose a duel between us…Not to the death…I beat you and make you yield…You must convince your father to break the Marriage contract…"

"And if I win?"

"If you win then I will marry you…"

"I'm not going to fight you…"

She walks up to him and pouts, "Ah what's thee matter…The heir of West Point afraid of a woman…" She taps him on the groin as she passes in front of him, "Or maybe you can't handle a woman like me…" She says walking around him. The scent of her body fills his nostrils. He smiles and walks over to the rack removing two swords. "Two swords…I like a man who's ambidextrous…"

"You are very brazen…"

"Something you should know about Dornish women…"

They both take a fighting stance and stare each other down. Jordan sizes her up and can tell she has experience fighting. He initiates combat by attacking with his right and spins into her swinging his left. He attacks again with his left, but Arianne counters. They lock swords, but Jordan keeps his left sword out of the lockup.

"You're good for a woman…"

She smiles, "For a man you're not half bad…However you diminish your skills trying to fight with both hands…"

"My brother keeps saying the same thing…" He swings his left and she leans away, then she tries to kick him in the groin, at the last minute Jordan turns sideways and blocks the kick with his thigh. "That is not very lady like…"

"I want to win at all costs…"

Jordan throws his sword up into the air and surprises Arianne by grabbing her left breast. She gasps as he kicks her, she rolls backwards as he catches the sword out of the air. She rolls backwards onto one knee. "That is not very Lordly like…"

"Like you I want to win at all costs…"

They charge each other again and during the battle Jordan allows her to knock his left sword from his hand. He switches sword hands several times as he fights her and eventually knocks her sword out of her hands. Arianne spins around Jordan sliding on her knees and tries to recover her sword. Jordan runs after her and places his foot on the sword before she can recover it.

"I guess I win…" He says placing his sword at her throat.

"Ha!"

She grabs his sword arm and flips him over, but Jordan reaches his free hand out and takes his sword before she can disarm him. He throws the sword away, then wraps Arianne up and pins her to ground. They stare into each other's eyes, "Now what?" She asks.

"This is the part where you yield…"

"Never!"

"You have lost…"

"Have I?" She starts kissing him and rubbing her thigh up against his cock. He stares at her cleavage. "See something you like?"

"Yield!"

"No!"

"Are all Dornish women as stubborn as you…"

"Intolerably so…"

He starts kissing her, then they start removing one another's clothes. "Damn woman the gods have truly blessed you…" He says cupping her breasts and sucking on her huge dark nipples. They make passionate, aggressive love in the courtyard for hours.

When their lust is sated Arianne stands up to get dressed. She pauses and looks at Jordan, "You look guilty why?"

He sighs, "That was a moment of weakness…My father taught me that a man should control himself at all times…His first time should be with his wife…"

"In Dorne we have no such inhibitions…The body was made to be enjoyed…You were first…As I have sworn to never lay with a man who could not best me in a fight…" She kneels down next to him, "Don't feel guilty…All men are weak when it comes to breasts, long hair, and pussy…But if it makes you feel any better…I yield my Lord…"

He looks at her and starts stroking her long hair, "Marry me…"

"That is the deal we had…"

"No I mean marry me tonight…I want to wake the Septon and get married now…I love you…"

When the two return to the main castle Julian's father is waiting for them. "Father…"

"Don't look so surprised…There is nothing that goes on in my castle or on my lands that I am not aware of…"

"We want to marry tonight…"

"And what about your father Princess…I am sure he wants to give you away…"

"We can have two weddings…One now and another in Dorne…"

He sighs, "Ah to be young and in love…So be it…"

The entire castle is awakened for an impromptu wedding. Vows are said in the Sept and a feast is held. In the middle of the feast Jordan takes Arianne to his room to bed her again.

 **JON**

Like Daenarys Jon was shy and unsure of himself as a child. As he got older his confidence grew thanks to Julian and Bethany. From the age of six Jon was told of his true heritage and his birthright as a Targaryen. The next morning Jon and Jordan stand side by side on the balcony overlooking the training yard. "So how is married life…" Jon asks.

"Incredible…"

"Must be nice…"

"Don't pretend you aren't in love Bro…"

He frowns, "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since Princess Rhaenys has been coming here you have been in love with her…"

"Please…she's five years my senior…"

"So! Arianne is four years my senior…I'm not complaining…" Jon receives a pat on the shoulder, "I'm just saying Bro…If you love her you should go after her…Before some other High Born Noble comes along and scoops her up…"

He had a point, Jon thinks back to the first time he saw Rhaenys Targaryen. He was 11 name days old and she sixteen. Even though she was his half-sister he could not deny the attraction he had for her. Every time she came around it only grew stronger. However Lord Julian had taught him to be honorable and it would not be honorable to romantically pursue her. On the other hand Lord Julian had often been told him of how Targaryens married brother and sister, cousins, and sometimes even Uncles to nieces and vice-versa.

The time had come for the family to make a covert journey to Dorne for the wedding or rather second wedding of Jordan Romyn and Arianne Romyn nee' Martell. Jon was scrambling to find a gift for his brother in everything but blood. He decides to get Jordan a Tiger cub, a white Tiger cub. They travel by merchant ship to Dorne and escorted to Sunspear at night from the docks.

When it came to young ladies Jon caught the eye of every young female from West Point to Dorne. The Sand Snakes were especially aggressive in their attempts to seduce him, not that Jon would ever risk being alone with any of them. He is as tall as his father of medium build with dark hair and grey eyes.

"Aegon…" Jon freezes as he comes face to face with Rhaenys. Rhaenys is taller than her cousin Arianne. Very curvy with olive colored skin, long dark hair and the famous Targaryen eyes of violet. She always calls him by his Targaryen name. "It is pleasant to see you again…"

"it is good to see you as well…" He hands her a flower, a tiger-lily of west. "I bought this for you…"

She takes the flower with a smile, "Thank you my Prince I shall cherish it…"

As they talk the Sand Snakes stand off to the side watching, "He wants her…" Obara says, "…We don't stand a chance."

"Maybe you don't sister, but I will bed him before he chooses a bride…" Nym says.

"The two of them have Dragon Blood in their veins…" Tyene says, "Two flames that will erupt into an inferno…And if any of you try to get between them you will burn…"

Sarella looks at her, "And what does little Ty know of love?"

"More than you…"

"They got married already didn't they?" Prince Doran asks to Julian in his Solar.

"Yes they did…"

He sighs, "My impetuous daughter…did she challenge him to a duel?"

"Yes she did…" The two men laugh.

Jon stands beside Theon as Arianne is walked down to the Septon with Aero Hotah pushing Prince Doran in his wheeled chair. They say their vows and a huge feast is held that lasts a week. Jon presents his gift to Jordan and a necklace for Arianne. Julian stands before his son with Tiger's Breath in his hand, "I was your age when my father gave me this sword…I now give it to you my son…" Jordan takes the Valyrian katana sword and hugs his father. Later Jon asks Rhaenys for a dance, Lady Bethany had taught him.

Two days after the week of feasting is up Jon returns to West Point with his adopted family. "My Lord may I speak with you?" Julian had often told Jon to call him by his name, but when he needed to speak of something serious he would call him my Lord.

"Of course what is it?"

Jon enters the solar and closes the door, "Have you promised me to anyone?"

He smiles, "No…I have not…I wanted you to be free to choose whom you will…"

"Then by that token I can pursue a relationship with Rhaenys?"

Julian smiles, "Did you think I would object?"

"Well she is my blood…"

"True…But as I taught you…The Targaryens have always married brother and sister…Does she feel the same for you?"

"I don't know…I haven't asked…I think she does…"

"You won't know unless you try…" It would a while before he saw Rhaenys again. He decides to write her a letter and to his surprise she writes back. Jon starts reading poetry and eventually he is able to write an original poem. He allows Maester Gunthry to read it before sending it off.

"Very impressive My Prince…I do believe you have found a hidden talent…"

One day Jon is summoned to the Solar along with Jordan. "News from our agents in the Capitol…Jon Arryn is dead…"

"How?" Jordan asks.

"He was poisoned by his wife and Petyr Baelish…"

Jon sighs, as there was a part of him that did not want the Iron Throne. Julian Romyn had often told him that he is best suited to take the Iron Throne, but if he didn't want it all he had to do is say so and support one of the other Targaryens for the throne. "You want to use this incident to win me the Iron Throne…"

"Well things have already been set into motion as you both know I was intending to head North to Winterfell to speak with Lord Stark, but Jon Arryn's death or should I say murder has changed all that…King Robert is going North to ask Lord Stark to be his new Hand…He is also planning a tourney to honor Lord Stark…We will be at the tourney…"

"And I can finally meet my Uncle…"

"Yes and reveal the truth to him…"

They discuss the plan in detail then Jon leaves excited as he can finally ask all the questions he wanted to about his mother.

 **CATALYNA**

Catalyna Romyn is the only daughter and youngest child of Julian and Bethany Romyn. Growing up she had a crush on Jon, but eventually grew out of it and fell in love with the moody distant Theon Greyjoy. Moody and distant despite all attempts to make him feel welcomed at West Point. At the age of fourteen she started expressing her feelings for Theon. At first he kept his distance out of respect for Lord and Lady Romyn, but as time passed her charms and determination won him over.

There is only one person Catalyna confides everything in and that is her cousin Camile who is two years older than Catalyna. "Your father's head will explode when he finds out…" The two young ladies are sitting on Catalyna's bed.

Other than Camile Catalyna expresses herself in a journal, "Maybe…maybe not…"

"What about what our family did to his family?"

"His family drew first blood…"

"Aren't you afraid he's not over it yet and may be using you to get revenge…"

"Theon is not like his father…He loves me…"

"If he hurts you are breaks your heart I will rip his cock off and feed it to him…"

Catalyna gasps and shoves her, "I can't believe you said that…"

Camile's father had married late in life so there is a huge age difference between Camile's mother and father. Camile had spent some time in Dorne and upon returning convinced her father to allow her to learn to use weapons. "Be a lady in public, but a wild woman strong and free in private…"

"So how is that hell-cat Yara?"

"She and I will never be friends, but she has taken a liking to my brother Ceasar...My idiot brother has even asked father permission to allow them to marry her…Father doesn't trust her…Neither do I…"

"Everything is happening so fast…Jordan is married with a wife…Now you tell me Ceasar wants to marry…"

Later that night Catalyna sneaks out to meet up with Theon. Catalyna's father had always treated Theon like a part of the family. When he was ten name days Julian allowed Theon to see his father, but after the visit Theon never went to see his father again. He told Catalyna what happened and how cold Balon Greyjoy was to him.

"I can't believe I agreed to this…"

"Do you love me or not?"

"You know I do…"

"Then be the man I know you are and ask my father." The two sneak back to the castle and when Catalyna enters her room her father Julian is waiting. "Father!" She says in surprise.

He sighs, "As I have told you before child…There is nothing that goes on in my home or on my lands that I am not aware of. I was just wondering when you were going to tell me."

"I love him…I am in love with Theon Greyjoy…"

"Does he feel the same for you?"

"Yes…"

"Lord Thelius has asked for a match with you for his son…" Thelius rules from the castle of Hammerhorn which once belonged to the Goodbrothers. House Goodbrother was wiped out in favor of Lord Thelius' House.

"Please father…"

He sighs, "I haven't given him an answer…Yet…If you can convince your mother and Theon proves himself, then I will allow it…"

She runs up to him and hugs Julian. The next day Catalyna meets with her mother and father together. Camile is there for support as Catalyna reveals her feelings for Theon to her mother. She is not pleased, "How long have you known about this?"

"For a while now...I thought you should hear it from your daughter." Julian replies.

"Does he feel the same for you?"

"Yes I know he does…"

When Bethany turns away and the silence starts to build, Catalyna looks at her father with pleading eyes. "I was planning on allowing Theon to take up his place as Lord of Pyke…If he proves himself a trustworthy banner…"

She sighs, "Fine…I will allow it, but only if he proves to be a trustworthy Bannerman…"

Eventually Theon asks Julian permission to court his daughter. Julian will allow it on the condition he told Catalyna about. Theon will leave for Castle Pyke after the Tourney of the Hand.


	9. Chapter 9

EDDARD STARK

Before the Andels and the First Men, the old gods held sway over all of Westeros. Then came the First Men who respected the old gods and lived peacefully with Giants, the Children of the Forest and the Free Folk. Then came the Andels with the Faith of the Seven and the new gods. The Andels spread throughout the south influencing people to follow the new gods and the faith of the seven. In the North the blood of the First Men still flowed and the people of the North kept to the old gods.

While the new gods require adherence to the faith and restraint from certain vices the old gods do not place such restrictions on their followers. And so Eddard Stark sits under the Weir-Tree or Face Tree as it is sometimes called in silent reflection and prayer. Lord Eddard Stark had come into his power early in life. A second son the titles, land, and power that went along with Winterfell passed to him after his father and elder brother died.

Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North sits under the Weir-tree reflecting on his life and praying silently to the old gods. When he is done he goes to the main hall to break his fast with his family. There is Lady Catelyn Stark nee' Tully his wife, his eldest son and heir Robb Stark, Sansa, Arya, Brandon or Bran as everyone calls him, and Rickon. After morning meal Eddard goes to the crypts to visit his sister's tomb. A statue had been erected for her and beside it a plaque honoring her dead son.

The next day Eddard is standing on the porch with his wife watching as Robb teaches Bran the bow. "Begging your pardon My Lord…" Rodrick Cassel says walking up.

"What is it?"

"We caught a deserter from the Night's Watch…"

"Get my horse ready and saddle Bran's horse as well." As Warden of the North it is Eddard Stark's duty to keep the King's Peace in the North.

Cat grabs his arm, "Ned…He's too young…"

"He's getting older Cat…Winter is Coming…and he needs to face the realities and hardness of life." He can see that she is not pleased, but it had to be done. Bran accompanies Eddard, Robb, Rodrick, and Jorey Cassel, the deserter is held by ten Stark men on a hill. "What's your name?" Eddard asks after dismounting his horse.

"Will…Will Freelyn m'lord…"

"Why did you desert the Night's Watch…"

"I know it was wrong…I'm sorry, but I saw them…"

"You saw what?" Ser Rodrick asks.

"I saw…White Walkers…I should have told my brothers, but I was afraid…"

White Walkers were the things of legend, stories told to frighten children. Eddard didn't know whether or not to believe him, but something spooked the boy enough to break his oath. "Do you have any last words?"

"Tell my family in Torrhen Square…I am sorry I dishonored them…" Ned nods and Will is forced to his knees. Jorey Cassel hands Eddard his great Valyrian sword Ice. "Old gods take me into your embrace…" Will whispers.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon first of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm…I Lord Eddard of House Stark…Lord of Winterfell…Warden of the North do hereby sentence you to die…" He beheads the man in one swing. As the men bury Will Eddard questions Bran and asks if understands why he executed the man. Satisfied with his son's answer they start back for Winterfell.

On the way home they come upon a dead Direwolf and her pups. Brandon begs his father to spare them. Jorey speaks up and convinces Eddard to give the pups to his children. There are six in all and Eddard decides to keep the last one for himself. He names him Snow, because of his white fur. A few days later a Raven arrives from King's Landing.

"Are you alright?" Catelyn asks in the godswood.

As usual Eddard is sitting on the root of the weir-tree. He is thinking on what Will said about the White Walkers. "The man I beheaded…" He looks at Cat, "…He mentioned White Walkers…"

"Do you believe him?"

He sighs, "I have seen fear in a man's eyes before…I saw it plenty of times on the battlefield…Yes I think he was telling the truth…" He looks at Cat and notices she is carrying a Raven message. "What do you have there?"

She sighs, "A message from King's Landing…Ned I am so sorry…" She hands him the letter.

"Jon was like a father to me…And now he is dead…" He says after reading in silence.

"I am so sorry Ned…" She kneels down beside him and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

He sighs, "There is more…Robert is coming to Winterfell…with his entire House…"

She frowns, "But why?"

He looks at her, "If he is coming all the way North then there is only one thing he wants…"

"He wants you to be Hand of the King…"

"Aye."

She squeezes him tighter, "Ned you don't have to go…You fought Robert's war…"

He looks at her, "It wasn't just his war Cat…With or without Robert I would have fought the Targaryens…The Mad King murdered my Father and brother…Rhaegar…He…he…kidnapped my sister and raped her…"

"I know forgive me…I…I just don't want to lose you…"

He returns her hug, "You won't lose me Cat…" He stands up and offers her his hand, "Come we should prepare for the King's arrival…" For the next three weeks Winterfell is made ready for the King and his household. Fresh sheets are placed in guest rooms, new candles, wine is bought up from the cellars.

"My Lord we have eight barrels of Arbor Gold and ten of Dornish red wine…Also white wine from Qarth…About six barrels…The rest is rum, ale, and berry wines…" Maester Luwin says walking up to Eddard.

"Take five of the Arbor for the King and his men…Serve the Dornish and White wine to the rest…" Preparing for a royal visit was a costly affair and every day the servants worked from sunrise to sunset to get everything ready. The day finally came when the King and his entourage ride through the main gates.

Eddard stands with his family, household servants and guards. When Robert dismounts his horse and walks up to them, Eddard drops to one knee. The rest follow his lead, "Your Grace…Winterfell is yours…" Eddard says with his head low.

Robert signals them to rise, the two friends stare at each other. "You got fat!" Robert says causing Ned to nod at him. They both burst into laughter and hug like brothers. Their friendship started in the Eyrie as Jon Arryn's Wards. Then it forged into a bond on the battlefield. "It's good to see you Ned…"

"Aye and you…"

"Why haven't been down to see me?"

"I've been ruling the North in your name…"

"Ha…You been staying beside your beautiful wife…Cat…"

"My King…"

He hugs her, "Don't my King me woman…" The Queen comes forward and she is greeted by the Starks and finally Robert introduces his son Prince Joffrey, his daughter Princess Myrcella, and youngest son Prince Tommen. "Ned I want to see her…"

"It has been a long journey Robert…" Cersei says speaking up, "Leave the dead to rest…"

"Ned now!" Robert commands.

He looks at Catelyn, "Cat please see to the Queen and her children…"

"Aye."

Eddard walks off with Robert to the family crypts, "Tell me about Jon Arryn…"

"He was strong man…His death was so sudden…Then his damned wife runs off before his body is even cold…"

"Why?"

"She was never right in the head…Forgive me for saying…She being your wife's sister and all…"

"Cat once told me that she was in love with Petyr Baelish…"

"Yes…you have the right of it…It was she who convinced Poor Jon to make him Master of Coin…"

They stop before Lyanna's statue, "Why in the name of the seven did you have bury her down here? She belongs under a tree in the open sky…"

"She was my sister…She belongs with her family…"

Eddard can here the anger rising in his friend, "That bastard took her from me…She was mine and he took her…"

"Leave the past in the past…It is over we won…"

Robert grunts, "Every night I see his face…And every night I get to kill that shit over and over again…" The two friends face each other, "I'm sorry for dredging up the past…Ned I need you in King's Landing…Not here in the North where you are of no use to anyone…Eddard Stark I name thee Hand of the King…"

Eddard immediately drops to one knee, "You honor me your Grace…"

"Get up. I don't want to honor you…I want you to rule at my side as it always should have been…I have a son and you a daughter…We'll betroth them and unite our houses the way we always wanted…" He nods and offers his hand. They interlock arms, "My brother in everything but blood…"

"Aye." Later the Great Hall is filled with people as the King announces the betrothal of Prince Joffrey Baratheon to Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell. Eddard mingles with as many people as he can. Jon Umber is present and he along with the King and Tyrion Lannister get into a drinking contest. To everyone's surprise Tyrion Lannister wins out drinking the King and Great Jon Umber.

Eddard prefers those quiet moments, but he must mingle and circulate to be host to his guests. When his brother Benjen arrives from the Night's Watch he finds an excuse to leave the feast. As he makes his way across the room he is stopped by Ser Jaime Lannister. "Lord Stark…"

"Ser Jaime…What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to spar with the man who defeated the Sword of the Morning Ser Author Dayne…At the Tourney the King is hosting in your name…"

Eddard smiles, "I don't fight in tournaments…Because when I fight a man for real…I don't want him to know what I can do…"

"Well said Lord Stark or perhaps you getting to old for Tournaments…"

"If you will excuse me…" He walks pass Jaime Lannister and finds his younger brother Benjen Stark speaking with Tyrion Lannister. "Ben!" They hug.

"Ned!" He steps to the side, "You know Lord Tyrion…"

Tyrion Lannister or the imp as many people call him. He was born a dwarf and is the bane of his father Lord Tywin Lannister's existence. "Lord Tyrion…Is your room adequate?"

"Very…I may have take your bed dressings with me back to the wall Lord Stark…"

"Consider them a gift My Lord…"

"Lord Tyrion is thinking about joining the Night's Watch…"

"The whores and barmaids from the North to south would drown the realm in tears if I did that…Ben here jests I merely mentioned that I wish to return with him to the wall to see it…"

"The words he used were piss off the top of the wall…"

"Noble venture…Don't tell anyone but when I visited the wall I pissed off the top of it as well…"

They all laugh then Eddard leads his brother to his Solar, "What brings you to Winterfell…" Eddard asks after they lock the door.

"News from the beyond the wall…and the deserter…"

"We caught him and dispensed the King's justice…"

"Good! Did he say why he deserted…"

"White Walkers…He said he saw White Walkers…"

"He's not the only one…"

"You have seen them…"

"No, but entire Wildling villages have been abandoned…The Wildlings are gathering under the banner of another deserter…Mance Rayder…"

Ned frowns as he tries to remember where he heard the name before, "Sounds familiar…"

"It should…Mance was with me the last time I visited Winterfell…They call him the King beyond the wall…Dark times are coming Ned…Winter is coming…"

"I hear that…Do you need anything?" They discuss new recruits for the wall and Eddard's appointment as Hand of the King. Later Eddard lies in bed next to his wife Catelyn Stark.

"How did he get so fat?"

They laugh, "Drinking…Eating…Robert always loved drinking, eating, and fighting…"

"His son looks nothing like him…" Eddard nods, "Tomorrow I going to walk right up to him and say…Look fat man…My husband belongs home with his family…"

She always knew how to make Eddard laugh and she enjoyed his laugh. "By the gods I'm going to miss you…"

She kisses him on the cheek, "I intend to give a night unlike any you have had before…Then you will stay home…"

There is a knock at the door, "Go away no one is in here…"

"Ned!" Catelyn gets up and unlocks the door.

"Forgive me My Lord…My Lady…" Its Maester Luwin.

"What is it old friend?"

"A rider arrived from the Vale and delivered this message…for Lady Catelyn…"

Eddard watches as his wife breaks the seal unfolds the letter. She reads in silence, "Cat what is it?"

"It's from Lysa…" She gasps and throws the letter in the fire.

"What did it say?"

"Maester Luwin close the door…" He obeys, "She says the Lannisters killed Jon Arryn…She says the King's life is in danger…"

Eddard sits up, "What proof does she offer?"

"Why would she lie…"

"If the wrong people saw that letter it could lead to war…You did the right thing My Lady…"

"Ned?"

He sits on the bed thinking in silence. Then he shakes his head and looks at them, "Makes no sense…The Lannisters gain nothing by killing Jon Arryn…"

"Perhaps Jon Arryn learned something about the Lannisters…a secret that caused his death…"

Eddard looks at Maester Luwin, "Yeah but what?"

"A plot to remove the King by Tywin Lannister or someone in his family…"

"The Lannisters claim to power rests with Robert…If they plot against him the Storm Lords would rise up against them…"

"Perhaps as Hand of the King you can learn the truth of this…"

Eventually Maester Luwin is sworn to secrecy and dismissed. Sleep does not come easy as Cat expresses her concerns to Ned. The next morning Eddard meets Robert at the hunting gate. "I'm sorry Ned to take you away from your family but I need you…"

"I have a question…about Jon. Who examined his body…"

"The Grand Maester of course…"

"Why?"

"I have been thinking about what you said yesterday…Lysa Arryn's departure before Jon's body is cold…"

"You suspect foul play in his death?"

"I will learn more when I reach the Capitol…" The hunting dogs are holwing and barking anxious to get on with the hunt. Robert and Eddard leave with fifty men into the Wolf's Wood. They had not gone a half a mile when a rider approaches.

"My Lord…My Lord they need you back at Winterfell…"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Your son Brandon…He fell from the Broken Tower…"

"Bran!"

"Go Ned…I'll call off the hunt."

"No you go on…"

"My friend's son is in peril…I'll not go hunting…while he faces a tragedy…"

When Eddard Stark returns Cat flies into his arms, "Oh Ned!"

"I'm here now…" He looks at Maester Luwin while holding Catelyn. Robb is present as well, "How is he?"

"He's in a deep sleep My Lord…A coma…His pelvis and lower spine are shattered…If he awakens he will never walk again…Its in the hands of the gods now…"

Robert delays his departure for King's Landing for a few days. On the second day Bran's fever breaks. There is nothing else to be done so Eddard decides that is time to leave. Catelyn is not pleased, "I will write you…Every week…"

"Go! Go before I say something I have no business saying…"

He sighs, "I love you…" He says with a kiss. Then he kisses his son's forehead and leaves the room. Before joining the party Eddard pulls Robb to the side. "You are the acting Lord of Winterfell…"

"Yes sir…"

"Heed Maester Luwin's advice…Be the man I raised you to be…Be the man I know you are…"

"I will…"

He nods, "Don't be afraid to ask your Mother's advice…And keep an eye on the Boltons…They or their banners may step out of line to test you while I am away…be firm, but fair…" They hug, then Robb follows his father into the courtyard. Eddard mounts his horse and leaves with a hundred men, his daughters, a few servants, and some gold. As he rides away he prays to the gods old and new to watch over his family while he is away.

At the cross roads Benjen Stark heads back North with new recruits, Tyrion Lannister, and his men. "Be careful in King' Landing…" Benjen says to Eddard.

"You be careful as well…" After two miles they stop to make camp in the countryside. Robert and Eddard sit a table eating and drinking as they reminisce on the old days, the glory days of their youth. "Despite your merriment at the feast something is bothering you Robert…What is it?"

He sighs, "Prince Viserys and his sister are still alive…They live in a manor in Braavos…"

"How did you come to learn this?" Robert remains quiet, "Well?"

"You won't like this, but the information was passed to one of Baelish's agents by Jorah Mormont…"

Eddard sneers as his anger rises, he throws down his napkin, "Jorah Mormont! I should have placed a bounty on his head…Let me guess he wants a pardon for the information he gave you."

"Yes…He is spying on the Targaryens for me…"

Eddard leans forward, "Robert…You can't pardon him…"

"Why not? If you wanted justice…why didn't you place a bounty on his head?"

Eddard sighs, "His father asked me not to…and I consented…" Eddard regrets his decision, but he is not one to linger on past mistakes. "Is his information reliable?"

"Illyrio Mopatis didn't take kindly to me rejecting his proposal…The Fat bastard gave them a mansion, a thousand guards, servants, and enough gold to build an army with…10,000 troops trained in Astapor…They are also in negotiations to buy eight thousand Unsullied soldiers…"

Eddard shakes his head, "18,000 men are not enough to launch an invasion…"

"No but House Martell and Romyn may side with Viserys and his sister…"

"You have my House…The Stormlands, the Tullys and the Lannisters…"

Robert smiles, "You didn't mention House Arryn…"

"Well House Arryn may be a little unreliable now…"

Despite his apprehensions about going south the journey to the Capitol is mostly pleasant. Prince Joffrey and Sansa are getting along famously, a budding romance for the ages. His daughters had bought their Direwolves with them. Catelyn had suggested they leave the animals at Winterfell, but the children begged so that both Ned and Cat agreed. Eddard even bought his wolf Snow.

Many miles later they stop at the cross roads inn and the proprietor makes room for the King and his entourage on the first floor. Eddard is in his room writing a letter to send to his wife when he reaches the Capitol. As he writes the letter there is knock at his door. "My Lord you are needed there has been an incident with your daughters…"

Eddard rushes to the door to find Lady Septa with Sansa, 'What has happened? Sansa are you alright…" She is too distraught to speak.

"An incident with Prince Joffrey My Lord…Your daughter's Direwolf Nymeria attacked the Prince…The King's men are out looking for her…"

"Septa Modane take Sansa to her room and lock the door…Jorey place four guards there…" Eddard belts his sword and looks at Snow, "Come boy!" He goes to Arya's room and takes a shirt that is lying draped over a chair. He holds the shirt to Snow's nose and then he leaves with Jorey and twenty men. After several hours of searching Snow finds Arya alone.

"Father!"

"Arya..." He hugs her, "Don't ever run off like that again…"

"My Lord! Lannister men…" Jorey says.

"Lord Stark I see you found your daughter…Did you find the wolf…"

"Nymeria was protecting me! Joffrey attacked us…" Arya screams.

"The King and Queen require your presence…"

"In a minute…I want to speak with my daughter alone first…" They return to the inn and after Arya tells him what happened he takes his daughter before the King in the common room of the inn.

"You summoned hours ago Lord Stark…" Queen Cersei says.

"Be quiet woman…" Robert commands, "I'm sorry Ned…We need to straighten this mess out…" He looks at Arya, "Come here girl…"

Arya looks at her father and he nods, "Tell the truth Arya it will be alright…"

"Now you know it's wrong to lie to a King…Now tell me happened?"

Everyone listens as Arya starts speaking, "I was playing knights with my friend Mycah by the river…Then Joffrey…"

"He's your Prince girl." Cersei says interrupting.

Arya sneers as Cersei earns a look from Robert, "Prince Joffrey and my sister come along…I tell them to go away. Then Joffrey pulls out his sword and starts threatening Mycah…I told him to stop. Sansa yelled at me to stay out of it…When he caused Mycah to bleed I picked up a stick and hit him with it…Mycah runs off while Prince Joffrey attacks me…I fell and he called me…He called me a…"

"She's lying!" Joffrey screams.

"Be quiet boy you got to tell your side of the story without anyone interrupting you…Go on Lady Arya what did he call you…"

"He called me a cunt…Yeah that was it…Then he said he would gut me like a fish…That is when my Direwolf Nymeria attacked him…Bit him on the arm…I pulled her off him, then I picked up his sword…The Prince lie on the ground begging me not to hurt him…I threw his sword into the river and ran off with Nymeria…"

"She's lying!"

"You're the Liar! If I'm lying. Where is your sword, cry baby?"

Joffrey lunges at Arya and she at him, Cersei grabs Joffrey and Eddard grabs Arya at the last minute. "See what I have to deal with…He tells me one thing and she another…"

"Lady Sansa was there…She saw what happened let us ask her…" Cersei says.

"My daughter is shaken up by all this leave her out of it…"

"Call her…" Cersei commands. Eddard looks at Robert and nods. When Sansa is questioned she says that she saw nothing. In anger Arya attacks Sansa, "The girl is out of control…Its obvious who started it…"

"Children play…And sometimes they get hurt…" Robert says, "…Ned you deal with yours and I will deal with mine and let that be the end of it…"

"The end of it!" Cersei is angry, "Your son is bleeding…"

"Maybe the scars will make him into a man…"

"That beast must be hunted down and destroyed…"

Robert looks at one of his men, "Well?"  
"It ran off My King we couldn't find it…"

Robert looks at Cersei, "There are two other wolves…Snow and Lady…One of them can pay for the blood drawn from my son…"

"No they did nothing!" Sansa screams.

"They had nothing to do with it…"

"Fine see it done…I have had enough of all this…"

"So which shall it be Lord Stark?" Cerseo smugly asks.

Both Sansa and Arya beg Eddard to stop this. He looks at Robert as he stands up to leave, "Is this your will Your Grace?" He looks at Ned before leaving.

"Well Lord Stark which shall it be?"

"Snow…"

"Ser Payne…"

"No I will take care of it…Ser Jorey, Septa Modane take my daughters to their rooms…"

"Is this some type of trick?"

He looks at her, "Snow is of the North…and in the North we follow the Old ways…He who passes the sentence swings the sword…" Eddard walks out to where the two wolves are tied up, "Lawsyne take Lady back to Winterfell…Now!"

"Yes my Lord…"

As He takes the wolf away Eddard kneels down by Snow, "I am so sorry boy…" He hugs the wolf and with a quick motion slits it's throat. "Dig a hole…We will bury him…" When they are done Eddard spots Sandor Clegane returning with a body draped over his horse. "Is that the butcher's son…"

"Yes!"

"You killed him why?"

"He ran off…He shouldn't have run…"

Eddard shakes his head, regretting more and more his decision to take up the post as Hand of the King.

 **AUTHOR NOTES: _Hey guys I like reviews but it is really disappointing when someone types please update now, ASAP, soon post chap now...I know it needs to be updated and everyday I am working on it despite not having my laptop...So please if you leave a review...No more please update now messages_**


	10. Chapter 10

EDDARD StARK II

 **KING'S LANDING**

Despite the incident at the Crossroads Inn the rest of the trip south was uneventful. It was tense as either Sansa or Arya were speaking to each other; they each blamed the other for what happened. Sansa is especially angry since Eddard sent Lady Home without talking to her. Eddard decided that he would make the two apologize to each other.

Soon King's Landing came into site, the last time Eddard was here it was on fire and Lannister troops were sacking the city. As they ride up the main street to the Red Keep people cheer. The city is bustling with activity as Knights and Lords from all the South show up for the Hand's Tourney. When they reach the keep Eddard's group separates from Robert's to enter through the Tower of the Hand.

The Tower of the Hand has its own yard, barracks, and wall which is a part of the main wall surrounding the Keep. There are over fifty rooms in the Tower alone. "Septa Modane…Ser Jorey set up my House on the second floor…Make sure all other rooms are sealed off…"

"Yes My Lord." They say at the same time.

"Lord Stark…"

"Lord Stark!"

He turn to find a man walking towards him. "I am Court Herald…I serve the small council…Maester Pycel sent me to fetch you to a meeting…"

Eddard was hoping to get some rest and deal with his daughters. "Fine!" He looks at Jorey and Modane, "Get everything ready I will try to be back for super…"

Eddard had bought his own cook, "Anything in particular you want for super My Lord…" The cook asks.

"Meat and potatoes …"

He looks at the Herald, "Would like to change into something more appropriate My Lord Hand?"

Eddard removes his gloves, "Lead on…" He follows the man to the council chambers beside the throne room. Pycel is waiting with Renly, Ser Barristan, Lord Janos Slent, Petyr Baelish, and Varys. Barristan pulls Eddard on the side.

"I am sorry about that business on the King's Road My Lord…"

"Thank you for saying that Ser Barristan…"

"Welcome to King's Landing and congratulations of your new Post as Hand of the King…" Baelish says.

"Thank you…So My Lords what is so urgent?"

Petyr Baelish hands Eddard the ledger as Lord Janos speaks, "There is an increase in traffic in the city with upcoming tourney…There was a brawl on the street of sisters and another at a tavern…"

Eddard looks at Petyr Baelish, "Lord Baelish is this all that is left in the treasury?"

"The King insists on having the tourney to honor you…my Lord Hand…"

"Debt paid…Who paid off this debt to the Iron Bank?"

"We believe it was Illyrio Mopatis…Magister of Pentos…" Varys says speaking up.

"He has also convinced the Iron Bank and the other banks of Essos to stop loaning the crown gold…" Baelish says, "I have spoken with the Banks of Myr, Qarth, the Summer Islands, and even Lys…"

"And I see we owe House Lannister two and half million gold Dragons…" Eddard shakes his head, "Perhaps we should cancel the Tourney…"

"Why not do what Lord Tarly did at his Tourney…" Ser Barristan says speaking up, "Charge the participants an entry fee…"

Eddard nods, "Good idea Ser Barristan…A hundred gold Dragons per entry…"

"What about Houses who have more than one entry?" Renly asks.

"Same rate…What is the Purse for the winners…"

"A thousand for the winner of the archery contest…Two thousand for the sword and three thousand for the Mounted Joust…"

Eddard looks at Janos, "I will lend you fifty men of my House Guards to help with security…"

"Thank you my Lord I shall put them to good use…"

They discuss other matters like the threat of the Targaryens and House Martell, "What of House Romyn? They fought for the Targaryens in the war…Could they be involved?"

"It's hard to get a spy into West Point or any of the other places held by House Romyn…Even if we do nothing is ever said outside of Lord Julian's trusted circle…" Varys says.

"What of troop movements and military strength?"

"The Romyns have five thousand men at West Point…Ten in Capri…Twelve manning the Western wall…Eight at Crakehall, six at Axel Ridge…Port Romyn has nine on active duty…The military strength on the Iron Isles is unknown…Varies from Island to Island…No Iron Born man is trusted to bear arms…They have a naval fleet of a thousand ships between the waters of the Expanse and the Iron Islands…We do not know the strength of their reserve forces unless they mobilize them…Could be anywhere from forty to sixty thousand in reserve…"

"That would give them about a hundred thousand strong…If there reserves number that many." Ser Barristan says.

"We need to know if the Romyns are in league with House Martell…What about the Tyrells…"

"They have been adding on to their military strength as well…Training their small folk in rotations of five thousand men at a time…"

"We need to find a way to break these alliances…" They discuss other matters of state before dismissing. "My Lords I am tired…The next time we meet will be in the Tower of the Hand…Dismissed…Grand Maester I need to speak with you in private…"

The others bow and leave, but Petyr Baelish walks up to Eddard, "Lord Stark…I heard what happened with your son…I pray he recovers…"

"Thank you Lord Baelish…"

"If ever you need anything…let me know…"

Eddard never really liked Petyr Baelish. He had challenged his brother for Catelyn's hand long ago and Brandon spared his life at Catelyn request. "What may I do for my Lord Hand?"

"I wanted to ask about Jon Arryn's death…What can you tell me?"

"It came so suddenly…Jon Arryn was a strong man…His wisdom will be greatly missed…"

"Did he say anything at the end?"

"He did…He kept saying that the seed is strong."

Eddard frowns trying to figure out what that meant, "Any idea what he meant by that?"

"No my Lord…The mind does strange things at death's doorstep…"

"Could he have been poisoned?"

He watches Pycel's reactions to his questions, "No My Lord…I examined him thoroughly…May I ask why you think he may have been poisoned?

"Just a theory I am playing with in my mind…" Pycel tells Eddard about a book Jon asked him about, so he accompanies the old man to his study to retrieve the book. When Eddard returns to the Tower of the Hand his servants are still unpacking and setting things in order. "Jorey…is all peaceful between my daughters?"  
He smiles, "They're still not talking to one another, but there hasn't been any more incidents…The Queen's handmaiden came by…You and your daughters have been invited to dinner…"

He sighs, "Tell Paul I want bacon, bread, eggs, cheese, and ale for morning meal…"

"Aye My Lord…"

He goes to Sansa's room, "How are you doing?" She doesn't answer, "Sansa look at me…" She obeys. "I am so sorry…Our sigil is the Direwolf…Our words are Winter is Coming…To survive we must stick together…When the snow falls and the wind blows the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives…We are stronger together…"

"Things were going so well with Prince Joffrey…Why did she have to be playing with that boy?"

"You know how your sister is…"

She hugs Eddard, "Father I sent Prince Joffrey a letter…He sent it back…"

He sighs, "If he truly loves you he forgive you…Now stop crying…The Queen has invited us to dine with her…"

She looks at him hopefully, "Do you think Prince Joffrey will be there?"

"I don't know, but you need to make peace with your sister…"

"Why she is so wild and…"

He smiles, "The two of you are like night and day…Arya is like her aunt Lyanna…I wish she were here the two of them would have gotten along famously…Look at me Sansa…Your sister admires you…She just has a hard time relating to you…"

"I guess…"

"Get ready…" He leaves her room and heads to Arya's room. When he enters Eddard finds her with a sword, "Where did you get that?" She quickly hides it, "Arya I asked you a question…"

She pulls out the sword and hands it to Eddard, "Robb gave it to me before I left…"

"Did he now…I recognize this work…Mikken made this…"

"I call it needle…"

He nods, "Good name for such a small sword…Just promise me you won't stick your sister with it…"

They sit down on her bed, "Does this mean I can keep it?"

"Promise me first…"

"I promise…"

"Then yes you can keep it…and if my daughter is going to own a sword she will have to learn how to use it…" This earns him a hug.

"Thank you father!"

He releases her, "Now I need you to make peace with your sister…"

She pouts, "It's all her fault…You believe me right I was telling the truth?"

He sighs, "Yes I believe you…But Sansa is betrothed to Prince Joffrey and she cannot betray him…"

"How can you allow Sansa to marry him?"

"He is the son of my friend and my friend happens to be a King…"

"Was King Robert like that when he was growing up…"

Eddard smiles, "No…I think Joffrey just takes after the Queen…"

"He doesn't even look like King Robert…"

Eddard stands up, "Come make peace with your sister, the Queen has invited us to dinner…"

Arya moans, "Do I have to go?"

"Yes…" It was like pulling teeth to get an apology out of either girl, but they obeyed their father. After baths Eddard and his daughters have dinner with the Queen. "Your Grace…"

"Thank you for coming Lord Stark…"

"Will the King and Prince be joining us?"

"Robert is indisposed and my son the Prince is not feeling well…"

"Please Your grace will you convey concern for his well being?"

Cersei smiles, "Of course my child…Come be seated…I hope we can put that nasty business behind us…After all we will be family bound by marriage…" The food is pleasant and the conversation is forced. Despite the Queen's attempts at hospitality Eddard can tell she is not genuine. When it is over he return to the Tower of the Hand with his daughters and falls onto his bed. Fully refreshed the next morning Eddard breaks his fast with his daughters and Septa Modane.

"My Lord…"

"What is it Jorey?"

"Lord Julian is here with his sons…He requests an audience with you…"

He sighs as Arya says, "I thought House Romyn was independent?"

Eddard smiles as Septa Modane says, "Hush that is none of your business…"

He kisses Sansa first then Arya, "Behave the two of you…I have a busy day today…" Jorey joins Eddard as he walks up the hall to his solar, "Did you find one?"

"Yes My Lord…A Braavosi sword Master his name is Syrio Ferrel…" Eddard meets with Syrio before he meets with Lord Julian Romyn.

"Lord Stark…"

"Lord Romyn…"

"These are my sons…Jordan Romyn…My heir and this is Jon Romyn…"

Eddard looks at Jon, the boy looks nothing like Julian Romyn. In fact he looks more like a Northerner than a Westerner. "Its nice to meet you Lord Stark…"

"I am surprised you are here…"

"My sons wanted to participate in the Tourney…Test their skills against someone other than Westerners…"

"I can understand that…Have you spoken with the King…"

"I intend to do so, but first I wanted to speak with you…"

Eddard is intrigued and hoped Julian Romyn wishes to return to the fold of the Iron Throne. "About what?"

"It's been Eighteen years hasn't it…I mean the last time I saw you was at the Tourney of Harrenhal…"

("Why is he bringing that up…") Eddard mentally asks. "Yes you performed well at the Tourney…"

"Did you know that Prince Rhaegar gave Lord Whent the gold for that tourney?"

Eddard leans back in his chair, "I did not know that…"

"I think Prince Rhaegar would have made a good King…"

This statement angers Eddard, but he keeps his composure, "Rhaegar was no better than his father the Mad King…He kidnapped my sister and raped her!"

He says the last part raising his voice, the door opens and Jorey enters with his hand on his sword, "Is everything alright My Lord…"

"Just fine Ser Jorey…Lord Julian and his sons were just leaving…" Eddard says standing up.

"I was there Lord Stark…at the Tower of Joy seventeen years ago…"

Eddard slowly sits back down, "Jorey close the door…I am not to be disturbed…"

"Yes My lord…Explain that statement…" Eddard glances at Jon.

"I arrived at the Tower of Joy a day before you…Your sister was in the process of having a baby…Princess Elia was with me…You see Rhaegar didn't kidnap or rape your sister…They fell in love at Tourney of Harrenhal…She also befriended Princess Elia…Rhaegar was intending to overthrow his father…He used the tourney to lure the Lords of Westeros there to convince them to give him their support in removing Aerys from the throne…Aerys showed up Lord Varys had told him of Rhaegar's plan…So he never got his chance…It was Elia who convinced your sister to run away with Rhaegar and marry him…"

Eddard could not believe what he is hearing, "King Aerys spread those rumors about the kidnap and rape of your sister…As she lay dying Elia convinced Lyanna to allow her to take her son and raise him…She named him Aegon before she died…I in turn convinced Elia to allow me to raise him…I named him Jon…"

Eddard looks at Jon Romyn again, taking in his features. His eyes definitely belong to Lyanna along with his hair. His jaw, ears and nose he got from Rhaegar. "The handmaidens told me that the baby died…and at her request they buried him in an unmarked grave…"

"They were well paid by me to say that…"

He runs his hands through his hair, "All this time…" He looks at Julian, "You have proof of all this?"

Julian pulls out a blood stained letter and hands it to Eddard, "She wrote this for you before she died…" The letter is sealed with a Stark sigil. He breaks the seal and opens the letter. It is Lyanna's handwriting even though the letters are shaky.

 ** _To My Dearest Brother_**

 ** _Eddard Stark_**

 ** _Ned I know you have heard a lot of things about Rhaegar kidnapping me and before I die I want you to know the truth of it all. At the Tourney of Harrenhal I fell in love with Prince Rhaegar and befriended his wife Princess Elia. It was she who convinced me to run away with Rhaegar and marry him. I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused, but I had to follow my heart…I pray to the gods old and new that you can forgive me…_**

 ** _In the short time I spent with Rhaegar we made a baby…I named him Aegon…I hope you can meet him one day and be an Uncle to him…Farewell Ned with all my love._**

 ** _Your beloved Sister_**

 ** _Lyanna Targaryen nee' Stark_**

Eddard reads the letter in with shaky hands. He reads it twice to make sure he is not still asleep in his bed dreaming. He folds the letter back up and looks first at Julian Romyn, then at Jon or Aegon as Lyanna named him. "I have been waiting all my life to meet you Lord Stark…" Jon says breaking the silence.

Eddard pours himself some wine and downs the cup. Then he takes another, "Why…" He clears his throat. "Why now? Why not tell me all this before?"

"I was hoping you would have been with King Robert when he came to the Western Gate demanding my House bend the knee…"

"Yes I heard how you defeated the Mountain in single combat…"

"I would have told you then…I couldn't send you a letter it would have been impersonal…"

Eddard raises Lyanna's letter, "And this?"

"I wanted to give it to you in person…" Julian and Jordan stand up, "Jon has many questions for you Lord Stark…I will leave the two you alone now…" He pats Jon on the shoulder, "Good luck…"

They leave the room and the two men stare at each other. "I am honored to meet you Lord Stark…Of all the people in Westeros only you can answer my questions about my mother…" Jon says breaking the silence.

"Do you know what this says?" Eddard asks raising the letter up.

"I knew of its existence and on occasion asked to read it, but it was meant for you…" Eddard hands him the letter. He watches as Jon reads in silence. When he is done he hands the letter back to Eddard. "Wow!" He sits forward in his chair, "Princess Elia told me what she could, but can you tell me…What was she really like?"

Eddard sits back, trying his hardest not tear up. "Lyanna…" He pours two cups of wine. "Excuse me…Would you like some?"

"Yes thank you…"

They toast and drink, "Lyanna was strong and fierce…She…she was very kind…She loved horses, she liked to count things…" This causes Jon to laugh, "I don't know why? She was very weird as a child…And she was the best damned archer in the North…A good friend to have…She saw the world through hopeful eyes and treated everyone noble and common the same…My daughter Arya is like her in many ways…"

"I would like to meet your family someday…"

Eddard sighs, "I get the feeling as to why Lord Julian bought you here, so I must ask…What do you want?"  
He smiles, "I want to live in peace…Get married…More than that I want get to know my Mother's family…But first I want to earn the right to call you Uncle…"

"Well spoken…"

"I have to ask Lord Stark…"

"Call me Ned in private…"

"Ned…and please don't be offended by my question…Had you known of my parents love all those years ago would you still have supported Robert…"

"I assume you know why they called Aerys the Mad King…"

"I do and pray every day that I do not turn out like him…"

Eddard sighs, "The Mad King killed my Father and brother…That being said I do not deal in the what ifs of life…During and after the war I often asked myself…If…I learned long ago not to dwell on if…"

"I can respect that…I will have to apply it to my own personal life…So tell Lord Stark…What about the facts of life?"

"I deal with facts everyday…"

"Fact…I am your blood by your sister…Fact…I am the Blood of the Dragon…The heir of Prince Rhaegar…By right the Iron Throne is mine…You now know the truth and I am sure you know that forces are in place for my ascension to the Iron Throne…So do I have your support?"

Eddard has mixed emotions and he does not answer right away, because he doesn't want to say the wrong thing. True he just met Lyanna's son and had he raised him he would not be used to try and win the Iron Throne. If Robert knew all this he would kill Jon. "In one breath you tell me that you wish to earn the right to call me Uncle and in the next you express your desires to take the Iron Throne…"

"True for years I…I have struggled with myself and the responsibilities and consequences of Lord Julian's plans…He has been preparing me to be a king all my life…At the same time he has often told me that if I ever wished to walk away and live as Jon Romyn he would support that…You say you don't deal in what ifs…I say that had I been raised by you…You would have been forced to lie about me to protect me…Lord Julian has protected me and done so without having to lie to me about who I am…"

Eddard sighs and quickly responds, "You don't know me well enough to make the presumption…No one knows what they will or won't do when faced with something…As for supporting your claim to the Iron Throne…" he shakes his head, "Robert is my friend and King…"

"And you can convince him of the truth…To step down and renounce the throne without bloodshed…I don't want a war…But I will fight one to honor my father…All I ask is that you try to convince him to step down…"

"And if I cannot?" Eddard cautiously asks.

"Then I will take what is mine…Question is will you stand against your sister's son or stand beside him…"

"What of Robert's heirs…"

"House Romyn has a spy network that touches most of Westeros…You traveled from Winterfell to King's Landing with the King and his family…Did Prince Joffrey do or say anything in that time that reminds you of King Robert at his age…"

Eddard gasps as words said by Arya and his wife pop into his head, "Are you implying that Joffrey is not Robert's son…"

"I am…In fact none of Cersei's children were fathered by King Robert. Were not Jon Arryn's last words… 'The seed is strong.'"

"Yes so what?"

Jon takes a drink before answering. "All Baratheons are black of hair and blue of Eyes…Mya Stone in the Eyrie…You have seen her…" Eddard nods remembering her as a baby. "There is a whore in one of Baelish's brothels Mhaegen by name…She just had a baby…The whores and Baelish himself tried to get her to get rid of the baby, but she would not listen…She named her Barra…A young boy fifteen name days old Gendry by name…Lord Varys himself in disguise got work for the boy as an apprentice with Tobho Mott…Jon Arryn visited the boy and Questioned him about his mother…"

Eddard sits back in his chair as his mind starts to roll. He thinks about Jon Arryn's death and Lysa Arryn's letter. "So it is true…Jon Arryn learned the truth and the Lannisters killed him…"

"No Lord Stark…The Lannisters had nothing to do with Lord Arryn's death…"

"We received a letter from Lysa Arryn, my wife's sister…She…"

"Wrote what Lord Baelish told her to write…" He says interrupting Eddard.

"Why?"

He takes another drink, "Lord Arryn was going to send his son Robin to be tutored by Lord Stannis…The boy is seven and still feeds at the breast…His father thought he could use some time away from his mother…Lady Arryn didn't agree and went to the one man she has always been in love with…It is not common knowledge but Petyr Baelish bedded Lysa Arryn while he warded at Riverrun…Lord Tully forced his daughter to drink Moon Tea and get rid of the baby…Baelish was and still is in love with your wife…He is very ambitious...We believe that after a proper mourning period he and Lysa Arryn will marry…And he will become Lord Protector of the Vale…Or Lord of the Vale if he gets it into his head to murder Lysa Arryn and her son…House Cobray is in league with him…"

"I don't believe this…" Eddard stands up and walks over to the mantle where his sword Ice rests. Then something occurs to him and turns to face Jon, "You said House Romyn has a spy network…My son was he pushed from the tower or did he fall…"

"He was pushed after catching the Queen and Ser Jaime Lannister at their folly…I do not condemn them for that…But she is married to the King…Ser Jaime pushed him hoping to kill him…As we speak your wife is on her way here now…"

"Why?"

"She is on the way to warn you…Prince Joffrey hired a padfoot to kill your son…"

"Why would he do that?" Eddard asks getting angry.

"Joffrey is a sadistic, twisted, monster, a bully who likes inflicting pain on others…We believe that he is touched with madness…Ask the King about the incident with the cat…Ask Sandor Clegane about Princess Myrcella and the fountain at Casterly Rock…Our agents report that your son Robb bested Joffrey in the training yard…My father Lord Julian believes that he did not take kindly to being shown up…He probably hired the assassin for revenge…"

"You have given me a lot to think about…"

Jon stands up, "Lord Stark…If it comes to war…I do not wish to face your people on the battlefield…If you feel you cannot support me then I ask that stay out of the conflict…I swear that if we win Robert will be spared…"

Eddard stands up, "I told you call me Ned…"

"Ned…"

He walks Jon to the door, "We will speak again…And tell your father I will speak to him as well at the Tourney…" Eddard goes to his desk and sits down. As he pours himself a drink his hand shakes. He sits for hours thinking on the best course of action and how to deal with Robert.

"My Lord…" The sound of Jorey Cassel's voice breaks his train of thought.

"Yes…"

"The King wishes to see you…"

Eddard and Jorey head for the King's solar. "You wish to see me Your Grace?"  
"I hear you had a private meeting with Lord Julian Romyn and his sons…"

"Yes I did…"

"He came to see me as well…Said he wanted to reassure me that his family is not in league with the Targaryens across the sea…"

"Did you believe him?"

"No…What did he say to you?"

Eddard sighs, "He gave me a lot of useful information…"

"Such as…"

He sighs, "Robert…I am your friend…I do not wish to lie to you…Know that I have your best interests at heart…"

"Fair enough…"

He looks at Meryn Trent who is on duty at the moment, "I need to speak with you privately…"

"Leave us…"

"One of my servants heard this in passing…There was an incident with a cat and your son…"

Robert sighs, "Shit…I found Joffrey with a cat…It belonged with to his brother and it was pregnant…He cut the cat open…Said he wanted to see the kittens…I tore his hide up…"

"You ever considered warding him with someone?"

He sighs, "His mother wouldn't have it…Even when I suggested her own father…So I dropped the matter…"

Later Eddard summons Lord Varys to his solar and he confirms most of what Jon Romyn told him. He didn't seem to be aware that Jon was actually a Targaryen. He is surprised to learn that Baelish and Lysa Arryn plotted to kill Jon Arryn. He asks Varys to gather any evidence he can. "There is a girl…Mheagen by name working for Baelish in one of his brothels…Can you arrange that she bought here discretely Lord Varys…"

"Of course I can…"

That night Varys sends a man to the brothel to fetch the girl. There are whores working for Baelish who help Mheagen sneak away from the brothel as she is still working to pay off her debts to Baelish. Eddard meets her in one of the unoccupied rooms on the second floor. After he questions her Eddard and Varys arrange for Mheagen and her baby to sail on a ship to White Harbor. Later he orders Jorey to take ten and meet his wife on the King's Road. Then he writes a letter to Yohn Royce warning him about Lady Arryn's involvement in Jon's murder.


	11. Chapter 11

CATELYN STARK

Family, Duty, Honor, these are the words of House Tully and they hold true for Catelyn Stark Lady of Winterfell. Originally Catelyn was supposed to marry Brandon Stark, but the wedding was delayed because of the rumors of Lyanna Stark's abduction. Brandon had gone with his father to King's Landing and died at the hands of the Mad King. To keep the mutually beneficial alliance with House Stark Catelyn had to marry Eddard Stark.

Their first night together bought forth a son that was born while Ned as Cat liked to call him was away at war. She named him Robb per her husband's request. As time went on Eddard and Catelyn fell deeply in love and she gave him four more children after Robb. Now one lay ill on his bed in a coma. Brandon was climber and from the day he could walk the boy would climb furniture, trees, gates, and eventually buildings.

Catelyn often forbade him to do so, but he rarely obeyed that command. Old Nan found him lying on the ground unconscious. His Direwolf Summer was by his side whimpering. "His pelvis and lower spin are fractured…He may never walk again…" Those words spoken by Maester Luwin tore her apart. Catelyn remains at Bran's bedside praying to the gods old and new that he awaken. Before her husband left his fever broke. "He could awaken at any time…Comas vary from person to person…There is record of a man who fell into the deep sleep and did not awaken until many years later…" Maester Luwin told her.

So Catelyn sits and waits at his side keeping her watch. She did not even go to see her husband off. "Do you wish to know how much the King's visit cost us?" Maester Luwin asks.

A week had passed since Eddard left with the King. "No…" She sadly replies.

"Some key positions will have to be made in the household staff…"

She get's angry, "I don't care about costs, ledgers, or appointments…Leave me to my son!"

"Forgive me my lady, but this is not healthy…"

"I will take care of the appointments…" Robb says entering the room.

"My Lord…"

She ignores the two and keeps her eyes on Bran for the slightest change, "Mother…" She looks at Robb. "You need to eat…Bathe…You need to rest this is not healthy…"

"I can't leave his side…"

"You have another son…Rickon needs his mother…and there is only so much I can do as his brother." She ignores Robb until he says, "There's a fire…" Catelyn gets up and walks over to the window, "Stay here…"

Catelyn watches from the window as the smoke rises. When she turns she gasps, because there is a man in the doorway to Bran's room. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"No one is supposed to be in here…" He draws a dagger and looks at Bran, "It's a mercy…He's dead already…"

"No!" Catelyn goes into a blind rage to protect her son and attacks the man. He strikes her across the face and grabs her from behind placing the dagger to her throat. Catelyn grabs the weapon by the blade with her hands. They wrestle and she slams him into the large clothes cabinet. Then she bites his hand as they fight. The man howls in pain and throws Cat to the floor. Before he can attack again Bran's Direwolf Summer bursts into the room and tackles the man.

Catelyn watches in amazement as the wolf rips the man's throat out and kills him. Then he climbs onto the bed sniffs around and lies down. "Mother!" Robb screams entering the room as Maester Luwin wraps her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Getting better all the time…"

"I can't believe this happened…"

"That fire was a distraction…" Maester Luwin says.

Robb picks up the dagger, "This is Valyrian steel…"

"Aye."

"Where would a man like him get a Valyrian steel dagger from…"

Catelyn looks at her son, "Robb…I want a guard placed at Bran's door at all times from now on…"

"He'll have four guards…"

After Maester Luwin tends to Catelyn she takes a bath and eats. As she eats her mind keeps going back to Bran. She goes to the Broken Tower and stares up at it, "Nan!" She calls the old women over.

"Yes m'lady…"

"When you found my son did you see any lose bricks by him…"

"Not that I remember m'lady…No there were no bricks by his body…"

Catelyn opens the door to the tower with a key, Lord Stark had it locked the day Bran fell. She goes up the steps and into the top room. There is grass growing on the floor of the tower room and vines crawling across the window, Catelyn goes to the window and looks out. She sighs and turns to leave, as she is leaving she spots a hair on the floor. She bends down and picks it up.

She summons, Robb, Maester Luwin, and Ser Rodrick to the godswood. "I found this in the broken tower…"

Maester Luwin takes it and examines it, "This is hair…a woman's hair…There are no women in the North with this color hair…"

"No but one with that color did visit Winterfell…"

"The Queen!" Robb, Ser Rodrick, and Maester Luwin say at the same time.

"I think Bran was pushed from the Tower…" Catelyn says.

"But why?" Robb asks.

"He may have seen something the Queen wants to keep secret…"

"First the Lannisters kill Jon Arryn...and now this…"

"Lord Stark must be warned…We cannot send a Raven the wrong person may read it…"

"I will go!" Robb announces.

"You are the heir of Winterfell and the acting Lord of the North…No I will go…"

Maester Luwin sighs, "Your Lady mother is right…my Lord and there is that Whitehill situation that must be dealt with…"

"I will go with you my lady…" Ser Rodrick says.

At night when most of the castle is asleep Catelyn and Rodrick Cassel leave with four men. They ride all night and all day the next. They stop after six miles to relieve themselves. "Are you my lady?"

She stretches, "I'm fine…It's been a while since I have ridden this long…"

On they go down the King's Road and stop in a small village to rest. Catelyn keeps her identity a secret. The next morning they ride hard all day and make camp off the road at sunset. They stop at Moat Cailin when they reach the fortress that guards the entrance to the neck. The men there are instructed not to send Lord stark any messages about Catelyn. After restocking the two supply horses they move on. "With the pace we are making we should reach the Capitol a week after your Lord husband…" Rodrick says.

"I wish he would have never accepted that position as Hand of the King…"

"Aye My Lady…but a King takes what he wants…"

They pause as they here a voice echoing towards them singing the Dornishman's wife. There is man sitting by a fire, "Hello friends…"

They stop their horses, "and who might you be?" Ser Rodrick asks.

"Bronn is my name…Sell'n my sword is my game…Perchance you fine people be looking for a sword to buy?"

"No we have enough swords…"

"Oh well I am at the last of me coin…I was given this fine meal by the Crannogmen appeared out of nowhere they did…"

"This be the edge of their lands just before you enter the Riverlands…"

"Well I have a fire going you are welcome to join me…"

Rodrick looks at Cat and she nods giving her consent. So they sit around Bronn's fire listening as he sings. "You have a nice voice…You should consider becoming a bard…"

Bronn smiles, "Much obliged m'lady…but I like to fight and stick people with my sword too much…"

Catelyn reaches into her money pouch, "For the lovely song then…And another before sleep takes me…"

"You know any Northern songs…" One of Cat's men asks.

"I know the last snowflake of Winter…"

The next day Bronn follows them south and they part company at the Cross Roads Inn. When they are a mile past Hayford Castle they are met by Jorey Cassel and ten men. "Ser Jorey…What are doing here?" Catelyn asks in surprise.

"Lord Stark sent us to meet you My Lady…His instructions are to bring you directly to him…"

Catelyn looks at Rodrick wondering how her husband knew they were coming. "If Lord Stark knows we are coming then others may know as well…"

They gallop the rest of the way to King's Landing and enter the city through the Gate of the Seven. Catelyn keeps her hood down as not to be recognized by anyone. Soon they reach the courtyard of the Hand. "Ned!" She runs into his arms and they hug.

"Thank you for watching over my wife all those miles Ser Rodrick…"

"It was my pleasure My Lord…"

"Leave us I must speak with Catelyn alone…" He locks the door, then they fall into one another's arms and kiss. "I know why you have come…"

"How?"

"I will explain, but first word came by Raven…Bran has awakened…"

She sighs, "I should have been there…"

He takes her hands and leads her to his desk, "As I said I know why you are here…There are things I need to tell you, but first you must swear to never reveal this to another living soul unless I give you permission or it is absolutely necessary…"

"I swear…"

He hands her a blood stained letter, "Here read this and we shall go from there…"

Catelyn takes the letter from Eddard, she unfolds it and starts reading. She gasps placing her left hand to her mouth and reads it a second time. She slowly sits down, "All that bloodshed…over a lie!"  
Eddard kneels down in front of her, "Cat…I met him…Lyanna's son…He is here in King's Landing for the Tourney…Princess Elia convinced Lyanna to allow her to raise the child…Julian Romyn convinced her to let him take the child and raise him…He looks so much like Lyanna…"

"I don't believe this…What does this mean for you…For our House?"

He sighs, "He wants the Iron Throne…He wants me to convince Robert to step down…"

"What are going to do?"

"I am still considering it…Do you have the dagger…"

She pulls it out, "How did you know I was coming?"

"Lord Julian told me…He has a spy network that spans across Westeros…Now I have other things to tell you…I ask that you remain calm…"

"I will try…"

"When Bran climbed the Tower…He saw the Queen and her brother together…"

When he says no more, Catelyn figures out the rest, "I found a gold strand of hair…It belonged to a woman…That witch pushed our son…"

"No that was Jaime Lannister…He pushed our son…"

"I'll kill that golden haired bastard!"

"Get in line…"

"Brandon saw them as man wife should be…Jaime Lannister pushes my son and then they hire an assassin to finish him off…"

"The assassin was hired by Prince Joffrey…"

"What!" she covers her mouth after shouting, "What! Why?"

"Revenge against Robb for humiliating him in the practice yard…The Romyns believe he is touched in the head…"

"We can't let Sansa marry him…"

"No we can't…Especially since he is not even Robert's son…None of Cersei's children were fathered by Robert…They are bastards…"

"How did you know…"

"Cat I spent a lot of time with Robb when he was younger…Joffrey is nothing like him…None of Cersei's children are like Robert…All Baratheons are blue of eyes and black of hair…Jon's last words were the seed is strong…There is no way Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were fathered by the King…"

Catelyn remembers Lysa's letter, "Then Lysa was right…Jon Arryn learned the truth and the Lannisters killed him…"

"The Lannisters have a lot to answer for, but not this…Lysa was lying…"

"But why?"

He takes her hands, "Do you know anything about an incident at Riverrun with Baelish and your sister…"

Catelyn frowns remembering what she heard the servants say and her Uncle Brynden telling her after she begged him to tell her the truth. "Petyr took Lysa's maidenhood…She was always in love with him…Edmure even begged father to allow them to marry…He would not have it. My father forced to drink Moon Tea…Petyr fled for his life…My father tried to hide this but eventually I found out…But what does this have to do with Jon Arryn…"

"Cat…I am so sorry, but your sister conspired with Petyr Baelish to kill Jon Arryn…"

Cat shakes her head as tears start to fall down her cheeks, "No it cannot be true…It can't…But why?"

"Baelish is an ambitious man…It was Lysa who convinced Jon to make Baelish Master of Coin…He used her and I think he is using her now to become Lord of the Vale…"

"My sister…I can't believe it…" She looks at Eddard, "Ned you must come home with me now…It is not safe here for you or our daughters…"

He sighs, "Cat I can't abandon my friend…"

She jumps up, "And what about your family?"

He stands up as well, "Cat please…You will take the girls home after the tourney…"

"Why not now?"

"It will raise too many questions…"

Catelyn thought about it; Eddard is right, she didn't like it, but they needed to wait as not to draw to much unwanted attention. "Fine, but immediately after the tourney…Where are the girls…"

Before he could answer Jorey knocks on the door, "Forgive me My Lord, but Lord Baelish requests an audience with you…"

"If I see I him I may throttle him…"

"Wait in the next room…"

Catelyn waits in the next room while Eddard deals with Petyr Baelish. Soon he returns, "What did he want?"

"He wanted to see you…I told him that you were tired from your journey and wanted to rest…I also showed him the dagger…"

"And what did he say about that?"

"He claims he lost the dagger betting against Tyrion Lannister during the Tourney to celebrate Prince Tommen's birth…"

She shakes her head, "I should have let your brother kill him…"

Catelyn is not pleased when Eddard tells her about the incident on the King's Road. Neither is she pleased to learn that Arya is learning to use a sword. Eventually Eddard is able to convince of the need for Arya to learn how to defend herself. "Sansa needs to learn that lesson as well…" Eddard takes Catelyn to meet Syrio Ferrel. Then they go before the King to let him know that Catelyn had come to see the Tourney. A lie to keep suspicions down.

"MOTHER!" Sansa screams when she sees Catelyn. For hours they talk about Joffrey, life, love, politics, and other things. After another week Tyrion Lannister returns to King's Landing with the Sell Sword Bronn. Just in time for the Tourney of the Hand.

"All the arrangements have been made…You and the girls will leave at midnight after the feast.

"What about you?"

"Cat we talked about this…But if it makes you feel better I sent word to Lord Manderly…He is preparing ships to transport two thousand men to the Capitol…"

"What will you do?"

"What I must…"


	12. Chapter 12

THE TOURNEY

 **JON**

"Are you nervous?"

The questioned is asked by Samwell Tarly as he helps Jon dawn his armor for the parade to start the tourney. Jon visited Horn Hill with his father and brother at the age of thirteen. He and Sam became good friends. While there Jon saw the way Randyl Tarly treated him and did not like it. Before he left he told Sam that if he ever needed anything to contact him. Jon also asked Julian Romyn to place a spy in Randyl's house because he feared for Sam. When Sam came of age Randyl Tarly gave Sam an ultimatum, either join the Night's Watch or die. Sam is overweight and not the son Randyl wanted to follow him as Lord of Horn Hill.

Sam and his escorts were intercepted and bought to West Point. The guards were paid to say that they escorted him to the wall. To sell the deception they had to wait at West Point for two months before returning home. "Why would I be nervous? I've fought in tournaments before…"

"At West Point…Never against people who weren't Westerners or Knights serving your father…"

"I am excited to test my skills…My father won the Tourney of Harrenhal and I will win this one…" The flap to Jon's tent opens and in walks Jordan.

"Aren't you ready yet?"

"I am…"

"Look…Um…my squire spotted Lord Tarly and Dickon…Sam you had best stay out of sight…"

"But who will Squire for you…"

"Mason will…"

Jon is about to leave with Jordan when Sam speaks up, "No!" They stop and look at him, "Look I appreciate everything you and your father have done for me, but I have to stop fearing my father…To seven hells if he sees me…"

Jon smiles and walks up to Sam, "Are you sure…"

"Your friendship has inspired me to stop being afraid of everything…Afraid to live…I am your Squire and I am coming with you…"

Jon takes him by the shoulders, "Alright then…" Jon follows Sam out of the tent proud of his friend. Jon mounts his horse as Jordan kisses his wife Arianne. "By the gods you're not going off to war…"

Jordan stops kissing Arianne and looks at Jon. "One day you will be married and I will enjoy hounding you about how much time you spend with your wife…"

They ride off with their horses being led by their Squires. Jon and Jordan ride side by side with Ceasar, Hector, and Theon following behind them. The people cheer as Knights, Lords, and young Nobles line up for the procession. Jon waves to the people as Sam leads his horse before the King's Pavilion. King Robert sits with his family, the Hand and his family, a few members of the small council, and a few Nobles of court. The first match is between Ser Willard Rykker of Duskendale and the heir of Bronzegate Lord Buckler.

"We got company…" Ceasar says to his family.

They all look as Lord Randyl Tarly crosses the field towards them, "Sam! What in seven hells are you doing here boy?"

"He is Squiring for me…" Jon says speaking up.

"I sent you to the wall boy!"

"And I decided not go…"

They are joined by Julian Romyn, "Is there a problem Lord Tarly?" He asks over the cheer of the crowd as the first point is made by Lord Buckler.

"Why is my son here? Squiring for your son no less…"

"We gave him sanctuary after you threatened his life…" Jon says speaking.

"This is no concern of yours…Sam come here now!"

"Lord Tarly…perhaps we can talk privately in my tent…"

Reluctantly he follows Julian to his tent. Jon goes to the archery field to observe Theon until he is summoned for his match. Then Jordan has to report to the arena for his sword match. He faces off against Lord Jerald Redfort and wins. Soon Jon must report to the list for his match. "Jon Romyn of West Point…will face Ser Archibald of House Cuy…"

Jon is riding a black stallion, wearing his silver and blue armor. He stares down the field at his opponent and when the flag goes down Jon kicks his horse sending it into a gallop. He aims for the Knight's chest determined to knock him off in one blow. Both lances break, Jon is struck on the left shoulder, but he hits Ser Cuy in the chest knocking him off his horse. The people cheer as Jon unhorses his opponent in one lance.

"Well done…" Sam yells.

Jon and Sam ride over to the archery field to see how Theon is doing and of course he is winning. Then they ride to the arena to see Jordan's next match. Jordan disarms the man in three moves and wins. When they return to their camp Julian is waiting. "How did it go with Lord Traly?" Jon asks.

"The man is not pleased…Says he will take this before the King…"

"What if he reveals our plans?" Jon asks.

"Randyl is angry…But not angry enough to betray us…"

"You hope…" Jon says.

"My father will not let this go…" Sam says.

"We will worry about it later…"

After the first rounds are done and the sun starts to set everyone retires to their tents. Jon is alone in his tent when he gets a visit from Eddard Stark. "Lord Stark…Please come in…" He is not alone his wife and daughters are with him. "I wanted you to meet my wife Lady Catelyn Stark…"

He nods, "Lady Stark a pleasure…"

"And these are my daughters…This is Sansa…"

"Lady Sansa…"

"And this is Arya…"

Jon kneels down before Arya, "Lady Arya…I am pleased to meet you…"

"Just Arya please…" Cat pinches her shoulder, "Ouch!"

Jon smiles, "Lord Stark tells me you favor your Aunt Lyanna…"

"I guess so…"

He removes the chain with the ring from around his neck, "Well I would like you to have this…My mother gave it to me…"

Arya takes the ring, "Wow…its beautiful…Thank you…" She looks at the blue diamond with a black wolf's head carved on the top. "It's a wolf…" Arya shows it to her parents, "A wolf…" Then she frowns and looks at Jon, "Why is there a wolf on this ring…I thought the sigil of House Romyn was a tiger…"

He smiles, "It is, but my mother likes wolves…" Jon stands up, "I also have a gift for Lady Sansa…" He removes a black box of the table and hands it to Sansa.

"Thank you…"

She gasps because inside is a diamond necklace with a gold wolf crested on a locket. The locket is surrounded by diamonds as well. "Go with your mother I must speak with Jon alone…"

"They are beautiful young ladies…"

"Arya is a handful…"

"I can imagine…"

They walk to Julian Romyn's tent, "I will try to convince Robert to step down…If he refuses I will resign as Hand of the King…Then you can strike, just promise me that Robert will live…"

"We shall not take his life…"

"First I must deal with Baelish…and Joffrey…"

"What do you have planned?" Jon asks. Both Julian and Jon like Eddard's plan. The next morning the tourney starts again. Jon faces off against Ser Meryn Trant of the King's Guard. They start galloping towards each other. Anyone with a trained eyed can see the way that Trant is holding his lance, that he is aiming for Jon's neck, a death blow. The kings stands up and so do a few other seasoned soldiers, knights, and Lords.

Jon sees this and at the last minute he leans to the side, raises his arm and blocks the lance. His own lance strikes Trant in the shoulder. "Are you alright?" Sam asks.

"That son of bitch tried to kill me…" Jon says throwing down his broken lance. "Lance!" As soon as the lance is in his hand he gallops off towards Ser Meryn without waiting for the flag to drop. Jon aims for his neck as he is aiming for his. Jon's aim is true and strikes Meryn Trant in the neck, breaking his lance. As blood spatters a few women scream in horror.

With Trant dead, Jon trots over to the King, "Your Grace…Apologies for shedding blood at your tourney…I will withdraw if you command it…"

"The fault lies with Ser Meryn he dishonored himself…"

Jon glances at the Queen, "I wonder what could have prompted a Knight of the King's Guard to enact such violence?"

Robert looks a Cersei, "So do I…"

 **JORDAN**

So far Jordan is doing well in the sword and jousting competitions. He had defeated all his opponents in the sword and unhorsed five of the nine people he has faced so far. The sword arena is packed with spectators who wish to see the match between the Young Tiger and Ser Jaime Lannister the Sword of the West. Even the King and Queen are present. Tyrion Lannister is there making bets that his brother will win.

"Ser Jaime Lannister…The sword of the West…" Jordan says.

"The Young Tiger they call you…"

Jordan's squire gives him two practice swords. "Begin!"

The people cheer as the two stalk each other walking around sizing each other up. Jordan initiates the first attack with his left. He spins into Jaime bringing his right around. Jaime blocks both swords and tries to counter, he is immediately blocked by the right sword and attacked with the left. Both men have superb technical skills, but Jordan is faster than Jaime. Jordan makes the first point by striking Jaime on the shoulder. Then a second with a strike to the thigh.

"Are my two swords too much for you?"

Jaime attacks with everything he has, but is unable to get pass Jordan's two sword technique. Eventually Jordan disarms Jaime and places his sword to his neck. "I yield…" He yells. Jaime walks over to Tyrion who comforts him with words. "Ser Jaime!" He turns to face Jordan who is offering his hand, "Well fought…Good match…" Jaime stairs at him, but eventually he takes his hand and shakes it.

The tourney lasts all week and on the last day Theon emerges as champion archer, Jordan wins the sword tournament, now all that remains are the final four contestants for the joust. Ceasar had beaten in the tourney by Ser Loras Tyrell and Hector was beaten five lances to four by Jon. Jordan is now matched with his brother Jon Romyn and Ser Loras must face Dickon Tarly.

The first match is Dickon Tarly and Ser Loras Tyrell. Ser Loras unhorses Dickon Tarly in two lances. Now it is brother against brother. When it comes to jousting Jordan and Jon are evenly matched. "Looks like all the champions are going to come from House Romyn…" Cersei says next to her husband, "How can you even allow them to participate I will never understand…"

Robert looks at her, "They paid the entry fee and their gold goes into our coffers…"

The two brothers salute each other with their lances. When the flag is lowered they charge each other aiming for the other's head. Jordan gets the first lance earning three flags. On the next pass Jon strikes Jordan in the chest, earning two flags. The next pass goes to Jon again tying up the lances. This time they both strike each other in the chest. On the next run the two aim for the head and both glance off missing.

"It is a draw!" The herald announces after the last lance.

The two ride to the center of the field and dismount their horses. The match must now be settled by sword. This time Jordan uses one sword surprising Jon. "Good luck…" Jon says.

"You too…"

The sound of steel practice swords echo and the people cheer as Jordan and Jon try to dominate each other. They fight on the side of the rail facing the King. Jordan gives the fight everything he has, but Jon has always been the better swordsman. They leap up onto the rail and stand sideways fighting in Braavosi style. The people cheer as they balance on the rail and fight.

People are standing on their feet, some are cheering Jon's name, some cheer for Jordan, and there are those too stunned by what they see to say anything. Jordan swings for Jon's foot, but he raises it and spins around swinging his leg and clips Jordan. He falls over the side with Jon following. His sword is knocked from his hand and he finds a sword at his throat. He smiles at Jon, "I yield!" The people cheer as Jon helps Jordan up.

"Show offs!" They hear their father yell.

 **EDDARD STARK**

Jon Romyn is awarded champion of the Joust, Jordan Romyn champion swordsman, and Theon Greyjoy Champion archer. The Romyns immediately leave for West Point not wishing to stay for the feast. As the time wears on Eddard gets nervous. He had planned to send Sansa and Arya home with their mother; Sansa's departure would not sit well with the King.

"Do we have to tell them?" Catelyn asks in their tent on the tourney grounds.

"Yes Cat they must be told…Especially Sansa…She thinks she is in love, but perhaps if she is told the truth she will cooperate…"

"And what of you…Ned I don't think you should stay here…"

"We talked about this…Look if it will ease your mind I sent word to Lord Manderly…As we speak 2,000 Northern soldiers are on their way here by ship…"

"That is something…"

Sansa and Arya enter the tent, "We have something to tell the two of you…" First the two girls are sworn to secrecy, then Eddard reveals the real reason Bran fell from the tower. Who hired the assassin and why.

"It can't be…He's a Prince…He loves me…Joffrey would never…"

"I should have killed that little…"

"Arya!" Catelyn says looking at her daughter in horror.

Eddard grabs Arya into a hug, "Do you have proof?"

"Sansa…have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but…"

"Its true…and I'm afraid there is more…" She runs out of the tent when he tells her that he is not the true son of Robert Baratheon. Catelyn goes after her.

"How do you know all this?"

"That is not important…I just know that it's true…" They wait for an hour before Cat returns with her daughter. "I am so sorry Sansa…" he hugs her.

After a while she lets go of Eddard, "If what you say is true father…Then you are right I cannot marry Joffrey…"

"Good…Now one last thing…" He tells them about Jon and his relation to them.

Eddard attends the feast with Catelyn, but the girls are excused from the feast to prepare to leave. When most of the guests are good and drunk, both Eddard and Catelyn quietly leave the feast. When they get back to the Tower of the Hand Sansa and Arya are packed and ready to leave. They go to the royal pier and get into a long boat. Before boarding Eddard and Cat have a long and passionate kiss.

"Stay safe…And come back to me alive…"

"I will…" Eddard helps his wife into the boat and watches as it rows away to the ship waiting on the water. He waves to them and waits until the ship sails away.


	13. Chapter 13

THE GAME

 **EDDARD STARK**

Early the next morning before the sun is up or the rooster crows Eddard is breaking his fast. He had sent Jorey to find Lord Varys and bring him to his solar. After eating Eddard goes to his solar and signs some documents for warrants, death sentences, orders and such. As he is working Jorey returns without Varys.

"I searched everywhere my Lord…All I found was a letter…Varys has resigned his commission as Master of Whispers…"

"Of course he did…" Eddard feels that Varys left because the Romyns are enacting their plan to which he is a part of. "Find Lord Tyrion and bring him here…" Eddard had received a letter from his son Robb saying that Tyrion Lannister stopped at Winterfell on his way south and gave Maester Luwin a design for a saddle that would enable Bran to ride despite not being able to walk.

"Lord Stark…" Tyrion says entering.

"Thank you for coming…Jorey that will be all for now…Please be seated…" Eddard pours wine for him, "Would like some wine?"

"Of course…"

Eddard hands him the goblet, "My son Robb wrote me and told me what you did…I am forever in your debt…"

"My pleasure…I have a special place in my heart for cripples, bastards, and broken things…I mean no offence…"

"None taken…The other reason I invited you here is this…" Eddard opens the desk drawer and removes the dagger.

"Where did you get that?"  
"My wife bought it to me…An assassin tried to kill our son with it…I know this dagger belongs to Prince Joffrey…"

"I gave it to him for his tenth name day…"

"Aye and he gave it to a footpad to kill my son with…I also know about the cat incident and the fountain at Casterly Rock…"

Tyrion sighs, "What do you want from me Lord Stark?"

"I want you to help me convince Robert to send the boy to the Maesters of the Citadel…He is not right in the head…"

"Cersei will not sit idly by while her son is shipped off…And you will earn her as an enemy…"

"That is my burden to bare…"

Tyrion takes another drink from his goblet, "I will help you…"

There is a knock at the door, "My Lord the King requests your presence…" Jorey says.

Tyrion accompanies Eddard to the throne room. When they arrive King Robert is waiting with the Queen, Prince Joffrey, Petyr Baelish, Pycel, and the King's Guard. "Your Grace you summoned me?"

Robert seems angry, "Where is your daughter Lady Sansa?"  
"I sent her home with my wife and other daughter Arya…"

"See I told you!" Cersei says pointing her hand at Eddard.

"Quiet woman…" He looks at Eddard, "Why?"

"Your Grace…Your son Prince Joffrey is not ready to be engaged to anyone…Neither is my daughter…They both have a lot more growing up to do…" He says choosing his words carefully.

"What in bloody hell does that have to do with anything…" Robert asks raising his voice, "You gave me your word…"

"And you still have it…You are my King and my friend…One day Houses Baratheon and Stark will be united by blood…"

"What Lord Stark? My son not good enough for your daughter?"

"I told you to be quiet woman…"

"I don't want to marry that girl anyway…" Joffrey says.

"You be quiet as well boy…If I ordered you to bring her back to the capitol?"

He sighs, "You are my King and I would be obliged to obey…But as your friend I ask that you trust me and not give that command…I swear on all I hold dear that our Houses will be one by marriage…"

He stands up, "Fine this matter is closed."

"What!" Cersei yells.

"You heard me…"

Robert is about to leave, "Your Grace! There is another matter I need to speak with you about…In private…"

He stops, "Can't it wait until after the hunt…"

"I believe Jon Arryn was murdered!" His words cause Robert to stop and look at him. They go to his solar to speak in private. "Why do you think Jon Arryn was murdered?"

"I am still gathering evidence against the suspects, but there is another matter that must also be dealt with…"

"Dammit Ned!"

"I'm sorry…You told me about the incident with the cat and your son…"

"Yes…"

"Has there been any other incidents?"

He sits down and takes a drink, "The boy has a temper…I caught him bullying his brother once…"

Eddard pulls out the dagger and places it on the desk, "This is why my wife came to King's Landing…Recognize it?"

Robert picks up the dagger and examines it, "It looks like the one Lord Tyrion gave Joffrey on his tenth name day…"

"That's because it is…An assassin tried to kill my son with it…"

"Are you blaming my son?"

Eddard wants to say he is not your son, but it is not time for that yet. Instead he walks over to the door and opens it, "Lord Tyrion! Lord Clegane! Would the two of you come in here please…" As they enter the solar Eddard glances at Cersei. She seems nervous, "Tell him about the incident at Casterly Rock with Princess Myrcella."

"What incident?"

Tyrion nods at Clegane, "I had gotten up early and went to the garden…When I arrived I found Prince Joffrey at the fountain of Three Lions…He was holding Princess Myrcella's head under water…I pulled him off her and set her down on the ground…He tried to stab me with a dagger…"

"That is when I came out and asked what happened?" Tyrion says taking up the tale. "Joffrey lied and said Clegane attacked him and his sister…I did not believe it for one minute…I pressed on Myrcella's chest and breathed into her mouth…Eventually she spit up the water and told us what happened…I beat Joffrey's ass while Sandor held him down…and I told him that if he told his mother then I would tell you…"

"The boy is not right in the head Robert…"

"And what would you have me do Ned?"

"Strip of the crown and send him to the Maesters of old town…Name Tommen your heir…"

Robert shakes his head and stands up. He walks to the door and opens it, "Cersei find Myrcella and bring her here now!"

"Why what's wrong?"  
"Just do it!" A few minutes later there is a knock at the door. They let Myrcella in, but when Cersei tries to enter the door is closed.

"Yes father…" She shyly says looking at the men assembled in the room.

"Come here Myrcella…" She slowly walks over to her father's side, "Yes sir…"

"Do you remember when we went to Casterly Rock to visit your Grandfather?"

"Yes…" She replies looking at Tyrion.

"Did Joffrey do something to you…"

She looks at Tyrion, "You promised…"

"I am sorry…But tell your father the truth…"

Tears stream down her face, "I…I…I was playing…in the garden, by the fountain…Joffrey came into the garden…He said when he becomes King he will do what he wants…I laughed and said…"

"Tell him the rest young Princess…" Sandor says.

"I said he would never be as good and brave a King as you…He…He hit me…and then he shoved my head into the water…I passed out…When I awoke and found Uncle Tyrion and Lord Clegane were standing over me…"

"Do you think Joffrey was playing Princess?" Eddard asks.

"No…he tried to kill me…"

"Sandor take my daughter to her room…Myrcella if your mother asks you about what was talked about tell her…"

"Tell her your father wanted to know what you thought about Rickon Stark" Tyrion says when Robert couldn't come up with a lie.

"Yes sir…"

Tyrion walks up to her, "Stop crying and be strong…"

Robert shakes his head, "Lord Tyrion make all the arrangements…Use my men only…"

"Yes your Grace…"

After Tyrion leaves Robert looks at Eddard, "Is that the reason why you sent your daughter away?"

"Part of it…Robert…I have your best interests at heart…Know that…"

"And Jon Arryn…"

"As soon as I know everything I will tell you…" He is about to leave but stops, "Oh…I almost forgot…I sent to White Harbor for two thousand men…"

"Why?"

"When I have completed my investigation I will tell you all…" As Eddard is leaving the office he gets a sideways look from Cersei. Eddard leaves the castle with ten men to visit the street of steel. He meets the boy Gendry. It is like looking at a young version of Robert Baratheon.

Eddard visits many of Robert's Bastards over the next few days. On the fifth day Lord Yohn Royce arrives with Lysa Arryn. They enter the Tower of the Hand at night. She has a bag over her head, "Hello Lady Arryn…It has been a while…" Eddard says after they remove the bag.

"I demand to speak with the King…"

Eddard stares at her, "I know you lied about Jon Arryn…I also know you poisoned him…Now if you value your life you will testify against Petyr Baelish…" The next day Eddard summons Baelish to his solar.

"You wished to see me my Lord…"

Eddard just stares at him, "Seize him…"

"What is the meaning of this?"  
"Petyr Baelish…In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon…First of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm…I Eddard of House Stark Hand of the King do hereby place you under arrest for the murder of Jon Arryn…"

"What proof do you have?"

Eddard takes out the letter, "A letter intercepted by Yohn Royce…In it Lysa Arryn expresses her love for you…She also mentions that a plan is working and how she cannot wait to be your wife…She also confessed that it was your idea and you gave her the poison…Take him away…"

"What!" Robert yells after Eddard tells him, "Baelish! Of all people I would never have guessed…"

"I have enough witnesses to place him on trial and convict him…"

"Ned handle this…Because if I see that weasel I'll kill him with my own hands…"

Three days before the trial the men Lord Manderly sent arrive. Eddard houses them in the barracks of the Tower of the King's Hand. He asks Ser Barristan and Renly to sit in judgment with him. "Bring in the accused…" Eddard commands.

The throne room is filled with nobles as they bring in Petyr Baelish. Maester Pycel reads the charges and he is called as the first witness. "State your name and titles for the record please…"

"Grand Maester Pycel…I sit on the small council and I serve King Robert Baratheon may the gods grant him many more years…"

"Grand Maester…what can you tell us about the accused?" Ser Barristan asks.

"Lord Baelish came to me immediately following the death of Jon Arryn…May the gods grant him peace…He paid me a thousand gold Dragons on behalf of House Lannister…Said the Queen wants me to tell the King that he died of natural causes…"

"The witness is dismissed…" Renly says.

His testimony angered Cersei who is present at the trial. "The crown calls Lord Yohn Royce…" He testifies that after receiving a letter from Lord Eddard Stark his men intercepted a messenger from Lysa Arryn. The man was carrying a letter from Lysa to Petyr. Next they call Lysa Arryn, "State your name for the record please…"

"Lysa Arryn nee' Tully Lady of the Eyrie…"

Eddard hands the letter to Jorey Cassel, "Is that your hand writing?"

She looks at the letter, "Yes it is…"

"You will read the letter for the court…"

She sighs, tears stream down her face, "My dearest Petyr…Your plan is working…but I cannot wait much longer…I love you…I have always loved you…and I cannot wait to be your wife with Love Lysa Arryn…"

"Did you write this letter?" Renly asks.

"I did My Lord…"

"Whose idea was it to poison Lord Arryn?"

"Petyr suggested it after I asked him to speak with the King about my son being a ward of Lord Stannis'…" She looks at Petyr, "Petyr I am so sorry…"

He ignores her as they call Tyrion Lannister, "The accused claims that this dagger was won by you in a bet at the Tourney celebrating Prince Tommen's birth…"

"I did bet Lord Baelish, but not for the dagger. I gave that dagger to Prince Joffrey as a name day present…The bet was for a month of free visits to his brothels…" People laugh.

"Lord Baelish do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I am innocent of these charges and I request a private audience with the King…"

"King Robert considered Jon Arryn to be like a father to him…He does not wish to speak with you…"

"Then I demand a trial by combat…and I name Lyn Cobray as my champion…"

Ser Barristan stands up and looks at Eddard, "My Lord Hand…I request the honor of representing the crown in the matter…"

Eddard sighs, "So be it…" The trial by combat is held three days later. The King attends and Lyn Cobray is killed after an intense duel with Ser Barristan the Bold Selmy. Petyr is taken to be hanged immediately. Lysa is stripped of her titles and Robin Arryn is made a ward of Yohn Royce acting Warden of the East.

Later Joffrey is escorted to see his father by Ser Barristan Selmy, "Father…" Robert looks down on Joffrey and slaps him. "What did I do?"

Robert takes out the dagger, "I know you hired the assassin to kill Brandon Stark…I also know you tried to kill your sister…"

"Lies all lies! Mother!"

The Baratheon guards seize Joffrey, "You are not right in the head Joffrey…I am sending you to Old Town…I pray to the gods that the Maesters can help you…"

"Father please…don't let them take me! I'll be good…I'll be the man you want me to be! Father!"

 **THE GAME II**

 **CERSEI**

Ever since Eddard Stark came to King's Landing Cersei had been nervous that he would find out the truth same as Jon Arryn. Then when Baelish told her that Sansa Stark had been sent back to Winterfell with her mother her anxiety increased. ("Do the Starks know what Jaime did?"), she mentally asks herself. She thought Petyr would say something as she suspected he knew the truth as well. Why else would he blame Jon Arryn's death on her family? As usual Cersei breaks her fast with her children. "Where is your brother?"

"Don't know…" Tommen replies.

"Your Grace Ser Barristan is here…" Her handmaiden says.

"Show him in…"

"Begging your pardon Your grace, The King is asking for you…"

"Go ahead and eat…" She wondered if Robert was in one of his moods. Sometimes he would try to seduce her and she would hate every minute of it. "Ser Barristan have you seen my son?"

"No your Grace…"

"Leave us…" Robert commands when she comes in.

"What is it? The last time I saw that look Joffrey had…"

"Sit down Cersei…You won't like this…"

"What has Joffrey done now?"

"I suspect you already know…"

"Know what?"

"Joffrey is not right in the head…It was he who hired the assassin who tried to kill Brandon Stark…"

She stares at him, "That is a lie…My son would never…Who told you that Stark?"

"Our son…" She wants to say he is not yours, but if she did, Cersei believes this is where she would die. Or would she, the old woman prophesied she would die at the hands of the Valonqar. Prophecy or not Robert would break her neck if he knew. "Remember the thing about the cat…"

"That was one incident…"

"What about when we caught him choking his brother?"

"They were playing!" She yells, then something occurs to her, "What have you done?"  
He hands her a document, "See for yourself…"

The document strips Joffrey of his titles and names Tommen Robert's heir upon his death. "Why would you do this? Where is my son?"  
"On his way to Old Town…He needs help…"

"You son of a bitch!" She jumps up and tries to slap him, but Robert is faster and catches her by the wrist. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, but it must be done…Joffrey tried to kill Myrcella…"

When he yells this Cersei stares at him, "What!" He tells her what happened at Casterly Rock. She leaves him in his solar and goes to question her daughter. She can barely believe the story Myrcella tells, but why would she lie. "Jaime!" He meets her in the garden. Eddard Stark had placed guards at the entrances to Maegor's tower, the Dragon's nest and other abandoned sections of the castle.

"What is it?"

"Robert…Robert sent my son away…They are taking Joffrey to Old Town…"

"Why?" She tells him and as she speaks, she can tell he is getting angry. Perhaps it was mistake involving him. "Did Stark have something to do with this?"

"I don't know…Maybe."

He grabs Cersei by the arms, "I swear I will bring him back…"

 **JAIME**

Upon learning the truth Jaime gathers fifty Lannister men and leaves the Capitol. They ride hard after the men escorting Joffrey to Old Town. The men they are tracking have a three day head start riding up the rose road. For two days Jaime and his men ride without stopping to catch them. They rest the horses for a day before continuing on.

When they catch up to the men they are a mile from the edge of the King's Wood. To the Northwest is Tumbleton and to the Southeast is Fawnton. "My Lord!" A scout rides up, yelling. "I found them…They are ahead of us about a half mile setting up camp…"

"We'll wait until they settle down and attack at night. Remember no one can escape." Jaime anxiously waits until midnight. He spends his time sharpening his sword, pacing, and thinking on his next move. There are few things in life Jaime takes serious. Cersei and their children are among them. He had offered to kill Robert years ago, but Cersei out of fear stayed his hand. The moon reaches its zenith and he mounts his horse.

"Gentlemen it's time…"

They all mount up and approach the Baratheon men from multiple sides. The scouts and guards on duty are killed by dagger and arrow. "Let me out of here!" Joffrey screams from the unmarked carriage.

"Shut up you little shit!"

"You can't talk to me like that…I'm a Prince!"

The man screams as he is struck in the neck by an arrow. "We are under attack!" Another man screams. As Jaime rides through towards him swinging his sword and decapitates him. The fight doesn't last long and when it is over Jaime removes the keys from the captain's belt and unlocks the carriage.

"Uncle Jaime!"

He leaps out of the carriage and into Jaime's arms. Jaime smiles as it is the first time in his life that he feels like a father. "Are you alright?"

"Yes did mother send you?"

"Of course…" He watches as Joffrey walks up to one of the dead guards and kicks him. "That's enough! We must leave…" They travel all night and stop a few hours before sunset. They leave the main road and head west towards the river. When they make camp Joffrey sits alone crying. Jaime walks up to him. "Never let them see you cry…"

"My father…my own father sent me away…Why?"

Jaime sighs, "Joffrey…I love you…like you were my own son…But you…sometimes you can be cruel…The incident on the King's Road with the butcher's boy…The cat…and Myrcella…"

"We were playing…" He quickly says.

"Your mother hates your Uncle Tyrion and she blames him for your grandmother's death…The two of them have played some cruel jokes on one another, but what you did was murder…Holding your sister's head under water is not playing…"

He looks at him, "I get so angry sometimes…Am I mad?"

"I hope not…I to have had issues with anger…" He thinks back, to pushing Brandon Stark from the window of the Broken Tower. "Sometimes I can be impulsive…" He sighs, "…When the anger comes on you go somewhere and count to ten…Walk away from the thing that is making you angry…"

"What if father finds out what you did?"

"No one is going to send you away…I swear it…" He stands up and offers Joffrey his hand, "Come let's get something to eat…" Before sunrise the next day they eat and break camp. Jaime and his men had buried the bodies and taken all the food. They travel through the open plains in between Tumbleton and Bitterbridge. There is a stone bridge that crosses the river.

"Where are we going?" Joffrey asks riding up to Jaime.

"Well I can't bring you back to the Capitol…Not now anyway…So we are heading for Silverhill…Lord Serret will give us shelter…I will send a raven back to the capitol with a message for your mother…" While in Silverhill Jaime planned to raise an army and return to King's Landing to kill Robert and anyone else who stood in his way.

As they travel Jaime tries to be a father to Joffrey. He questions him about what makes him angry and why he does the things he does. He offers him fatherly advice and such. "How can I become a better swordsmen?" Joffrey asks.

"Practice…Train everyday…That is how I became the Sword of the West…"

"Can you teach me…"

"I can try…"

"How do I not be afraid…"

"Fear keeps you on your toes…Without it you won't fight as hard to stay alive…"

Joffrey looks at the other men with them, "By the river…After that wolf bit me…Arya Stark stood over me…" He lowers his head in shame, "I was afraid she was going to kill me…I…"

"The best way to overcome the fear of death is to accept that it will come…How you face that death is up to you…You can die a coward or a brave man…Tell death and the instrument of death…The man or woman who is going to kill you…and it must be said in a loud stern voice…GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Joffrey bursts into laughter, "I wish I would have said that to Arya Stark…"

Jaime laughs as well, "Whether it be by poison or by sword…Tell death…"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" They say at the same time.

 **SILVERHILL**

A Peacock in his pride on a field of cream; that is the sigil of House Serret the Lords of Silverhill. The Castle is located in the hill and mountain regions of the West just south of Deep Den. The castle is called Silverhill because the area is filled with silver deposits and it is House Serret's main income. As far as castles go Silverhill is of average size. James Serret is the Lord of Silverhill. His wife is gold of hair and green of eyes. His five children are the same; three sons and two daughters all under the age of thirteen.

As Jaime enters the courtyard Lord Serret stands with his family waiting. Jaime had sent a rider ahead to announce their arrival. Joffrey is wearing a hooded cloak to hide his identity. "Lord Serret I would speak with you in private now!" Jaime commands.

"Of course my Lord…My home is yours and my servants are yours to command…"

They meet in his solar, "While Prince Joffrey is here you will keep this secret…"

"Of course my Lord…"

He looks at the chief Steward, "Take the Prince to his room and prepare him a bath…" When they are alone Jaime asks Serret to muster an army and keep it secret. In return for his help he will pay Serret a million gold Dragons. "One more thing…keep Prince Joffrey away from your children…He can be unpredictable at times…I am leaving men here to watch him…If he steps out of line let them handle him…They have specific instructions…Also I will need to speak with your Maester…"

"Yes my Lord…"

"You are leaving me here?" Joffrey asks a week later in the courtyard.

"I will send for you when it is safe…I already sent your mother a Raven the day we arrived…" He did not tell Cersei his plans to kill the King.

 **RANDYL TARLY**

After the tourney Randyl Tarly decided to stay in King's Landing and sent his son home. He has men follow Eddard Stark around. "Good day sir…"

"Good day…My name is Tobho Mott how may serve you…"

"Lord Randyl Tarly of Horn Hill…"

"My Lord…"

"Yesterday the Hand of the King visited you…What did he want?"

"He asked about my apprentice…Gendry…"

"What about him?" When Randyl meets the lad he sees why Eddard Stark talked to the lad. He had been staying at an inn in the city. Randyl decides to go and see the Queen.

"Lord Randyl Tarly of Horn Hill…"

He had waited until after Petyr Baelish's trial. "Lord Tarly…What can I do for you…"

"It is what I can do for you…I know the truth…"

She stares at him. "The truth of what?"

"You know what…I suspect Lord Stark knows as well since he is gathering evidence against you…"

"Lord Tarly you are speaking in riddles…"

"Your children were not fathered by the King…"

"How dare you!" She says jumping up and slapping him.

"Slapping me won't change things…I came to offer my help…You see I have been betrayed…My son Samwell Tarly is a fat useless lump of flesh…I did not want him to inherit Horn Hill after me…Then Dickon was born and became the son I always wanted…I sent Sam to the Night's Watch…But he wound up at West Point…As you may know the Romyns and Martells are in league with one another…to put the Targaryens back in power…"

"Julian Romyn wants Robert to believe otherwise…"

"House Tyrell is on it as well…As we speak Quentyn Martell is sailing east to marry Daenarys Targaryen…Margaery Tyrell is supposed to marry Trystan Martell…I can give you the Reach…For my House is the only reason House Tyrell has remained in power all this time…"

The two hatch out a plan then Randyl sails to Mander River and travels across land to his castle Horn Hill. Upon arriving he assembles an army six thousand strong, having the largest army in the reach and heads for High Garden. Randyl had been friends with Olenna Tyrell since childhood, but he is willing to betray her to keep his son from inheriting Horn Hill.

As a children Olenna had showed Randyl a secret passage into High Garden. His army can sneak into the castle using it. "Randyl you are just in time…" Olenna says. "…We leave for Sunspear in five days."

"Good…good…I shall accompany you…In the meantime may I call upon your hospitality…"

"Of course…"

After dinner Randyl opens the secret passage and signals his men. They rush into the castle killing the guards, servants, and any small folk who resist are take up arms, by morning the castle has been taken. Olenna walks up to Randyl and slaps him, "Why?"

"The Romyns betrayed me…So I betray you for being in league with them…High Garden is mine now…"

"If you think…"

He looks at Mace Tyrell, "Shut up old man…My House has protected this family from countless rebellions…No more!" Ravens are sent out to the Lords of the Reach and many of them swear fealty to Randyl Tarly. Then he sends a message to the Iron Bank of Braavos.

 **ROBERT**

Most of the time Robert hated ruling and depended on his Hand to rule for him. Sometimes he wished he could relinquish the crown, but ruling as King had its advantages, especially when it came to women; not that Robert Baratheon had a problem getting women to come to his bed; not as a young man anyway. Now as a fat man, being King helped a lot.

He sits in his solar thinking on things that had recently happened. Petyr Baelish killing Jon, he wished he could have broken his neck with his own hands. Then there is Eddard Stark, his friend who is acting weird. Robert trusted Ned with his life, but there is something he wasn't telling him. Then there is his son Joffrey. Robert feels very guilty about sending the boy away, was that the answer, perhaps if he was a better father, the boy would not be so impetuous at times.

He laughs, "Perhaps that is the wrong word…" He says to himself, there is a knock, "Enter!"

It is Ser Barristan Selmy, "Your Grace…Ser Jaime has left the city…"

The first emotion Robert always feels is anger, "I bet that wife of mine has convinced him to go after Joffrey…"

"What's going on?" Lord Eddard Stark asks entering the office.

"Ser Jaime has left the Capitol…I believe my darling wife has asked him to go after Joffrey…"

"What do wish me to do your Grace? He deserted his post and by law…"

"I know the law Ser Barristan…"

Eddard sighs, "If you want to avoid a war, because that is what this will lead to, then excuse him from the King's Guard…"

Robert looks at Ser Barristan, "Is this acceptable?"

"It will have to be Your Grace…"

"See it done…But if he killed my men…put a bounty on his head and Tywin Lannister be damned…"

Ser Barristan salutes and leaves the solar, "Your Grace I have two new appointments I wanted to share them with you before I make the offers…"

"I trust your judgment Ned appoint them and be done with it…"

"Yes Your Grace…"

"There is one other matter that I need to speak with you about…"

"Ned I am angry right now…If this is bad news I don't want to hear it…Because if I do…I will respond in anger…"

"It is bad news…"

"Killing calms me down…I am going hunting so it will have to wait…"

"Aye your grace…"

Robert gets up and leaves a few hours later with Ser Meryn Trant, Lancel Lannister, and brother Renly. Ser Barristan had gone to investigate whether or not the King's men were dead.


	14. Chapter 14

AEGON TARGARYEN

Before returning to West Point Julian stops at Sunspear to pick up Quentyn Martell. He is to travel with Jon/Aegon VI and Rhaenys to Braavos to meet with Daenarys and Viserys Targaryen. While aboard ship Jon gets to spend time with Rhaenys. It is night and stars fill the sky, the moon is full casting a light on Rhaenys as she stands on deck with the wind blowing her long hair.

"You are so beautiful…" He says standing a few feet away. "It is as if you were made to be bathed in moonlight…"

"Thank you…" She replies.

He walks to her side, ""Champion of the Joust…Father was champion of the joust…He would be proud…"

"Yes…" They stare into each other's eyes.

"Yes…" She repeats.

"If I don't kiss you I feel like I will explode…" She leans in and they share a kiss. Then he stops and backs away. "Perhaps we need a chaperone, before I go too far…"

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"When we make love it will be as man and wife…The anticipation of the act is all more pleasurable if we wait…"

"Then perhaps you should find that Chaperone My Lord…I fear the next time we kiss I will remove all your clothes and force myself on you…"

"Good night…" He looks up at the stars and the moon, "…my moon and stars." The next day Jon goes to Lord Julian's cabin. "My Lord I would like to marry Princess Rhaenys when we reach West Point…"

Julian smiles, "Are you sure?"

"I have never been surer of anything in my life…"

"Alright then…I will make all the arrangements…"

The next night Jon brings his brother with him as he once again he finds Rhaenys on the main deck. "I see you found a chaperone…"

"A reluctant one Princess I am eager to get back to my wife…"

Jon takes a ring from Jordan, "Princess Rhaenys Targaryen…When we return to West Point I will claim my identity as Aegon Targaryen…The Sixth of his name…Will you marry me when we reach West Point…"

"Yes my King I will marry you…" They look at Jordan.

"Go ahead and kiss…"

They all laugh and the two share another passionate kiss. After three weeks at sea they finally reach Capri. By now Petyr Baelish has been tried, convicted and hanged for murder. As soon as they reach the castle West Point a ceremony is held two days later in the Sept of Sylus. All the banners of House Romyn are present and sworn to secrecy. "My Lords and Ladies…We come before gods and men to witness the union of marriage between man and woman…You may now adorn Princess Rhaenys Targaryen in your cloak…"

Jon places his cloak on Rhaenys, "Now look upon each other and say the words…"

They smile lovingly at each and say at the same time, "Father, Mother, Maiden, Smith, Warrior, Crone, Stranger…I am hers and she is mine…" Rhaenys says; 'I am his and he is mine', "…From this day until the end of my days…"

"May I present…Prince Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name…" It was the first time his real name is used in public. No one outside the Romyn family knew accept the Septon, Rhaenys, and her mother Elia. So the reactions of those gathered is very memorable. No one is more shocked than Varys. "…Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Targaryen nee' Stark and his wife Princess Rhaenys Targaryen…" Everyone cheers as they kiss.

The feast is held in the Great Hall as one can walk through a hallway from the Sept to the main castle. All anyone can talk about is the Targaryen revelation. Not even Jordan's cousins knew. Aegon stands up, "My family, my friends…I consider it a great relief to walk among you as Aegon Targaryen…Know that I am not my grandfather…I hope you will all support me when I take back the Iron Throne that has been so wrongfully taken from my family…"

Next the gifts are given, Julian gives Aegon a valyrian sword taken from the shattered continent of Valyria. He names it, Balerion after his ancestors Dragon. Rhaenys also receives a sword, a hand and half sword she names Last Breath. Lady Bethany presents Aegon with a new horse and Rhaenys with new clothes.

After the gifts are given Aegon and Rhaenys retire to the bed chamber without a bedding ceremony. Aegon had forbidden it, "My moon and stars…"

"Sun of my life…" She replies.

They slowly undress one another and tenderly kiss each other as they do. He explores her body with his hands leaving no part of her body unexplored. They lay down on the bed and make passionate love three times. Two days later Aegon sets sail with his wife Rhaenys, mother by law Princess Elia, Prince Quentyn Martell, Hector Romyn, and Lord Varys. As they leave things are happening in the Capitol and the Reach as by now Randyl Tarly is solidifying his power over the Reach. Jaime Lannister is marching on the Capitol with five thousand men and the King has gone hunting.

 **DAENARYS**

Dany is angry as her advisors reveal to her a secret they have been holding since the day she was born. "Who are they? What are their names?" She angrily asks Ser Paul Drake.

"Elia Targaryen…Your sister by law…Her daughter Princess Rhaenys Targaryen…She looks more Dornish than Targaryen, but she has the Targaryen eyes…And finally Prince Aegon Targaryen…Your nephew by your brother Prince Rhaegar and his second wife Lyanna of House Stark…"

She looks at Viserys, "What do you think of all this?"

Viserys had been getting treatments and counseling from Maester Olyse and some Eastern healers for madness of the mind. His treatments involve cold water, leeches, and milk of the poppy to ease the mind. "Why ask me?"

"My Prince…" Maester Olyse says.

Viserys sighs, "If what they say is true…Then this Aegon has more claim to the Iron Throne than either you or I…"

"Why now?" Daenarys asks.

"Things have been set into motion…By now Lord Julian has revealed your nephew's identity to Lord Stark…"

"But my brother kidnapped and raped Lyanna…"

"That lie was spread by your father King Aerys…Your brother actually loved Lyanna Stark…They married in secret…"

"So the army in Astapor is not mine or Viserys'…It is actually Aegon's…"

"No the army is yours to command on your brother's behalf…"

Daenarys stands up, "I have heard enough…"

"I'm afraid there is more Your Grace…"

"More?" She looks at him. Part of her wants to throttle Ser Drake, "What more is there?"

He clears his throat, "A marriage alliance…You are betrothed to Prince Quentyn Martell of Sunspear…"

"And what of me?" Viserys asks, "What roll do I play in all this?"

"None for now Your Grace…As I said Lord Julian and his allies were waiting to see who if any developed madness of the mind…"

Daenarys leaves the main hall and goes to the training yard. Tears fall down her eyes as above all things in life she hated being lied to. She takes a practice sword and starts stabbing the dummy repeatedly. Then she starts slashing and cutting pretending it's a living person. "A man thinks he is dead…Yes…"

She stops and looks at Armond, "A girl wants to be alone yes…"

"Being alone is not good…A Princess needs to talk…"

"Did you know…about the other Targaryens?"

He shakes his head, "If Armond knew such a thing a man would have told a Princess…"

"Why did they lie?"

"To protect a Princess…But a Princess should not cry…Forge your own path in life…"

Daenarys smiles taking his words to heart. A few weeks later the ship arrives in Braavos. Daenarys waits in the courtyard with her guards and brother. The main gate opens and in walks the people she had been told about. Daenarys immediately recognizes each from the descriptions she had been given. With those eyes Rhaenys Targaryen was definitely her kin though she favored her mother. As they said Elia Targaryen nee' Martell is very beautiful.

The young man could be no one other than Aegon Targaryen the crown Prince. He definitely did not look Targaryen with his grey eyes and dark hair. "May I present Princess Daenarys Targaryen and her brother Prince Viserys…This is…"

She cuts him off, "Princess Elia Martell my sister by law…Your daughter Princess Rhaenys Targaryen…And this is…"

"My husband Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen the Sixth of his name…"

Daenarys may have been lustfully looking at him, which prompted Rhaenys to speak up, "Husband?" She looks at Ser Drake.

"We married before setting sail Princess…" Aegon offers.

"I see…" She looks at the two men that are left, both are young and handsome. "And one of you must be Prince Quentyn Martell…You I presume by your complexion…" He walks up to her and kisses her hand.

"Prince Quentyn Martell at your service…"

"Ser Hector Romyn of Crakehall…My Princess…"

After Varys introduces himself they retire inside to eat and talk. "Upon hearing of your existence I became both parts overjoyed and upset…These men have been grooming me to take the Iron Throne and come to find out that I have no right to the Iron Throne…"

"I was just as overwhelmed when I learned of your existence Princess…" Aegon says.

"We are family please call me Dany…"

"As you wish…I…Or should I say we would like the chance to earn your trust, love, and respect…"

"So would I…But I feel I must say that I do not feel any obligation to marry Prince Quentyn…However for the sake of an alliance I am willing to give Prince Quentyn the opportunity to win my heart…"

He smiles from across the table, "That was my intention…I to feel that you nor I must marry just for power, but I am overwhelmed by your beauty and I would like the chance to earn your love…"

"Now that we have that out of the way there is the business of the army in Astapor…"

Aegon clears his throat, "Prin…I mean Dany…Since the gold was given to you and your brother to build an army with…I feel that the army by right is yours to command…"

This shocks Dany, but it is Viserys that speaks up. "That is magnanimous of you…"

"Very, but why?"

"I have my reasons…One I have already mentioned…Also House Martell and Romyn are pledged to my cause…And I feel I can raise my own army…"

They discuss other matters, then Aegon orders the servants that came with him to reveal the Dragon Eggs. "Are those?" Viserys asks standing up.

"Dragon Eggs…" Aegon says answering, "Lord Julian's father funded an expedition to Old Valyria…They found the eggs and this horn we will use to hatch them…"

Daenarys is overwhelmed by everything presented to her. She is disappointed about the Iron Throne, but the fact that she has family still alive makes up for it. As for Quentyn Martell she finds him charming and alluring, but she is attracted to her nephew Aegon. His marriage to her niece keeps her from acting on her impulse to try and bed him. Then there is Hector Romyn who on more than one occasion she caught looking at her longingly. He is handsome and also charming she finds the few times she spoke with him.

The next day they gather in the yard with the Dragon Eggs and Daenarys is given the horn. At the age of seven Daenarys' gift started to manifest. She could place her hand in fire and not get burned. She also saw visions in the fire and one of them was coming true now. She had seen herself standing in the yard with people she had never seen before; the Dragon eggs were present as well. She places the horn to her lips and blows. When she does the fire on the torches and braziers in the yard grow bigger. Anyone without Targaryen blood falls to their knees holding their ears. The eggs burst into fire as the horn starts to glow and Daenarys feints.

When she awakens she finds two Dragons crawling across her body, one black and the other green The third Dragon, the white and gold one is perched on Aegon's shoulder as he stands over her bed. "What happened?"

"You feinted…The eggs hatched and this one flew onto my shoulder as soon as he hatched…I named him Rhaegar to honor my father…"

The green Dragon lays at Daenarys' feet and the black one on her chest. She names the black Dragon Aeryon after her father and the other she names Rhaellar after her mother. Daenarys stays in her bed to regain her strength. It is during this time that they receive news from Westeros. King Robert had died after the hunt, Eddard Stark has been arrested for treason, and Tommen Baratheon made king. "I need to go home…" Aegon says, "Eddard Stark is my family…and if the Lannisters harm him…They will all burn in Dragonfire…"

Daenarys smiles, "Perhaps you should wait until Rhaegar is older…"

He smiles back, "Perhaps…"

"But please…Before you leave accompany me to Astapor…"

He sighs, "To Astapor…"

The night before they are to leave for Astapor Daenarys hears a scream. She runs from her room with the two Dragons flying through the air following. When she arrives at Aegon's room she freezes at the scene before her. Viserys stands over the bed with a dagger in hand, but he is not moving as he is impaled on Aegon's sword; Balerion. "VISERYS!" She screams. Jorah runs up and grabs her, but she fights free of his grip.

"Why?"

"He tried to kill me…" Aegon says.

"Dany…Dany…"

"I'm here…"

Rhaenys is kneeling in the bed with a dagger in each hand and she is naked. Aegon covers her body noticing the people gathering in the hallway. "…I…t's…so c…old."

"Why? Why?" She asks staring into his eyes.

"I…I…w…anted…t…o…be…King…"

He dies in her arms, "I am so sorry…" Aegon says.

As Daenarys stands up Aegon drops his sword, but Rhaenys takes up a protective position in front of her husband. "He was defending himself…"

Dany looks at Rhaenys, "I know that…I harbor no ill feelings towards Aegon…" She looks at Viserys, "My brother was a fool and it cost him his life…"

The guards take his body up on a shield and take it to the yard. They place Viserys' on a funeral pyre, then Daenarys lights the pyre. As the pyre goes up in flames she walks up to Aegon. "How did you know…I mean…"

He sighs, "I was taught to be aware of my surroundings…even in sleep…My door was unlocked and when he opened it…it squeaked…I sleep with my sword nearby and before he could strike…Well you saw…"

 **HECTOR**

The next day they board the ship to sail to Astapor. Hector had come because he is a second son and he wanted to see Braavos. Learning his cousin's true identity was a shocker and he asked if Jordan knew. Of course his cousin did and was sworn to secrecy. Soon all of Westeros would know. As they board the ship in the early morning hours Hector notices a comet in the sky.

"They say it is a sign of Dragons…"

Hector looks at the mysterious woman who was accompanying them. She always wears a mask and rarely speaks, Quaithe by name. "Yes I know…"

"Would you die for her?"

He looks at her, "Who?"

"You don't play the ignorant man well…And you are smarter than you wish to let on…"

He sighs, "Yes I would die for her…"

"Then protect her…You are best suited for the job…You are young and strong…Win her heart…"

He smiles, "How?" She smiles back from beneath her mask and walks away. Prince Quentyn is not around and he spots Daenarys on deck of the ship watching her Dragons. He walks up to her, "I am sorry about your brother Princess…"

She looks at him, "Thank you for your words, but they are unnecessary…"

"So is this challenge to win your heart an open one?"

She blushes, "You feel up to the challenge?"

"Actually I do…"

She scoops up the two Dragons and walks away. Soon the ship is under way with the morning tide. Every morning after breaking their fast Hector trains with Aegon or one of their guards. As usual he shows off especially if Daenarys is on deck. "I will spar with you…" Prince Quentyn announces one morning. The Prince has a Braavosi sword on his hip, but he also carries a spear. "Which would you like to face? Spear or sword…"

"Spear…" Hector arrogantly replies.

"Spear!" He calls for. As they get ready to face off Daenarys comes onto deck with Ser Jorah at her side. Hector glances her way. "Keep looking at my bride like that and I may have to pluck out your eyes…"

"You are a Prince…I am just a Knight…All young ladies yearn to be courted by a Prince…I don't stand a chance…"

Quentyn attacks first thrusting his spear forward, but Hector leans to the side blocking with his sword. Then Quentyn swings his spear around like a staff aiming for Hector's feet. The Dornishmen on board cheer for Quentyn, while the Romyns on board cheer for Hector. Back and forth they fight using acrobatics in their attacks. Hector flies into Quentyn with his left knee and breaks the spear. When Quentyn hits his back he raises his feet and leaps up off his back.

Armed with two spear halves he keeps fighting. Eventually he sweeps Hector's feet from under him and places the spearhead to his neck. "I yield…"

"Wise decision Knight…"

While everyone claps Aegon walks up to Hector and helps him up, "You let him win…"

Hector smiles, "Maybe…maybe not…"

 **ASTAPOR**

The trip to Astapor takes three months by sea. When they arrive a man takes them to inspect the royal army. "My master says that they have been trained in Unsullied style…Though it would have been prudent to geld them…"

Daenarys stops and looks at the young female interpreter, "Why?"

Master Krazyns is rude arrogant and unaware that Dany, Aegon, and Rhaenys understand everything he is saying. "My Master says Unsullied are gelded at an early age…These warriors have been purged of all fears and have mastered all weapons…"

Daenarys snaps her fingers and the men bring the chests of gold. "My master thanks you for concluding this business…"

A tall muscular man walks up, "Your highness…I Merson Bowas…Former pit fighter…I command these men on your behalf and we swear an oath to the Dragon Princess…"

"I accept your oath…"

"Where are your men camped?" Aegon asks.

"Outside the city…"

"Take us to them…" Dany commands. There are three thousand Calvary, two thousand archers and five thousand infantry…"

"Tell me about the Unsullied…" As she listens Daenarys is appalled by what Merson tells her. "This is wrong…Slavery is wrong!" She is alone in her cabin with Aegon and Rhaenys, "Don't you agree…"

"I do, but what can we do?" Rhaenys asks.

Aegon smiles, "You want to sack the city and free the slaves don't you…"

She nods, "I want to forge my own path in life…"

"I will support whatever you decide…"

Later she sends a messenger to Krazyns to tell him that she wishes to purchase the Unsullied as well. As they leave the ship to meet him they are approached by a cloaked figure. "Who are you?"

The man removes his hood, "My name is Ser Barristan Selmy…I served Prince Rhaegar in the war of the Usurper…I failed my Prince…I failed House Targaryen…I have once again to renew my oath to his son Prince Aegon the sixth of his name…The rightful King of Westeros…"

"I have heard of you…You serve Robert Baratheon now…"

"My King was murdered by his wife…I wish to serve House Targaryen…If you will have me…"

Ser Jorah speaks up, "Ser Barristan is known as Ser Barristan the Bold…He is one of the greatest swords in all of Westeros…"

"You serve and protect Princess Daenarys…"

He drops to one knee and rises after making his oath. "My master says that half of them have completed their training…The others need more but will not fail you in battle…"

"Tell your Master the gold is on the way…"

"My Master will not wait…" Missandei says after relaying her words, "…There are other interested parties who can pay now…"

Daenarys looks at him, "Ask your Master if any of them have a Dragon to exchange for these men?"

"My Master asks that you prove it…"

Dany looks up, "Aeryon! Rhaellar!" They wait and wait, Kraznys is about to leave when two Dragons the size of large dogs fly down and land beside Daenarys. She pets them and looks at Krazyns, "Do we have a deal…" Quentyn, Jorah, Varys, and Rhaenys all object to her plan, but she says it is her decision. Aegon supports her and they leave the matter alone. "You have been quiet…" She says to Hector after everyone leaves.

"Well I can see and so can Aegon…that you have no intention of giving Krazyns a Dragon…"

"You are very perceptive…Perhaps you and I can spar one day…"

"I would like that…"

"As long as you don't let me win the way you did with Prince Quentyn…"

"You have a good pair of eyes…"

The next day they meet and Daenarys hands Aeryon's chain to Krazyns and he hands her the whip. "Is it done are they mine now…"

 ** _"Yes the bitch holds the whip…"_**

She smiles as Missandei repeats his words and he struggles to make Aeryon obey him. **_"Dovaogedys!"_** When she starts speaking in Valyrian everyone, but Aegon, Rhaenys, and Hector are shocked. _" **Naejot memebatas!"**_

 ** _"Ivetra…j'aspo zya dyni do majis…"/_** Tell the bitch her beast won't come…"

Dany looks at Krazyns, **_"Zaldrizes buzdari iksos daor…"_**

 ** _"Ydra ji Valyre?"_**

 ** _"I am Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…I and my kin are of the blood of old Valyria…Valyrian is my mother tongue…"_** She nods at Commander Merson who fires an arrow into the air. Then she commands the Unsullied to kill the masters and free the slaves, but no to harm any woman or child. **_"Dracarys!"_** On command Aeryon blasts Krazyns with a gout of fire as the Unsullied and Dragon army sack the city.

Later Aegon is cleaning blood off his sword with Rhaenys at his side. She too is cleaning her sword. "Well you have taken the city…Now you must put new laws in place…Give the slaves work…And set up a militia to enforce your will…"

Varys clears his throat, "My King…Princess…This was not wise…"

"Not wise…So you agree with slavery?"

"No I mean…I hate slavery with all my being, but you can't just…"

"It's not wise to tell a Dragon what he or she may or may not do…" Rhaenys says sheathing her blade.

"I mean no offence, but these people have allies…This will not go unanswered…And what of Westeros?"

Aegon stands up, "My Aunt wishes to forge her own path and I will not stand in her way…The army is hers and the two Dragons…At least until Rhaellar finds a rider…Lord Varys…You will stay at my Aunt's side to advise her…You as well Ser Jorah and Barristan…"

"My King I wish to remain as well…" Hector says.

"Why?" Quentyn asks. "We don't need you…"

"Afraid of a little competition?"

He draws his sword, "I beat you once I can do so again…"

"Put that away before you hurt yourself…"

"He can stay…" Daenarys playfully says, "He amuses me…" The next day Aegon leaves with Rhaenys and his men for Westeros. He wishes to sail to East Watch by the sea to meet Aemon Targaryen; the trip will take six months at sea. A week later Daenarys marches her army of 18,000 strong out of Astapor, as she plans to attack Yunkai next.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR NOTES: _Guys I have said this so I will say it again maybe some of you skipped the last message…Please stop leaving update and post now messages in the review…I like reviews, but it is very disappointing when someone leaves these types of messages…As I said I am working on this everyday…Thank you for your cooperation...I hope you enjoy this latest update...If you have any suggestions please feel free to make them...again no update and post now messages thank you very much_**

* * *

KING TOMMEN

 **KING'S LANDING – 3 MONTHS AGO**

 **CERSEI**

Cersei and Jaime share a special bond, a bond they have to keep secret, especially if House Lannister were to stay in power and rule. She knew her brother would kill Robert's men to free Joffrey. She also knew he was returning to King's Landing with an army large enough to kill all the White Cloaks and Eddard Stark's men.

She had to act quickly as she rushes to the stables. King Robert plans to go hunting and now is the perfect time to free herself of him and begin the Lannister Dynasty. She enters the stables and immediately spots her cousin Lancel Lannister the King's Squire. She rushes up to him and takes the wine skin from his hand. "What are you doing?" He asks in whispered tones.

"Shut up and take it you fool!" She says shoving a new wine skin into his hand.

"Cersei!" Robert calls out, "What in blazes are you doing here?"

She walks up to him as innocently as she can, "I came to ask you to call off the warrant on my brother…"

"If he hasn't killed my men…But we both know your brother has a temper…"

"He's your brother by law…"

He mounts his horse using a step, "Let us be off…"

As they leave the stables Lancel looks back at her. Then she leaves the stables, "Find me Lord Janos…" she commands to one of her guards. A few hours later Lord Commander Janos Slynt enters the Queen's Solar.

"You wish to see me Your Grace?"

"Yes…What is the status of the Gold Cloaks?"  
"My men and I haven't been paid in months…Many of them are threatening to leave and find work as sell swords…A few didn't even go on duty today…"

"Tell your men to go on duty and let them know that their Queen has written her father Lord Tywin Lannister…Lannisters always pay their debts and if you and your men remain faithful to the crown I will pay them a year's salary when the gold arrives…And you will give me your loyalty and I will have my father grant you lands, titles, and a castle…"

"Thank you Your Grace…You have my loyalty…"

"Good…When my brother returns you will side with him no matter what…" He nods and leaves. Then she sends a man to ride out and meet her brother to tell him that she has bought the loyalty of the Gold Cloaks.

"Your Grace…Ser Jorey to see you…"

She frowns at the name of one of Eddard Stark's men, "Show him in…"

He bows, "Your Grace…The Hand of the King requests your presence in the garden…"

She follows Jorey Cassel with two of her own guards. All the time Cersei wonders what Eddard Stark wants. She is not afraid and is willing to do anything to remain Queen and place her son on the throne. When she arrives Eddard bows and dismisses Jorey. "Leave us!" She commands to her men.

"Thank you for coming Your Grace…"

He sighs, "I won't beat around the bush or play games…I know your secret…"

"Which secret is that?" She asks knowing full well what he means.

"I know Robert has no true heirs…I also know that your brother fathered all your children…"

She looks at Eddard Stark, either he is a fool or maybe he is playing the Game of Thrones. "Yes its true…My brother fathered my children…Since you are looking for truth then know it all…You were not at the wedding…The night Robert and I consummated our marriage he called me by your sister's name…"

He nods, "He loved Lyanna…"

"But never me…I have suffered his indignities, his man whoring…and you…You the noble Eddard Stark standing there judging me…How many bastards does Robert have…I swore that if he would hold onto the love of a dead woman he would get know children from me…"

It felt liberating to confess it all; even if it was before the great and noble Eddard Stark. "I do not condone Robert's actions…"

"Tell me Lord Stark…Why didn't you take the throne…You had just as much right to it as Robert…You above all people were hurt the most by the Targaryen's actions…"

"I did not want it…Besides…Rhaegar died at Robert's hands not mine…"

She smiles, "When you play the game of thrones Lord Stark…Play to win…"

"I asked you here to let you know…that I know…Take your children and leave for Casterly Rock immediately…For when Robert returns I will tell him the truth…" She watches as he leaves the garden. Cersei heads to her solar to summon Lord Janos.

 **EDDARD STARK**

"Jorey rouse the men…" Eddard says as he returns to the tower of the Hand. Eddard puts on his armor and belts his sword as his men gather in the courtyard of the Hand's Tower.

"My Lord Ser Arnold Gradison…"

Gradison commands the one hundred Baratheon men in the Red Keep. House Gradison is a vassal House of House Baratheon. Eddard tells him about the Queen and her children, he also tells him his plan to seize the castle. "Are you with me?"

"I can't believe it…"

He replies with a look of shock, "You know my reputation…I would not lie…Are you with me?"

He nods, "I am with you my Lord Hand…"

"Good gather your men…" Eddard goes to the courtyard while Gradison leaves to gather his troops. His men are assembled and are dressed to fight. "Men of the North…King Robert has been betrayed by his Queen…Her children are all bastards fathered by her own brother Ser Jaime Lannister…" They all exchange looks as he speaks, "It was Ser Jaime who pushed my good son from the window of the Broken Tower…He caught them in the act of having sex…We will take control of this castle and place the Queen and her children under House arrest…Any Lannister men who put down their arms will be spared…If not show them no mercy…Are you with me!"

They all cheer and enter the Red Keep through the hallway from the Tower of the Hand. "Hey!" A Lannister man screams.

"Throw down your sword!" Jorey commands, but the man draws his sword. A servant screams as they start fighting. Jorey kills the man and another is killed by Eddard Stark. The halls echo with the sound of sword on sword. The Lannister men are overwhelmed, some of them surrender, but a few fight to the death.

Eddard bursts into Cersei's room. Her handmaidens scream, "How dare you…"

"Cersei Baratheon nee' Lannister…I Eddard Stark Hand of the King charge you with treason and confine you to your room…"

"Where are my children?"

He snaps his fingers and two guards bring Myrcella and Tommen, "Mother!" They run into her arms.

"I will arrange for a ship to take you to Casterly Rock before Robert returns…"

As Eddard leaves Ser Gradison joins him, "My Lord the castle is secure, we have taken thirty-one men prisoner all Lannisters…The Gold Cloaks are gathering before the main gate…They have a battering ram…"

"Janos is working for the Queen…Place archers on the wall…"

"My Lord…" Jorey cries walking up, "…We lost eleven men…"

"Jorey sneak out by the mud gate…Take five men with you…Dress as a servant and find a ship to take the Queen and her children to Casterly Rock…"

"Aye my Lord…"

Now all Eddard can do is wait for Robert to return to set things right. He goes to the main gate and watches as dozens of Gold Cloaks die trying to break it down. Some break away from the main gate to attack the horse gate.

 **JAIME LANNISTER**

Jaime travels with his men across the plains towards King's Landing avoiding roads, towns, and villages. Soon he reaches the edge of the King's Wood and follows the river to the city. A mile from the city Jaime is met by a Lannister man. "My Lord Jaime…I bring news from the Queen…She told me to find you and say that she has bought the loyalty of the City Watch…"

"Is that all?"

"Yes My Lord…"

Soon they reach the city and are let in by the Gold Cloaks on guard duty. Jaime rides through the streets and heads strait to the Red Keep which is under siege by the Gold Cloaks. He rides around to the Hand's gate. "Bring ladders!" He commands to his men. There are Stark men posted on the wall firing arrows at them.

Jaime leads the assault on the wall. His archers fire back at the Stark men on the wall to provide cover. Then Jaime scurries up the ladder behind two men. The first man is killed and he falls off the ladder. The next man is able to make it onto the wall because three men are killed with arrows. Jaime thrusts his sword and kills a man trying to push his ladder over.

When he makes it to the top Jaime is consumed by battle rage and cuts down Stark man after Stark man. He lives up to his reputation as the Sword of the West and the best sword in the seven Kingdoms. Because of his heroics his men are able to gain a foothold on the wall. The Gold Cloaks abandon their attempt to breech the main castle gate and join the Lannisters at the Hand's Gate.

Jaime fights two men at the same time. He impales one with his sword and blocks the sword of the second man with his gauntlet, then he slashes his neck. They fight their way down the steps and into the courtyard. "Pull back! Pull Back!" A Stark man screams.

Before the door can be shut Jaime throws his sword and kills one of the men at the door. They rush forward and fight to keep the door from being closed. Jaime takes a speak ad shoves into the door crack keeping it from closing. "Jaime Lannister!" Eddard Stark screams, "Throw down your arms and surrender or she dies.

Every pauses as Eddard Stark has Cersei by the neck with a dagger at her throat. They stare at each other, "You have too much honor to kill a defenseless woman Lord Stark…I on the other hand am not so honorable…If you and your men don't surrender now…I will start killing people in the city until you do…"

"You are a Knight or have you forgotten your oaths…"

"I am also a brother…and that is my family…Let her go and surrender…"

"Give me your word that my men will not be harmed…"

He nods, "I give you word…"

"Let her go and swear on all I hold dear that you nor your men will be harmed…"

Eddard releases Cersei, "Lay down your arms…"

"But my Lord…"

"Do it!" As they do Cersei slaps Eddard.

"Take them to the dungeons and do harm any of them…" Jaime commands. Soon they are joined by Lord Janos, "Lord Janos…Have your men collect the dead and burn them…Have the servants clean up the blood…"

 **KING ROBERT**

Killing cleared his head and Robert loved to hunt. It was one of the few things in life he could still do. He would love a good fight, but people were to scared of him as King to get into a fight with him. Then there is the King's Guard, they would never allow it. Sometimes he wished Eddard would have taken the Iron Throne or he wished he could give it all up. Tommen was not ready to be King and then there was Joffrey. Sending his son off was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but the boy was not right in the head.

"Wine!" He commands and his golden haired Squire Lancel Lannister runs up and hands him the wine skin. "Ah that is good wine…"

"Your Grace…Perhaps you should not drink so much…We are after all hunting…" Renly says.

He looks at him, "A man knows his limits and I know mine…I am invincible!"

"BOAR!" Ser Meryn Trant screams as the large beast comes charging at them.

Later Robert is in and out of consciousness as his men carry him on a shield back to the Red Keep. "Did I get him?" He asks in between states of consciousness.

"You got him brother…Through the eye…"

"Ma…ke…S…ure…t…hey…bring my…boar…Ned! Get me home I must see Ned…" The next time he awakens Cersei, Jaime, Maeter Pycel, and his son Tommen are standing over him. "Joffrey?"  
"It's me father…Tommen…"

"Tommen…Tom…men…I am so sorry son…I should have been a better father to you…To all my children…Tell Joffrey that I am so sorry…" He looks at Cersei, "I am sorry to you as well…"

She frowns, "For what?"

"I am sorry… Imma sorry I couldn't love you the way you deserved to be loved…"

She sighs deeply as he looks at Jaime, "You!...Did you kill my men to save Joffrey?"

"I did…"

He sneers, "You golden haired bastard! Where is Ned? Where is my brother Renly?"

"Leave us!" Cersei commands. Pycel takes Prince Tommen out of the room.

"I love you father!" Tommen yells as he is escorted out of the room.

"Tell Stannis I am sorry for what I did…"

"Lord Stark left for home…" Cersei says.

Robert looks at Cersei, "You are lying…Ned would not abandon me…"

She leans over, "You are right…He wouldn't…"

"I imprisoned him…"

He stares at her, "You bitch…"

Cersei leans down, "You never loved me…And I never loved you…I want you to die knowing that I did have love…" She stands up and looks at Jaime. Then they share a kiss in front of him. "I also want you to die knowing that my children were fathered by a real man…"

Before Robert can yell for the guards Cersei places a pillow over his face, while Jaime sticks his hand into his wound. He thrashes about on the bed, the pain, and lack of air filling every area of his being. Taken out by a lying brother fucking whore and her sister fucking brother. ("What a way to go…")

 **TYRION**

Tyrion was at the brothel enjoying the pleasures of several women. His favorite is Ros a Northerner who had come south to work the brothel he now owns. As proprietor he could have all the women he wanted and not pay a gold Dragon, but when he visits the brothels he pays and allows the women to keep all the gold he paid them.

He walks out of the room and kisses Ros or Rose as he likes to call her. Bronn is waiting for him, "You done already?" Tyrion asks looking at the Sell Sword.

"What can I say…"

"You must be getting old to be done so quickly…"

"Nope…A man has his good days and his bad ones…This was a good day…I just finished before you…"

"Shall we go then…" Before leaving Tyrion kisses Ros goodbye and leaves. As they walk up the street the bells start ringing. "That can't be good…"

"My Lord…" A Lannister man rides up on a horse, "Ser Jaime sent me to fetch you…"

Tyrion frowns, "My brother is back in the city?"

"Yes my Lord…"

"Why the bells ringing?" Bronn asks.

"The King is dead…"

"Shit!" Tyrion says and as they ride back to the keep Tyrion forces the Lannister man to tell him what happened.

"That is a load of crap if ever I heard…"

"You calling me a liar?" The Lannister Man asks looking at Bronn.

"My esteemed friend here is right…Eddard Stark has too much of good reputation and he loved Robert like a brother…"

"Well I allow your brother to tell you my Lord…"

"Leave your sell sword outside…" Cersei commands.

Tyrion sighs and nods at Bronn. When he leaves he returns his attention to Jaime and Cersei. "I am glad you are safe…" Tyrion remains quiet, "Come sit down we have much to discuss…" Jaime says.

Tyrion doesn't move, but keeps staring at them, "Why is he looking at us like that? Why are you staring at us?"

He smiles, "I'm trying to decide which one of you killed Robert…"

"Careful…" Jaime warns.

"Robert died of natural causes…The boar ripped him open…"

"And one…if not the both of you finished him off…"

"How dare you! I told you it was a mistake calling him here…The little imp!"

Tyrion smiles, "I would rather be a little imp than a child murdering whore…"

She tries to lunge at him, but Jaime stops her, "That is enough! By the gods the two of you…"

She looks at Jaime, "Always protecting him…One day he will be the ruin of this family…"

"Of the three of us who pushed the Stark boy out of the window…" Cersei sneers and leaves the solar.

"Did you have to start an argument with her…"

Tyrion walks over to the table and pours himself some wine, "Actually yes…I wanted to speak with you alone and Cersei…despite what she thinks is not the brightest candle on the shelf…"

"I love you but stop insulting our sister…"

Tyrion takes a seat, "Sorry…You do realize the shit storm we are about to be hit with…"

"I am not an idiot…"

"At times you can be…I know it was you who pushed the Stark boy…Now you kill Robert's men and for what? To save Joffrey…The boy is mad…Some time with the Maesters would have helped him…"

"He's my…" Tyrion raises an eyebrow, "…He's my nephew. He's family and you know I would do anything for Cersei and you…"

Tyrion is disappointed; for once he thought his brother would have the balls to admit it. "I can understand that, but still it was reckless…Where is Lord Stark?"

"In the dungeons with his men and the Baratheon men…"

"How many dead?"

"Um a hundred and twenty-six…Including thirty Baratheon men…"

Tyrion shakes his head, "What about Renly and Ser Loras?"

"Loras is in the dungeons so is Renly…When my men tried to arrest Renly…Ser Loras attacked and killed seven of my men and wounded five before they could subdue him…"

Tyrion takes another drink, "This will lead to war…"

"Who will the North follow? Robb Stark is a boy…"

"The North is filled with many war veterans to help him…And he has House Tully and Arryn to aid him…Have you sent father a Raven…"

"On its way as we speak…"

"You know he will want you at his side…"

"I know…"

"Cersei will not be happy…Tommen will need to be crowned immediately and he will need a new Hand…"

Jaime smiles, "I suppose you want the position…"

"Who else better to keep Cersei in line and hold things together…" Tyrion takes another drink, "I am off to see the wizard…" He says quoting a line from his favorite book.

"What?"

"Lord Stark I am off to see Lord Stark…"

"Give him my regards…"

When Tyrion reaches the dungeons Eddard Stark sits in a corner staring at his feet. "Are you well Lord Stark…"

He looks up, "Lord Tyrion…They sent you…Why?"  
"No one sent me I came of my own will…"

"The bells were ringing…Is Robert dead?"

He sighs, "Yes he is I'm sorry…"

"How did he die?"

"A boar gutted him…He died many hours later…"

"Damned fool…Did he suffer?"

"No I don't think so…"

He looks down, "What do you want?"

"To talk. You once said that you were in my debt…"

He looks up, "Aye I said that."

"No one wants a war Lord Stark…Will you right your son? Tell him to keep the peace…"

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked…And you said yourself that you owe me…"

He stands up and walks to the bars, "And what will happen afterwards…Will you let me and my men go home?"

Tyrion sighs, "Cersei and my father will want to keep you as a hostage…I will do my best to ensure that you and your men are comfortable…"

"And what of Stannis? You and I both know that Tommen has no right to the throne…"

"And yet you convinced Robert to send Joffrey away…Why?"

"The boy needs help…I played the game of thrones and lost…But if you and your family continue on this path…You all will be destroyed…"

"How so…"

He walks away and sits down, "I will say no more…"

"Will you right the letter?"

Eddard looks at him, "No!"

Tyrion sighs, "And so it begins…Bring water for a bathe and a change of clothes for Lord Stark and his men." Tyrion orders and leaves.

 **TOMMEN**

Tommen sits in his room wondering what is happening. His mother had been taken from the room by Stark men. He looks at his sister who is on the bed crying. Then the door opens, "Mother!"

"All is well my children…"

Jaime enters the behind her, "Uncle Jaime…"

"The two of you are safe now, "But why? Why did those men lock us in our room?"

"Never mind that?" Cersei says hugging the two children.

Later Tommen is taken to see his father. All his life he had been told of his father's bravery in battle, but over the years Robert had gotten fat. Most of the time he ignored his children. Sometimes Tommen wondered if he was Robert Baratheon's son. His cringes at the sight, blood stained sheets and his father looking pale and weak.

"Joffrey!"

"It's me father…Tommen…"

"Tommen…Tom…men…I am so sorry son…I should have been a better father to you…To all my children…Tell Joffrey that I am so sorry…" He looks at Cersei, "I am sorry to you as well…"

Tommen looks at his mother. "For what?"

"I am sorry… Imma sorry I couldn't love you the way you deserved to be loved…" Tommen had caught his parents arguing on several occasions, about gold, tourneys, women, or his drinking.

"You!..." Tommen looks at his Uncle Jaime, "Did you kill my men to save Joffrey?"

"I did…"

This shocks Tommen, "You golden haired bastard! Where is Ned? Where is my brother Renly?"

"Leave us!" Cersei commands.

Pycel takes Prince Tommen out of the room. "I love you father!" Tommen yells just before he leaves. He looks at Pycel, "Will my father die?"

"It is in the hands of the gods my Prince…Go pray for your father…"

Tommen walks to his room with Ser Oakheart of the King's Guard following him. When he reaches his room Myrcella is waiting for him. "Well how is father?"

"Not good…I think he may die…"

She shakes her head, "Father is strong…He will live…"

"I hope so…I do not wish to be King…"

"You would make a better King than Joffrey…"

Usually Tommen and Myrcella eat with their mother, but she is off doing something or another. Suddenly the bells start ringing and they look at each other. The door opens and in walks Cersei. "Mother!"

"I am so sorry, but your father…" She starts crying.

"May the father take him in his arms…May the mother comfort him…" Tommen says, "…May the Maiden grant him peace…May the crone guide him…May the Warrior remember his brave deeds in life…May the Smith remember his works…As the stranger takes him from this mortal world…"

"I miss him…"

"So do I?"

Tommen looks up as Cersei is holding each child in one arm, "Mother what happens now?"

"Now my son…We bury your father…And prepare to crown you King in his place…"

Fear grips his heart, "I don't know if I want to be King…What about Joffrey?"

"Your brother…He is not right in the head…Before he died your father stripped him of the crown and named you his heir in his stead…You must be King my son…"

"But I am afraid…"

"Don't be…I will be here to guide you through these dark times…"

The next day Tommen is in the garden with his guards. He wanted to be alone and his mother and Uncles were very busy preparing for his father's last rights and the coronation. "My King…"

He looks to find his Uncle Ser Jaime approaching. "I am not King yet Uncle…"

"But you will be, may as well get used to being called King…Your Grace…and all the rest…" he kneels down in front of Tommen, "After the coronation I will be leaving…"

"Why?"

He sighs, "There are bad people who do not wish you to be King…Your Grandfather is assembling an army at Deep Den…He wants me to join him…"

"I don't want you to go…"

"I don't want to go either, but it is my duty…You have a duty as well…"

Tommen laughs, "Duty!"

Jaime laughs as well, "I guess it is funny if you say it like that…Look Tommen…You are King…That is a lot to put on a little boy's shoulders…but I know you can handle it…You are part Lion and Stag…And what are lions?"  
"Strong!"

"Yes to be strong you need good advisors…At court I want you to name Lord Tyrion Hand of the King…"

"But mother said she will chose the new Hand…"

"Who is the King?"  
"I am…"

"Who?"

When his Uncle asks more forcefully Tommen grows more confident, "I AM!"

"Good…Sometimes a King takes advice, but in the end he must make his own decisions…You love your Uncle Tyrion don't you?"

"Yes I do…"

"Good…He will make a good Hand…and he is very wise…People underestimate him and that will work in your advantage…Also it is time you started learning the sword…"

"Really!" This excites Tommen.

"Yes…"

"Will I be good as you one day…"

"Of course maybe even better…You must practice every day and train hard…"

"Can I learn to use a War Hammer like my father?"

"Well first learn to use the sword, then maybe when you are older yes a war hammer…"

"Can you teach me some moves now?"

"Every day until I have to leave…"

A closed ceremony is held at the Queen's request. Then Tommen is crowned King on the steps of Baelor's Sept. The people cheer and he recites a speech prepared for him by Tyrion. "Long may King Tommen reign!" Many people cheer.

Tommen stands up as the Lords and Ladies of court are gathered in the main hall. "I Tommen of the House Baratheon…" Joffrey is present staring venomously at his brother. "…Second of his name King of the Andels and the First Men…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm do hereby name Lord Tyrion Lannister Hand of the King…Come forward Uncle…"

As Tyrion walks up the steps Tommen glances at his Uncle Jaime Lannister who is pleased, but his mother looks angry with him. He tries to ignore her remembering all his Uncle's advice. He places the badge of office on Tyrion's shirt. "Thank you Your Grace I hope I can serve you well…"

"Let it be known that I now strip Lord Eddard Stark of his titles and lands for the crime of treason…I command that his son Robb Stark heir of Winterfell come to King's Landing and swear fealty to me…If he fails to do so I will strip him of his titles and name Roose Bolton Warden of the North…I also revoke the Independence of House Romyn…Lord Julian Romyn has one week to present himself to me and bend the knee…or face the might of the Iron Throne…"

Other appointments are publically made, then court is dismissed. "You did well my son…May I speak with you in private…"

"Cersei we don't have time…We have a small council meeting…"

"Yes Mother I will speak with you afterwards…" Tommen is nervous and excited all at the same time. His training with his Uncle has given him the confidence to speak like a man to his mother. His nervousness comes because he had never spoken so forcefully to her. She was always to over protective and she didn't always allow him to be himself or have fun. It was very liberating.

Tommen finds the small council meeting intriguing, the strategizing, the planning, and politics. He can shape the realm with the stroke of a quill. He is King now and a King does as he pleases. Hs mother shocks the small council by revealing a secret alliance with Randyl Tarly who has taken High Garden and has rallied the Reach to the Crown.

They also discuss elevating Houses Bolton, Cobray, and Frey to power over their liege lords in exchange for their loyalty. The largest threats to Tommen's reign will come from Stannis, House Martell, House Romyn, and the Targaryens. It all boiled down to a waiting game and who would make the first move.


	16. Chapter 16

ROBB STARK

 **WINTERFELL – FIVE MONTHS AGO**

Robb Stark the heir of Winterfell had grown up on tales of his father's exploits during the war of the Usurper. His father had come into his power at an early age and now as Robb stands in the courtyard with his Direwolf Greywind at his side watching as his father leaves. The burden of ruling and leadership falls onto his shoulders at the age of 18. He sighs as his mother Lady Catelyn Stark did not come out to see her husband off.

He goes up to Bran's room and as usual she finds her sitting beside the bed praying. He joins her and asks the seven and the old gods to heal his brother and wake him. When he is done his Lady Mother is still on her knees keeping her vigil. He waits until she is done, "Mother." He says in a whispered voice.

She looks at him with teary eyes, "Is your father gone?"

"Yes he left hours ago…" He kneels down in front of her, "Mother you haven't eaten or slept in days…This is not healthy…"

"I want to be here when he awakens…Go you are acting Lord of Winterfell…" She kisses his forehead, "Go and make your father proud…"

He sighs and leaves the room. "How is mother…" Rickon the youngest is standing outside the door with his Direwolf Shaggy Dog.

"She is fine…"

"I heard people say that she is not eating…"

He picks Rickon up and places him over his shoulder, "Mother is worried about our brother…"

"Will Bran die?"

"No he has made it this long…"

"How do you know?"

He puts Rickon down, "Because I am acting Lord of Winterfell and a Lord always knows…Now go play…"

Later he goes to the Solar and with Maester Pycel goes over the expenses for the King's visit. "I thought Lord Tyrion was going drink us out of house and home…" Robb says.

"Aye between him and the King there was a really good chance of it happening…"

"I think I will take Dorryen as my Squire…"

"He's good lad…Good with a sword…" Maester Luwin looks at him, "Shall I post it or do you wish to tell him yourself?"

"I'll tell him myself…"

"Some appointments will have to be made…Perhaps I can use them to lure your mother from her vigil…"

"Okay but do not press her too hard…" After they finish Robb heads for the yard. He stops at the smithy first to choose a sword. As the Lord of Winterfell he needs to start carrying a sword. Mikken helps him to choose one.

"Are you going to name her?"

Robb smiles, "No…The House has a named Sword…"

"Your father took Ice with him…"

"I know…" He looks up and spots Dorryen, "Dorryen! Come here lad…" As the young man walks over to him Robb walks over to him.

"M'Lord…"

"As acting Lord of Winterfell I will need a Squire…and I would like you to fill the position…"

"Yes m'lord…Thank you…"

His excitement is not unusual Squiring often leads to Knighthood and Knighthood sometimes leads to becoming a Lord or being granted one's own lands. "I want my saddle cleaned and my horse saddled in the morning after I break my fast I intend to ride out and inspect the lands…"

"It will be done my Lord…"

As he sleeps Robb has a weird dream about Greywind, it is as if he is looking through the wolf's eyes. The next day Dorryen is waiting with Robb's saddled horse. Ser Rodrick is also waiting with twenty men. They ride out of the yard and visit Wintertown. Then he rides out to the outlying villages and farms nearby. He stops to speak with the smallfolk and ask if they heard any news or had any trouble that needs his attention.

When they return to Winterfell the sun has gone down and many people have already eaten. There is food waiting for Robb so he takes it to his room and eats sitting beside his bed. The next morning after breaking his fast, training in the yard, and making sure Rikcon is doing his lessons; Robb inspects the food stores, walls and armory.

He stands below the broken tower, "What do you think Maester Luwin…Is it time to repair her…"

"This tower hasn't been touched since the days of King Brandon the II of his name. When King Tharis Bolton tried to take Winterfell…"

"Aye…but since my brother fell…"

Maester Luwin places a hand on his shoulder, "He will awaken…"

Robb decides to leave the tower alone at least until his brother awakens from his sleep. A week passes by and Robb gets a visit from his friend Torrhen Karstark. "Torrhen!"

"Robb…Oh excuse me Lord Robb…"

"Knock it off…" They hug. "What brings you by?"

"Came to see how you are getting along…How is your brother doing?"

"Still unconscious…Come I will get you settled…" Later after dinning with his brother and friend Robb goes to check in on his mother. As he approaches the door he hears voices. "I don't care about costs, ledgers, or appointments…Leave me to my son!"

"Forgive me my lady, but this is not healthy…"

"I will take care of the appointments…" Robb says entering the room.

"My Lord…"

When Maester Luwin leaves he turns his attention on his mother, "Mother…" She looks at him. "You need to eat…Bathe…You need to rest this is not healthy…"

"I can't leave his side…"

"You have another son…Rickon needs his mother…and there is only so much I can do as his brother." Robb is about to say more when something catches his attention. He walks over to the window. "There's a fire…" He looks at his Lady Mother when she joins him, "Stay here…" Robb rushes down the steps and runs all the way to the barn where the fire is rising. There are men already trying to get the fire under control.

After a few hours they put the fire out, "Did anyone see how this started?" Robb asks, but there is no answer.

"Robb!" It is Torrhen. "Robb come quickly your mother has been attacked…"

"What!" When they get back to Bran's room, Robb finds Maester Luwin treating Catelyn's hands. "What happened?"

"He tried to kill Bran…I tried to stop him…" She looks at the Direwolf, "Summer saved my life and Bran's.

Robb leans down and examines the man, "This dagger is made of Valyrian steel…"

Ser Rodrick bursts into the room. "My Lady are you alright…"

"Getting better all the time…"

Robb stands up, "Ser Rodrick…"

"My Lord…"

"Take this dog's body and burn it! Scatter his ashes on a dung heap…"

"Aye!"

"Robb I want guards posted at Bran's door at all times…"

"He will have four guards…"

Robb stays with his mother for a few minutes then he orders a bath drawn and bought to the room. "Mother bathe…In here if you must, but bathe and eat…"

"Alright…"

"How is your mother doing?" Torrhen asks.

"Fine…I can't believe someone tried to kill my brother…" The two young Lords are in the godswood two days had passed since the attack.

"My Lord come quickly your brother is awake…"

Robb thanked all the gods old and new for his brother's recovery. It is a miracle and he decides to hold a feast. A few days later Lady Catelyn summons him to the godswood. "I found this in the broken tower…"

Maester Luwin takes it and examines it, "This is hair…a woman's hair…There are no women in the North with this color hair…"

"No but one with that color did visit Winterfell…"

"The Queen!" Robb, Ser Rodrick, and Maester Luwin say at the same time.

"I think Bran was pushed from the Tower…" Catelyn says.

"But why?" Robb asks.

"He may have seen something the Queen wants to keep secret…"

"First the Lannisters kill Jon Arryn...and now this…"

"Lord Stark must be warned…We cannot send a Raven the wrong person may read it…"

"I will go!" Robb announces.

"You are the heir of Winterfell and the acting Lord of the North…No I will go…"

Maester Luwin sighs, "Your Lady mother is right…my Lord and there is that Whitehill situation that must be dealt with…"

"I will go with you my lady…" Ser Rodrick says.

Robb finally makes all the appointments and orders the Broken Tower repaired. Now his real first test as Lord of Winterfell comes. "Tell me what happened Lord Forrester…"

Rodrick Forrester heir of Ironrath, light brown of hair and grey of eyes. He has five men with him. "Well my Lord I was out on patrol…and I rode up on some Whitehill men cutting down Iron Trees on our land…We were outnumbered so my men and I rode hard for Ironrath…They chased us for miles, but when they knew they couldn't catch us they turned away…My father and I rode out with a hundred men and we chased those Whitehill bastards back to their mountain…We even captured a few…My father sent me here and he rode on back to Ironrath with the Whitehill Prisoners…Now Lord Ludd Whitehill is demanding we release his men or he will march on us with his army…"

Robb looks at Maester Luwin, "Send a Raven to Ironrath inquiring on the health of these prisoners and send one to High Point tell Lord Ludd to get his ass to Winterfell or be stripped of his titles…"

A few weeks later Lord Ludd comes to Winterfell with five men, "I don't like being summoned boy…"

Robb jumps up from his chair at the high table, "Boy! Boy! I am Robb Stark…heir of Winterfell…Son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark…Acting Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North in my father's absence…You will come when I call…and you will go where I send you…Now I believe your men cut down twelve trees…" Robb waits for answer, "I asked you a question Lord Ludd…"

"Aye twelve…"

"You will pay the Forresters a hundred gold Dragons for each tree…"

"A hundred!"

"I can make it a thousand if you wish…"

"No…"

"No what?"

"No my Lord…"

"In addition you will return the trees you cut down…as for the men taken prisoner they have a choice…They can lose a hand or they can serve at the wall…Punishment to be handed out by Lord Gregor Forrester…and if you step out of line again Lord Ludd, I will strip you of your titles and land…Ser Wheeler send ten men to see that all is carried out as commanded…"

A smile of pride appears on Wheeler's face, "Aye my Lord…"

"Now you may leave Lord Whitehill…"

Everyone started talking about Robb's swift and decisive action in the matter. "We have a visitor…" Maester Luwin says in the main hall as they eat midday meal.

Robb frowns, "Who?"

"Lord Tyrion…" Luwin leans over and whispers, "Best not to let on we know of the Lannister's treachery…I advise extending him all guest rights…"

Robb didn't like it, but Maester Luwin is right, "Acting Lord Robb Stark…Thank you for receiving me…"

"Enjoyed your trip to the wall Lord Tyrion?"

"Very much so…I stopped to impose on your hospitality and to ask after your brother's health…"

It takes all Robb's might not to throttle the little imp into confessing his family's crimes, but Lord Tyrion seems genuinely concerned after his brother's health. "He awoke a few days ago…"

"Thank the gods old and new…"

"He can't walk…"

Tyrion frowns, "Oh…I am sorry to hear that…We'll we shall have to do something about that now won't we…In the meantime may I make use of your hot springs…The wall is so cold…"

Robb orders the servants to cater to Tyrion's needs but to watch him for any mischief and report it immediately. Two days later Tyrion hands Robb a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"A special design for a saddle…I drew it myself…It is like the one I use…But I modified it for your brother…It will allow him to ride his horse…" He looks at Bran, "You do want to ride again don't you?"

"Oh yes…"

Robb hands the design to Maester Luwin, "What are you playing at?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Maester Luwin clears his throat, "What do you get out of this?" Robb asks changing his question.

"The satisfaction of helping someone with a disadvantage…I being a Dwarf am at a disadvantage, but being born into a noble House such as mine affords me opportunities not given to most Dwarves…" Tyrion walks up to Bran and touches him on the shoulder, "Being a cripple will not limit you in life…The only limitations you will have in life are those you place on yourself and those you allow others to place on you…Live! And live well Brandon of House Stark…"

"Well said…" Maester Luwin says.

Robb walks Tyrion out of the main hall, "Thank you…Both for what you did and said…"

"Ah think nothing of it…" Tyrion offers Robb his hand, "Encourage him…don't patronize him…Help but don't limit him…"

Robb shakes his hand, "My House is in your debt…"

"Don't say that I may call on that debt one day…Perhaps another visit to your hot springs…"

Robb nods, "You will be most welcome…" Later Robb meets with Maester Luwin, "Well what do you think?"  
"He seemed very genuine…No secret agenda…Perhaps he is unaware of his family's crimes against yours…It is a well-known fact that he is does not get along with his father and sister…"

"Maybe…and the designs for the saddle…"

"It will work…"

After a few days the saddle is done and just as they put Bran in it a rider returns with the Direwolf Lady in tow. He explains to them what happened on the King's Road. The Rider did not run into Robb's mother. "Bran don't wonder off to far…" Robb yells as his brother rides his horse using the new saddle Maester Luwin had made for him.

"He seems happy…" Torrhen says.

"Aye…Hard to believe he said he wanted to die…"

"Well I think I will be heading back to Karhold soon…My father wants to betroth me to Lady Anna of House Cerwyn…"

"Well congratulations…"

"Hard to be excited for a woman I have never met…Also I am in love with Ser Rigel's daughter…"

"The hardships of nobility…" That is when they hear a scream. "Bran! You go that way I will go this way…"

"We should stick together…"

They run and Torrhen is struck in the shoulder by an arrow. Robb ducks as a man appears from behind a tree swinging his axe. As he tries to draw his sword the man punches Robb in the face. Robb uses the momentum and spins around ducking low and disembowels the man. "Harker!" A woman screams firing another arrow. Robb swings his sword and cuts the arrow in half. Meanwhile Torrhen gets to his feet and throws a dagger catching the woman in the leg. She howls as two more men converge on Robb.

His father always told him about the Battle Fever and now Robb knows what it means as his instincts and years of training with a sword take over. He blocks left and right keeping his sword at angles to hold off the two men. One armed with a sword and the other a heavy axe. The man with the axe is more dangerous, so Robb kicks at his knee and when he stumbles Robb bats the sword of the other man away and slashes his throat.

With one dead he can now focus all his attention on the last man. He hooks his sword into the curve of the man's axe, but is unable to disarm him. Robb takes one hand of his sword and punches him the throat. As he gasps for air Robb thrusts his sword into the man's chest and it is over. "Drop your weapons are the little brat is dead." There is another man holding a dagger at Bran's throat.

"Let him go…"

"All we want are the horses…Drop the sword or he is dead…"

"No Robb don't do it!" Bran says.

"Shut up!"

Before Robb can react an arrow flies through the trees and strikes the man in the neck. Robb rushes forward to pull his hand away from Bran's neck. "Thank the gods you are alright…" Torrhen gets to his feet as a young woman and a boy join them. "Who are you?" Robb asks pointing his sword at the young woman.

"My name is Meera Reed…This is my brother Jojen Reed…Our father is Howland Reed Lord of Greywater Watch…"

Jojen shows them a sigil ring of their house. "You have my thanks…"

"You!" Bran says looking at Jojen.

Robb frowns, "You know him?"

"I had a dream about him…"

Now Robb turns his attention to the injured woman, "Your Wildings…What are you doing below the wall?" She just stares at him yanking the dagger from her leg. "You can either answer me or join your comrades in death…"

"Trying to get as far south as south can go…"

"Why?"

"You saw the White Walkers didn't you?" Jojen asks.

Robb looks at Jojen, "Aye I did…They attacked our village and my man…He became one of them…"

"White Walkers…She's lying…"

"She's not lying…She climbed the wall to get away from them with blue eyes…"

"Your one of them green seers aren't you boy?"  
"He is the son of a Lord and you will address him as such…" Torrhen says.

"Its okay the Free Folk do not bend the knee…"

"So what should I do with you…"

"Don't kill her…" Bran says speaking up.

"Spare my life and I will serve your house…My Lord…"

Robb wipes the blood off his sword and then he blows his horn. A few minutes later soldiers arrive and he commands them to bury the bodies. "You may want to burn them My Lord…Don't want them coming back as White Walkers…"

"What's your name girl?"

"Osha my Lord…"

Jojen convinces Robb to burn the bodies, then he and Meera help Torrhen by removing the arrow from his shoulder and bind Osha's leg. Then they return to Winterfell, "Masterfully done…" Maester Luwin says, "I do believe you will keep your arm My Lord…"

Later Robb visits Jojen as he is settling in, "Everything alright?"

"Yes thank you my Lord…"

"Thank you…If not for you and my sister…"

He smiles, "My sister is the warrior…My destiny lies on another path…"

Robb didn't know what to make of that statement, "How is your father?"

"He is in good health…"

"How long will you be staying?"

"Until the war starts…"

"War?"

"Aye there is a war brewing…Do not trust those who speak the words Stand together…Do not trust them who flay their enemies…Nor the Raven that carries a heart…"

"You speak in riddles what do you mean?"

"Have you been having wolf dreams?"

Robb frowns, "Aye…How do you know that?"

"You are a warg…I can teach you to control it…" Robb had heard that word before from one of Old Nan's stories. Wargs were supposed to be skin changers, people who could live inside animals. "It will be very useful to you especially in the days to come…"

Not knowing how to respond Robb just walks away. That night he is unable to sleep and goes to the library. He takes the book on House Sigils. "House Corbray…Sigil…" He freezes at the Raven carrying the heart. "Stand together…Stand together…" He finds the words and who they belong to House Frey and of course he already knows the sigil of House Bolton; the flayed man. "Do not trust them…" He repeats.

The next day he questions Old Nan and Maester Luwin. Then he decides to learn all he can about Warging. He and Jojen train at night in the godswood when everyone is asleep. A week had passed since the incident in the wolfswood. Osha is proving herself every day and keeping to her word. She and Bran seem to be developing a friendship, though she seems to not like Jojen. Robb is in the solar barely staying awake due to his late night training sessions when Maester Luwin enters the room.

"My Lord…A message from White Harbor…"

Robb yawns and takes the letter, he smiles. "It's mother…She is in White Harbor…On her way home with Sansa and Arya…"

"Your Lord Father must have broken off the engagement…"

"Can't have been because of the incident on the King's Road…"

"Perhaps he has learned the truth of your brother's fall…"

Robb sends Wheeler out to meet his mother with fifty men. He doesn't tell his brothers so that they can get a surprise. Five days later Lady Catelyn Stark rides through the main gates with Sansa, Arya, Jane Pool and her father, Ser Rodrick, and a Braavosi man by the name of Syrio Ferrel. "Mother!" He greets her first then Sansa, Arya, and everyone else.

"Robb I must speak with you in private…"

They go to his solar and she shows him the letter. "Is this true?"

"Yes…Your father believes it…That is her hand writing…Robb I met him…"

"There is going to be a war…"

"Aye, but there is more I must tell you…"

She tells Robb about the Lannisters, Petyr Baelish, and everything else. "Why didn't father come home?"

"You know your father…Robert is his friend…besides he is not alone…Lord Manderly sent two thousand men to the Capitol…"

Robb shakes his head, "Should have sent five thousand…I do not like this…"

"Neither do I…But your father says that he knows what he is doing…Now tell me…What have you been up to since I been away…"

Robb smiles trying to decide what to tell her and not. He tells her about how he handled the Whitehills. He tells her about Tyrion Lannister. When Robb tells his mother about the Wildlings, she goes into a rage. Eventually he is able to calm her and tells her that Osha has been loyal so far and has become a good friend to Bran.

"You killed…For the first time in your life…How do you feel?"

"Not the way I expected…I mean I have killed dears and wolves, but never a human being…All I think about was saving Bran…I am sorry I had to take someone's life, but I am not sorry for defending my brother…"

She hugs him, "No you should not feel guilty for that…And I suppose it will not be the last time…"

 **THE DREAD FORT**

 **ROOSE BOLTON**

Five days after Robert dies a Raven arrives at the Dread Fort home of Roose Bolton. The Boltons have always stood in opposition against the rule of House Stark. Their words; 'Our Blades Are Sharp', their sigil is that of the flayed man. In the old days the Boltons would skin their enemies alive and hang them on crossing pieces of wood in an X. Flaying is outlawed and often House Stark has to send men to make sure they aren't continuing the practice.

Roose Bolton is a widower his wife having died giving birth to their son Domeric. Domeric later died of mysterious wounds, some say it was a bear or a pack of wolves. After his son's death Roose acknowledged his bastard son Ramsey Snow and moved him into the Dread Fort. Roose is a cold calculating man who doesn't often show his emotions. When aroused to anger his wrath is swift and deadly, but quiet.

He sits in a chair getting a shave from his House barber. "My Lord…" Maester Qyburn says. Qyburn is a disgraced Maester, who was banished for his experiments that were not approved by the Maesters of Old Town. When the former Maester of the Dread Fort failed to save Roose's wife Lady Bethany Bolton nee' Ryswell he had the man flayed. Qyburn had been living in a village ruled by Roose and when he heard of Qyburn's gifts took him as the new Maester.

"What is it?" Roose coldly asks.

"A Raven from Capitol…Affixed with the Royal sigil…"

"Read it…"

He breaks the seal, "King Robert is dead…" Roose raises his hand to stop the barber and takes the Raven scroll from Qyburn.

 ** _To Roose Bolton_**

 ** _Lord of the Dread Fort_**

 ** _I King Tommen of House Baratheon second of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men…Protector of the Realm…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…write this letter to inform you that my father Robert Baratheon is dead…In these troubled times I need Lords I can trust to watch over my domains…I can no longer trust House Stark to rule the North in my name…Come to King's Landing with your army and help me put down these Usurpers…_**

 ** _With Regards_**

 ** _Your King_**

 ** _Tommen of House Baratheon_**

 ****Roose hands the letter back to Qyburn, "What do you think?"

"More going on than we realize…Many questions need answering…Like…Why is Tommen King over his elder brother Prince Joffrey…Where is Lord Stark…"

"The Starks have always been my enemy…"

"Of course my Lord…But remember they are allied with Houses Tully and Arryn…"

"Find out what you can and in the meantime…summon my banners and their armies to the Dread Fort…"

A week passes before Houses Whitehill and Warwick arrive. "I say we head South and fight for the King…This is our chance to be free of the Starks…" Lord Ludd Whitehill says.

"I say we stay out of it and see what happens…" Lord Warwick counsels.

Roose looks at Qyburn, "Well have you learned anything?"

"A lot…Lord Stark was arrested for treason…King Robert stripped Prince Joffrey of his titles and named Prince Tommen his heir…That is why he is King…Randyl Tarly has betrayed the Tyrells and taken High Garden…As we speak he is amassing an army at High Garden…Tywin Lannister is amassing an army at Silverhill…"

"There is your answer…With Lord Stark out of the way the Starks are weak…Robb Stark is a boy…"

"A boy!" Ramsey says speaking up, "That boy made you pay a hundred gold Dragons for each tree your men cut down…"

"Be careful bastard…"

"I may be a bastard, but my blades are sharp…"

Roose smirks, "Enough!" He sighs, "We will march south and fight with the King…"

"We should march at night My Lord to keep suspicions low…" Qyburn offers.

 **WINTERFELL – ROBB STARK**

Robb is in the main hall talking with his mother, sisters, and brothers. They are laughing and talking. Arya is telling them about the incident by the river. "He's on the ground looking up at me begging for his life…He was actually crying…"

"By the gods I wish I could have seen that…" Robb looks at Sansa who despite herself is laughing as well. "Don't think so much of your Prince now do you?"

"Oh shut it…How could I have known…He was a coward…"

"A coward and a whining baby…Mommy help me!" Arya says motioning with her hands.

As they burst into laughter again Maester Luwin enters the hall. "My Lord…My Lady a message from King's Landing…"

Robb turns serious and takes the letter from Maester Luwin. "Robb what does it say?"

He frowns and looks at Sansa, "Sansa please take your siblings outside and play…"

"Why? I am fourteen…I should know what is happening?"

"Sansa obey your brother…"

"No mother she is right…Arya take your brothers outside and go play…"

"Come on…" They protest, but follow Arya outside to the yard.

Jojen and Meera are present as well. Torrhen had gone home days ago. "why do they get to stay…"

"Ouch!" Rickon says after Arya pops him upside the head.

Jojen and Meera stand to leave, "If this is personal business then we will leave." Meera says.

"No stay…You will hear this soon enough anyway…"

"Robb what is it?"

"Here read for yourself…"

She places her hand over her mouth, "King Robert is dead…"

"What!" Sansa yells in shock.

"Tommen has been made King and your father has been arrested for treason…"

"Treason…no!" Sansa places her face in her mother's chest. "Father!"

"This is a filthy lie!" Robb says getting angry. "Father would never betray King Robert…"

Maester Luwin takes the letter, "The King commands that you come to the Capitol and swear an oath to him…Or he threatens to strip you of your titles and name Roose Bolton Warden of the North…"

"No one would follow the Boltons…All the North would rise up against him…" Meera says.

"What will you do My Lord…" Maester Luwin asks. "If you go to King's Landing you will never leave…"

"We should write a letter…" Catelyn says speaking up, "Demand that they tell us the condition of your father and his men…"

"No!" Robb says, "I will go to King's Landing, but not alone…Maester Luwin summon the banners…"

"All of them My Lord?"

"They are sworn to fight for House Stark…It is time they prove their loyalty…"

Catelyn stands up, "No wait…" She looks at Robb with teary eyes, "Robb…if you do this…It will mean war…People will die…"

"Mother! They declared war when they unjustly arrested father…"

She wraps an arm around Sansa, "There are men in the North of reknown…Men who have gone to war…Send them…"

Robb shakes his head, "Mother…I am not a child anymore…If I am to be the Lord of Winterfell…I cannot appear weak…This is the way it must be…" He looks at Maester Luwin, "Send the Ravens…But not to House Bolton…Do not send any to Roose Bolton…"

Catelyn wipes her eyes, "Send a Raven to Riverrun as well…Tell my father what my son intends to do and ask for his help…If my son is going to war then he will have my father's help as well…"

"House Arryn is allied with us by marriage…Shall I send a Raven to Lord Yohn Royce?"

Robb nods, "Yes do it…"

"The two you should head home…" Catelyn says to Meera and Jojen.

"With all due respect Lady Catelyn…We ask to remain here…" Jojen says, "Our father will not mind…Besides my destiny is here…Not at Greywater Watch…"

His request is strange but Robb allows them to stay. "Are you afraid?" Catelyn asks Robb.

He shows her his hand, "Father always told me that fear will keep you on your toes in a fight…"

"Sound advice, but if we lose…We all die…"

"We better not lose then…"

Over the next few weeks the Lords of the North arrive at Winterfell. Some come with reports of having seen the Bolton army on the march. "My Lords…I thank you all for answering the call…You all know my father…He is a just and honorable man…He loved Robert Baratheon like a brother…"

"Aye!" They all say knocking on the tables.

"The Lannisters arrested my father to keep their filthy secret…Tommen does not deserve to be King nor does his brother…For all the Queen's children are bastards…" They hiss and boo, "…Fathered by Ser Jaime Lannister…It was the Sword of the West who pushed my brother to his death when he saw them in their sin and treachery…The Lannisters have no honor and will do anything to hold onto power…"

"Winter has come for House Lannister!" Someone screams.

"Iron from Ice!" Lord Gregor yells his House words.

"With a Mighty Fist!" Lord Glover yells.

"Here We Stand!" Lady Mormont yells.

Robb raises his hand, "…I am young and inexperienced in battle…But so was my father when his father and brother died and the mantle of Lordship passed to him…Follow me now as you followed my father…And I swear we shall be victorious!"

They march from Winterfell with 18,000 men and a large supply train. Bran is left as acting Lord of Winterfell. He has three hundred men under his command at the castle. They march up the King's road to Moat Cailin and then from there to the Riverroad. Upon reaching the riverroad they meet up with rearguard of Yohn Royce's forces on their way to Riverrun.

At Riverrun an army 54,000 strong gathers. 21,000 Knights of the Vale, 15,000 soldiers of the Riverlands and 18,000 Northmen. Catelyn's brother, Edmure Tully is in command and with him is their Uncle Brynden Tully often referred to as the Blackfish. Robb learns that Walder Frey has not sent any support and House Cobray joined up with Roose Bolton's men and marched to join Tywin Lannister at Silverhill. Robb convinces Edmure and Lord Yohn Royce to give him overall command of their forces.


	17. Chapter 17

RANDYL TARLY

 **HIGH GARDEN**

Randyl sits in the main hall feasting with his family, Lords, and Knights. His Lady wife Melessa Tarly nee' Florent is not pleased with his betraying House Tyrell. He looks across the table at her as she sits there refusing to eat. "My Lord…" Maester Berryl says walking up to him.

"What is it?"

"A raven from King's Landing…"

He breaks the seal and reads it, "My Lords and brave Knights…The time has come…King Robert is dead…We march…" They all cheer at the news. Randyl plans to march half his army to King's Landing and the other half will march to Silverhill and help Lord Tywin. "You are still not talking to me?" He says to Melessa as they get ready for bed later.

She huffs, "Olenna Tyrell was your friend…How could you betray her like that…"

"I was betrayed!" He replies raising his voice.

"How? Sam…I am glad he is with the Romyns…"

"He was supposed to go to the Night's Watch…"

She climbs into bed and turns away from him. The next morning he goes to see Olenna, "What is happening?"  
"We will march to the Capitol…You, your son, and granddaughter will be joining me…"

"What news of my grandson Loras?"

"He's alive…You will see him soon…" Randyl leaves her to continue his preparations for the journey to the Capitol. He leaves Dickon at High Garden with five thousand men to rule in his name. Dickon must also raise conscripts for the army and hire sell swords. Lord Jonathan Oakheart is to lead twenty thousand men to join up with Lord Tywin Lannister. "Move out!" Randyl commands.

They march up the Rose Road to King's Landing. When they reach Bitterbridge Lord Caswell informs Randyl about Stannis' letter that arrived a few days ago. In it he claims that Tommen, Joffrey, and Myrcella are all bastards and demands that the Lords and Ladies of Westeros support him as King. Randyl does not stay at Bitterbridge as he is anxious to get to the Capitol and help fortify it. After two weeks of marching Randyl Tarly reaches the city with twenty thousand men.

Waiting in the courtyard is Lord Tyrion Lannister, "Lord Tarly…Welcome…I am Hand to King Tommen Baratheon…"

He dismounts his horse, "You Hand of the King…"

"Yes is there a problem?"  
He pulls him on the side, "Your family name is Lannister…That being said I don't know you became Hand of the King…I don't care…I am here to help defend the city and uphold King Tommen as King…My men are mine to command…So don't get any ideas about giving me orders…I know your reputation with women, gold, and drinking…If you were my son I would have sent you far away…as not to embarrass my family name…"

Tyrion smiles, "Lord Tarly…I am underestimated because I am a Dwarf…Had I been born into some other family they would have left me for dead…My name is Tyrion Lannister…and I may be a Dwarf but I can roar just as loud as any other member of my family…Give me the opportunity and I will earn your respect…Don't make an enemy of me…Now the steward shall show you to your rooms…Ser Gowen will help your men get settled…After you have rested there will be a small council meeting in the council chambers near the throne room…"

Later Randyl is unpacking in his room when he gets a visit from Queen Mother Cersei Baratheon. "Your grace…"

"Lord Tarly welcome to the Capitol…"

They leave his room and walk through the hallways, "I wanted to speak with you before the council meeting…"

"So did I…I was surprised to find your brother as Hand of the King…"

She sighs, "I was distracted by other matters…Both my brothers convinced my son King Tommen to name Tyrion as Hand…I have tried to convince him to remove him, but…my son has become very strong willed since becoming King…"

"I have taken great risks to support the crown…Tell me why was Prince Joffrey passed up as King…"

"Joffrey…I am ashamed to admit this…Let's just say that Joffrey is not fit to be King…Before Robert died he had Joffrey stripped of his rights to the crown…He named Tommen his heir in his place…"

"I will not press the matter Your Grace…I do expect your support in betrothing my daughter to the King…and Princess Myrcella to my son when she comes of age…"

"Your son is too old for my daughter…"

"But my armies are not too good for the crown…If we are to allies I will accept nothing less…"

"So be it then…"

"Will the King be at the small council meeting?"

"Tommen is present at all the meetings…He is shaping into a fine young man and King…"

As she said Tommen is present at the small council meeting. He walks up to Randyl, "Lord Tarly…My father tells me of your support to the crown…You have my gratitude for your men my Lord…"

"You are welcome Your Grace…"

"Lord Tarly may I present Lady Adalyne Vastell…of Volantis…She is an information broker and our new Master of Whispers…" Tyrion makes introductions before the meeting starts.

He nods to her, "My Lady…"

"And this is Lord Harold Massey of Stonedance…Master of Laws…And Lord Emmon Master of Ships…"

Everyone sits after the King is seated, "My Lord Uncle please begin…"

Tyrion looks at Lady Vastell, "My Lady…"

"Stannis has sent letters to all the Great and Minor Houses of Westeros demanding support for hi claim to the crown…"

"Stannis is my uncle…What claim does he have to the crown?"

"Perhaps we should skip this matter…" Cersei says speaking up.

"No I will hear the truth of this…" Tommen insists impressing Randyl.

"Your Grace…" Tyrion speaks before Lady Vastell can answer, "Your Uncle was always jealous of your father…and he will say anything to get his hands on the Iron Throne…"

"My son…I will speak with you in private on this matter later…"

He sighs, "Very well then…"

"The Stormlords are gathering on Dragonstone…"

"Do any of them support the crown?" Randyl asks.

"No they have all declared for Stannis…With the full support of the Stormlands Stannis' army will number one hundred thousand strong…"

"How many troops do have in the city?" Randyl asks.

"Just over five thousand Lannister men…Two thousand Gold Cloaks…" Lord Janos says.

"Plus we are raising conscripts…So far four thousand have volunteered…" Tyrion says looking at Randyl, "We were hoping you would train the conscripts…"

"With my army that gives us…Just over thirty thousand troops to defend the city…" He leans forward looking at the Master of ships, "What is the status of the Royal Fleet…"

"Stannis took many ships as he was the former Master of ships…We only have fifteen ships to defend the bay…"

"Have the defenses been inspected?"

It is Tyrion who answers Randyl's question, "They have…As we speak I have men reinforcing the

Mud gate…We are weakest there…"

"And that is where we should focus our defense…Stannis will hit us hard there…"

"Has there been any word from other Houses?" Tommen asks.

Randyl smiles, as despite his age the boy is asking some very grown up questions, "House Bolton is marching its army south as we speak…We also have the support of House Corbray…House Frey says they will support us but are unable to send us any military support…" Lady Vastell replies.

Randyl grunts, "The Late Walder Frey…He'll sit in his castle and wait to see who wins…"

"Perhaps we can entice him to come out of his castle…" Tyrion says.

"How?" Cersei asks.

"Walder Frey felt very slighted when King Robert didn't grant him more lands and titles…We can offer him a Princess…"

"No!" Cersei screams, "Absolutely not…"

"A better match for the Princess would be with my son Dickon…"

Tyrion frowns and looks at Tommen, "For your loyalty Lord Randyl I will marry your daughter when I come of age…But there are other Houses that are just as deserving of a match to my sister…"

"Perhaps we should talk about this in private your Grace…" Cersei says.

"No I have made my decision…" He replies in a firm tone of voice.

Cersei stares at her son. "What news of the North?" Randyl asks changing the subject.

"Robb Stark has summoned his banners…As we speak they march on Riverrun…Edmure Tully rules in his father's name…He too has summoned his banners to Riverrun and there is talk in the Vale of the Knights mustering as well…"

"I don't want a war…" Tommen says, "People die!"

"We don't want a war either Your Grace, but sometimes wars must be fought…" Randyl says.

Maester Pycel clears his throat, "House Stark did send a Raven inquiring about the health of Lord Eddard Stark and his men…"

"And?" Randyl asks.

"If House Stark does not bend the knee then Eddard Stark must be executed for treason as an example…" Cersei says.

"No!" Tommen says, "Lord Stark was my father's best friend…"

"But he committed treason my King…"

"Eddard Stark can be used as a bargaining chip…Let's see how things unfold on the battlefield before we execute anyone…" Tyrion says.

"What of Houses Martell and Romyn…" Cersei asks.

"House Romyn…"

Vastell starts to speak, but Randyl interrupts her, "Will not be a problem…I used the gold I took from High Garden to hire the Golden Company…As we speak twenty thousand men are heading for the Western Expanse…"

"This is excellent news…" Cersei says in excitement.

"House Martell is amassing an army in the Prince's Pass…"

The meeting lasts for hours, but then Tommen yawns, "I am getting hungry…Perhaps we can continue this another time…"

"Very well Your Grace…"

They dismiss Randyl and Cersei remain seated as everyone leaves the room. Tyrion lingers and then he leaves. "Did you write your father about him?"

"Yes I did…He replied to leave Tyrion as Hand of the King…"

"Why?"

"Says that if he messes up it will be Tyrion's fault…"

Randyl shakes his head, "I should be in command of our forces…Properly placed this city can hold against Stannis or anyone else who comes calling…"

"Let my brother have his fun and when he falls you can pick up the pieces…"

"If you will excuse me Your Grace I think I will pay these recruits a visit…" Randyl stands up to leave.

"Lord Tarly…"

"Yes…"

She gets up and walks around the table, "My brother doesn't know, but I have commissioned the pyromancers to make Wild Fire…"

He looks at her, "If not handled properly that stuff could level the city…"

"Or give us a great victory over Stannis…"

He leaves not liking the idea of using Wild Fire to defend the city with. The new recruits are gathered in Maegor's Tower for training. Like the Tower of the Hand, Maegor's Tower has its own courtyard, but it is inside with windows. "Attention!" the Commander yells, "Stand at attention you slobs!"

After inspecting the men Randyl goes to visit Eddard Stark. To his surprise Stark has books and a wash tub in his cell. "For a prisoner you are treated quit well…"

"Lord Tarly…I had heard you betrayed the Tyrells…"

"Its not betrayal if I fight for Robert's heir…"

"We both know Robert has no true heirs…"

"And who should be King? Stannis…No one will follow him…"

"I suppose not…"

"During the tourney of the Hand…you spoke with Julian Romyn…What did you talk about with him…"

"It was a private matter…"

Randyl stares at him, "Of all the Lords in the realm you are the most noble…Your sense of honor would tell you to support Stannis…but I do not see the conviction of that…something else is going on…"

"I'm afraid you will have to look elsewhere…"

Randyl walks away mulling on his conversation with Eddard Stark. There is no way he would support the Targaryen's return to power. Over the next few days Randyl trains the conscripts into a fighting force worthy of the crown. His daughter is pleased to be marrying the King when he comes of age. As for Tyrion's defense plans for the city Randyl had to admit that imp of Casterly Rock has some good ideas. Soon they receive a Raven from the Golden Company they had landed on the shores of the Western Expanse.


	18. Chapter 18

THE LION, THE STAG, THE WOLF, AND THE TIGER

TYWIN LANNISTER

 **CASTERLY ROCK**

Tywin sits at his desk in his solar looking for ways to destroy his longtime enemies the Romyns. Always House Romyn has stood in way of House Lannister's complete domination of the West. It was not common knowledge, but the legendary gold mines of House Lannister were on the verge of drying up. The vaults of Casterly Rock are overflowing, but a war or something monumental could strip them of their wealth.

Taking control of the Western Expanse would really benefit House Lannister. Tywin was also considering marrying Lord Lefford's daughter. The lands and gold of House Lefford would keep House Lannister in power for years to come. He often considered it especially since his son Jaime Lannister is a member of the King's Guard. He would be damned if he handed over Casterly Rock to Tyrion. Lady Lefford is tempting for other reasons as well, she could provide him with new heirs, but always his hand is stayed by thoughts of his late wife Joanna.

There is a knock at his door, "Enter!" He unkindly commands. It is Maetser Culwyn with a Raven's message.

"A raven from the Capitol My Lord…"

Tywin takes the letter, breaks the seal and reads in private. He frowns, "Send the Ravens and summon my banners to Silverhill…"

"My Lord…"

"King Robert is dead…Call my small council…" They meet in the private council room. "King Robert is dead…" He declares when everyone is assembled.

"What?" Genna exclaims.

"How? Why?" Kevan asks.

Tywin hands his brother the letter, "Killed while hunting…A boar gored him…"

"This says Tommen has been named King…How can he be King over Joffrey?"

"Jaime sent me a letter from Silverhill…Robert was going to send Joffrey to the Maesters of Old Town…He stripped Joffrey of the crown and named Tommen his heir…"

"Eddard Stark! Treason…I don't believe it…" Genna says.

"Nor I…"

"Doesn't matter…They arrested him and when the North hears it there will be war…" Tywin looks at Kevan, "You dear brother are coming with me…I have ordered our Banners to Silverhill…"

"Right…"

"Lord Emmon I am entrusting you to raise conscripts…here at Casterly Rock…" Before dismissing the meeting he gives out other orders. Three days later Tywin marches out of Casterly Rock with twelve thousand men, leaving ten thousand to protect his ancestral home. From Casterly Rock they march up the Golden Road past the mountains and turn south to Silverhill.

"Lord Tywin welcome to my home…Silverhill is yours…"

"Thank you Lord Serret…" He dismounts his horse. "Is my son Jaime here?"

"He has not arrived yet My Lord…"

"When he does I wish to speak with him immediately…And pass the word to the Lords…After they have rested I will meet with them in the main hall…"

"Yes My Lord…"

Five days later Jaime shows up, "Father!"

"Sit down…" He obeys and Tywin pours two glasses of wine, "Now tell me…what happened? Did Eddard Stark really commit treason?"

Jaime sighs, "Stark convinced Robert to send Joffrey to the Maesters of Old Town…"

"I know that…I asked you if he committed treason…"

"He placed my sister…The Queen…Your daughter under House arrest…"

"Why?"

"Blames me for what happened to his son in Winterfell…The boy fell from the broken tower…But it was Joffrey who hired the assassin that tried to kill his son…"

"Why does Eddard Stark think you pushed his son from the broken tower?"

"Baelish…More of his lies coming to light…"

Tywin does not believe Jaime and decides he will not force the issue. ("Eventually I will get all of the truth…") He thinks to himself. "I sent a Raven to Lord Lefford commanding him to have scouts watch the roads and castles of the Riverlands…"

"What of House Romyn…" Jaime asks.

"Scouts are reporting troop movements…Small folk and troops are moving behind the Great Western Wall…"

"Any word from Stannis yet…"

"None yet…I sent Ravens asking for his support…" Jaime has a look on his face that Tywin notices, "What?"

"I don't think Stannis will support us…"

"Why not?"

"The new Master of Whispers thinks he wants the Iron Throne for himself…"

"Great…Another traitor…Now we play the waiting game see who makes the first move…"

"Why not just attack Riverrun?" Jaime asks.

"Because I would rather react than act…"

As the days pass troops arrive to support Lord Tywin. A week after Jaime arrives all the Banners of House Lannister have assembled. Tywin summons the lords and Knights to the Great Hall. They discuss plans for strategy, supply lines, and pay for the army. A man enters the hall, walks up to Tywin, and whispers in his ear. "My Lords…I have just been informed that Twenty thousand men of the Reach will arrive today to support us…"

They all cheer at the news. The Lannister army numbers fifty thousand strong, with the arrival of the Tarly forces they now have seventy thousand troops. Then House Corbray arrives boosting their ranks to 82,000. "Why should I trust you?" Tywin Lannister asks Roose Bolton. "A man who would betray his countrymen is not a trustworthy man…"

"Do you trust Randyl Tarly? He too betrayed his liegelord…House Stark and Bolton have always been at odds with one another…I am here because your Grandson the King promised my House Wardenship of the North."

"You and your men will march to King's Landing and help defend the city…Leave after you have rested…"

The next day as Roose Bolton and his men are leaving a Raven arrives from Dragonstone claiming that Tommen, Myrcella, and Joffrey are all bastards. Tyrion balls the letter up and burns it, but in the back of his mind he wonders. Then another Raven arrives from the Banefort. Robb Stark's forces are laying siege to the castle. "What's happening?" Jaime asks entering the tent.

"My Scouts believed Robb Stark is still at Riverrun…The Boy left his tents up around the river…A ploy well used…His army is laying siege to the Banefort…You will take 40,000 of our troops and march on Riverrun…As you march burn everything in between Stoney Sept and Riverrun…Take the livestock of the small folk…"

"Where will you be?"

"Marching to relieve the siege of the Banefort…" Jaime's army numbers 40,000 strong and marches into the Riverlands heading Northwest. Meanwhile Tywin marches his army back to the gold road towards the coast and then North to the Banefort.

STANNIS BARATHEON

 **DRAGONSTONE**

Stannis is the second son of Steffon and Cassana Baratheon. As a child Stannis always envied his brother who was a favorite of both his parents. When their parents died Robert was taken to be fostered by Lord Jon Arryn while he was fostered at Bronzewood with House Buckler. Renly was taken in by his mother's family House Estermont.

When war broke Stannis did his duty and held Storm's End as his brother commanded. The two had never been close and because of Robert's indiscretion at Stannis' wedding they drifted farther apart. After the war Robert made Renly the Lord of Storm's End over him and gave him Dragonstone. For a few years Stannis served as Master of Ships, until Robert's children were born.

The moment he laid eyes on Joffrey Stannis had a feeling that they were not truly his. As Joffrey got older his lack interest in the things his father liked became prevalent and Jon Arryn only confirmed his suspicions. So Stannis decides to leave court and serve from afar biding his time. The Stormlords had no real love for him and favored both Robert and Stannis.

Like most great Lords in the south Stannis has paid informants in the capitol. So when his brother died a messenger arrived at Dragonstone to deliver the news. "My Lord a messenger has arrived from the Capitol with urgent news…" Maester Cressen says entering the Solar.

"Show him in…" A young man of eighteen name days enters the solar. "Leave us Maester Cressen…"

"My Lord…"

"Speak who sent you…"

"My name is Tyson my Lord…I bring regards from Ser Dustyle…I regret to inform you My Lord that your brother King Robert suffered an injury while hunting…He was gored by a Boar…The King is dead…Lord Stark has been arrested for treason…Tommen has been named King in his father's stead…"

Stannis receives this news a few days after Tywin receives a letter from the Capitol. Tyrion had sent Ravens out a week ahead to all potential allies. "Robert is dead…" As a military man Stannis respected his brother's accomplishments in war, but as his brother he felt little to no sorrow for his brother's death. "What of my other brother Lord Renly?"

"Imprisoned when he returned from the hunt with the King along with Ser Loras…"

"You serve as Ser Dustyle's Squire don't you?"

"I do My Lord…"

"I am not a Lord…All of Cersei's children are bastards…And since my brother had no true heirs I am King in his place…"

Tyson drops to one knee, "My King…"

"Stand up…for delivering this news to me I shall Knight you…"

"Thank you Your Grace…"

"Leave me I have much planning to do…But keep this news to yourself for now…"

"I will my King!"

No sooner had he left when Melisandre knocks on his door. He stands up, "Lady Melisandre…What may I do for you?"

Melisandre is a priestess who serves the lord of light. A fire god she and those who follow her faith say is the only god. She came to Dragonstone a year after Stannis and converted his wife, her uncle, and brother. "He is dead is he not? Your brother King Robert?"

She always knew things and had told him that Robert's end was fast approaching. "You said it would happen."

"Now is your time my Prince…My King…For only you can stand against the long night and defeat the great evil…"

"Devan get in here!" Stannis calls. The door to the side opens and in walks a young man. Devan is the son of Stannis' most trusted advisor and only friend, Davos Seaworth.

"My Lord…"

"Address him as Your Grace lad…" Melisandre says.

He bows, "My Lady…Your Grace?"

Stannis looks at him, "Summon my small council immediately…" A few hours later they meet in the great map room of Dragonstone. A wooden map of Westeros had been built by Aegon the Conqueror long ago. Selyse Baratheon is present, along with her brothers Ser Axell, and Ser Imry, Ser Davos Seaworth, Maester Cressen, Melisandre, the Steward of Dragonstone Michael Gans, and Lord Yenssen Buckler, Stannis' mentor.

"Read me the letter…" Stannis commands.

Devan serves as Stannis Squire. He clears his throat, "To all the Lords and Ladies of the Great Houses of Westeros…Let it be known that the children of Cersei Baratheon are all bastards fathered by Ser Jaime Lannister. All children of House Baratheon are born black of hair and blue of eyes. As such my brother King Robert had no true heirs…Therefore the right to sit the Iron Throne falls to me…I call on all people born of nobility and of common birth to support their one true King…Stannis of House Baratheon First of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm…"

"Good send it all corners of the realm…Even to the Night's Watch…"

"My King if it please you…You will need a Hand…" Selyse says speaking up, "I can think of no one better than my brother Ser Axell Florent…"

"I would be honored to serve as your Hand your Grace…"

Stannis grunts, "I am sure you would…But I have decided to name Ser Davos Seaworth as my Hand…"

Everyone at the table is shocked and looks at Ser Davos, "Me your grace…"

"Your Grace I must protest…This man…"

Stannis cuts off Ser Imry, "Is a Knight…And an upstanding man of character…He has a wisdom that will serve me well as King…My decision is final and I expect you all to give him the respect he is do…"

"You honor me your Grace…"

"Ser Axell I will name you as Admiral of my fleet…Ser Imry will lead my King's Guard…Lord Buckler shall be Lord Commander of the Royal army…" He looks at Melisandre, "The faith of the lord of light shall be the official faith of my Kingdom…"

"Your Grace…May I speak…" Maester Cressen asks speaking up.

"Speak!"

"The Seven has been the faith of the people for generations…If you ban it the people will resist your rule…"

"When they see the true power of the lord they will believe…"

"If what you say is true then allow the people to choose their faith…"

Stannis looks at Ser Davos, "What do you say my Hand?"

Davos clears his throat, "I have never been a pious man…But to force Lady Melisandre's faith on the populous is wrong…In Braavos the people are free to serve whatever god fancies them…"

"There is only one god Ser Davos…" Melisandre says.

"Maybe…but people have the right to choose for themselves…But the issue of faith is rather moot…We have bigger issues…Which House will support us and which will support the false King Tommen…We need an army…I think the Stormlords will be more apt to follow you if they knew that Lord Renly has been unjustly imprisoned along with Lord Stark…"

"Very well we shall put this issue of faith on the side for now…First we build an army then we take King's Landing…"

The Stormlords flock to Dragonstone, outraged that Renly was unjustly imprisoned. When Meisandre tries to force her religion on them some threaten to leave. Davos convinces Stannis to tell Melisandre to back off in so many words. The throne room of Dragonstone is filled with Lords and Knights swearing an oath to Stannis.

"Step forward…and the address the King…" Daven says.

The large knight removes his helm shocking the assembled Lords, because the knight is actually a woman and not a Knight at all. "Your Grace…I am Lady Brienne of Tarth…I consider Lord Renly your brother to a friend…I ask that you would give me a place on your King's Guard…"

Some people laugh, "Silence!" Davos yells getting angry.

"You are a lady of a Noble House and a Woman…" Queen Selyse says speaking up.

"I am…I have trained with the sword since I was eight…I am not a beauty among women…But I can fight Your grace…"

"A woman cannot serve on the King's Guard!" Ser Imry says speaking up.

"Why not?" Ser Davos asks.

"It is unseemly Lord Davos…The King's Guard only takes the best swords…These men pledge their lives for the King…It is a brotherhood not a sisterhood…"

"Allow me to prove myself…I will face any sword you would place before me…"

Stannis looks at Davos, "Well Lord Davos…"

"Your Grace I must protest…"

"Why?" Davos asks. "You are the Lord Commander of the King's Guard…You should face her…Especially since you are against her becoming a member of the guard…"

"If the King permits it then so be it…"

Stannis nods, "Make a place for them…"

The two face off in the center of the room with fifty men standing in a circle around them. They are given practice swords. "Begin!" Stannis shouts.

It was all anyone could talk about, Lady Brienne's defeat of Ser Imry who in shame withdraws his commission from the King's Guard and retires. Both Stannis and Selyse try to talk him out of it, but he would not here it. He changes his mind after Ser Davos talks to him. "The Starks and House Arryn are rallying at Riverrun…" Davos says in the next meeting.

"Houses Corbray and Bolton have declared for Tommen Baratheon…So has Randyl Tarly who has taken High Garden from the Tyrells…"

"What of House Romyn?" Queen Selyse asks.

"They haven't declared for anyone, but are mustering their forces…Agents report troops moving into the Expanse from Crakehall and Axel Ridge…"

"Send a letter to the Starks and their allies…Tell them to send a representative to bend the knee in their name…In the meantime what is the status of our forces?"

"One hundred thousand troops…We don't have enough ships to carry the entire army…" Lord Buckler says.

"Actually we do now…" Ser Davos says speaking up.

"How?" Stannis asks.

"Pirate ships…My Lord…"

Stannis sneers, "You know how I feel about Sell-Swords and Pirates…"

"I do your Grace…But we need more ships…Lord Paxter Redwyne refuses to fight for us…Even though his sister's family is being held hostage by Lord Tarly…If we are going to attack then it must be soon while the majority of Tywin Lannister's forces are in the field…"

"Can these Pirates be trusted…"

"So long as we pay them…Yes!"

"Alright make the preparations we sail in a week's time…"

ROBB STARK

 **RIVERRUN**

Robb had convinced the Lords of the North, the Roverlands, and the Vale to name him overall commander. Now he had to back up his words with action. All this crosses his mind as he follows his mother Lady Catelyn Stark and his Uncle Edmure Tully down a hall to the room of his Grandfather Lord Hoster Tully.

Lord Hoster had fallen ill these past few months the wasting disease they called it. He was given a lot of milk of the poppy to ease his pain and help him sleep comfortably. "Father…Father it's me Cat…"

His eyes open, "Cat…Cat is that you?"

"Yes father…I am here with my son…My eldest Robb…"

He steps forward, "An honor to meet you My Lord…"

"You are a man grown now…Last time I saw you boy…You were a babe…Now look at you…You have the Stark eyes, but the hair is Tully…"

"Is there anything I can do for you my Lord…"

"Call me Grandfather! Duty, Honor, Family…Those are our words…"

"Grandfather…"

He nods, "Yes…Win this war…You are young…Do not be afraid to ask for advice from those older than you…"

"Yes sir…"

He closes his eyes, "Now leave me I am tired…"

"I wish you could have known him in his strength…" Catelyn says to Robb as they walk up the hall.

"I know…I will make him proud mother…" Later Robb meets with his Uncles Edmure and Brynden, Lord Yohn Royce, and Jon Umber. Grey wind is at his side as usual. "My Lords…Well leave our tents erected and a thousand men to patrol it…"

Brynden smiles, "Good plan…The Lannisters will think we are still at Riverrun…"

"Yes…We will send a portion of our forces to attack the Banefort…"

"We should not divide our forces…"

"It is a ploy to lure Tywin Lannister to us…He will most likely divide his forces…And when he does we will strike the one he sends to Riverrun…"

A week later when the moon is full Robb leaves Riverrun with forty thousand men. Meanwhile Jaime Lannister attacks Stoney Sept. Then he moves on towards the Stone Mill, meanwhile Robb's forces travel along the Red Fork and cross the river. They flank Jaime from behind winning a decisive victory and capturing Jaime Lannister, along with some knights, and soldiers.

Jaime is bought before Robb and forced to his knees, "Jaime fucking Lannister…The Sword of the West…"

"My father was under the impression you were marching your entire army to the Banefort…"

"No only a portion and he did exactly what I wanted him to…"

"Come boy let us end this war…You and I shall fight and the winner takes all…"

Robb smiles, "You would like that wouldn't you Sword of the West…You would probably beat me…But we aren't playing this game your way…Your son unjustly arrested my father for treason…"

"I don't have any sons…"

"Sure you don't…Take him away…" Robb takes his army to Wayfarer's Rest to recover and plan their next move.

 **TYWIN LANNISTER**

When their forces arrive at the Banefort all they find are horse tracks and abandoned burned out catapults. "You fool!" Tywin yells at Lord Banefort, "You could have sent word that they fled…"

"I am sorry My Lord, they attacked at night and hid during the day…We did not know how many of them there were…Every night at sunset they fired stones and flaming jars of pitch at us…We thought it another trick of some kind…"

"Shut up and get out of my sight…"

As he walks away Kevan joins his brother, "A clever ploy to lure us here…Our scouts say that they were all on horseback and had wagons to carry catapults they assembled here…They abandoned the wagons and burned the catapults when they knew we were coming…"

"Clever in deed…My son is walking into a trap…" Tywin orders his forces to march to Golden Tooth. Upon arriving he receives news that his son's army has been routed and Jaime captured. Only nine thousand of the forty thousand Jaime commanded return to Tywin.

"They came at us from behind my Lord …" A knight reports standing before Tywin Lannister. "Before we realized what was happening we had lost the rearguard along with our supplies and the archers…"

"Dismissed!" Tywin coldly commands. He salutes and leaves the tent.

"Over thirty thousand dead or wounded…" Kevan says.

"Perhaps we should sue for peace…"

Tywin looks at his cousin Reginald Lannister, "Peace! Peace he says after one loss…If you weren't my cousin…"

"I only meant…"

"Get out! All of you! Kevan you stay…"

 **WAYFARER'S REST**

House Vance rules one of the largest castles in the Riverlands. The House is so large that it has two castles and four banners. It sits on the Red Fork and is strategically placed for another attack against the West. The Lords gather in the main hall to discuss whom to support. Some do wish to support Stannis as King while others argue that it is the right thing to do. "My Lords! My Ladies!" Jon Umber yells standing up, "This is what I say to these two Kings…A Bastard and man born with a stick up his ass…" Everyone laughs as Jon Umber spits at the floor.

"It was the Dragons we bowed to and they are all dead…Tommen is a boy still sucking on his mother's tits…" They all laugh again, "And Stannis can kiss my ass…What do they know of the Wolf's Wood or Riverlands…The Mountains of the Vale…" He draws his sword and points it at Robb, "There is the only King I mean to bend the knee to and he sits right there…The KING IN THE NORTH!"

Torrhen Karstark stands up, "Am I your brother…"

Robb nods, "In all things…"

"Then from this day until my last you are my King…The King in the North!"

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!" They all start shouting.

Later Robb is in his Solar and hands Grey Wind a plate of meaty bones. "Your Grace the men you wanted…" Dorryen says after knocking and being given permission to enter. Four guards are with Dorryen and they have two Lannister prisoners. "What are your names?"

"My name is Holsten my Lord…"

"Grace you witless Westerner…" A Soldier says.

"I'm sorry your grace…My name is Reed Holsten I serve House Serret…"

"Able Miles of Silverhill Your Grace…"

"Good strong Western Names…Holsten I will give you two horses...One to ride and the other to carry supplies…You will deliver my terms for peace to the Bastard King and his advisors…They are non-negotiable…" He looks at Able, "Able you will ride to Golden Tooth and deliver this letter to Lord Tywin Lannister…Send him my regards and tell him they are non-negotiable…The two of you eat bathe and then leave…"

"Yes Your Grace…" Able says.

"Thank you Your Grace…" Reed replies.

 **AUTHOR NOTES: I love epic fantasy battle scenes the best one is when King Theodin charges the Elephants in Return of the King so in this battle I borrow a lot of stuff from that…Hope you like…**

JULIAN ROMYN

 **WEST POINT**

During the time Robert hunts, is injured and dies. House Romyn holds a feast to celebrate Arianne Romyn who is with child. The feast lasts all week, by which time a Raven is making its way to Casterly Rock with news of Robert's Death. "I guess we are grandparents now…" Julian says holding his wife on the balcony of their room.

"The baby hasn't been born yet…" Bethany replies.

"Still I am looking forward to spoiling my grandson…"

She smiles and looks at him sideways. She is standing with her back to him while his arms are wrapped around her. "And what if it is a girl…"

He shakes his head, "All women bare Romyn men male children first…It is an unseen law or something…"

"Yeah sure!"

"Get the book on the lineage of this House…You will see…"

There is a knock at the door. Julian releases his wife and walks up to the door. It is Maester Holland, "Sorry to disturb you my Lord, but a rider has arrived from the Capitol. The messenger tells him that the King is dead and Tommen has been crowned King. Julian meets with his House Council a few days later. "I sent a Raven to Sunspear...Prince Doran agrees with me…We shall mobilize our forces, but wait and see who does what and comes out victorious…"

"Father…shouldn't we support House Stark…They are our King's family…" Jordan says speaking up.

"We should, but Randyl Tarly has betrayed us and sided with the enemy…All of the Reach supports him with the exception of House Redwyne…Lord Paxter is sending his fleet to Sunspear…"

"What of our fleet?" Octavian asks. He had been at West Point for the celebration of Arianne's expected child.

"It will remain in port for the time being at full battle readiness…In the meantime we bring the small folk behind the wall and bring in all crops…"

"We should send out scouts to watch the roads…"

"Of course I have already taken care of that…"

 **THE GOLDEN COMPANY**

 **HARRY STRICKLAND**

The command ship the Golden Ore leads a fleet of one thousand ships carrying the army of the Golden Company. Randyl Tarly had hired them to attack the Western Expanse. No one had ever defeated the Golden in battle. He also tried to hire the Faceless Men to assassinate his son Samwell Tarly, but the Romyn's contract of protection extended to their Wards and Banners.

The Golden Company is led by Harry Strickland. A tall man with a warrior's build, a round head, mild grey eyes and a balding head. Harry had inherited the position from his predecessor Kane the Blackheart who died fighting Khal Drago in single combat. Strickland served as payroll master before he was elevated to Commander General.

Despite his physique he is not well respected by those under him. Harry relies on his right hand the Scorpion of the East Griff Banno. A fearsome warrior who was once a Pit Fighter of Meereen and won his freedom. Griff is tall, muscular, and fast; he prefers fighting with an Arakh a Dothraki sword. Griff is also the military strategist having studied under the Blackheart.

Griff is a risk taker in war and Harry walks with caution which is why Harry was chosen and Griff made his second. The two men don't like each other but they balance each other and always comes to a consensus for the good of the army. It is night and Harry is on deck when a scout ship signals the flag ship. "All hands on deck!" Harry shouts. "Signal the fleet…We are approaching land…"

He is joined by Griff, "What's up…"

"Land is what's up…" He points, "The Scout ship is signaling…The Western Expanse is dead ahead…"

"We should have taken more time to learn about the enemy…" Griff says for the umpteenth time.

Harry sighs, "Have we ever lost a battle?"

"Blackheart lost that duel to Khal Drogo…"

"And who advised him to face Khal Drogo one on one…"

Griff shakes his head, "I don't want to argue…"

"Neither do I…Besides Lord Tarly offered us a lot of gold…The largest contract we ever got…How could I say no…"

"I like to know my enemy before facing him battle…We don't know the military strength of these Romyns who their allies are…"

"Numbers don't win battles…"

"Right…"

They land on the southern beach of the Expanse. The city of Capri is on the North side, but the south is not completely unguarded as there are ten watch towers spread across the countryside with a hundred men to each tower. Ravens are sent then the towers are abandoned before the Golden Company makes landfall. There are a few mines in the countryside, but they had been closed.

The heavy Calvary is unloaded first, then the archers, and infantry; finally five hundred elephants are unloaded along with the supplies. When the army is in lines they march towards the city of Capri.

 **CAPRI – MARCUS CRASSUS**

Marcus Crassus is Lord of Capri. When the Ravens arrive and the people started fleeing to the city for protection he was in the training yard. "Who are they?" he asks to his men.

"We believe it's the Golden Company My Lord…"

He looks at the Maester, "Maester Richard send a Raven to West Point…"

"Already taken care of my Lord…"

They start walking back to the main castle, "Bring as much as you can into the city…Arm the reserves…And I want the trench covered with planks, grass, and dirt…Also mobilize the fleet and sink whatever ships bought the Golden Company to our shores…"

As with the Great Western Gate there is trench before the city wall of Capri. It is twenty feet wide and twenty feet deep. Marcus sends out scouts to kill any enemy scouts so that his people can cover the trench before enemy forces arrive. With the work done and the city forces on full battle readiness all they have to do now is wait.

A week later as the sun sets fires appear in the distance. Villages being burned by the enemy, then a massive force appears. "Siege towers…" Marcus' son Anton says looking through a spyglass.

"Elephants!"

A horn sounds in the distance as the Golden Company gets ready to attack. Flaming projectiles light up the night as they are fired from catapults. Griff has the men manning the catapults focus their fire on the main gates. "Hold fire until they draw close…" Marcus commands walking down the steps to shelter from the barrage. The drums echo across the land as siege towers are pushed towards the wall.

 **HARRY**

 **"** The Fools do not fire back!"

"They wait for the right moment…Any word from our scouts to the east…" He asks his squire.

"None my Lord Commander…"

After several hours of bombardment the main gate and wall around it collapse, causing the Golden Company to cheer. Their cheers stop as they see that inside the gap they made is another wall of stone and wood built around the main gate. "Clever!" Harry says.

Harry and Griff watch as their Siege towers near the wall, but the defenders haven't fired a single shot. Then they all gasp as the towers tip and fall over into the trench. The men in the towers cry out as they fall into trench. Now the defenders start firing arrows, javelins, and jars of flaming pitch into the trench.

"Fuck…" Harry says looking at Griff, "Elephants!"

"No! Infantry and Siege ladders full attack!"

Soon the barrage of catapults is able to knock down the second wall cupping the main gate. Now the Catapults focus on the wall and the archers on the wall. The Horse Gate opens and two thousand mounted men ride out to take down the enemy Catapults. "ARCHERS!" Harry screams.

"My Lord!" As the archers fire at the approaching horses a rider comes up, "General…Enemy forces approaching from the North…"

"ELEPHANTS!" Griff screams.

 **JULIAN**

Julian leads ten thousand mounted lances to Capri. As they arrive the sun is rising, "Looks like Lord Crassus is holding his own…"

"Yes but the main gate has been breached…" Octavian says.

Then a roar echoes across the battlefield and five hundred armored elephants charge towards them. "Easy men! Easy!" Julian has his son's Tiger at his side. "Octavian take six thousand, of our men and attack the main force…Ser Nicholas take out those damned catapults…Strength and Honor!"

STRENGTH AND HONOR!" His men yell.

"Forward and show no fear…" A horn is sounded and they charge the Elephants. Octavian leads six thousand men and they break the assault on the main gate. Meanwhile Ser Nicholas is able to reach the catapults and kill the men manning them and set them on fire with torches. Meanwhile Julian and two thousand mounted lances charge the Elephants. Julian rides under an Elephant raising his sword and cuts the main strap holding the carriage on the Elephant's back. Meanwhile his son's tiger roars at another Elephant and causes it to rear on its legs. Men hurl spears at the Elephant and down it goes.

Julian ducks under the tusk of an Elephant and stands up on his horse's saddle, he swings his sword and slashes the Elephants neck. He turns his horse around and attacks from the rear. Arrows are fired from the men on the Elephants. His horse is riddled with arrows and falls down dead; Julian leaps free of the horse and takes a fire bomb out. He hurls it at the carriage on the Elephant and it bursts into flame.

Many of the men in Julian's Calvary are armed with fire bombs, some are hurled at the Elephants and some at their carriages. "My Lord!" A man rides up and scoops Julian onto his Horse.

"Give me your sword!" They ride towards an Elephant charging at them and Julian slashes its front two legs and then the back. "Rally to me!" He yells as the Elephant falls to the ground; a horn is sounded. Julian had lost over seven hundred men and horses in the first charge. They had killed over two hundred Elephants and over a thousand men. The city defenders are now sending out reinforcements and the Golden Company is starting to lose ground.

Before he charges again a horn to retreat is sounded from the enemy. The archers and remaining Calvary cover the retreat of the Infantry. "Nephew!" Octavian rides up to him, "Shall we pursue?"

"No not yet…Let them reach their ships and find them burning…"

Julian organizes his forces and leads fifteen thousand men on horseback to follow the Golden Company. When they arrive the Golden Company is trapped between the sea and fifteen thousand men. Julian's orders his men to take no prisoners and they obliterate the Golden Company. Meanwhile on the sea every ship had been sunk by the Romyn naval forces.


	19. Chapter 19

TYRION

 **KING'S LANDING – GENDRY**

Gendry is one of eighteen bastards fathered by King Robert Baratheon, though he himself has no idea who his father is. Gendry's mother died when he was seven. A year afterwards a man showed up and took him to Tobho Mott the best blacksmith in King's Landing if not all of Westeros. The man paid for him to be apprenticed to Mott. Gendry excelled at his work and learned quickly.

One faithful day he got a visit from the Hand of the King Jon Arryn and Lord Stannis Baratheon. They asked him many questions concerning his mother and father. Gendry wondered a lot about their visit. After all nobles don't visit commoners and ask question like that. Then not long after the Hand of the King dies Gendry gets a visit from the new Hand of the King Eddard Stark. He asks some of the same questions Lords Jon and Stannis did.

Three months after the new Hand arrives the king dies. Gendry is hard at work when he gets a visit from a Knight. "Gendry!"

"Yes Master…" He replies walking to the front.

The man dismisses Mott, "I am Ser Alfred Hobbs…I serve House Romyn…I have an offer for you Gendry…"

"What offer?"

"How would you like to Squire for me?"

"Me a Squire…"

"Yes…Squires often become Knights…I see a lot of potential in you…"

"Why are you offering me this?"

"Because of who your father is…"

"And who is that?"

"King Robert Baratheon…You are his bastard…"

Dumbfounded Gendry sits down, "My mother never said anything…"

"Why should she…Listen Gendry I am heading back to West Point do you wish to come?"

"I don't know Master Mott is offering me a partnership in his forge…"

"You may want to come with me…It is not safe for Robert's bastards in King's Lamding…"

"Why?"

He leans in closer to whisper, "Queen Cersei's children were all fathered by her own brother…To keep suspicions down she is rounding up all Robert's bastards in the city to be sent to the wall…"

"But why? None of us can inherit the Iron Throne…"

"You were visited by Lords Arryn, Stannis, and Stark were you not?"

"Yeah so…"

"So someone can use all of you to prove her children are not Robert's…"

Reluctantly Gendry agrees and leaves with the Knight for West Point.

 **TYRION**

"Stupid cunt!" Tyrion says after learning what Cersei did with Robert's bastards. So he removes Janos Slynt from the office of Lord Commander of the City Watch, sends him to the wall, and replaces him with his man Bronn. Despite his last name people often underestimate Tyrion, because he is a Dwarf and he enjoys proving them wrong.

Since being made Hand of the King he has excelled at the position and as a bonus he gets to frustrate and annoy his sister. His defensive plans for the city have even impressed Randyl Tarly. His ownership of Baelish's brothels gives Tyrion access to a wide range of information he can use to his advantage.

 **PRESENT DAY**

Every morning Tyrion leaves the Red Keep to spend time with his favorite whore Ros. Sometimes he breaks his fast at the Keep, other times he breaks his fast with Bronn and the men of the city watch or at a tavern in the city. Then he inspects the defenses and makes sure everything is on schedule for the upcoming battle with Stannis.

Tyrion had learned of his sister's ploy to use Wild Fire against Stannis. He took control of the project and ordered the Pyromancers to stop making the deadly liquid. The arrival of Roose Bolton and his men did not boost moral as no one trusted them. So Tyrion has Roose Bolton prove his loyalty by attacking and capturing Harrenhal. A Raven arrives a few weeks later saying that he had captured the castle.

"My Lord!" A man rides up to him on a horse. The man is an agent for Lady Vastell the Master of Whipsers.

Tyrion is walking back to the Red Keep. "Yes what is it?" Bronn is with Tyrion as usual.

"Lady Vastell sent me you are needed back at the Red Keep immediately."

When he returns Tyrion heads for Vastell's office. When he arrives she is not alone. "Lord Tyrion thank you for coming…"

"Has something happened?"

"In a manner of speaking…This is…"

She points at the man, "Reed Holsten my Lord…I fought with your brother in the Riverlands…"

Tyrion frowns, "Did my brother send you?"  
"No my Lord…I was…I was sent by the King in the North…"

"There is no King in the North…Explain yourself…"

"Your father divided his forces…He placed 40,000 men under Ser Jaime's command…We were to march to Riverrun and on the way burn villages and take livestock…We believed the enemy was still encamped at Riverrun…They left their tents up and marched at night…We received word from the Banefort that it was under siege…Anyway Ser Jaime's forces were ambushed…"

"My brother is he dead?" Tyrion asks fearfully.

"No he along with many others…myself included was captured…The Starks, Tullys, and Knights of the Vale named Robb Stark their King…" He pulls out a rolled up scroll, "I was released with this letter to deliver to the King and his advisors…"

"I found out…" Lady Vastell says speaking up, "…and had my people intercept this man and bring him strait to me…"

Tyrion smiles on the inside, his father had not sent word on this and is obviously embarrassed that he was out maneuvered by a green boy. Tyrion opens the letter and reads in silence.

 _ **To the Bastard who sits on the Iron Throne and his advisors**_

 _ **I Robb Stark heir of Winterfell…son of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark have been named King in the North by my banners…House Tully…and the Lords of the Vale…I have captured Ser Jaime Lannister the Queen's brother and lover; along with many Lords and Knights who fight for House Lannister…**_

 _ **If you desire peace these are my terms and they are non-negotiable…From this day forth the Kingdom of the North shall extend from Harrenhal to the Wall…From the Vale to the Riverlands…We are an independent and free Kingdom…**_

 _ **A mutual exchange of prisoners…Ser Jaime and his men for my Father Lord Eddard Stark and his men…Comply and I will end hostilities…The traitors Roose Bolton and Lord Corbray will also be surrendered to us…along with all their men…**_

 _ **Continue to hold my father and his men and I will litter the south with Lannister dead**_

 _ **With Regards**_

 _ **Robb Stark**_

 _ **The King in the North**_

Tyrion folds the letter back up and looks at Reed, "Get yourself some rest and food then report to Lord Rykker.

Vastell waits until he leaves, "I know what happened, but what does the letter say…"

"My brother has been captured by the Stark forces…The Vale…the Riverlords…and the Stark Banners have named Robb Stark King in the North…"

"Dam!"

"Yeah dam…" He looks at Vastell. Even though she is one of the people Eddard Stark was considering for Master of Whispers she has become a valued ally to Tyrion. "Call for a meeting of the small council…" Later they all gather in the council chambers near the throne room. As usual Tommen attends the meeting.

"You may begin uncle…"

"Thank you your Grace…" Tyrion holds up the letter, "Seems my father underestimated Robb Stark…" He explains what happened all the time watching Cersei's reactions. "This is King Robb's demands for peace…"

"How…how can he be King if I am King…" Tommen asks.

"He is a Usurper my son…He is not a real King…"

"He is King if his men call him the King in the North and holds Ser Jaime and many of our men prisoner…" Tyrion replies earning a look from Cersei.

"Mother…you said Grandfather is the greatest battle commander in the world…How can he lose?"

"Sometimes men lose battles Your Grace…" Lord Randyl Tarly says speaking up, "I have lost battles…A lost battle does not mean we lose the war…"

"Are we going to lose the war?"

"No my son…"

"You have good men fighting for you my King…But the capture of Ser Jaime complicates matters and then there is Stannis…"

Cersei holds her hand out, "May I see that?" When Tyrion hands her the letter she tears it up, "We will release his father and his men in exchange for Ser Jaime and our men, but Independence is out of the question…"

Tyrion shakes his head, "We grant the North its independence, but the Riverlands and the Vale remain within the domains of the Iron Throne…" Maester Pycel says.

"You think Robb Stark will agree to that? Or the Lords of the Vale and the Riverlands…No they will want their independence as well…" Tyrion says.

"What do we do uncle?"

He sighs, "If we give Robb Stark what he wants…Our armies will be free to focus on Stannis…"

"Lord Tarly what do you say?" Tommen asks looking at him.

"I say we offer counter terms…Stall for time…Which I think he is doing with these unreasonable requests…"

"I agree!" Cersei says speaking up. Maester Pycell also agrees. Lady Vastell has a different opinion.

"Give him what he wants as Lord Tyrion says, then later after we defeat Stannis…and our other enemies we take back the North by force…"

Just then a man enters and hands Randyl Tarly a letter, "What is it?" Tyrion asks.

He sighs and passes the letter across the table, "The Golden Company has been annihilated…"

Tommen frowns, "A…Ann…"

"Destroyed my King…" Tyrion says looking at Vastell, "Do you know the strength of their military forces yet?"

"I am working on it My Lord Hand…"

After two more hours they dismiss and Tyrion heads down to the dungeons. "Lord Tyrion…" Eddard Stark says.

"Lord Stark…How are you? Any complaints…"

"Only that I wish to go home with my men…"

Tyrion sighs, "You may get your wish…"

"How so…"

"Your son has won his first victory against my father…" as Tyrion explains what happened he can tell Eddard takes great pride in his son's accomplishments, "They have named your son King in the North…"

He smiles, "My son…King in the North…"

"We will send him counter terms for peace, but Lord Randyl believes that he is stalling for time…"

"My son…Commanding men on the battlefield and winning…"

"Well don't be too overjoyed…Stannis will attack the city and soon…He will not be pleased your son has been declared King in the North…" Tyrion leaves to take care some business. A few weeks later he receives word that his father lost another battle against Robb Stark and is retreating to Harrenhal.

Tommen is in the yard training with the sword. He trains three times a day as his Uncle Jaime told him to do. "How is he doing?" Tyrion asks the Master at Arms.

"He is doing well actually…"

"Uncle!"

He bows, "My King…" They walk through the garden with the two members of the King's Guard trailing far behind.

"Uncle is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What people say about me, Joffrey, and Myrcella?"

"What do they say?" Tyrion asks knowing full well what is said.

"That we are bastards fathered by our own Uncle…"

Tyrion sighs, "What do you believe?"

He hunches his shoulders, "I don't know…Father was never close to any of us…When Uncle Jaime was here...teaching me to fight…It was like having the father I always wanted…"

Tyrion stops and grabs him by the shoulders, "Tommen listen to me…People say all kinds of things…Now if you weren't Robert's son would we be fighting so hard to keep you on the throne?"

"No…I guess not, but if I am Robert's son why is Uncle Stannis trying to take the Throne?"

"He is jealous of your father…Always has been…"

"Lord Tyrion…" Vastell says running up to them. She bows to Tommen, "My King."

"What is it Lady Vastell?"

"Stannis has left Dragonstone…"

"Right…"

Everything had been ready for days now. Everyone knew their jobs and everything is in place to repel the enemy. Bronn is walking beside Tyrion, "Are the ships in place?"

"Yes and well hidden…"

"What about the mud gate?"

"Reinforced! Though if this plan of yours works I do not foresee them making land fall…"

"He can still land his troops near the King's Wood and come at us from the River…" That gives Tyrion another idea. "Find Lord Tarly…"

A few hours later Bronn returns with Lord Randyl Tarly, "You wanted to see me my Lord?"  
"Yes…I need you to send some men to the blackwater rush and find as many barges as they can…Then load them with Wild Fire…"

He stares at him, "We are depending on Wild Fire too much…"

"I know, but I want to win and I want to lose as few men as possible…"

"Very well then…"

To sail from Dragonstone to King's Landing will take Stannis five days. On the fifth day his fleet is spotted by men in watch towers who send Ravens to the Capitol. "A group of ships broke off from the main fleet to attack Rosby…" Vastell says reporting to Tyrion and Lord Tarly.

"Shit!" Tyrion says.

"How many?" Randyl asks.

"About thirty thousand strong…"

"I will take all of our Calvary and half the archers to repel them…" Randyl offers Tyrion his hand, "If I do not return please watch over my wife and daughter…"

"Please return Lord Tarly…I have grown quit fond of you…"

"And you have earned my respect…"

Before going to the battlements Tyrion goes to see Lord Stark. As he is heading for the battlements he is joined by Joffrey. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Going to see the battle of course…"

When they reach the battlements overlooking the mud gate and bay Sandor Clegane is there as well. "Well I am off…" Bronn says.

"Bronn!"

"Yeah…"

"Come back my friend…"

"I always do…"

Tyrion takes a spy glass and looks out over the water. The bells are sounding, but soon drums echo across the water. "They are deploying oars…" Lady Vastell says.

"Send the signal to the barges on the river…" Tyrion commands. The men at the Blackwater rush receive the signal and release gallons of Wild Fire into the river.

"Where is our fleet Uncle…" Joffrey asks.

He looks at him then returns his attention to the bay. "Mother!"

Tyrion looks back to see Cersei and Tommen, "Shouldn't you be with the ladies of court…"

"I wanted to see if this plan of yours works…"

Tyrion looks at Tommen, "My King would you like to give the signal?"

"Yes Uncle!"

The signal is given and a great chain rises up out of the water with a net attached to it. The chain stretches from shore to shore blocking off the beach to the mud gate. The ships are traveling to fast to stop and the vanguard ships smash into the chain breaking their halls. Ships behind slam into those ships in the front and the fleet is stalled. A second signal is sent and a ship approaches the fleet from left and right flanks. Arrows are fired and there is a huge green explosion.

The men on the battlements cheer as the heat from the explosion can be felt on the battlements. Over half of Stannis' ships are decimated. "Even I must say that I am impressed…" Joffrey says.

"It's not over yet…" Tyrion replies; that is when Joffrey shoves Tyrion over the side, but Sandor reaches out and grabs him.

"Joffrey!" Cersei screams.

"No!" Tommen screams shoving Joffrey over the battlements.

As he falls Sandor pulls Tyrion up. "JOFFREY!" Cersei screams again.

"Mother I…" Tommen looks at his hands and runs off.

With teary eyes they watch as Cersei walks off, "Cersei!" Tyrion looks at Sandor, "Clegane you had best leave King's Landing now…"

"And go where?"

"Join the Romyns…Go to the wall…You saved my life and I will not see you killed by my emotionally unstable sister…" He walks off, "Wait!" He pauses and looks at Tyrion who hands him a bag of gold, "Take care Clegane…"

"You as well…"

"Captain! Send men to recover Prince Joffrey's body…" Tyrion leaves the battlements and goes to find Tommen.

"His grace does not wish to be disturbed…" Ser Oakheart says.

"Announce me." Tyrion commands. He is allowed into Tommen's room and finds the boy lying on his bed crying. "Tommen…"

He looks up and falls into Tyrion's arms. "I didn't mean to…I…"

"Shush! I know you didn't mean it…"

"When I saw him push you I…I…"

Tyrion hugs him tightly, "Try not to think about it…"

"Do you think mother is mad at me?"

"Of course I am not…You are my son…"

They look and find Cersei standing in the doorway. Tommen leaps off the bed and runs into her arms. They hug and as they do she looks at Tyrion. "Leave me alone with my son…"

Tyrion gets up and stops by Tommen to pat him on the shoulder. He looks at Cersei again without saying a word and leaves. "There you are!" Bronn says walking up to him.

"Come my friend let us find some wine and get drunk…" after getting two bottles of wine and two cups, Tyrion goes to the throne room and sits down. "How do I look?"

Bronn nods, "Not half bad…Maybe you should be King…"

Tyrion takes another drink and then he leaps off the throne, "How old were you when you killed your first man?" Tyrion asks.

Bronn frowns, "Let me see…guess I was ten and four name days old…"

"Who did you kill?"

They enter the council chambers by the throne room and sit down. "Um…I think it was…Oh yes the baker's husband…He caught me with his wife…Vowed to kill me…Sent his wife to the silent sisters…Big tits that one had…What a waste…"

"He had a lot of brothers so I had to leave my village and never looked back…"

"You have brothers? Sisters?"

"Two brothers…two sisters…I'm tha youngest…brother anyway."

Tyrion raises his goblet, "To the youngest…"

The door opens and in walks Ser Lancel Lannister who was knighted at the Queen's bidding, "My Lord Hand…"

"Cousin…come sit and drink with us…"

"I came to report that Lord Tarly has engaged Stannis' men…A miles northeast of the city. He is returning to the city to make a stand…The fire trap on the river worked, but a large force is heading back to their ships to sail to Rosby…"

"Send all troops to the North Gate to defend the wall…"

"My Lord…"

"Not your fault you know…About Joffrey…" Bronn says after Lancel leaves.

Tyrion sighs, "I know…I am just sorry Tommen had to stain his hands with the blood of his own brother…"

"It won't be the last time he sheds blood trust that…"

Tyrion drinks until he passes out. He is awakened by a huge thud on the table. Standing over him is his father Lord Tywin Lannister. "Father!" Tyrion says sitting up and stretching. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to relieve the siege on the city…When I arrived Stannis' men were getting ready to attack the North Gate…I drove them off…We have won…"

"Congratulations…"

"When you sober up come and see me in the Tower of the Hand…"

Tyrion takes a bath and when he walks out to get dressed there is a young man waiting, "Who are you?"  
"Podrick Payne my Lord…Everyone calls me Pod…Lord Tywin has made me your squire…"

"Payne…Payne…Are you related Ser Ilyn Payne?"

"A distant cousin My Lord…I put out some clothes for you…"

Pod turns his head while Tyrion get's dressed. "Do you know how to use a sword Pod?"

"No My Lord…"

"I did Squire for Lord Swyft for a short time…"

"Come my father is waiting…" The Tower of the Hand has many steps so Tyrion kept his old residence in the royal wing of the palace. That is why he often holds small council meetings near the throne room. "You wanted to see me father…"

"Your sister told me what happened, but I wanted to hear it from you…"

"What did she say?" He just stares at Tyrion instead of answering. He sighs, "Joffrey pushed me of the battlements, but at the last minute Sandor Clegane caught me and pulled me back up. I heard her scream, then I heard Tommen and that is when he shoved his brother over the side…"

"And you tricked Tommen into naming you Hand of the King…"

"I am a good Hand ask anyone…"

"You will resign."

Now it is Tyrion's turn to stare, "And why would I do that?"

"Because I command it!" He replies raising his voice.

Tyrion shakes his head, "No…I will not resign…If you want it so much then ask Tommen to remove me from office…" Tyrion gets up to leave.

"I haven't dismissed you…"

Tyrion stops by the door, "You have been dismissing me all your life…"A few days later Lady Vastell comes to see Tyrion. "Lady Vastell…"

"Lord Tyrion…I am leaving…Your father has dismissed me…"

He frowns, "Why?"

"Wouldn't say…I came to say goodbye I enjoyed working with you…"

"Will you stay in King's Landing as my guest…I will pay you to keep me informed…"

She nods, "Very well…then…You should know that House Romyn and Martell are getting ready to attack the Reach…"

"What of Stannis?"

"Fleeing back to Dragonstone…"

"Your father is thinking of sending his fleet to Dragonstone to finish Stannis off…"

"That would be suicide…The Place is a fortress…"

"Yes it is…"

Tyrion starts pacing, "Can you get me in contact with the Faceless Men?"

"They won't kill Stannis…He is a King…Technically..."

"No I want someone else Dead…"

She frowns, "Who?"

"Tell me all you know about this Red Woman…"


	20. Chapter 20

BRAN

 **WINTERFELL – THREE DAYS AFTER CATELYN STARK LEAVES**

Bran had developed a close relationship with Jojen and his sister Meera. He had started having dreams and visions and it is Jojen who is able to help him understand what he is going through. There is also Osha, but she is more afraid of the things she tells him. She helps him to understand the old legends, but only after he hounds her for information. Eventually Bran starts to rely solely on Jojen as a guide.

"If you truly wish to understand what you are becoming you must go North beyond the wall…" Jojen tells him in the godswood.

"I cannot go North…"

"No not alone…but Meera, Hordor, and I can accompany you…"

Bran shakes his head as doubt starts to set in, "My Mother would never allow it…"

"She is not here is she?" He smiles when he does not respond, "Place your hand on the heart-tree and open your mind…"

Bran is about to touch the tree when Osha shouts in a loud voice, "Stop!" She walks up to them. "What do you think you are doing?"

"He is learning to become the three eyed Raven…"

"Hordor take the Little Lord back to the Castle…"

"Hordor…" The large simple minded man says.

"I am not ready to leave…" Bran protests.

"You stop filling his head with ideas…" Osha says poiting a finger at Jojen.

"I am helping him to realize his destiny…"

Bran extends his hand and touches the tree. His eyes turn white and sees many images in his head. He sees a baby and a woman, his Aunt Lyanna. He sees a white Tiger running across a sword and a blue field, the sigil of House Romyn, but then the tiger turns into a red three headed Dragon on a black field. Then he sees castle black and in a secret room beneath the castle is a sword. Next he sees a great heart tree beyond the wall above a cave.

 _ **"Come to me Brandon Stark…Come to me before it is too late…"**_

Bran awakens in his room with Maester Luwin standing over him, "Are you alright?"

"How did I get here?"

"Osha bought you here…You have been unconscious for an entire day…"

Bran sits up, "I am hungry…"

Maester Luwin stands up and walks to the door, "Bring food and tell Rickon, Osha, Jojen, and Meera that he is awake…" He says to someone at the door. Maester Luwin returns to the bed and sits down, "Now tell me…What happened?"

"I am not sure…"

He sighs, "Brandon Stark…" The only time Maester Luwin said his name like that is when he is serious, "I helped bring you into this world…I helped raise you…So I know when you are not telling the truth or hiding something…Are you a Warg…"

He looks down, "Did Osha tell you?"

"Yes she did…There have been many accounts of Wargs from different sources in the North…and I am well familiar with it…But I have never seen evidence of it…How do you do it?"

He hunches his shoulders, "Its hard to explain…It started after I awoke from my deep sleep…As I slept I saw a three eyed Raven…It talked to me and told me I could fly one day, but that I would need to open my third eye…"

"And what of Jojen? Osha told me to weary of him and to keep you away from him…"

"You can't do that! Jojen is my friend…His father is a loyal banner to our House and my father's friend…"

"I know, but from now on I want to know what you and Jojen talk about…"

"My destiny, my dreams, how to control being a warg…" Bran doesn't give Maester Luwin full details, but just enough to satisfy his curiosity. When Lady Catelyn returns with Sansa, Arya, and Arya's dancing master who turns out to be her sword master Bran asks Maester Luwin not to say anything to his mother. He agrees on the condition that Bran will talk to his mother himself.

A month after his mother and sisters returned home bad news arrives from the Capitol. Robb summons the banners of House Stark then he and his mother leave with a huge army for Riverrun. To avoid Maester Luwin and Osha, Jojen started visiting Bran at night. "Now is the time Bran Stark…We must go…"

He is conflicted, part of him wanted to know his destiny and become the three eyed Raven, but at the same time Bran is afraid. Leaving would cause a lot of pain to his family. "I must think about it…"

"Don't think to long…The Long night is coming…The Prince will need your help…"

"What Prince?" For the next three days Bran considers making the trip without his family's consent or knowledge. On the fourth day after his brother and mother left Winterfell he decides to tell Jojen his decision. "Yes I want to go…"

Jojen smiles, "Good…We will wait ten more days before we leave…On the seventh day from today I will gather supplies for the journey…and on the tenth leave while the castle is asleep…"

"People will come looking for me…"

"I know…I have a plan for that as well…"

Bran is both excited and afraid, but as the days pass by his fears begin to lose strength and his excitement grows. On the eighth day Jojen and Meera start preparing to leave. Everyday Meera or Jojen pack food and saddle a horse. They hide them in the goodswood and Bran orders all the servants to stay out of the godswood and places two guards at the door.

The day to leave finally comes. Bran is in his room fully dressed waiting for Jojen and the others. There is a knock and in walks Jojen, Meera, and Hordor. Hordor picks up Bran and they sneak through the castle to the godswood. There are seven horses, four for riding, two pack horses and one Jojen ties Bran's clothes to. The clothes have been worn and have his sent on them for when a hunting party comes looking for them.

Meera had taken the key to the gods-gate days ago. They open the gate and head north. Meera immediately releases the horse dragging Bran's clothes. Then they ride off towards the North. They travel through the wolf's wood staying off the road. All night they ride and stop at sunrise to eat dried meat, boiled eggs, bread, and cheese. When they are done eating they continue on.

"Perhaps we should sleep during the day and ride at night…A camp fire will attract attention…" Meera says.

"Right first we must find a place to hide…" Jojen replies. Suddenly a Raven squawks from a tree branch. "Its him…" Jojen says.

"Who?" Bran asks.

"The three eyed Raven…He is controlling the Raven…We should follow it…"

"Bran! Bran!" The Raven squawks.

"It just called my name…"

The Raven leads them to a large tree with a dug out hole in the ground at the roots. There is a bear and its cubs, but the Raven enters the tree cave. Summer growls at the bear, but Bran enters his mind and calms the Direwolf. "Sleep!" The Raven says. Meera hides the horses and soon everyone is fast asleep. They sleep until midday, then Meera prepares them some food.

As the sun sets they emerge from the bear cave beneath the tree and off they go. "I can't imagine the worry we must be putting Maester Aemon through…" Bran says as they ride.

"You cannot allow anyone to keep you from your destiny…"

"What about your father…Does he know what the two of you are doing?"

"He does…I have been preparing for this all my life…The blood of the First Men and the children flow through our veins…In the South that blood has been tainted by the blood of the Andels…"

By sunrise the next day they stop at an abandoned watch tower to camp. "How far do you think we have gone?" Bran asks looking at Meera. They stop every four hours to rest the horses.

"At the pace we are going…I'd say about fifty miles or more…"

On the ninth day they reach Long Lake and travel along the shore on the west side of the lake. During the day they spot a Raven flying overhead heading Northeast. Bran enters the Raven's mind, "Yes he is heading to Last Hearth…Maester Luwin must have sent Ravens to all the castles of the North to be on the lookout for us…"

"Past the Lake is the Gift…We must cross the Last River…Then we head for Queen's Gate Castle…Cross the wall through there…" Meera says.

On and on they go traveling at Night to avoid camp fires and making a camp fire. The farther North they go the colder it gets. By the time they reach the river they have run out of food. Bran had insisted on bringing a fishing pole so Jojen fishes, while Meera goes hunting. Jojen manages to catch three large fish. He gives one to Summer and starts cooking the other two.

Eventually Meera returns with a small deer. She guts and cleans the dear, salts the meat and puts some of it away. "We are too exposed…" Jojen says.

Bran spots another bird in the air and after several tries he manages to Warg into the bird. He flies off heading east. He spots some riders with the sigil of House Umber heading southwest towards Long Lake. "What did you see?" Jojen asks.

"Umber Men riding towards Long Lake…"

"Rest…We will move as soon as the sun sets…" Meera says.

Soon they reach the Gift and turn towards Queen's Gate castle. Like most castles on the wall it is completely abandoned. The Raven lands by the Horse Gate. Hordor is able to force it open and they spend the day indoors. "We will rest here for two days before moving on…"

After two days they search for a way through the wall and after five days they find a way through the wall. A small passageway discovered after Jojen has a vision of it. They turn west and head for the heart tree near the wall. "This way!" The Raven squawks.

After passing through the wall Brandon's small group returns to normal sleeping and travel habits. It takes two days to adjust to traveling by day and camping by night. Using Summer Bran scouts the path when they stop to camp. Through Summer he comes upon some familiar smells. Compelled by instinct Summer comes upon a large keep. There are men of the Night's Watch and women. He wonders through the trees on the edge of the Keep and falls into a pit.

Bran returns to his body, "Summer fell into a pit trap…There is a Keep nearby…We have to save him…"

"We cannot risk it…" Meera says.

"Summer is my friend…" Bran pleads.

"Fine you two stay here…Hordor and I will go…"

"Hordor!"

"Hordor go with Meera and do as she says…"

So Bran and Jojen wait alone in the dark. Suddenly a cold chill fills the air. "We are not alone…" Jojen says.

Then they hear men scream out and the unearthly chilling shrill of an inhuman cry. "Hello!" Bran says looking towards a figure slowly walking towards him and Jojen.

"White Walker…" Jojen says staring in disbelief.

Suddenly the White Walker bursts into blue flame. Others appear along with a Walker. It wears dark armor of some kind and it seems to be made of Ice. The Walker throws an ice dagger at Bran, but Jojen dives in front of it. "No!" He screams as a spear strikes the creature, it howls and shatters into mist and vapor. "Meera…"

Meera is not alone, a man on a black Horse is with her along with Summer and Hordor. "Jojen!" She runs up to him and yanks the dagger of ice out of his chest. "Jojen no!"

He smiles at Meera, "Don't weep for me…We always knew this would happen…"

"Come with us…"

"Who are you?" Bran asks as Hordor places him on his horse.

"In life I was known as the Half Hand…You may call me Cold Hands…"

They ride off into the Night, "What happened?" Bran asks.

"I was captured by the men of the Night's Watch…I think they are mutineers…Anyway I would have been raped if not for Cold Hands…"

"We are in your debt…" Bran says.

"No you are not…I serve the three eyed Raven…It was he who sent me to guide you to him…"

They burn Jojen's body and leave. After a month of travel they come upon the cave of the three eyed Raven. "Welcome Brandon Stark…" The man is merged into the tree's roots, they are becoming apart of him. "You have learned much, but here is more you must learn…I can teach you if you let me…"

"I want to learn…Teach me!"

The next day Bran's lessons begin. His mind is taken into the past. Bran witnesses the long night and the war against the Night King. Then he is shown the construction of the wall by Bran the builder. Bran is amazed that the giants help build the wall, the Free Folk refuse to live as a knee bender so they head beyond the wall.

"The wall was not built to keep out the Free Folk!" Bran says in excitement after they awaken."

"No it was built to keep the White Walkers at bay…Now rest…You will need your strength…" Everyday Bran learns something new about being the three eyed Raven.

"Will I become a part of the tree like you?"  
"It is a choice I made long ago…You do not have to make the same choice…The heart trees amplify your power…Though you may merge with any tree…"

Bran and the Raven stand side by side at the Tourney of Harrenhal. He sees his aunt Lyanna, Princess Rhaella, and Prince Rhaegar. "They seem like good friends…"

"Yes they are…"

Bran looks at the Raven, "But father always said…Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna…"

The Raven looks at Bran, "Did he? Watch and learn the truth…" Bran learns the truth and many other things.


	21. Chapter 21

DAENARYS

A week after Aegon leaves Astapor Daenarys leaves to march north to Yunkai. As they travel Daenarys develops a relationship with Missandei the interpreter she bought from Krazyns. With Missandei's instruction Daenarys learns to speak other languages such as Dothraki and Ghiscari. She is a quick study and hard worker.

As for Missandei she is a young beautiful woman of the summer islands. She had been taken from her lands by pirates and sold as a slave. Very intelligent; she and Dany are of the same height. Then there are Daenarys' new companions. Prince Quentyn is young, handsome, and very charismatic. He is very sure of himself, but does not agree with her quest to end slavery.

The two are in her tent eating alone. Some evenings she dines alone with him and others she eats with her advisors. "As the second eldest I am my father's heir…My sister is married to Jordan Romyn…"

"Are women not allowed to follow their own paths in Dorne…"

"Of course…" Quentyn replies, "We are more liberal when it comes to a woman's rights in Dorne than any of the other Kingdoms of Westeros…Still our place is across the sea in Westeros…You continue down this path and it may be the end of us…"

They talk about other things as they eat. The next morning as Daenarys is about to climb her horse she finds a letter from Hector Romyn. The young Knight had left her a poem. The next time they make camp Daenrys approaches Hector as his tent is being set up. "Thank you for the poem…Did you write it?"

He smiles, "Unfortunately no…I expressed my feelings for you to Jon…Your nephew Aegon…And he wrote the poem before leaving…It is how I feel…"

She smiles and walks away. Then there is Ser Jorah Mormont, he is extremely loyal and dedicated to her. Daenarys can tell he is attracted to her and jokes with Missandei that she has three suitors. She respects Jorah, but Prince Quentyn and Ser Hector are younger and more handsome. They are five miles from the city when Ser Jorah approaches her with a scout.

"Princess…We have a problem…"

"What is it?"

"The Dothraki…"

"How many?" Lord Varys asks.

"Sixty thousand strong…The Yunkai have paid them to defend the city from you…"

"We should flee while we can…The Dothraki cannot be defeated in battle…" Varys says.

"Who leads them?" Daenarys asks.

"His name is Khal Drogo…He has never lost a battle…" Varys replies.

"Offer them a duel…Their Khal cannot refuse such a challenge it is their law; to refuse would make him look weak." Hector says speaking up. "Offer terms as well…The Dothraki will abandon the Yunkai if we win and if they win …We will offer them the Unsullied as fighters and all the horses we have…Name me your champion…"

"We should not play with fire…" Ser Jorah says.

Quentyn laughs, "You! You couldn't beat me in a sparring match…What chance have you against someone with Khal Drogo's reputation…"

"Perhaps I let you win…"

"Perhaps I should kill you and be done with it…"

"Enough! This is not helping…"

Eventually Daenarys orders Varys to invite Khal Drogo and his bloodriders to camp to discuss terms. Also with them are the leaders of the second sons. " ** _Welcome to you Khal Drogo…"_** Missandei says after introductions are made. She addresses Khal Drogo in his language. She looks at the other men, "And welcome to you the leaders of the second sons…"

 ** _"You are beautiful…I am looking for a second wife…I will face your champion in single combat…If he defeats me the Dothraki will abandon the Yunkai…When I kill your champion your army will be mine and you will be my wife…"_**

 ****As Missandei translates to Daenarys what the Khal said, Hector stares threateningly at Khal Drogo. ** _"My Khal the little man stares at you…Perhaps he wants to be fucked by you…"_**

They all laugh, but their laughs stop when Hector addresses them in Dothraki, **_"I have no wish to fuck him…Fight him yes…Killing the great Khal Drogo will greatly heighten my reputation as a swordsman…Both here in the east and the west…"_**

 ** _"You think you can kill me?"_**

 ** _"I know it…Face me in single combat…I win…Your horde will abandon the Yunkai…If you win…You get all our horses and the Unsullied to sell to whomever you wish…"_**

 ****Khal Drogo points at Daenarys, ** _"When I kill you she will be mine along with all her warriors…"_**

 ****The whole time Missandei had been translating to Daenarys what was said. Some of it she understood. Quentyn jumps up, "I protest…"

"And I agree…" She looks at Missandei, "Tell him I agree to the terms…"

 ** _"Tomorrow at sunrise…"_** Hector says after Missandei translates her words.

Quentyn walks up to Hector, "You had better win…"

Everyone spends an uneasy night in camp. Quentyn makes plans with his guards to whisk Daenarys away should Hector fall tomorrow. That night Daenarys gets a visitor in the form of Daario Naharis, one of the men commanding the Second Sons. He brings the head of his comrades and swears an oath to Daenarys.

The next day a circle is made of Dothraki and Unsullied guards. Hector decides to face Khal Drogo with no armor on his torso, but he is wearing arm bracers. **_"You are brave little man to face me with no metal shirt…"_**

 ****Hector twirls his sword from side to side, as Khal Drogo roars and flexes his weapon and fist at his bloodriders and men. They all cheer as he turns to face Hector. As they charge one another Daenarys tenses as their swords hit. Both men are fast, but when it comes to speed Hector has a slight advantage. When it comes to strength Khal Drogo has the upperhand.

Daenarys can tell Hector is holding his own, both men are impressed with the other's prowess and skill. It is Hector who draws first blood slashing Drogo on the right chest. Eventually he manages to catch Hector on the fifth right rib. Then he cuts Hector on the upper arm. Daenarys stands when Hector is punched in the face and sent rolling across the gorund.

He quickly recovers and gets to his feet. He spits blood from his mouth as Drogo stalks towards him. Hector runs forward into a slide and takes Drogo's feet from under him. When the Khal hits the ground Hector reaches out grabbing his long braid and swings his sword cutting it off. As Drogo gets to his feet he becomes enraged as Hector dangles the lost braid in a mocking way.

With a roar Drogo charges Hector who ducks slashing his word and disemboweling Khal Drogo. He walks around him and stabs Drogo in the back. As he falls face forward Hector raises his sword in triumph. Daenarys breathes a sigh of relief as Drogo's bloddriders take his body away. Almost immediately some of the Dothraki mount their horses and leave the Yunkai to their fates. Before midday the Dothraki have disbanded and the Second Sons add on to Daenarys' army. She now has an infantry force of thirteen thousand, two thousand archers and five thousand Calvary.

With the Dothraki gone and the Second Sons switching sides, the Masters of Yunkai send Razdal mo Eraz to negotiate. Daenarys rejects his offer and the city is taken five days later thanks to Grey Worm, Merson, Quentyn, and Ser Jorah who open the city for her army.

 **QUENTYN**

Prince Quentyn is in love with Daenarys, but he notices that she seems more drawn to Hector than him. One night he pays Hector a visit, "Prince Hector…What may I do for you?"

"You can stay away from Queen Daenarys…"

"Why would I do that?"

"I love her!" He yells.

"I love her as well…"

"She is meant to be my wife…"

"We shall see…"

Quentyn grows angry and slaps Hector across the face with his glove, "A duel then…The loser will die…and win the heart of the beautiful Dragon Queen…"

The two men meet in a garden on the inner grounds of Yunkai's Palace. It is midnight, the stars fill the sky and the moon shines bright. This time Hector is in full armor, as the Dornish have a reputation for coating their weapons with poison. Both Hector and Quentyn bought seconds to witness the duel. The next morning Quentyn meets privately with Daenarys.

"I came to say goodbye…"

She stares at him, "This wouldn't have anything to do with your duel last night would it?"

He smiles, "You knew?"

"I am a Queen…Can I give you no reason to stay?"

He sighs, "You could…but if I were contending with just Ser Jorah…I would stay, but you seem more attracted to Ser Hector…The alliance between House Martell and Targaryen still stands…"

She shakes her head, "I am not all concerned about an alliance…I cherish your love and friendship…"

"Just not enough to marry me…" She does not respond, "…I made a deal with Ser Hector. He won and so I go…"

"I do not give you permission to leave…You call me Queen and as your Queen I order you to stay…"

He sighs, "You are my Queen…You have my love…But do not ask me to stay around and watch you be with another man…"

Reluctantly Daenarys agrees to allow Quentyn to leave and return to Dorne. He leaves by ship with a heavy heart.

 **MEEREEN**

A few weeks later they leave Yunkai after establishing a new government over the city. "I love you and I have decided to marry you after we take the city of Meereen…" Daenarys says to Hector a few days before they leave.

"I hope I never disappoint you as your husband…"

The history of Meereen can be traced back to the days of the Ghiscari Empire. It is one of the largest cities in the east. The wealthiest families in the city live in the great pyramids of Meereen. The city is also known for the Great Arena where slave fighters battle to the death. In addition to the arena there are fighting pits spread across the city. While the pits stay open all year round the Arena is only opened twice a year.

News of Khal Drogo's death spreads like wild fire across all of Essos. So it is no wonder that Ilyrio Mopatis meets them before the city. He bows, "My Queen…"

"Lord Mopatis…What may I do for you?"

"I have come to ask that put an end to your campaign…"

"Why?"

"Because the rest of the Free City Masters are gathering for a summit in Volantis…There have been slave uprisings in Old Ghis, New Ghis and Tolas…In Tolas the slaves now rule the city…Some have gathered wealth to ask the Faceless Men to kill certain nobles…In Mantarys Master Roshyn had to declare himself King in order to keep the Faceless Men out…"

"Slavery is wrong and I will fight it…"

"At least sail West and join your nephew…When he rules all of Westeros you can return with his armies…I say all this because I fear for your life my Queen…"

"If I sail away now all I have accomplished will be lost…"

"It may be lost anyway…In Qarth there was a cue by the Warlocks of Qarth and a man by the name of Xaro Xoan Daxos…The Warlocks want your Dragons and he wants you…They plan to find you and try to make an alliance…"

She smiles, "Do they?" No matter what Mopatis says he cannot dissuade Daenarys from her quest. After nine days Meereen falls to Daenarys. She wants to execute the Masters, but her advisors convince her to hold trials and address the grievances of the slaves. As she promised Daenarys marries Hector Romyn in the Great Pyramid.

"May I present her Grace…Queen Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…First of her name…The Dragon's Daughter…Queen of Astapor…Yunkai…and Meereen…Breaker of Chains…Mother of Dragons…The Queen of the East…" Missandei says introducing her a week later. "And sitting beside her…Her husband Lord Commander of the Royal Army…Hector Romyn…"

A tall man dark of skin bows and beside him is a skinny man of bright skin and blue lips. "My name is…"

"We know your names…Xaro Xan Daxos the new King of Qarth and Pyat Pree Master of the House of the Undying…"

"You honor us your Grace…" Pyat says.

"You disgrace yourselves…Especially if you believe you can come here to deceive me…"

Xaro smiles, "Your Grace I have no idea what you have been told…"

"We have been told that you and the warlocks of the House of the Undying plotted together and slew the members of Qarth's high council…" Hector says.

"We also know that you have come here to offer our Queen an alliance…" Ser Jorah says speaking up, "We have seized your ships…As we speak five thousand of our own troops are sailing to Qarth to take the city…"

Daenarys stands up, "As for the two of you…You have sealed your doom…"

Pyat laughs covering himself with his cloak, then it falls and from beneath it hundreds of Manticoar scorpions. Some of them poison and kill Xaro. As they climb the steps Quaithe appears from out of nowhere. "All of you cover your eyes…Now!"

"Do as she says!" Missandei screams.

When they do the scorpions stop as Quaithe removes her mask. They crawl back underneath the cloak and it rises up to form Pyat. "You are so beautiful…I must have you…"

 ** _"I know…But first you must give me a present…"_**

 ****"What do you desire…Tell me and it shall be yours…"

 ** _"Prove you love me by jumping from the top of this pyramid…"_**

 ****"And then shall we be together?"

 ** _"Yes go and hurry…"_** As Pyat runs off Quaithe places her mask back on, "You may all uncover your eyes now…" She walks up to Daenarys, "The warlocks of the House Undying will not take kindly to this…I must leave you now and return to Ashai…" She leans into Daenarys and whispers into her ear, "Remember what I said…"

The Dragons Aeryon and Rhaellar are now the size of horses. Daenarys stands on the roof of the pyramid as they circle it a few times before flying to the courtyard where a cow is waiting for them. "They are getting big…"

"I know…One day I will ride Aeryon…"

"I hope I am by your side when that day comes…"

She sighs, "You want to ask me something…ask."

"What did Quaithe say to you before she left?"

Daenarys turns to face her husband, "I know we swore that there would never be secrets between us…All I ask is that you trust me…"

He sighs, walks up to her and kisses her on the lips, "I trust you with my life…" Hector takes Daenarys by the hand and leads her to the bed chamber.


	22. Chapter 22

THE VIPER AND THE TIGER

 **JULIAN – WEST POINT**

Reconstruction on the wall in Capri was already underway along with building a fort on the southwest end of the Expanse where the Golden Company had landed. The dead had been honored and buried. Meanwhile Julian had returned to West Point and summoned his banners. House Axel, The Romyns of Crakehall, House Crassus, Houses of the Iron Islands Harlaw, Greyjoy, Belventus (rulers of Hammerhorn), Decimar (Rulers of Old Wyk), Gannys (Rulers of Blacktyde), Drumm, and Luculiss of Great Wyke Island. Of the old Iron Born houses only Greyjoy, Harlaw, and Drumm still exist. Theon's troops are all made up of Romyn soldiers loyal to Theon so long as his orders don't contradict Lord Julian's.

Despite the attack by the Golden Company the military strength of House Romyn had not suffered much. Due mostly to the defenses of Capri. The battle of Blackwater had been decided and Stannis was soundly defeated. "I have sent a Raven to Prince Doran…" Julian says sitting at the head table with his Son, Uncle, and cousins. "…He has agreed that now is the time to strike…The King in the North still has over fifty thousand troops in the field…He won't stay long at Harrenhal…

So we will attack the Reach from the West…Our first targets are Old Oak and Red Lake…"

"Cousin…" Ceasar says speaking up, "I request permission to lead the attack on Old Oak…"

Julian looks at his Uncle who nods, "War is a young man's game…"

Julian smiles, "Speak for yourself old man…I am in my prime…" He looks at Ceasar, "Very well Cousin…No unnecessary risks…"

"Yes sir…"

"After we have taken Old Oak and Red Lake…The entire army will attack Golden Grove and from there to High Garden…"

"What of the fleet my Lord…" Theon asks.

"Lord Axel is in command of the fleet…Six hundred of our ships will meet up with Lord Paxter's ships and sail to Blackwater Bay…Theon you will lead the attacks on the Whispers, Rook's Rest, and Duskendale…Then join up with Lord Axel and help them blockade the bay…Allow no merchant ships to approach King's Landing and do sail past Rosby…"

"My Lord what of King Aegon?" Marcus Crassus asks.

"He is on his way to Eastwatch by the Sea…Then from there to Castle Black…If there is nothing else…Dismissed!"

Julian ends the meeting and spends as much time with his wife before marching to the Great Western Gate. "I should be going with you…" Jordan says to his father.

He smiles, "I said something similar to my father during Robert's Rebellion…"

"All the more reason I should be going with you…"

"Stay here and be a husband…Soon you will be a father…Watch over your mother until I return…"

"Right…"

Julian removes his sword Tiger's Breath from his belt, "My father gave me this sword when I was around your age…I now give it to you…"

"Give it to me before you breathe your last breath...I will feel better knowing you wield it on the battlefield…"

Father and son hug, then Julian mounts his horse and rides off. His army numbers fifty thousand strong. Ten of the Twenty thousand mounted spears ride ahead of the column, next are twenty thousand infantry, then ten thousand archers, the wagons carrying tents, medicine, gold to pay troops, Ravens, food, collapsible catapults, siege ladders, and towers are next; following the wagons are the other half of the heavy Calvary forces.

When they reach the gate the gate guards turn two massive wheels to extend the bridge across the twenty foot trench. Then the main gates are opened. The main bridge is wide enough to accommodate six lines of men. Julian has his forces marching in four lines. A mile from the main gate a scout rides up to Julian and his Uncle Octavian. The two men sit their horses while the army marches by. "My Lord!"

"What is it?"

"Lannister scouts…We spotted them riding hard for Cornfeild…Shall we ride them down…"

"No! Let them go…Do not engage any enemy scouts unless they attack first or gettoo close to our lines…"

The scout slams his fist across his chest, "Yes My Lord…"

Ceasar leads twenty-five thousand troops towards Old Oak while Julian leads his forces through the forest to Red Lake. While marching through the forest he sends hunters out to catch wild game to be added to his food supplies. Upon arriving at Red Lake Julian sets up camp and places his army strategically before the castle. As camp is being set up a thousand mounted spears gallop from the castle, but the attack is easily put down.

Once his catapults are up Julian orders them to fire at will. After a day of bombardment Lord Joseph Crane surrenders his castle. All his troops are killed and the castle is stripped bare. Julian also takes the livestock, gold and wine before moving on. By the time Julian's forces reach Goldengrove Ceasar has taken Old Oak and is now three days march from the castle.

Lord Mathis Rowan comes out to negotiate terms with two men, "I am loyal to House Tyrell…I always have been…" He says defending his actions, "…but Randyl Tarly is very powerful…he has the largest army in the Reach. What did you expect me to do with the Lannisters supporting him?"

"Fight!"

"Fight! And where was House Romyn when Randyl Tarly was solidifying his hold over the Reach?"

"Randyl Tarly is a traitor…Are you?"

"I may have bent the knee to the Lannister Bastard on the Iron Throne…But I did not give one soldier to their cause…House Rowan fights beside House Romyn and all enemies to King Aegon…"

Julian looks at his Uncle, "Trust must be earned…" Octavian says.

"How may I earn your trust and keep you from stealing my people's food?"

"How many men do you have?"

"Three thousand, but I can raise another three with conscripts…"

"You will lead the Vanguard assault on High Garden…Dickon Tarly is there…" His voice trails off and he smiles.

"My Lord?"

"On second thought you will send a Raven to Dickon Tarly…Tell him your castle is under siege…You broke the siege, but the enemy has a second force marching from Old Oak…If he doesn't believe the ruse you will lead the march on High Garden…"

Dickon leads four thousand of his five thousand troops up the river to Golden Grove. Plus he has two thousand sell swords. When he reaches Golden Tooth his men are ambushed. During the battle Octavian is gravely injured and Dickon Tarly is captured. "Rowan you traitor!" Dickon yells on his knees with his men.

"I am not the traitor…It is your father who betrayed us all…"

Julian is standing by listening, "Your men will march on towards Horn Hill and wait for my arrival…Kill these men…"

"Wait! My men are unarmed according to the rules of war…"

"Yes but I do not believe in taking prisoners…"

"I will take them my lord…" Rowan says speaking up.

He nods, "Keep them in your dungeons…They are your headache…Prepare Lord Dickon for transport…"

"To where?" He fearfully asks.

"Lord Paxter Redwyne…I promised him you so that he can trade his sister and family for your hide…"

"My Lord!" Ceasar runs up, "Cousin…It is my father he has badly wounded…"

Julian follows Ceasar to the tent where Octavian Romyn lies on a bed, Yara Greyjoy is present. "Your wife is going to kill me…"

He laughs, "Ceasar will protect you from her wrath…don't mourn for me…I am old Tiger and this is the death every warrior wishes…"

"Not me I want to die in my wife's arms…"

Octavian smiles, "Perhaps you are wiser than this old fool…" They stare at each other, "Your father would be proud of you…"

Julian turns away as Octavian looks at Ceasar, "You are the Lord of Crakehall now…"

"You were supposed to be at my wedding to Yara…"

She places her hand on his chest, "You were more of a father to me than Balon…"

"Give my son many children…"

"I will…"

The silent sisters prepare his body and then in the tradition of House Romyn they burn his body. Julian calls for three days of peace. Then he marches on High Garden. Then men defending the castle surrender and are placed in prison. Julian uses High Garden as a base to continue his conquest of the Reach. They pillage and raid villages, lay siege to castles and cut off the Reach's support of the Iron Throne.

 **PRINCE OBERYN**

Like most Dornishmen Prince Oberyn is very arrogant and sure of himself. His brother had placed him in command of the army which numbered forty thousand strong. Oberyn had never studied the art of war or read the battle strategies of past Kings, Lords, Knights, or generals. To compensate for this his brother had sent Lord Anders Yronwood to be second in command and advise his brother.

The two men were blood enemies because Oberyn had bedded his wife before they consummated their marriage. House Yronwood had the second largest army in Dorne and was a rival of House Martell. That rivalry had lessoned somewhat with Prince Doran's rule. Even with the blood feud between Oberyn and Anders.

"My Prince…Lord Anders wishes to speak with you…" A soldier announces.

The Dornish army is encamped in the Prince's Way not far from the Tower of Joy; or what remains of the Tower of Joy. "Send him in…" He is lying on a bed with his paramour and lover Ellaria Sand.

Anders clears his throat, "A message from West Point...Lord Romyn wishes to begin the attack…"

Oberyn is naked and stands up, "What of Stannis?"

"Gone back to his Island Fortress…We are to move on Ashford…From there to the Grassy Vale…Then Bitterbridge and so on…I have taken the liberty of sounding the call to mobilize…"

He sighs, "Fine I shall be ready…" Oberyn does not like wearing armor he finds it to restricting. Ellaria helps him to dress. When he exits the tent his daughters the Sand Snakes are waiting. "Ah my daughters…"

"Where are going first father?" Obara asks.

Oberyn looks at Ellaria, "Where did he say we were going?"

She smiles, "Ashford…"

"Oh yes Ashford…"

While Julian Romyn marches on Red Lake and Ceasar Romyn marches on Old Oak the Banners of House Romyn march on Ashford. Upon arriving at the castle Anders sends a force of ten thousand men to attack the town near the castle. They breach the main castle with a scorpion. The javelin is tied to a chain and when the javelin strikes the gate the chain is pulled and gate torn down.

Once inside the castle it is a slaughter. The Ashford family is taken hostage and Lord Ashford was killed during the battle, Oberyn had killed Lord Ashford himself. After resting three days they march on the Grassy Vale. Rather than fight Lord Meadows surrenders. Because of the attack on Ashford the people of Fawton flee to King's Landing. Next they march on Bitterbridge. The siege is a bloody and costly one as Lord Merryweather of Long Table had bought his forces to the castle.

During the siege Obara and Sarella are killed. Oberyn withdraws from the siege to mourn his beautiful daughters. Obara had been roasted alive when a jar of flaming pitch exploded next to her. Sarella had been struck in the neck with an arrow. Anders calls for a withdrawal and marches around the castle towards Long Table hoping to lure the enemy out of the castle. His plan works and they are able to annihilate the enemy on the battlefield. Since Bitterbridge is a few days ride to King's Landing both Prince Oberyn and Anders decide to march towards High Garden not wanting to be flanked from behind.

"We lost over seven thousand men trying to take the castle…" Prince Oberyn says to Julian Romyn in the main hall at High Garden. "I also lost two of my daughters…"

"I feel your loss…My Uncle died of his wounds…" He sighs, "Anyway…we received a Raven from Cider Hall just before you arrived…Lord Fassoway surrenders…We also received a surrender from the Mullendores…The Reach is nearly ours…"

"What of Robb Stark…" Oberyn asks.

"The Starks and the Lannisters have come to terms…As we speak Tywin Lannister is getting ready to field his army…The King in the North is heading home…"

"So we go out to meet them or do we let them come to us?" Lord Anders asks.

"We rest our men fortify our position and let Tywin Lannister come to us." Julian says with a lot of satisfaction.


	23. Chapter 23

NO ONE

 **JACQEN H'GHAR**

The Faceless Men was founded by a rich nobleman of Volayria. He fled the continent before its destruction and fell in love with a slave. The slave was part of a group of slaves that founded the city of Braavos. The Nobleman carried the secret of stealing faces from the Targaryens of old with him and thus was born the Faceless Men.

When the Faceless Men heard of the Prophecy of the Prince that was Promised they started searching for the Prince once every one hundred years. They would send acolytes far and wide to seek him out and protect him from his enemies. There was once a boy who lived with his father, mother, and little sister. Then one day the father profaned the Lord of Light. His words were heard by a Priest, who took the boy's father and mother and burned them at the stake as penance. The boy and his sister were sold as slaves, but the boy escaped and made his way to Braavos where slavery is forbidden.

For many moons he lived on the streets, then one day a woman took pity on him on bought the boy to the House of Black and White. The boy became no one, a Faceless Man, but he never forgot the cruelty of the Red Priest. Then one day he was sent to find a Red Priest by the Elders of the House of Black White. The boy now a man was happy because the Priest he was to kill was the very man who burned his father and mother. The Priest died very painfully and slowly.

 **THE HOUSE OF BLACK AND WHITE**

A few months before the battle of Blackwater A man of red hair and eight names is summoned by the Third Elder. "You wished to see this one Third Elder?"

The Elders keep their faces covered with hoods and dark masks. The masks are thin enough to see through so there are no holes for the eyes, nose or mouth. "Yes my son…By what name do you go by this year?" The woman asks.

"Jacqen H'Ghar…My Lady…"

"Once every one hundred years the order sends out acolytes to search far and wide for the Prince that was Promised…This one has chosen you…To Westeros Jaqen H'Ghar must go and seek the Prince…"

"Jacqen H'Ghar will leave at once…" He leaves along with several others who head in different directions in search of the Prince. Jacqen boards a ship with two others of his order and sail west. One stops in Gulltown, Jacqen stops at Dragonstone and the last disembarks the ship in Old Town. When war breaks out Jacqen is disguised as a soldier fighting for Stannis. To his horror a Priestess known as the Red Woman serves Stannis. He is tempted to kill her, but he cannot. The laws of the Faceless state that death can be only given to those who ask or pay for it.

When Stannis sends some of his troops to Rosby Jacqen is among them and instead of joining them he slips into Rosby and begins his quest for the Prince. After Stannis is defeated Jacqen as a merchant makes his way to King's Landing.

 **KING'S LANDING**

Jacqen knows the city well as he visited King's Landing five years ago to fulfill a contract on a noble. The city is locked down to keep refugees from entering the city so Jacqen scales the walls and walks the streets as a commoner. He spends many days listening to rumors and gossip to discover the identity of the Prince. On the fifth day he enters a tavern, orders a drink, and sits so that he can see everyone in the tavern.

As a Faceless Man Jacqen is trained to listen to and hear multiple conversations at once. He is also trained to read lips. He slowly tends his drink as watches and listens. When he finishes he orders another drink. As the maid brings him another pint a man enters the tavern. "Valor Morghulis!" He shouts in Old Valyrian. Everyone in the Tavern turns and looks at him.

Very few people know how to contact the Faceless Men. Those that do know that those words mean that someone wishes to offer the gift of death. Jacqen pays his tab and leaves the tavern discreetly. He intercepts the man who was obviously trained as a spy for an information broker. Jacqen intercepts the man in an alleyway. " _Valor Dohearis…"_ Jacqen says offering the man a bow. "How may this man serve?"

"Not me…I serve Lady Vastell she is an information broker…Former Master of Whispers…I can take you to her if you wish?" Jacqen turns without saying a word and vanishes before the man can catch up to him. "Wait!"

He makes his way to the Red Keep disguised as a gold cloak. When he enters he disguises himself as a servant. After several hours Jacqen finds Lady Vastell's quarters. He picks the lock and enters the room. He goes through her things and reads a few messages from her agents. When he hears the lock Jacqen hides as the door opens. She is alone so he walks up behind her, "A woman is known as Lady Vastell?"

She jumps, "You startled me? Who are you?"

"A man is called Jacqen H'Ghar…Jacqen H'Ghar serves the Faceless Men…Do you wish to give the gift of death?"

"Not me…Lord Tyrion Lannister…I was to put him in contact with the faceless men…"

He raises his hand, "Jacqen H'Ghar will seek the little Lion out…"

"Wait I can take you to him…"

He ignores her and leaves by the balcony. Three days later Jacqen is in Tyrion's room. He had been following him for the past three days to learn a few things before approaching him. Jacqen is looking at all the books Tyrion possesses. Books on art, war, Dragons, literature, sex, famous inventions, poetry, chemistry, and math. Most of the books are on Dragons and sex. A door opens behind Jacqen and three men enter. One is the Little Lion, the second a Sell sword and the last, a young boy born of nobility, but from the feint food and oil smells a Squire to the Little Lion.

"Are you the man I was told to expect by Lady Vastell…Jacqen H'Ghar?"

"A man is known by that name…Tell your sell sword to remove his hand from his dagger…"

"Bloody hell…" Bronn says.

He turns to face him, "The Lannister Lord Tyrion wishes to give the gift of death yes?"

"Yes…"

"Name the person…"

"She is known as Melisandre…They call her the Red Woman…She serves Stannis Baratheon…" Jacqen loves killing Priests of the lord of light, but he keeps his emotions in check as he was trained.

"A man knows of whom you speak…"

"Yes we sent five hundred ships to attack Dragonstone…All five hundred ships were destroyed by some mysterious fire attack…Our agents say it was magic…"

"Terms of the contract…the Lannister Lord must pay 100,000 gold Dragons now and 400,000 when the job is complete…"

"Dam I need to become a Faceless Man…" Bronn says. "How much of that do you get to keep…"

Jacqen answers by smiling, "Do we have a contract…"

Tyrion sighs, "I have been saving gold up for…" He hesitates and when he does Jacqen can see a great pain in his eyes, "…a long time. I have this gold with the Iron Bank…About six hundred and fifty thousand…Can the payment be taken from my account?"  
He nods, "That will suffice…" Jacqen takes paper and quill, then he sits down and writes a letter. "Sign this please…" Tyrion walks over to the table and signs the letter. When it is dry Jacqen fold it up and leaves.

"Will I see you again?" Tyrion asks as he walks toward the balcony.

"No…A man will send you a message when the deed is done…" That very day Jacqen leaves the city by scaling the wall and travels by horse to Rook's Rest, then he buys a small boat and sails to Dragonstone.

 **STANNIS**

Stannis the Stern, that is what many people called him, because of his strict unyielding beliefs towards life and the law. He had earned his reputation on the battlefield. Stannis had lost battles before, like he led an attack against Mace Tyrell when the Tyrell army lay siege on Storm's End. He was forced back into his family's castle. He held out for many weeks, his men were at the point of eating rat and horse meat.

Then Ser Davos Seaworth arrived smuggling food supplies into the castle. This earned him the nickname the Onion Knight as Stannis Knighted him, but only after punishing Davos for smuggling. The siege was relieved by Lord Eddard Stark. Yes Stannis had known defeat, but the defeat at Blackwater Bay was too much. Outsmarted by the Dwarf Tyrion Lannister.

Upon returning to Dragonstone Stannis shut himself and wished to see no one. He would not even speak with Lady Melisandre. Nor would he speak with his wife. Sometimes he would allow his daughter to see him. Many days passed like this, then one day while sitting in the map room Melisandre entered the rom. She had been given entrance by two guards she converted to the lord of light. The sound of her voice sent Stannis into a blind rage.

"You said I would have a great victory at Blackwater…My men were burned alive…" He grabs her by the throat, "And where was your god when I needed him most…"

"You! You are my god…" She barely replies.

He releases her, "I am no god! I am no prince…"

She places a hand on his shoulder, "Oh but you are…"

He allows her to lead him to the brazier and she shows him great visions in the fire. Stannis dedicates himself to the lord of light and anyone serving him who does not convert is burned at the stake. Many people are burned alive and a few of the Storm Lords return to their homes and bend the knee to King Tommen. When the Lannister fleet arrives Melisandre destroys the ships with fire from her hands.

A week after that Ser Davos turns up alive. When he speaks out against Melisandre she has him arrested. "Prepare to be cleansed non believer…" Melisandre

"No!" Stannis protests, "Take him to the dungeons…"

"But my King he is a non-neliever…"

"I have given my command and I will not repeat myself…" Even though Ser Davos did not believe Stannis considers him to be his friend and of all people he could not stand to see Ser Davos die in such a manner. The man was humble, but he had greatness in him.

A few days later Stannis is preparing for bed. There is a knock, "Enter…"

It is his cup bearer Sheila. She is of fourteen name days old a commoner, but very bright and intelligent. She and Stannis daughter Shireen are very good friends. "Your lemon water My Lord…"

Stannis did not drink wine or ale, he hated the taste, so he drank lemon water with his meals and before bed. "Do you require anything else Your Grace?"

He rarely slept with his wife, their marriage was a cold arranged affair. The only reason he stays with Sylese is because of his daughter and the vows he made to her before the seven. He was not one to break vows, "Thank you Sheila that will be all…" He replies taking a sip from the goblet. He fails to notice that Sheila is still in his room even though the door opened and closed. Suddenly Stannis is overwhelmed by fatigue and stumbles to the bed. As his eyes close he sees Sheila become a man and then feels strong hands help him into bed.

 **JACQEN**

The next morning Stannis exits his room after eating and looks at the guards who relieve the men who were on duty all night. "Tell the servants to stay out of my room…I do not require the sheets changed…"

"Yes Your Grace…"

He makes his way to the dungeons, "How are you Ser Davos?"

He stands up, "I've been better…"

"I am sorry about your son Devan…"

He sighs, "Thank you your grace…"

"Have they allowed you to see your other sons?"

"Yes they have…"

"If I let you out will you respect the Lady Melisandre?"

"Your Grace…You know me as a man who speaks his mind…Burning people who do not follow your new god is wrong!"

He nods, "And a poor reward to people who follow me…I will end the practice today…" Stannis looks at the goaler, "Release him…"

"You let him out!" Melisandre yells entering the map room. Stannis is in a meeting with those still loyal to him.

"Leave us…" He commands and locks the door after they depart, "Davos is loyal…If I am the Prince who was promised I must win the hearts of the people…They must be willing to follow our lord of their own free will…"

"I thought we agreed that this was best…House Stark is in rebellion to you…Houses Romyn and Martell support a Targaryen return to the Iron Throne…" she walks up to him, "Only you can stop the Long…" She pauses as she stares into his eyes. "Who are you?" That is when Stannis reaches out snatching the choke collar necklace from around her neck. "NO!" She screams as he throws the jeweled choke collar on the floor, but it does not break.

"My King is everything alright!" One of the guards at the door screams.

"Help me there is an imposter trying to kill me!" Melisandre screams.

Stannis raises his foot to crush the jewel, but Melisandre tackles him. A blade sprouts from beneath his sleeve as they wrestle, he stabs her in the chest. There is banging on the door as Stannis raises his foot and stomps on the jewel breaking it. Melisandre's beauty is like snow melting away from a statue, but instead of a statue there is an old crone.

Her hair in very thin, her skin pale a blotchy, and her nails like claws. Stannis slashes his arm blade again catching on the throat. As she stumbles to the floor the guards burst in. The imposter runs to the opening in the map room and leaps over the side. As Stannis leaps be becomes Jacqen H'Ghar.

 **STANNIS**

Stannis dreams about the things he saw in the fire. The things Melisandre showed him. He dreams of the sons he could have had, his brothers, one of whom is still prisoner in King's Landing. "My King! My King!" He hears the voice of his wife Selyse.

Then he hears the voice of Maester Garfell who replaced Maester Cressen who was burned at the stake. "Stand aside this will awaken him…"

When Stannis finally awakens, he looks a Maester Garfell, then his wife, and finally his daughter who leaps into his arms on the bed. "Get down child!" Selyse commands.

"How do you feel my King…"

"Groggy…Sheila!"

"I am here my King…"

He looks at her, "You…You drugged me…"

"It was not her Your Grace…Maester Garfell says, "It was an assassin…The most deadly and infamous kind…One who can look like anyone…"

"Why?"

"The bastard killed the Lady Melisandre…"

"What!" He tries to get up, but the drug has him to groggy, "This is why I do not drink wine or ale…" When he is feeling better Stannis is taken to see her body. "This old woman is not Melisandre…"

"I am afraid it is Your Grace…The choke collar jewel she wore must have been the source of her power, youth, and beauty…There are documents in the archives of Old Town that say as much…"

They prepare her body and place it on a funeral pyre. Stannis and Selyse each hold a torch and set it on fire. "I am sorry Your Grace…" Ser Davos says standing beside Stannis.

He looks at him, "If anyone else had said that I would have called them a liar…Thank you Ser Davos…And I apologize for imprisoning you…"

"No need your Grace…You did what you thought was right…A King's…I forget the word…"

"Prerogative…"

"That's the one…"

"Look!" Selyse yells.

The body does not burn, instead it transforms into a young beautiful woman with short black hair. When the fire dies out the young woman stands up and smiles at them. The soldiers point their spears at her. "Who are you?"

"I am Kinvara…High Priestess of the lord of light…"

"What do you want?"

"I seek the Prince that was Promised…"

Stannis steps forward, "I am the Prince that was Promised…"

She smiles, "I am sorry Lord Stannis…You are not the Prince…Neither are you the King destined to sit the Iron Throne…"

"How dare you!" Selyse says, "The Lady Melisandre told us…"

"What she believed was the truth…" She steps down from the funeral pyre.

"Was she lying about King Stannis?" Ser Davos asks.

"Not in her mind…Melisandre was of a radical sect of our order…More traditional followers of our order do not force our beliefs on others…Lady Melisandre and those who believe as she does…Believe the lord of light is the only god because of all the gods…The new ones anyway he intervenes the most in mortal affairs…"

"Why did she believe I was the Prince that Promised?"

Kinvara sighs, "Because…Orys Baratheon the founder of your House was a bastard and half-brother of Aegon the Conqueror…Also your grandmother was a Targaryen, but your House is not the House the Prince is supposed to be descended from…"

"Then who?" Stannis demands.

"He is born of from two ancient and powerful houses…Born of smoke and salt…Born of Fire and Ice…The child of Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark…"

"Prince Rhaegar raped Lyanna Stark and she did not…" Stannis stops speaking as he remembers who started the rumors of Lyanna's abduction, "He did not kidnap or rape her did he?"

"Correct on both accounts…"

"Why? Why come here now?"

"Because Melisandre is dead…I was watching and hoping that she would discover this on her own…Had I come earlier it would have led to a fight…And believe me you do not want two people as powerful she and I fighting on this Island…" She walks up to Shireen and places her hand on her face. Shireen screams in pain and after Kinvara removes her hand the scars on Shireen's face are gone.

The truth was hard to hear for Stannis, but eventually he agrees to help Kinvara find the Prince and aid him. "May I speak with you?" Selyse asks.

"What is it?"

"Are you truly going to bend the knee to this Targaryen pretender?"

"No!"

Meanwhile Kinvara confronts Jacqen before he can leave and convinces him to allow her to aid him in his quest to find the Prince. He agrees, but only because she healed Shireen and because she explains the traditional beliefs of her order.


	24. Chapter 24

THE KING IN THE NORTH

 **TYWIN LANNISTER**

Lord Tywin Lannister had fought most of his life to make House Lannister into a powerhouse and establish a legacy for his children and their children. The current war would be the defining moment of whether that legacy would last through the ages or fall into obscurity. His three losses against Robb Stark threatened to bring House Lannister down.

Unable to defeat the Young Wolf on the battlefield Tywin retreated to King's Landing to relieve the attack on the city by Stannis Baratheon, the number one contender for the Iron Throne. Stannis had a hundred thousand troops and two thousand ships. Many believed that the city would be taken, but Tywin's son Tyrion Lannister had organized the defenses of King's Landing in such a way that Stannis lost over half his forces.

When Tywin arrived he was able to flank the enemy and drive Stannis' army away. Despite heavy losses against the Young Wolf Tywin Lannister still commands a large force. After getting settled he tries to force Tommen to remove Tyrion as Hand of the King and name him as Hand of the King. To his surprise his grandson refused. The boy had become bold and confident since he started sword training. It wasn't until Tywin threatened to withdraw his armies that Tommen obeyed.

As Hand of the King Tywin dismissed Lady Vastell and appointed his own Master of Whispers. Next he removed Ser Bronn of the Blackwater as Lord Commander of the City Watch and named his brother Kevan acting commander until he could find someone to fill the position more permanently. He also banned his daughter from the Small council meetings. She did not take it well to say the least.

Tywin is in the Tower of the Hand at his desk in the solar. News had arrived that House Romyn was marching an army out of the Western Gate. House Martell was also on the move and Robb Stark was marching back West from Harrenhal. He did not have the strength to fight the Romyn/Martell alliance and the Northern Forces. Then the fleet he sent to Dragonstone was destroyed by some magical fire attack if the reports were to be believed.

"My Lord…Lord Randyl Tarly to see you…" A guard announces.

Tywin sighs, he had not spoken to Tarly since the battle of blackwater. "Send him in…" He stands up as Randyl Tarly enters the solar.

"My Lord Hand…"

"Lord Tarly please be seated. I am sorry I haven't spoken with you sooner…"

"No apologies are necessary…"

"Would you like something to drink?"  
"No thank you…I will try and be brief…You and I are both fathers…"

Tywin wondered where this conversation was going. It certainly was off to a good start so far. "Yes…"

"And we both have sons who are major disappointments…My son is fat craven who would rather read about the accomplishments of better men…Thank the gods for Dickon…"

"Tyrion is the bane of my existence…Why do you bring this up…"

"When I arrived in King's Landing I was shocked to find Tyrion as Hand of the King…Your daughter tried everything to have him removed…"

He nods, "Yes she even wrote me demanding that I have him removed…"

"I took your son for a drinking man whore, but he surprised me…He set up the defenses for the city that held Stannis at bay…He cleaned up the streets of Capitol, and he kept your daughter in check…"

"He did his duty for his family as anyone is supposed to do…"

"And yet you removed him from the small council…A Dwarf he may be, but he has a good head on his shoulders…"

"You think I should make a position for him?"

"Yes…He is a born leader…Also I was thinking perhaps he would spend less time in the brothels if he had a wife…"

"And who would you have in mind?"

"Margaery Tyrell…She is the daughter of traitors, but her name carries a lot a weight…Such a prize should be rewarded or given to a son of House Lannister…"

He nods, "I will take your advice under consideration…As it turns out I am considering sending Tyrion to negotiate terms with the Young Wolf…"

"Why?"

"You haven't heard…Houses Romyn and Martell have fielded their armies…" That is when the guard enters with a man.

"Begging your pardon m'lord he insisted on speaking with you…"

"What is it?"

The man hands him a Raven scroll, "An urgent message from Red Lake…The castle is under attack…"

Tywin takes the letter and reads silently then he hands it to Randyl, "The Romyns attack Red Lake…"

"They mean to invade the Reach…" Tywin says, "And if House Martell is on the move they will most likely attack Ashford…" He looks at the two men, "Dismissed!"

"What of Robb Stark?"

"His forces are on the move heading back West…"

"Randyl shakes his head, "We don't have the numbers to fight the King in the North and the Tiger of the West…"

Two more messages arrive that day one from Ashford and the other from the Banefort. Tywin calls the small council meeting. After the meeting he summons Tyrion to his solar. "You wanted to see me father…"

"Yes…" He replies pouring him some wine, "News from the south…House Martell and Romyn are on the move…They have mobilized their armies…"

"Yes I know…"

"Of course you know…"

"What service may I perform for our noble House now?"

"I am sending a Raven to Golden Tooth…You will go and negotiate with Robb Stark on behalf of the crown…You will have full authority to negotiate in King Tommen's name…Above all I want Jaime freed…"

"The Northerners have a saying…The North Remembers…The King in the North will want Roose Bolton's head…"

"Try to dissuade him…"

"And if I cannot?"

"Then I suppose we will have to give him what he wants…"

Tyrion takes a drink, "The Lannisters always pay their debts…"

"Yes…"

"I need five hundred thousand in gold for the Faceless Men…"

"Why?"

"I arranged for one to kill the Red Woman who advises Stannis…"

"I will send a Raven to Casterly Rock…"

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible…" Tyrion stands up, "One more thing before you go…The time has come for you to marry…"

Tyrion sneers, "I was married remember!"

"To a whore…You will marry a proper Lady of nobility…"

"Who?"

"Margaery Tyrell…She is young, beautiful, and will provide you with a proper heir…"

"And if I say no…"

He stands up, "Do not test me boy…You killed your mother coming into this world, the least you can do is help see to this family's future…"

 **TYRION**

He drinks from his goblet and leaves the room without a reply. Bronn is outside the door waiting, "So what did the old lion want…"

Tyrion smiles, "Don't let my father hear you calling him that…" Tyrion falls silent and does not answer right away.

"Well what did he want?"

Tyrion sighs, "I am to head West and negotiate peace with the King in the North…"

"Oh…Doesn't sound too bad…"

"When I return I am to marry Margaery Tyrell…"

"The one with the apple face and reddish gold hair?"

He sighs, "Yes."

Bronn stops and looks at Tyrion, "Well if I was getting a beauty like that I wouldn't look so glum…"

Tyrion starts walking again, "You remember what I told you about my first wife…"

"Yeah…Oh…"

Tyrion goes to the dungeons to speak with Eddard Stark, "Lord Stark…"

"Lord Tyrion…"

"I came to see you before I leave…"

"Leave?"

"Yes I am off to negotiate with your son…I wanted to know if you would like to send a message of any kind?"

Tyrion can see the joy in his eyes at his offer. "Yes I would…"

"Write your letters I will send my Squire Podrick to fetch them…"

By early evening Tyrion has a hundred men to escort him to the King in the North under a peace banner. "I was thinking…" Bronn says mounting his horse.

"About what?"

"About you and the Tyrell girl…You should try to win her heart...I asked Lady Vastell what she knew of her and to my surprise you and the little lady have a lot in common…"

Tyrion looks at Bronn, "How so?"

"You both are very intelligent…Smart…You both have sassy mouths…You like to read…She likes to read…She is very cunning…And so are you?"

Tyrion looks at him, "Do you see me? What I am?"

"So…You won over old Iron Pants Lord Tarly…You made the plans to defend the city against Stannis…Make her see past your short stature…same way you do with everyone…"

"You are different…I pay you…"

"You may pay but I genuinely like you as a friend…Pod help me out…"

"He has a point My Lord…You have a gift for making people see you as a person and not just a dwarf…"

"Had I been born to any other family they would have left me for dead…"

"But you were not." Bronn replies.

Tyrion looks at the two men and then he looks away smiling to himself. Inside he asks himself, could he get a woman like Margaery Tyrell to love him?

 **ROBB STARK**

Robb Stark had become every bit as much a legend as his father. He had convinced the Lords of the North, The Riverlands, and the Vale to name him overall commander of their armies. He surprised everyone with his battle strategies and the capture of Ser Jaime Lannister. After capturing the Sword of the West, Robb is named King in the North, by his banners, the Riverlords, and the Knights of the Vale. In a bold move Tywin Lannister attacks Robb's mains force, but his quick thinking enables his forces to win another victory. The third victory comes when Robb attacks Tywin who is encamped near the Golden Road near the mountains.

After the third battle Robb meets a young lady by the name of Talisa. A healer of noble birth; the two fall in love and marry in secret. His Banners are not pleased as many of them have daughters of marrying age, but Talisa wins them over with her charms, grace, and beauty. And since Robb is winning the war the issue is quickly dropped.

Harrenhal had been abandoned so Robb uses it as a base until the battle of blackwater is decided. As soon as they receive word that Stannis lost the battle Robb marches his entire army back West and attacks the Banefort. After five days of fighting Lord Banefort surrenders. A few days later the Young Wolf sends Yohn Royce with ten thousand men at his back to Clegane's Keep, while he marches on the Crag. The Lord of the Crag surrenders without a fight.

 **ASHEMARK**

Robb is in the command tent, his army is encamped before the castle Ashemark. A small force tried to disrupt Robb's supply lines, but his Uncle Lord Edmure Tully destroyed the small army completely. "Your Grace a rider approaches from the castle…He is holding a peace banner."

"Let him pass…" A few hours later a tall skinny man enters the tent.

"His Grace the Young Wolf…The King in the North Robb Stark…" Dorryen says. "Your Grace may I present Rolland Masters Master At Arms of Ashemark…"

"Welcome…Dorryen some wine please…"

"None for me thank you Your Grace…"

"So Ser Rolland does Lord Marbrand wish to surrender?"

"No…A Raven arrived from the Capitol via Golden Tooth…" He hands the letter to Dorryen and he gives it to Robb. "So Lord Tywin wishes to discuss peace…And he is sending his son Tyrion…" Robb looks at Rolland, "Tell Lord Marbrand that I will stand my armies down, but if I get the hint of any tricks I pull his castle down brick by brick…"

"Yes Your Grace…"

Two weeks pass before Tyrion arrives to discuss peace. "Lord Tyrion welcome to my camp…" They meet in the command tent, Talisa and Lady Catelyn are present.

"Your Grace…You have been doing well for yourself…"

"My wife and Queen…Talisa of House Maegyr…"

"Your Grace…"

"And you know my lady mother…"

"Lady Catelyn…"

"Lord Tyrion…"

"Before we begin I have some letters from Lord Eddard Stark…" He hands one to Robb and the other to Catelyn. "My condolences on your father Lady Catelyn…"

"Thank you…" She barely says opening the letter to read.

Robb sets his letter down to read later, "Some wine?"  
"Yes please…" Tyrion takes a drink, "I am here to negotiate terms of peace…King Tommen has given me full authority to speak on his behalf…"

"You know my terms are non-negotiable and before we can have peace I want Roose Bolton, his bastard son, Lord Whitehill, Lord Warwick, and all their men delivered to me in chains…"

"A poor reward for the men who fought so bravely for King Tommen…"

"Roose Bolton is a traitor…" Robb replies. "…How long before he turns on you."

Tyrion sighs, "Is there no way you will allow him to fight for us…"

"No…"

"Understand Lord Tyrion…" Catelyn Stark says speaking up, "House Bolton has been a thorn in the side of House Stark for generations…Our Banners are adamant on the subject…"

"So be it…" Tyrion unrolls the scroll, "King Tommen of House Baratheon the Second of his name King of the Andels and the First Men Protector of the Realm do hereby renounces all claims on the Northern Kingdom, The Riverlands, and the Vale…From this day forth the aforementioned territories shall be known as the domain of the King in the North and all who follow in his bloodline…Territories shall include Harrenhal and all surrounding lands…To the Wall and from the Vale in the east to the Riverlands in the West…Item two Prisoners…"

Robb interrupts him, "In regards to prisoners…I would like to hold as a Ward to ensure peace…Martyn and Willem Lannister…"

Tyrion takes a drink, "Your Grace is that really necessary…"

"If our roles were reversed you would ask the same…"

"You would keep two young boys from their mother…My Aunt Lady Dorna has been in grief ever since they were taken prisoner…"

"Are not the words of House Lannister…A Lannister always pays their debts…The only reason your father is doing this is because he cannot fight us and Houses Martell and Romyn…"

"True…" Tyrion sighs, "…You once told me that your House is in my debt for the kindness I showed your brother…I would like to call in that debt now…"

Robb looks at his mother and she nods with teary eyes, "Very well…All prisoners shall be released…Ser Jaime, Martyn and Willem Lannister along with all other Lannister and Tyrell men…In exchange for my father Lord Eddard Stark and all his men…" Catelyn points at something on the table, "Right…We also require that House Lannister supply the wood needed to rebuild the villages and farms destroyed by Ser Jaime…"

"My Lord we are still at war as you well know…"

"Our people can cut down the trees needed…"

"The Banner Lords of House Lannister will not take kindly to your people tramping across their lands to cut down trees needed to build siege engines and rebuild things we have lost…I ask that you table this for another time…"

"My people are anxious to go home and be done with this war…So I will drop the matter…" Robb takes the document to sign it, "Tell your father that if he breaks the peace I will march south again and tear down every castle and litter the west with Lannister dead…"

"You don't need to make threats Your Grace you won…"

"Even so…" Tyrion signs as well then a Maester makes a copy of the document.

"I must send word to my father…Roose Bolton, Ramsey Snow, Lord Ludd Whitehill, his sons, Lord Warwick and his two sons will be delivered in chains to you here…They will be sent with your father and his men…"

"I will withdraw my armies from the West as soon as they arrive…"

Tyrion raises his goblet, "To Peace…"

"To Peace…"

"Now may I see my brother…"

Robb stands up, "I will take you myself…"

"Your Grace it was a pleasure to meet you…" Tyrion says kissing Talisa's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you My Lord…" She graciously replies.

"Lady Catelyn…I wish good health to your son…"

"Thank you Lord Tyrion…I pray the gods see you through this conflict…"

As he walks Tyrion through the camp Robb questions him about the battle of blackwater. Later Robb meets with his banners and lords to tell them the good news. The days pass by slowly, anxiously especially for Catelyn Stark. "What if your father doesn't like me?" Talisa asks standing next to Robb.

Two weeks had passed and in the south the Martells and Romyns controlled the Reach from High Garden. Their massive fleet of 1,300 ships blockaded blackwater bay seizing all merchant ships approaching the city. Robb stands with his wife, his mother, Uncles, banner lords and supporters as wagons carrying Eddard Stark and the men of White Harbor to them. There are also wagons holding Roose Bolton, Ramsey Snow, the Whitehills, and Warwicks. Their men had been killed after the traitor Lords were arrested.

Tyrion Lannister steps forward and meets Robb in a field near Ashemark, "As promised Lord Stark. Your Lord Father and all his men…And the traitors of Houses Bolton, Whitehill, and Warwick…"

"As I promised…" Robb replies, "Ser Jaime, Martyn, and Willem Lannister, along with all Lannister men taken prisoner in battle…" Both men signal their groups and the prisoners are allowed to approach their allies. Both sides cheer, but the North cheers the loudest as Lord and Lady Stark kiss when reunited. "I will withdraw from the west as promised…"

Horns are sounded and Robb's army starts moving towards Riverrun. Yohn Royce had decided to accompany them to Riverrun and sent a large portion of his army home to the Vale. Another force of ten thousand men are sent to Harrenhal. When they reach the river they stop to make camp. "Father may I introduce my wife and Queen…Talisa of House Maegyr…"

"An honor…" He kisses her on the cheek, "Welcome to the family…"

Later father and son find the time to talk alone, "I am proud of you son…"

"I am the man I am because of you father…" They hug, then Robb clears his throat after they release one another. "I can relinquish my crown…and name you King in the North…"

He smiles, "Heavy is the head of him who wears the crown…No my son you earned the respect of these men and they named you…King in the North…"

He smiles, "I will need a Hand…"

They laugh, "Oh no…I have had my fill as Hand of the King…But if ever you need my council or advice it is yours…"

"I talked with mother and well…I sent a Raven to Winterfell…By now Masons and Carpenters should be remodeling Moat Cailin…Talisa and I will stay at Winterfell for a year or two and then move in…"

"My children growing up…"

"Also I arranged a match with Sansa and Torrhen Stark…"

He nods, "Does she object?"

"No they seem to like one another…A romance is budding…"

"gods where does the time go…"

The next day they march on to Riverrun and hold a feast for two days to celebrate. After the feast King Robb meets with Talisa, Catelyn, Eddard, Yohn Royce, Edmure, Brynden, and Great Jon in the main hall of Riverrun. "We need to discuss Lord Walder Frey…He did not support us in the war…" Robb says.

"I am his liege-lord…I never liked that old goat…I say we strip him of his lands and titles…I don't know why father didn't do so long ago…" Edmure replies.

His Uncle Brynden clears his throat, "We were thinking of another course of action…"

"Ed…" Catelyn says speaking up in a motherly like tone.

"Oh gods…The only time you call me Ed Cat is when you are trying to mother me…"

"You are the Lord of Riverrun now…You need an heir to continue the family line…"

"I don't like the way this conversation is going…"

"Time for you to settle down nephew…And as much as Iwould like to see old Walder Frey kicked out on his ass…We think you should consider one of his daughters for marriage…"

"I would rather marry a goat…"

"All of his daughters…are not…"

"Mules!"

"If you want to force him out I will support you…" Robb says speaking up, "…But consider this. A lot of blood will unnecessarily be spilled…Walder Frey will not just roll over and play dead…"

Edmure sighs, "Fine…" He looks at Maester Bosten. "Maester send a Raven telling Lord Frey to send five of his most beautiful daughters to Riverrun with an escort…I will chose a bride from among them…"

They discuss Robin Arryn Warding at Winterfell along with taxes for the new King. Edmure will remain Lord of the Riverlands and Warden under Robb, while Yohn Royce will rule the Vale in Robin Arryn's name until he comes of age. A week later Stevron Frey arrives with three sisters and two of his nieces. Edmure speaks with each young lady in private. He chooses Rosalin Frey and a week later the two are married in the main hall of Riverrun.

Before the vows are said Walder Frey renews his oath to House Tully and swears fealty to the King in the North. Edmure leans over to Walder Frey who is sitting at his left, "Lord Frey…We are family, but the next time you fail to answer a call to war I will set aside the bonds of family by law and blood will flow…"

"What would you have of me Lord Edmure? Suppose you lost the war where would that leave me and mine…I did the wise thing and stood out of the conflict…In my place you would have done the same…"

"No I wouldn't…I chose a side and I fought…"

"The Lannisters pay their debts…Tell me…If the Martells and Romyns are defeated will you still fight when the Lannisters come to collect?"

"Family, Duty, Honor!" He replies.

The next day Robb and his men leave Riverrun with Walder Frey who allows them to use his bridge to continue on North. On they go up the King's Road after leaving the Twins. Howland Reed and his men part company and head for Greywater Watch. Meanwhile Robb and his company stop at Moat Calin. When they arrive carpenters and masons are hard at work repairing towers, gates, and other buildings in and around the castle. They stay for two days before moving on.

Soon Winterfell comes into view, Robb had sent riders ahead to announce their arrival. When they enter the courtyard, Sansa, Arya, Rickon, Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrick, Mikken, Vayan and Jayne Pool, Old Nan, are all waiting along with the servants.

"Mother!" Rickon screams running up as she climbs down out of the wagon with Eddard's help. Robb helps his wife down and introductions and greetings start.

"By the gods you have gotten bigger…" Eddard says to Rickon.

"Sansa where is your brother?" Catelyn ask.

Maester Luwin clears his throat, "I am so sorry My Lady…"

"Sorry about what? Where is Brandon?" She asks raising her voice.

Ser Rodrick steps forward, "We thought it best not to distract his Grace from the war…You see…"

"Bran ran away…" Sansa says, "…with the Reed children."

"No…" Catelyn says, "My son would never run away…" She walks up to Maester Luwin, "Why didn't you tell us?" She grabs him, "Why?" Eddard pulls her away.

"Cat calm down…"

"We should head in doors…" Robb says.

They all gather in the main hall, "Your Grace…My Lord and Lady this is Osha…She can best explain…"

"You…" Eddard says, "My son the King told me about you…"

"I am your humble servant My Lord…"

"What do you know of this…"

"I am from beyond the wall…" She looks at Maester Luwin and Old Nan, "The Maester and the Old Woman tell me your people believe or have heard the old tales…"

"What tales?" Catelyn demands, "And what do they have to do with my son?"

"The Old legends…My Lady…Wargs…people who can enter the minds of animals and see through their eyes, Green-seers people who can see visions of the future, wind-walkers…They can see into the past…Your son asked me about his dreams…"

"What did he dream of?" Robb asks.

"The three eyed Raven…The Old Legends say the Three Raven is the most powerful of them all…He is a Warg, a Green-seer, a wind-walker…The three eyed Raven can speak through the godtrees…I tried to discourage him from seeking the meaning of these dreams…The Reed children the boy at least he has the blood of the old gods in him…The say the first men mingled their blood with that of the Children of the Forest…Beyond the wall most people like this especially wargs are shunned…"

"Why?" Talisa asks.

She looks at her, "Fear…Some Wargs…very few mind you are so strong that they can enter the minds of people and control them…" She looks at Robb, "I saw you Your Kingship…I mean your Grace…You often spoke with the Reed boy…and I see how you are with that wolf of yours…Do have wolf Dreams?"

Everyone looks at Robb and he lowers his head, "Robb?" Eddard says.

He looks up and takes Talisa's hand, "Yes…I am a Warg…I can enter Grey Wind's mind whenever I wish…By the time we gathered at Riverrun I could also control birds…Sometimes I used my Warging to intercept Tywin's Raven massages…" She already knows as she once caught him doing it.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cat asks, "And you…Maester Luwin…How could you not contact us…"

"My Lady don't be angry…We did not wish to distract your son from the war…We sent men out to find them and we sent Ravens to every House in the North, but no one has seen them…"

"I can't hear any more of this…" Catelyn says and runs off.

"Cat!"

"I am so sorry My Lord…"

Eddard shakes his head, "You did the right thing…Robb would have been distracted by this…"

Robb looks at Osha, "Osha do you think they went beyond the wall?"

She hunches her shoulders, "If they are looking for the current Raven then yes…"

"Do you know where we can find this Three Eyed Raven?" Eddard asks.

"No I do not…"

"I searched our library…I even wrote to the citadel about any writings on the Three Eyed Raven…All they have is a piece of paper from the journal of a Maester Hest who lived many years ago…The paper was found by a man of the Night Watch…The paper says…They exist…"

"Who exists?" Robb asks.

"I know not…that is all it says, but there is also a glyph on the paper…The same glyphs are found in a cave on Dragonstone…The glyphs in the cave were drawn by the children of the Forest…"

"The Old legends say the Children of the Forest tend to the Three Eyed Raven…" Osha says speaking up.

"I need to write Lord Reed about this…" Eddard looks at Robb, "Did Howland Reed say anything about this as he fought for you?"

"Not a word father…"

Later after everyone is settled Robb is in the courtyard when he spots his father, "Father…Where are you off to?"

"The godswood to pray…Your Mother is in the sept with Talisa doing the same…"

"I will come with you…"

"Maester Luwin told you about what is happening at the wall?"

"Aye he did…A Wildling Army…We may have to summon the banners again…"

They enter the woods with Grey wind following. The other Direwolves are already in the woods playing. "They just got home…" Eddard replies.

Father and son sit by the tree and place their hands on it to pray to the old gods in the old manner. Suddenly a great power engulfs their minds and both Robb and Eddard find themselves in cave beneath a tree. There are roots coming from the cave ceiling and people with pale green skin and leaves growing in their hair and on their skin. They have eyes like gold and their skin glistens like diamonds.

 ** _"Hello Father…Robb…"_** A familiar voice says.

 ** _"BRAN!"_** They say at the same time.

 ** _"I am speaking to you through the heart tree…It is one of the first things the Three Eyed Raven taught me to do…"_**

They notice a much older man dressed like a Maester, **_"Greetings King Robb…Lord Eddard Stark…I am pleased to meet you…"_**

 ** _"Who are you?"_** Robb asks.

 ** _"When I walked among men I was called Maester Hosten…I wondered beyond the wall to follow my dreams of the three eyed Raven same as Bran Stark…"_**

Robb looks past them both and on the ground is Bran his eyes are open, but they are white even where the pupils should be. The old man Hosten, his eyes are white as well, but his body is intertwined into the roots of the Heart Tree. **_"Is this what will become of my son?"_**

He looks back, **_"If he chooses it…"_**

 ** _"Do not worry father…I do not wish to live as he does…One day I shall return home…I must go now…I am not as strong as the Three Eyed Raven…I will rest…In two days bring mother, Sansa, Arya, and Maester Luwin to the tree I will speak with them…"_**

 ** _"Bran wait!"_**

He vanishes and they can see Bran's eyes return to normal and he moves, but the Old Man remains to speak with them, **_"He is learning quickly…I remained behind to tell you some things…Aegon Targaryen is sailing up the East Coast as we speak…He wishes to meet with his kin Maester Amon Targaryen of Castle Black…The Free Folk are not the real enemy…The Night King is…That is why the Free Folk are gathering they wish to escape the Long Night before it is too late…The two of you must go to Castle Black…Make peace with the Free Folk…"_**

 ** _"What you ask is a hard thing…"_** Eddard replies.

 ** _"Bloodshed will only add troops to the army of the dead…I must go now…Remember in two days bring your wife and daughter so that he may speak with them…"_**

Two days later Robb and Eddard convince Catelyn to come to the godswood. "What is this all about?"

"Mother trust us…"

Eddard grabs her hands, "Do you love me?"

"Yes…You know I do…"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life…"

"Then do as I ask…Even if it feels strange…Now everyone place your hands on the tree and close your eyes…"

Talisa is there as well and she along with Sansa, Arya, and Maester Luwin place their hands on the tree. Their minds are overwhelmed by a great power and now they are standing in a cave. **_"Hello mother…Sansa…Arya…Maester Luwin…"_** He looks at Talisa, **_"…And I am very pleased to meet my brother's wife…"_**

 ** _"Bran! Bran!"_** Catelyn runs up to him and hugs him for a long time. The others gather around, **_"I am so angry with you…"_**

Bran apologizes for running away and explains why he did it. Catelyn demands that he come home immediately, then he shows her the White Walkers and the Night King. She cries, but eventually accepts it. Since Bran is training he can only speak with them once every two days; as he is building his strength up. After they return to their minds Robb and Eddard prepare to leave for Castle Black and the wall.


	25. Chapter 25

THE TIGER AND THE LION

 **JAIME**

Jaime rides beside his brother happy to free again. On the inside he is feeling many emotions, especially shame at being captured by a boy. A boy who outfought his father at every turn. "You have been quiet ever since we left Ashemark..." Tyrion says.

"Have I? I don't mean to be..."

"Tell your little brother what's bothering you?" Jaime laughs, "What?"

"Usually I am the one you confide in..."

"War changes a man..."

"It most certainly does..."

Tyrion grabs the reigns of Jaime's horse and stops, "Look Jaime...It is not your fault...No one blames you...We all underestimated Robb Stark..."

"Father won't see it that way...All he will see is the son who allowed himself to be captured..."

"So what! Remind father that he allowed himself to be beaten on the battlefield three times..." They laugh, "Do not allow the old man to use it against you...Besides he will need you...Especially if he turns south to fight the Martells and the Romyns..."

Jaime nods, "Speaking of which...Have they advanced on the Capitol?"

"No the bulk of their forces is at High Garden..."

This time Jaime grabs the reigns of Tyrion's horse, "I need you to help me convince father that we should not attack them...I get the feeling the Romyns want us to come to them..."

Tyrion nods, "They probably do...But when has father ever listened to either of us...No he will want to take the field against House Romyn..."

"How is Cersei doing?"

He hesitates, "What…"

He sighs and leads their horses away from the group, "You have always stuck up for me…So answer me truthfully…Do you love Cersei…"

Jaime frowns, "Of course I love her she is my sister…" Tyrion stares at him, he sighs. "You know don't you?"

"I have known since I was twelve name days old…"

"Yes I love her…"

"Have there been any other women?"

"No if there were I would have told you…" Tyrion looks away, "What…what is it?"

"Not my place to say…Besides you will think I am lying to drive a wedge between the two of you…"

"How could you…" Even as the words leave his mouth Jaime realizes, "She would never!" Tyrion starts to rides away, but Jaime grabs the reigns of his horse. "What do you know?"

"She found comfort in the arms of our cousin Lancel Lannister…"

Jaime's anger rises, "I'll kill that little…"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you…You always respond in anger…Promise me you won't do anything rash, like kill our own blood…"

"I can promise that…"

"Think of Aunt Dorna…"

"She likes you not me…"

"Then do as a wedding present to me…"

Jaime looks at him, "Wedding present?"

"I am to marry Margaery Tyrell…"

"Oh…Congrats bro…"

Tyrion places a hand on his shoulder, "Promise me…"

Jaime grits his teeth, "I promise…I won't kill our cousin…"

"Or beat him senseless…"

"Bro you have to leave me something…"

"Promise!"

"Fine I won't kick the crap out of him…"

"Or hire anyone else to do it…"

Jaime looks at Tyrion, "I think I like you better when you are drunk…"

Because of the peace treaty Tyrion's group cannot travel to King's Landing via the River Road. It would take them past Riverrun and then Harrenhal. They would also have to pay a tax so they rode south through the mountains and then turned east down the Golden Road. As they traveled many Martell and Romyn scouts are spotted. Soon they reach King's Landing.

"You don't look worse for rare…" Kevan Lannister says to Jaime.

"You do…You look older…"

"Smart ass…"

"Father!" Both Martyn and Willem scream running up to Kevan Lannister.

Jaime smiles, but then he sees Cesrei and his smile vanishes. "Jaime I am glad you are well…"

Whenever he is angry with her he calls her, "Sister!" Then he walks off after the cold greeting. After a shave and a bath he reports to his father.

"Enjoyed your vacation?"

"Not much of a vacation…For the first two weeks the Young Dog let me sit in my own piss and shit…Then he says that if I behave and try not to escape I would be treated fairly…I started getting baths and hot meals…"

"I need you on the battlefield at my side…"

"Is it wise to face the Martells and Romyns in open battle?"  
"And I suppose you are a war master all of a sudden…"

"I learn from mistakes…Perhaps we should invade Dorne instead of doing what they want us to do…"

"Perhaps you don't know, but the blackwater is blocked off by Redwyne, Dornish, and Romyn ships thirteen hundred strong…The Reach is under their control…This city won't last with all these mouths to feed…We need the resources of the Reach…"

"Fine when do we march?"

"Three more days…" Three days later 76,000 troops march out of the city.

 **JULIAN**

Within the time it took Tyrion to travel to Ashemark and make peace, then travel back to King's Landing Julian Romyn and Prince Oberyn have complete control of the Reach. Many of the Lords in the Reach surrendered after many threats. One by one they surrendered, all except Three Towers. Julian sent a force to take the castle. After seven days of bombardment from catapults Lord Constayne yielded the castle.

Julian is alone in the solar writing his wife a letter. There is a knock at the door, "Enter!"

It is his cousin Ceasar, "Tywin Lannister's forces are on the move…"

"Good he can't afford to leave the Reach in our hands…Get the men ready…I will join you when I have finished this…"

"Yes My Lord…"

Julian finishes his letter and has the Maester send it off by Raven, then he dresses in his armor. They wait at High Garden for the Royal army of King Tommen. Word is received from Grassy Vale that Tywin Lannister's forces are marching up the roseroad. Julian divides his Calvary into three groups in the vanguard. Then his infantry and archers are in alternating lines behind the Calvary. A line of infantry then a line of archers. His catapults are on ten foot tall wooden towers. The height will give his catapults longer range. Prince Oberyn is on a horse leading the Infantry with Lord Anders, while Julian and his nephew will lead the Calvary.

"Here they come..." Ceasar says from his horse. "Shall we attack now?"

Julian shakes his head, "No allow them to set their forces in formation..."

They wait as the enemy forces place the heavy Calvary to the right and left flanks. Their Infantry is placed in the center and the archers and catapults to the rear. Julian looks at Oberyn and Anders with an eye signal. They leave their command posts to join him and then all four ride out. Tywin approaches from the opposing army with Jaime, Lords Randyl Tarly, and Vance Cobray.

"Lord Tywin...I am surprised to see out here...Especially after suffering three losses at the hands of the King in the North..."

"The Lannisters always pay their debts...A fact well known by your wife..."

Julian just smiles and looks at Jaime, "And Ser Jaime...You look no worse for ware despite your captivity..."

"No one need die today Romyn...Let us fight our own fight you and I...Winner take all...What do you say the Sword of the West against the Tiger of the West..."

Julian looks at Tywin, "I am up for that...But I don't think your father will let you off your leash..."

"You are tresspassing on these lands...They are under the domain of King Tommen..." Randyl says, "Surrender and bend the knee."

"Tommen is a bastard...The son of Jaime Lannister..."

"I will cut your tongue out for those filthy lies..." Jaime says.

Julian nudges his horse forward, "Tommen is your son Ser Jaime and he is not fit to be King..."

"And who is?" Vance Cobray asks. "Prince Viserys is dead from what I hear..."

"The son of Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark...Aegon Targaryen the Seventh of his name and the rightful heir to the Iron Throne..."

"Rhaegar had no son with the she-wolf and if he did he is a bastard..." Randyl says.

"No...Rhaegar and Lyanna fell in love...He took her as his second wife...She and Princess Elia were friends as well...I raised Aegon as my son Jon Romyn..."

"Where is he?" Jaime asks, "To much of a coward to be here or is he as mad as his grandfather..."

"Aegon has gone North to visit his Kin Aemon Targaryen who serves as a Maester at Castle Black..."

"I have had enough of this!" Tywin says interrupting, "Today you and all your men die..."

"No Lord Tywin...Today you will die by my hand...Your son will follow...along with the rest of your House...This is the beginning of the End for House Lannister..."

"I will look for you on the battlefield..."

Tywin rides off with Lord Tarly and Cobray, meanwhile Jaime lingers for a few minutes before riding back towards his army. Julian, Ceasar, Oberyn, and Anders ride back to their forces. Both sides sound a horn and drums are beaten. The sky is cloudy, the wind is blowing a perfect day for a battle. Julian raises his hand and the three groups of Calvary forces break into a trot and then after a few feet a full gallop. Meanwhile Tywin's forces attack at full force with the Infantry and archers marching forward. Both sides fire a volley of arrows at the other. Men and horses on both sides fall to arrows. Because Julian's catapults are sitting on tall towers they are able to fire longer distances. Troops at the rear of the enemy army are killed.

The two forces collide into one another, lances are broken, men are instantly killed, by sword, tipped lances, axes, spears, and arrows. Julian kills a man with his lance then he draws his sword and with one swing he decapitates the next man. Three more men are killed by Julian, before he is knocked off his horse. A Tarly soldier trots up to him and tries to kill Julian, but he slashes the man's horse across the neck and then buries his sword into his head. Julian snatches the next man off his horse, kills him and starts making his way towards Tywin Lannister. The battlefield is a confusion of men, horses, bloody swords, battle cries, and screams of death.

The rear of the royal forces must regroup because of the range of Julian's catapults. Also his infantry and archers are marching across the battlefield. The foot soldiers insert themselves into the battle aiding the men on horses, while the archers fire into the ranks of the enemy. Slowly the royal army is being pushed back northeast. Julian finally reaches Tywin Lannister on horseback and the two fight. Tywin surprises Julian by leaping off his horse and tackling him off his. As they fall Julian strikes Tywin in the throat so when they hit the ground Julian is able to free his leg still caught in the saddle strap. When he gets to his feet Tywin is still recovering from the strike to his throat. Before Julian can finish off Tywin a Lannister man attacks Julian.

The two fight and Julian kills him with a slash to the throat. By now Tywin has recovered and the two leaders of their Houses start fighting. With a roar Julian breaks Tywin's sword. "FATHER!" Jaime screams from across the battlefield. Julian impales Tywin in the stomach, as he falls to his knees he twists the sword. Then he grabs Tywin by the head as he yanks his sword from his gut.

"I told you old man...I told you that you would die at my hands..."

He swings his sword and decapitates Tywin Lannister. Julian raises the head high and roars a victory. His victory is short lived as Randyl Tarly throws Jaime his sword Heart's Bane. "Ser Jaime!"

Jaime catches the sword out of the air and gallops toward Julian Romyn. Julian drops the head and rolls to the side of Jaime's horse cutting off the front right leg. As Jaime gets to his feet Julian fights and kills two Lannister men. Then he turns to face Jaime, who fights with reckless abandon. Jaime is so focused on Julian Romyn that he fails to notice Prince Oberyn. "Look out!" Vance Cobray says attacking. He runs in between Julian and Jaime to fight Oberyn.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jaime screams renewing his assault on Julian. Julian steps into his guard grabs his sword hand and brings his sword across severing the hand. He is about to finish Jaime Lannister off when he is struck in the right shoulder by an arrow.

Julian's men pull him off the battlefield, "The head! Grab the head!" He yells as they place him on a horse and ride to the rear of the army. As Julian is taken back towards the healing tents the enemy sounds a retreat.

Julian looks at his squire, 'Did you get the head?"

He hold its up, "Yes my Lord..."

"Good dip it in bronze and mount it..."

"Milk of the poppy My Lord?" The Maester asks.

"No!"

"The bone was not hit...The muscle punctured...It may take a few weeks to heal, but you won't lose the arm..."

The tent flap opens and Ceasar walks in, "Shall we pursue them?"

"No...Let them go...Our men need to rest, the wounded must be tended to and the dead honored..."

 **JAIME**

They carry him on a horse as the army retreats back to Bitterbridge. This was the second time Jaime had failed his father Tywin Lannister and now he is dead. All his life Jaime had taken many things for granted. He enjoyed a good fight, but little else in life he gave much attention to accept his sister and brother. His father tried to teach him many things, most of which he ignored or took for granted, but now his father is dead and Jaime had failed to protect him. When they stopped Qyburn tended his wound, by checking for infection, then he closed off the stump.

"How are you?" Lord Randyl asks entering the tent.

"Angry! My father is dead...And I lost my sword hand..."

"And you are now the Lord of Casterly Rock and the head of House Lannister..."

Jaime looks at him, "Why did you call for a retreat?"

"We were losing and I wanted to keep this army in tact...That is why?"

"If we don't defeat them on the battlefield...we may as well bend the knee..."

"Or we retreat back to King's Landing and fight from a place of strength..."

Many hours later Jaime is placed in a private cart so that he can rest. The wounded are placed on carts and the army marches back towards King's Landing. Randyl thought it better not to send word ahead as not to cause a panic. Vance Cobray died from a cut he received from fighting Oberyn Martell. Upon returning to the Red Keep Jaime is taken to his room and has the servants summon his family. "Jaime!" He can tell she wishes to throw herself into his arms, but she refrains herself in front of Tyrion, Tommen, and Myrcella. He on the other hand is still angry at the news that she had been unfaithful with to him with Lancel. "Where is father? Lord Randyl will tell me nothing..."

Jaime tries to keep his composure, but the tears fall down his cheeks, "Father..." He clears his throat, "Father fell in battle...Julian Romyn killed him..."

Cersei gasps, "No...gods no!"

"Grandfather!" Myrcella whispers hugging her mother.

"I'm going to kill them! I will kill them all!" Tommen declares, "All those damned Romyns..."

"Get in line..." Tyrion whispers. He places a hand on Jaime's shoulder, "Did they recover father's body?"

Jaime shakes his head, "Julian Romyn beheaded him...I tried to get to father...I was too late..."

 **TYRION**

Later Tyrion is in his room drinking with Bronn, "The old goat and I never git along...And no matter what I did I could not win his approval..."

"Always the same fathers and sons...Either they are good friends or the worst of enemies...My father and I were good friends..."

Tyrion raises his goblet, "To fathers..."

"To fathers..."

"Lord Randyl Tarly..." Podrick says escorting him into the room.

"Lord Tarly have a drink with us..."

"No...I need you...The Realm needs you..."

He looks at him, "Why?"

"Between you and me...I believe we have a chance to defeat the enemy...If we put our heads together...But we must move quickly...Your sister is trying to make your brother Hand of the King..."

"Right..." It takes him a while, but Tyrion sobers up, not that he was stone drunk. First he tends to his brother and eventually convinces him that life is not over. He has him train to use his left hand with Bronn. Then he convinces Tommen to name him Hand of the King. Tyrion sends a representative to Lord Julian to negotiate the release of his father's body. Next he plans for the wedding of King Tommen to Lady Talla Tarly. The wedding will be a distraction from war and boost the moral of the men


	26. Chapter 26

HOUSE LANNISTER

 **JAIME**

The death of Tywin Lannister hit the Lannister Family really hard. Each of them took it in their own way. Jaime felt guilt, as there are very few things in his life he took the legacy his father wished to establish seriously. When it came to his father Jaime did not want to be like him nor did he want anything to do with the legacy his father was trying to build. Now with Tywin Lannister dead Jaime wished he had paid more attention. He also wished that he and his father had a better relationship as father and son.

Thank the gods for Tyrion who did not allow Jaime to fall too deep into depression. Tyrion encouraged Jaime with sound advice then he had Jaime train to use his left hand with Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.

Jaime attends the small council meeting as he is Lord Commander of the King's Guard. As usual he ignores Cersei for her betrayal. "You may begin Uncle…" Tommen says.

"Our scouts report that the Martell and Romyn forces are on the move. They are marching up the Rose Road towards the Capitol…Blackwater Bay is blocked off by a fleet composed of Redwyne, Dornish, and Romyn ships…"

"How much food do we have?" Cersei asks.

"Enough to last us for five years if rationed properly…" Maester Pycell responds.

"Can we defeat the enemy?" Tommen asks.

"If they attack the city…If they wait us out then we starve…"

"We need to find a way to trick them into attacking us…" Kevan says.

"Easier said than done…"

They discuss other matters and when they are done Jaime quickly exits the council room. Later he meets with Bronn to practice the sword. Just as they are about to start Tommen shows up. "Your Grace…" Both Jaime and Bronn say at the same time.

"I was told the two of you were training…I would like to train with you…"

 **CERSEI**

"First mother and now father…" Cersei says taking a drink of wine. Her Aunt Genna had written her a letter asking that make peace with Tyrion, because if the family was going to survive they all needed to ban together. Cersei hated Tyrion with a passion. Her mother had died giving birth to the little Imp as she often called him. Even though she hated Tyrion for killing her mother, Genna was right. The family had to pull together and even though Cersei would never admit it the family needed Tyrion.

She sends a handmaiden to fetch him, "Dear Sister…"

"We need to talk…"

"The seven hells must freezing over right now…"

"Now is not the time for your jokes…It is time for the family to come together…So…"

"Those sound like Aunt Genna's words…"

"Yes…I am willing to set aside our rivalry for the sake of family…"

Tyrion pours himself some wine and sits down, "I never wanted to be your enemy…and believe when I say that if it were possible I would do anything to get our mother back…" She didn't know how to respond to that or rather Cersei didn't want to insult him. When she doesn't respond Tyrion downs his goblet, "Well…if there is nothing else I think I will be off…"

"Actually there is…" He slowly sits back down, "How is Jaime?"  
"Father's death hit him really hard, but I was able to keep him from slipping to deep into depression…He is training with Ser Bronn to use his left hand."

"Of course he is…"

"You sound as if you disapprove…"

"No…I…He has been avoiding me…Could you speak with him and tell him I asked about him…"

Tyrion takes another drink, "Sure…"

A few days later Cersei enters her room and finds Jaime waiting for her. "Jaime…"

"I only came because an army is bearing down on us and as a family we will need each other…"

"I missed you…"

Jaime sneers, "Really because from what I hear you found comfort in our cousin's arms…"

"He was nothing!" She takes a step towards him, but Jaime backs away.

"I have always been faithful to you…Not once have I ever been with another woman…"

"I did it to keep you from doing something foolish…Like trying to kill Robert…"

He sighs, "It was a mistake coming here…" Jaime starts to leave.

"Jaime please…" Slowly he turns to face her. Then he walks up to her, they hug and kiss. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't ever betray me again…" Jaime says in a tone she had never heard before.

 **TYRION**

King Tommen's wedding is tomorrow and the everyone from nobility to the servants are preparing. Tyrion goes to the gardens to meet with Olenna Tyrell. "Lady Olenna…" Margaery and her brother Loras are present as well. "You wanted to see me." Ever since he returned to the Capitol Tyrion had been trying to win the young woman's heart. They had a lot in common and Margaery believed the same as Tyrion. Do not allow others to use your flaws or weaknesses against you. Wear it like an armor so that they cannot use it against you.

Margaery also likes to read and not just romance books, she reads books on poetry, war, metallurgy, and art, to name a few. She is very cunning and sharp witted. She is also very industrious and can play the games of King's Landing with the best of them. "Yes...I wanted to speak with you about my granddaughter...Your father is dead no disrespect..."

"None taken..."

"There is no need to force my granddaughter into a marriage neither of you want..."

Tyrion looks at Margaery, who stands up and walks around the table. She takes Tyrion's hand, "Actually Grandmother...Lord Tyrion and I...Well you see..."

"Margaery sister you can't be serious?" Ser Loras says standing up.

"As hard as it may be to believe...I am in love with your sister...I would like your family blessing to marry her..."

"Over my dead body...What would Willas say..."

Margaery sighs, "Willas already knows and he approves..."

"I want nothing to do with this..." Loras leaves the gardens.

Olenna just stares at Tyrion and Margaery, "Say something Grandmother..."

"Is this what you really want?" She asks, "The both of you?"

"Yes!" They say at the same time.

"Then I will give my blessing on one condition...You Lord Tyrion will do everything in your power to see me and my family restored to High Garden and the position as Wardens of the Reach..."

"I will do what I can...I give you my word..."

The next day many nobles attend the wedding in the Sept of Baelor. Talla Tarly is dressed in a white gown, her face covered with a vale. Lord Randyl Tarly escorts her to the High Septon where Tommen is nervously waiting. The vows are said and the cloak is placed on Talla's shoulders. While the feast is held in the throne room food and wine are served to soldiers not on duty.

"I think to keep the city fed we can harvest fish from the bay..." Tyrion says to Lord Randyl Tarly and his Uncle Kevan Lannister.

"Good idea...Any word from our scouts about the Martell/Romyn army?"

"They are three days march from the city...Soon we will be cut off from the West and the south...And with the bay blocked off no merchant ships can get to us..."

Lady Vadell walks up to them, "Excuse me gentlemen I need to speak with Lord Tyrion in private..." When they leave she whispers into his ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I wouldn't tell the others...Allow it to happen...House Romyn still has ears in the Capitol..."

"Agreed we will keep this a secret for now...But we should try to ferret out these ears..."

"Hard to say...I have a few suspects I am watching, but no hard evidence...and if we go and accuse the wrong people..."

"Right..."

 **TOMMEN**

Tommen took the death of his grandfather really hard. He looked up to him and in many ways he wanted to be like Lord Tywin Lannister. Strong confident respected and feared. Before Tommen didn't think much of the Lannister's hatred for House Romyn. Now he had a reason to hate them as well. He often prayed that the gods would strike all the Romyns dead or allow some disease to take them all, but his prayers went unaswered. Tommen is afraid, but he hid it well and trained hard with sword and bow for the time was approaching that he would have to face the hated rivals of his mother's family.

His wedding to the beautiful Talla Tarly was a welcomed distraction from the losses House Lannister has suffered. Tommen and Talla walk hand and hand towards the bed chamber followed by two members of the King's Guard. The two young people enter the room and lock the door. "You are so beautiful..." Tommen nervously says.

"Thank you my King...I hope I make a good Queen and wife to you..."

Tommen is fourteen name days old and she sixteen. He walks up to her and they share a second kiss. Tommen can feel his manhood getting hard. He had talked with his Uncle Jaime and Tyrion a few times about sex. And now he was about to do the thing he often heard his Uncle Tyrion do on many occasions. He touches her breasts as she lets her hair down. Then he slowly starts to undress her.

"Wow!" He says staring at her breasts. He takes her hand and gently guides it to his cock.

"Oh my goodness..." She nervously says snatching her hand away.

"I'm sorry..." Tommen says.

"No...Its just I have never..."

She shyly reaches her hand out and grabs his cock. Tommen moans and starts walking her to the bed. They lay down and he enters her. "Oh my gods...Seven help me..." Talla says.

"Oh shit!" Is Tommen's expression.

Later he lays in her arms, "I love you..." Tommen says.

"I love you my King..."

They make love a few times more before falling asleep. The next morning as they eat in their room the servants change the sheets. Then they both frown as the bells start ringing. "Stay here..." Tommen says getting up. He walks to the door, "What is happening?"

"We thought the enemy was three days away from the city, that is not the case your grace...They are here now..."

Tommen has one of the guards help him to dress in his armor then he and the King's Guard ride to the Dragon Gate. Tyrion and Bronn are already present. "There!" Bronn says pointing as Tyrion hands Tommen a spy glass.

"The fuckers have our father's head on a pike..." Tyrion says looking at Jaime. "They dipped it in Bronze."

"A rider approaches..."

"Put an an arrow in his head..." Tommen coldly commands.

They all look at him in shock, "But my King..."

"Do it!" He says more forcefully.

Tyrion nods, "Do as the King commands..." They watch as an archer fires at the man and kills him.

"I think he was carrying a message." Bronn says.

"Kill anyone who comes into arrow range..." Tommen says leaving the wall.

A rider comes up on a horse, "My King...Lord Commander..." Bronn had been reinstated as Lord Commander of the City Watch. "A rider came to the Queen's Gate..With this..." The Queen's Gate is named after Queen Visenya wife of Aegon the I.

Tyrion takes the letter, "Aegon Targaryen Seventh of his name son of Prince Rhaegar and his second wife Princess Lyanna of House Stark..."

Jaime snatches the letter and reads it. Then Tommen takes it and tares it up. "Pass the word to all men anyone who approaches the wall kill them..."

"Yes Your Grace..."

Tommen returns to the Red Keep with his Uncles and guards. Then he meets with the small council to discuss a course of action. Afterwards Tommen returns to his wife's arms.


	27. Chapter 27

AEGON

After things were settled in Astapor with Daenarys, Aegon set sail with his wife Rhaennys and a thousand guards of House Romyn. From Astapor they sail around the coast into the slaver's bay. They sail in between the Isle of Cedars and the coast into the Gulf of Grief. The five ships sail around broken continent of Old Volyria. They sail to Volantis to restock on food and water. After two days in Volantis the small fleet sails on pass the Orange Coast towards Lyst and the Disputed Lands. They sail to Sunspear to get news and restock. While in Sunspear Aegon shows Prince Doran and his cousins his Dragon Rhaegal.

"I never thought that in my lifetime I would get to see a Dragon..." He says touching Rhaegal on his scaly head. The Dragon purrs as Aegon reassures it.

"It was foolish to leave Daenarys in the East...Her place is here." Prince Oberyn says.

"Perhaps my Aunt should not have been lied to..." Aegon replies defending his decision.

"Enough of this we have other concerns..." Doran says. "A lot has happened in your absence...Randyl Tarly has betrayed us...Stannis has been defeated and we are getting ready to take the field against the Lannisters..."

"Then I must hurry North..."

"Is this trip really necessary?" Oberyn asks.

"Yes I will return as soon as possible..."

The next day Aegon leaves to head North to the wall. He wishes to meet his kinsman Maester Aemon Targaryen of the Night's Watch. From Sunspear they sail through the broken arm and the Step Stones into the Narrow Sea. When they reach Gulltown the ships buy supplies for the rest of the journey North. The trip from Astapor to Sunspear took a month and then from Sunspear to Eastwatch by the Sea takes another two months. During this time Aegon and Rhaennys argue about having children. Aegon does not want any children until he takes the Iron Throne, but Rhaennys wants to be a mother now.

Aegon and Sam are on deck as the ship sails pass the Fingers. "What would you do Sam?" He asks looking at his best friend.

"Put a baby in her..." He shyly replies.

"And raise a child during a war..."

"My mother's brother use to say...Keep a happy wife and have a happy life..."

He sighs, "I suppose..." When Aegon enters his cabin Rhaennys sits in the window crying. He walks up to her and touches her shoulders, "I hate it when we argue...I hate it when you are sad...So I will set aside my fears and give you what you want..."

She looks at him smiling, "Yes..."

He nods wiping the tears from her cheeks. "We shall have as many babies as your body will allow..." She leaps up and starts kissing him. They undress each other and make love by the window. By the time they reach the Grey Cliffs the Starks have made peace with King Tommen and Tywin has taken the field against Houses Romyn and Martell. The fleet turns into the Bay of Seals and heads for Eastwatch by the Sea. Eastwatch is the last castle on the wall to the East and is one of three castles manned by the men of the Night's Watch. The castle is Commanded by Cotter Pyke. Because some of the water near the edge of the wall is frozen the Wildlings can walk around the wall, that is why Eastwatch Castle has it's own wall.

"Open the gate..." The man in the watchtower yells as the people on the ships disembark. A horn sounds from overhead, one blast to let the people in the castle know that allies are arriving.

As the men of the Watch gather in the courtyard Aegon enters with Rhaennys riding beside him. "Welcome to Eastwatch by the Sea...I am Cotter Pyke Commander of this garrison. To whom do I address..."

Aegon dismounts his horse and then he helps his wife down. "I am Aegon of House Targaryen the Seventh of his name...Son of Prince Rhaegar and his second wife Princess Lyanna of House Stark...The rightful Lord of the Seven Kingdoms...This is my wife Queen Rhaennys Targaryen..."

"How do we..."

Before he could ask the question a Dragon the size of a mule lands in the courtyard beside Aegon who places his hand on the Dragon's head. Pyke and all his men drop to one knee. Later they gather in the main hall. "The Wildlings have been gathering in numbers many believe they will attack the wall soon..."

"Tell me about this Mance Rayder..."

"He's a damned traitor is what he is..." A man says sitting beside Cotter.

"Mance was found as a baby...We took him in and when he came of age he joined us...Then he learned he was a Wildling...He abandoned us and joined his own people...They call him the King Beyond the Wall..."

"What news of the South..." Rhaennys asks.

"The Watch is always the last to hear...And the last news we received is that Tywin Lannister died on the battlefield...Houses Martell and Romyn lay siege to the Capitol..."

Aegon smiles as he is one step closer to the Iron Throne, "Right...My men and I need lodging for tonight and on the morrow we march..."

"Shall I have Maester Jollen send word to Castle Black of your arrival Your Grace?"

"No send no messages..." Cotter Pyke had given Aegon and Rhaennys his quarters. The stewards had placed fresh sheets on the bed. Rhaennys sits on the bed combing her hair and humming to herself. Aegon looks at her, "You seem happy..."

She smiles, "I am..."

"Care to share that happiness..."

She looks at him, "Nope you are brooding and when you brood you have something on your mind..."

She knows him so well, "I was thinking about the Wildlings or rather the free folk..."

"What about them?"

He walks over to the bed and sits beside her placing his hand on her thigh, "Well I was thinking about the First Aegon..." He starts rubbing her thigh, "...and how King Torrhen bent the knee when he saw our ancestors' Dragons..."

She places her hand on his groin, "You are thinking that if you show the Free Folk Rhaegal they will bend the knee..."

He unties the band holding up her night shift and exposes her large breasts. Then he starts to fondle them. "That thought is lost on your supple breasts..." He shoves her back on the bed and starts to suck on her nipples.

"But I haven't finished combing my hair..." She moans.

"Do it later..." He mumbles with her right nipple in his mouth.

The next morning after they break their fast Aegon and his company leave Eastwatch and head West towards Castle Black. By sunset they reach Rimegate the fifteenth castle on the wall. They eat fish for evening meal and a watch of two men are posted with a change every four hours. Aegon even takes a shift. The next morning at sunrise they break camp and ride off. At noonday a scout returns with news.

"Wildlings My King raiding a village nearby..."

"You men stay with my Queen...The rest with me!"

Four hundred men gallop off behind Aegon and within half an hour they ride upon a village that is under attack by Wildlings. "Riders!" A man screams.

Aegon rides up to a man swinging his sword and cuts his face in half killing him. Then his horse is struck by an arrow. He rolls away as the horse hits the ground. A redheaded woman fires a steady stream of arrows at him and as she does Aegon swings his sword cutting the arrows in half. "Protect the King!" A man screams. Aegon reaches the woman and kicks her in the side, then he bashes her on the head. Rhaegal swoops down and blasts a man with his fire. One of the Wargs try to take control of the Dragon's mind only to have his mind ripped apart. Rhaegal tackles the man and rips his throat out.

When it is over only nine Wildlings are left alive. Rhaegal gorges himself on the Warg he burned after killing. "You what is your name?" Aegon asks standing over a large redheaded man.

"Fuck off!"

Rhaegal looks at the man, crawls towards him, and roars in his face. "You can answer me or Rhaegal..."

"What the fuck is that?"

"A Dragon you halfwit..." The Redheaded woman says.

"Well...Names!" Aegon demands getting impatient..."

"Tormund Giants Bane..."

"Why they call you Giants Bane..." One of Aegon's men asks.

"Cause I was adopted by a female Giant..." He looks at the woman, "This little red cunt is Ygritte...That is Dulf...Dog...Breck...Maven...Long Jon...Neery...Bowen and Tree..."

"Tree?"

"I like climbing trees..."

Aegon stares at them, "You were to attack Castle Black from the South yes..." They all look at each other, "My name Aegon Targaryen the Seventh of his name..."

"What's that supposed to mean to us?"

"It means you are my prisoners...Chain them..."

A man rides up, "My King we found this boy...He is the only survivor..."

"What's your name boy?"

"Olly..."

"Your Grace!"

Aegon raises his hand, "Olly...I am sorry about your family...How would you like to be a Knight someday?"

He looks at Aegon with teary eyes, "Me a Knight..."

"Yes...but first you will have to become my Squire..." He looks at one of the soldiers standing nearby, "Banyr..."

"My King..."

"Take this lad to Sam and tell him to instruct him in the duties of a Squire and you Banyr will train him in the sword..."

"As you wish your Grace..."

Two hours later they are riding on towards Castle Black. By sunset they reach Woodswatch By the Pool and make camp. By midday the next they arrive at Castle Black and ride through the main gate to find Robb Stark the King in the North and his father Eddard Stark the Warden of the North. "King Robb...Lord Eddard...I am both pleased and surprised to find you here..."

"We were told you were coming here..."

"By whom?"

"Its a long story..." Robb replies.

"I am Ser Alliser Thorne acting Lord Commander of the Night's Watch..."

"Aegon Targaryen the Seventh of his name...Son of Prince Rhaegar and his second wife Lyanna Stark...The Rightful heir to the Iron Throne...This is my wife and Queen Rhaennys Targaryen..."

Aegon smiles as Rhaegal lands in the courtyard beside him frightening a few people. The horses traveling with Aegon are use to the Dragon by now. "By the gods..."

"We shall later, but first bring a barrel of mutton for my Dragon Rhaegal and secondly I wish to see my kinsman Maester Aemon..." Aegon remains with the Dragon until the food is bought. Then Ser Alliser Thorne takes Aegon to see his Great Uncle.

"Forgive me your Grace...I fought beside Prince Rhaegar...You look nothing like him..."

"A gift of the gods or Robert Baratheon would have continued the war against House Romyn who gave me refuge..."

He stops, "My King I fought for your father...Robert won that day and sent me here for supporting your father...In all humility I ask that you restore my family name and titles..."

Aegon sighs, "Take a knee Ser Thorne...I...Aegon of House Targaryen...The Seventh of his name...The rightful heir of the Iron Throne...The one true King of Westeros do hereby restore your name, titles, and land...Stand..."

He does, "Thank you your Grace..."

Aegon and Rhaennys enter the room, "Who goes there?"

"It is I Maester Aemon...You have two visitors..."

"Who?"

"It is I Uncle...Aegon Targaryen...Prince Rhaegar was my father...Lyanna of House Stark my mother his second wife..."

"And I Uncle Rhaennys...Rhaegar was also my father...my mother is Princess Elia of House Martell..."

"Aegon...Rhaennys..." Aegon walks up to him and touches his hand.

"I...We are honored to meet you..."

"My eyesight failed me long ago, but I can see with my hands allow me to touch your faces..." He feels Aegon's face first. "You have the look of Northman...But the jaw and nose are Targaryen...What color are your eyes..."

"Grey Uncle..."

"Mine are violet Uncle, but my hair black..."

"My you are beautiful..." He says feeling her face. "I never believed Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna Stark..."

"Did you know my father?"

"He visited Castle Black once for his fourteenth name day...My vision was failing me back then...He asked me what to do about his father...Should he overthrow him or not..."

"What did you say?" Rhaennys asks.

"I told him that Aerys is family...That he cannot spill his father's blood..."

"I wish I could have known him..."

"He would have been proud of you...I hear you won Robert's tourney..."

He smiles, "I did..."

"I also hear rumors of Daenarys Targaryen..."

"Your niece my Aunt...She is in the East fighting to end slavery..."

"Why didn't she return with you?"

He smiles, "They lied to her concerning the Iron Throne and she wished to forge her own path..."

"I have news Uncle...I am to be a mother..." Rhaennys says.

Aegon looks at her, "How long have you known?"

"I think it happened that night at Eastwatch...I didn't want to say anything until we spoke with our Uncle..."

"I'm going to be a father..."

"I am glad for the two of you...May the gods grant you many children and spare them all from the madness that plagues our family..."

Aegon stands up, "Come Uncle there is someone I wish you to meet..." Aegon scoops Aemon up despite his protests and carries him outside with Rhaennys following.

Rhaegal is in the courtyard on the ground playing in the puddle of water; which came from the melted snow that was made from the heat of his body. When they approach the Dragon stops and sits up on his hind legs. "Uncle this is Rhaegal..." He flinches when he touches the Dragon's head.

"Oh my...I never thought I would feel a Dragon...I wish I could see him with my eyes...How big is he?"

"No bigger than a mule but growing everyday..." Later Aegon meets with Robb, Eddard, Alliser, Benjen, Aemon, First Steward Bowen Marsh, Janos Slynt, First Builder Othell Yarwyck, and Master At Arms Endrew Tarth. Robb and Eddard tell them about Bran, then Aegon tells them about his plan to try and make the Free Folk bend the knee.

"They will never bend the knee..." Endrew Tarth says, "They are as likely to kill your Dragon and you before they bend the knee..."

"Whether they bend the knee or not...We need to make peace with the Free Folk..." Eddard Stark says speaking up, "The wall was not meant to keep people out...It was built to keep the White Walkers out..."

"My Lord you would trust those animals?" Bowen Marsh asks.

"They are people...They love, hate, bleed, eat, and clothe same as you and I...If they are caught on that side of the wall when the long night comes they will die and become soldiers for the Night King..."

"What of the wall...If what your son says is true then the White Walkers cannot pass through the wall..."

Eddard looks at Robb who nods, "What?" Alliser Thorne asks.

"We haven't told you everything...My son claims that the magic in the wall has been weakened somehow...The Night King will get through with his army..."

"Magic! Bah!" Janos Slynt says.

Aegon looks at him, "You saw my Dragon when we arrived...And still you sneer at magic...White Walkers...and the Three Eyed Raven..." Janos looks away ashamed.

After hours of talking a course of action is decided upon. "I do not like this..." Rhaennys says after he tells her the plan.

"You won't like this either...I need you to go with some of my men and head for Winterfell..."

"Why?"

"You know why?" He says taking her into his arms. He places his hand on her stomach, "I did what you asked of me...Now I am asking you to do as I ask of you...Go to Winterfell for my peace of my mind..."

She kisses him on the lips, "I will do as you ask...But what of my peace of mind?"

A few days later Aegon sees Rhaennys off with four hundred of his men. A Raven had already been sent to Winterfell to announce her arrival. A week later the horns sound two times for Wildlings as a great fire blazes on the other side of the wall. Aegon walks up the tunnel and the gate opens. as he exits the tunnel it closes behind him and a horde of Wildlings appear before the tree line. They roar and chant and as they do Rhaegal flies down and lands beside Aegon. It gets quiet as they stare at the lone figure and the Dragon now the size of a horse.

The giants step forward and walk across the landscape. They stop a few feet from Aegon and stare at him. **_"The Prince!"_** They say in their strange language.

Aegon is shocked because he can understand them, "Do you speak this language?"

One of the Giants looks back towards the Wildings, **_"The Prince has come..."_** He says pointing at Aegon.

One of the Wildlings walks across the landscape and joins the Giants who drop to one knee before Aegon. "Who are you?"

"I am Aegon Targaryen...Son of Prince Rhaegar and his Second wife Lyanna..."

"I am Mance Rayder..."

Aegon nods, "I've been told about you..."

Mance looks at the Giants who are on one knee, _**"This is the Prince...Bend the knee he can save us from the Long Night..."**_

Mance looks at the Wildlings and then he surprises them and drops to one knee. Then Aegon is invited to the Wildling camp. "Why should I bend the knee...We are the free folk we bend the knee to no one..."

"The Prince!" The Giant named Wun Wun says.

"The Giants bent the knee why shouldn't we?" Mance says to The Lord of Bones. He called such because he wears a shirt made from the bones of his enemies.

"What do you want Dragon Prince..." Karsi a female Chieftain of the Ice River Clan.

"I want many things...You say I am the Prince and only I can stop the long night...You need me and I need you...I need an army...Fight for me and I will make you into a real army..."

"We know how to fight..." Loboda replies hefting his ax.

"Aye you know how to fight...But you lack discipline...You fight as individuals not as one...I can teach you to fight as one...Learn from me and you will be the greatest army to ever walk the land..."

"What about the crows..."

"I have already spoken with the men of the Watch, The King in the North who is my cousin, and the Warden of the North Lord Eddard Stark...They have agreed to grant you the gift...Terms of peace are simple...You will govern yourselves on your own land...Any crimes committed by your people outside your lands against other Northerners will be dealt with by the offended party...And if any crimes are committed on your lands by others you are free to do with that person as you see fit...All they ask in return is that you help defend the wall when the time comes..."

Eventually the Free Folk agree and call Aegon their King. As they march through the wall Stannis arrives with Kinvara and his men. "Aegon Targaryen...I can hardly believe it..." Stannis says with his wife and daughter present. A roar from above causes everyone to look up as a Dragon lands in the courtyard. "So the rumors are true...A Dragon..."

"Stannis Baratheon..." Aegon looks at the woman, "And you are?"

"Kinvara my Prince..." She replies bowing.

"At least you have manners..." Aegon looks at Stannis, "It is customary to bow to a King..."

"King! Your family was cast down and outed by my brother..."

"And you were defeated at the Battle of Blackwater..."

"Why are you here Lord Stannis?" Eddard asks.

He sighs, "I came to help fight against the true enemy..." he slowly goes down to one knee, "I came to fight for Prince that was Promised..."

Aegon stares at him as many emotions flood his mind. House Baratheon rebelled against the Targaryens, his father was killed by Stannis' brother Robert. Part of him wanted to give Rhaegal the order to burn Stannis and his family alive, but a King must at times show mercy. One of the many lessons taught to him by Lord Julian Romyn. "You can prove yourself by helping us to train the Free Folk...Arise..."


	28. Chapter 28

THE MASTERS

 **VOLANTIS**

Slave trade has been disrupted by Daenarys Targaryen's quest to put an end to slavery. To combat the growing threat the Masters of the remaining Free Cities have been funding the Sons of the Harpy to defy her rule in Meereen. They also gather in Volantis to discuss military action against the Dragon Queen. The nobles and masters of the free cities gather in the throne room of the Triarchs. For days they argue on a course of action. "My Lords and Ladies!" Aron mo Zad says standing up.

Zad is an information broker, merchant Lord, and long time enemy of Ilyrio Mopatis. "The Targaryen rise to power did not originate in Braavos...No it started in Westeros with House Romyn and crossed the Narrow Sea to Pentos where that fat Spice Lord Mopatis lives. This Dragon Queen is not alone she has a nephew and a niece...Who in Targaryen tradition married each other...This is a Targaryen plot to conquer both Westeros and Essos..."

"What are you proposing Lord Aron?"

"I am proposing that we divide our forces and send half to Westeros to help King Tommen keep the Iron Throne and send the other half to Meereen and destroy the Dragon Queen...For if we strike at the Dragon Queen her nephew will retaliate...No they both must die..."

"I agree with Lord Zad..." One of the Triarchs yell.

When they reach an agreement the army which is 250,000 strong is divided into two forces. The one to attack Meereen is commanded by General Ryheed of New Ghis. The army that will cross the narrow sea and aid King Tommen is commanded by Lord Thasten of Volantis. Each man commands a force 125.000 strong. A month passes before either is ready to set sail.

 **KING'S LANDING - THEON**

Blackwater Bay has been blockaded by a thousand ships. Half the fleet is made up of Romyn ships, which number five hundred, three hundred sail for Lord Paxter Redwyne and the remaining two hundred ships are Dornish. On land Julian Romyn surrounds the city with over forty thousand men of the Expanse and thirty thousand Dornishmen. Theon Greyjoy walks the deck of his ship the Cracken unable to sleep. He tries to do his duty, but his mind is consumed with thoughts of marrying Catalyna Romyn.

"All is well my Lord..."

The man on deck says to Theon, "You just had to say it didn't you?" Theon asks, "As soon as someone says that...that is when things go to hell..." He did not know how to reply. "Never mind see yourself to some sleep I will take your watch..." As the man walks away he pauses. "Something wrong?"

"I thought I saw..."

Theon joins him and stares out over the water. There is a scout ship signaling, "All hands on deck!" Theon screams running to the watch bell. He starts ringing the bell. Other bells echo across the water from other ships. "All hands on deck!" One of the men signal the scout ship back with a torch. The ship is being chased by a dozen warships. Not far behind the chasing ships is a massive fleet.

The scout ship is sunk and the enemy attacks the Romyn fleet with fifteen hundred ships. Within the first few minutes sixteen ships are burning as the Romyn/Martell fleet is caught off guard.

"Signal our ships to rally near the shoreline!" Theon barks. The Iron Born live for battle at sea, so they do not panic when the surprise attack occurs.

"My Prince!" Out of respect the Iron Born refer to Theon as Prince. "Lord Redwyne's ship has been captured..."

"Signal all ships to snuff their lamps..." Theon's maneuver allows a few ships slip by the enemy or attack enemy ships. Theon orders the Cracken to attack the ship routing Redwyne's flagship. He leads his men aboard and they are able to rescue Lord Paxter Redwyne and sail away. Theon's ship rally near Sharp Point to counter attack. They do and sink many enemy ships, but eventually a retreat is called.

 **THASTEN**

Lord Thasten is a man of the sea and a hardened battle commander. He is six feet tall very muscular and carries a broad sword across his back. He wears armor with a huge scorpion on it. the claws make up the shoulder pads and the tail curves around his waist. The legs of the scorpion wrap around his torso. As he disembarks his ship King Tommen waits with his advisors. "I am King Tommen this is my Uncle Lord Tyrion Lannister Hand of the King..." He introduces everyone else.

"I am Lord Thasten of Volantis...Greetings on behalf of the Triarchs of Volantis and the Masters of the Free Cities...I bring with me supplies and 125,000 troops to help the King keep his crown..."

"Your aid is most welcome..." Tyrion replies.

Thasten and his commanders are given rooms inside the Red Keep. After everyone is settled they meet with King Tommen and the small council. "The North has also declared its independence from the crown will you be helping us to invade the North..." Cersei asks.

Thasten shakes his head, "I am sorry, but no...My only concern is to destroy the Targaryens and their allies...Mainly Houses Romyn and Martell..."

Tyrion looks at Lady Vastell, "We have recently come to the knowledge that House Stark shares blood with the Targaryens...In fact this Aegon is in the North training a hundred thousand Wildlings to fight like a regular army..."

"Well I guess that changes things...But first we deal with the enemies in the South..." A man walks in and hands Thasten a letter, "My scouts report that the Romyn/Martell forces have fled to Ashford..."

 **JULIAN**

Julian is in his tent writing a letter to his wife, "My Lord...Our scouts report that Eastern ships are attacking our fleet on the blackwater..."

Julian stands up and orders his squire to saddle his horse then he rides out with ten men to the shore and with a spyglass observes the battle. "Ride back to camp and sound the horn to break camp we ride for Ashford..." He says to his Squire. Julian watches for a few more minutes before riding back. When he returns to camp tents are coming down at breakneck speed. Wagons are being loaded and livestock gathered to leave.

Within two hours the army is on the march, with the Calvary and archers bringing up the rear guard. They march through the Kingswood on the southern side of the Blueburn River towards Ashford. When they reach Ashford Julian meets with his advisors. "We have received no word from the fleet, but if anyone survived they will make for Dorne..." Lord Axel says.

"Our scouts saw them unloading Elephants, horses, and a large number of troops...They got up eighty thousand before they had to withdraw...Many of them were from Volantis..."

"We may as well assume that their forces number over one hundred thousand..." Over the next few days Julian's army rests in shifts after a long forced marched to Ashford. Those not resting prepare the castle defenses for a siege. Water, wine and ale are stockpiled, meat is slaughtered and salted, bread baked and stored. Arrows are made and piled up on the walls for use. Two weeks after arriving at Ashford the armies of the East arrive.

"I would say seventy thousand strong not including the Westerosi forces..." Prince Oberyn says to Julian on the battlements. The army numbered seventy-two thousand five hundred easterners and fifteen thousand Westerosi.

"Riders approaching!" A man screams.

"I am the Baron of Volere in Volantis...I am sent by Lord Thasten of Volantis to negotiate terms of surrender..."

"We accept your surrender..." Julian says causing his men to laugh.

The Baron smiles, "It is you who should surrender...You are outnumbered..."

"Numbers don't always win battles..."

"Is that your final answer?"

"It is..."

"As you wish..."

The Catapults are loaded, the tar balls and boulders covered in tar are set on fire. The first volley is fired at the wall and main gates. Julian's archers aren't posted on the wall itself they stand on wooden scaffolds behind the wall. So when the tar balls and boulders hit his men are not harmed. "Fire!" Julian screams. A hail of arrows and tar covered boulders are fired back at the enemy. They only fire one volley and the enemy and stop. Two catapults are destroyed and three hundred men are killed.

"Hold!" Julian commands and they wait. All night the enemy pounds the wall and main gates

"They will come at us with the Elephants first..."

"Yes..."

At sunrise the next day mounted Elephants roar and get ready to charge with a battering ram group. "Remember aim for the Elephants..." Lord Anders says.

By high noon the ground is littered with sixty dead Elephants and over nine thousand men. The main gate had been breached, but the enemy withdrew after heavy losses. House Romyn had placed it's defenses well to hold the castle on all sides.

 **MEEREEN**

Ilyrio Mopatis stands in the throne room before Queen Daenarys. "How many did you say?" Daenarys asks keeping her voice calm. A Queen cannot show weakness even in the face of overwhelming odds.

"One hundred and twenty-five thousand...Half the troops they raised..."

"How long do we have?" Ser Jorah asks.

"A few weeks..."

"Numbers do not win battles..." Hector says.

"No but they do help..." Prince Quentyn.

"They have sent the other half West to aid King Tommen..."

"And my nephew?"

"In the north your Grace..."

"You have two large Dragons...Give me command of the army...When the enemy arrives I will give them so much blood they will wish they had stayed in Volantis..."

Daenarys gives Hector command of her forces. Hector commandeers the ships docked in port and place catapults on them. He closes off sections of the street to create bottlenecks and place catapults on wooden scaffolds. Now all they had to do was wait for the arrival of the enemy. They did not have to wait long as five days after the preparations were completed the enemy attacks. The stars fill the sky and a wind blows from the West carrying a light chill on it. The night is lit up as flaming projectiles are fired from both sides. There are two hundred ships on the docks and fifty men manning each ship. They fire a steady stream of flaming rocks at the enemy. There job is to hold them off as long as possible.

After three hours the defenders on the docked ships are overwhelmed. The enemy lands its troops on the beach and as they do Daenarys stands on the roof of the Pyramid with Drogon and Viserion. She climbs onto Drogon's back and they fly off to attack. _**"Dracarys!"**_ The two Dragons attack the enemy ships sinking fifteen ships before attacking the army storming the city. Because of the Dragons many of the troops break ranks and flee by horse or foot in different directions. As Drogon is pulling up Daenarys is struck in the shoulder by an arrow. Wounded Drogon flies her back to the Pyramid where Maester Olyse is waiting.

"Go my children and avenge me..." Daenarys says to the two Dragons. As they fly off Daenarys is carried into the bedroom where Olyse attends her wound. It seems like a victory, but the Sons of the Harpy open the gates for the Dothraki Horde. The Masters have a deal with the Dothraki.

 **HECTOR**

"My Lord the Dothraki are running a muck through the streets..."

"Hold the remaining troops at the Pyramid..."

The man salutes and walks away, as he does Prince Quentyn walks up to Hector, "The Queen would like a word with you..."

She is sitting up on the bed, the arrow had been removed, "I am told the Dothraki have entered the city..."

Hector looks at Quentyn before responding, "Yes my Queen..."

"Defend my people..."

"Your Grace with all due respect the Pyramid gives us the high ground...We cannot face the Dothraki in open combat..."

"The streets of the city and roofs of the buildings will give us the advantage..." Quentyn says speaking up.

Hector ignores him, "You gave me command of your forces...Trust me..."

"What kind of Queen am I if I do not protect those I rule..."

He sighs, "As you command your Grace..."

"No wait...I have an idea..." Daenarys quickly says.

Khal Jhaqo and his blood riders agree to meet Daenarys in the great arena. **_"I have come to acceot your surrender..."_** She says to them in Dothraki. They laugh and threaten to take turns raping her. That is when Daenarys pushes over the braziers setting the platform on fire. Her clothes catch fire, but she is unharmed. When the fire dies out Khal Jhoqo is dead along with two of his bloodriders. The other two are badly burned, but Daenarys is unharmed. The Dothraki bow to her and name her their Khaleesi.


	29. Chapter 29

AEGON

WEST POINT - JORDAN

Jordan is holding his son Justyn who is now a year and a half old. He is in his room with his wife Arianne and their second son a baby named August. There is a knock at the door. Jordan looks at his wife who is breastfeeding the baby. She covers herself with a towel and nods to him. "Come in..." His mother enters the room. "Mother what is it?"

She is teary eyed, "Ashford has fallen...Your father...Your father is dead..."

Jordan did not take the news well. The Tiger of the West is dead and now Lordship of the Western Expanse falls to him. Two days after hearing the news Jordan meets with his advisers in the main hall, "What is the status of the army?"

"We have forty-thousand men...Ravens are arriving from Dorne...Only four hundred ships have returned including Theon's ship..."

"Send a Raven North to the King...We will defend the wall..."

A few weeks later the enemy arrives to attack the Great Western Gate. They had already taken Axel Ridge and Crakehall castles.

WINTERFELL - AEGON

The training of the Wildlings into a fighting force was going fast as they learned quickly to fight as a unit rather than a horde. Even the women who fight prove themselves just as capable as the men in training. As the Wildlings train in different groups Aegon rides through the camp with Robb at his side. "We should be ready to march in a few more weeks..." Aegon says to Robb.

"Aye..."

"And the North?"

"We'll be ready...For Winter and the White Walkers..."

A man rides up, "Your Graces...A Raven just arrived from West Point..."

Aegon takes the message, "What does it say?"

Aegon balls up the message, "The man who raised me...The Tiger of the West is dead...Ashford has fallen and the enemy marches on the Western Gate..."

"I am so sorry..."

"I should have been there..." Aegon rides back to Winterfell with Robb and summons his advisors. "We march in two weeks..." He announces to his advisors after sharing the news. Many raise objections and concerns, but Aegon will not heed their advice. When they rach Moat Cailin word is received that a mixed army is laying siege to Harrenhal. Aegon marches his army through the Riverlands and as he does men of the Riverlands join him to fight inspired by his Dragon Rhaegar.

The army marches up the King's Road and turns toward the god's eye lake. Aegon arrives first on Rhaegar and dives on the enemy camp with Rhaegar spewing flames from his mouth. People are instantly incinerated, horses make horrible screeches as they are burned alive. As Rhaegar flies back North to his army encamped near Darry the enemy panics and scatters.

"Before we march on we must take Golden Tooth and plunder the castle..." Aegon says to his advisers. "I am told the Leffords are the third wealthiest family in the west..." When Leo Lefford sees the Giants and the Mammoths they ride he surrenders unconditionally. Leo and his daughter are placed under House arrest. While the army marches on the Capitol Aegon flies Rhaegar to the Western Wall. He is high enough to be mistaken for a bird and dives on the enemy forces from the rear.

"DRAGON!" A man screams as Rhaegar closes the distance.

 _ **"Dracarys!"**_

With the Valyrian command the Dragon blasts the army with fire from his mouth. The men on the wall cheer as the enemy forces start to scatter. Aegon commands Rhaegar to attack again, then he flies his Dragon over the wall and lands behind it.

"My King!"

He grabs Jordan, "Don't My King me you idiot..." He grabs him and hugs his longtime friend and brother in everything but blood. "I am sorry about your father..."

Jordan sighs, "Thank you...The pain is fresh but we have enemies to kill..."

After making sure that Rhaegar is fed Aegon joins Jordan and they lead the attack on the enemy forces. For six days they chase the enemy in all directions from the Great Wall of the West. A week later they return having won a great victory.

"My Queen awaits me at Harrenhal...I will fly to Harrenhal first and then to King's Landing..." Aegon says to his adopted family.

"I have business at Casterly Rock..."

Aegon smiles, "I can open the gates for you..."

KING'S LANDING - TOMMEN

Tommen walks to the small council chambers near the throne room for a meeting. Panic is spreading across the city and people are rioting in fear of the approaching army and the Targaryen King who rides a Dragon. "Your Grace!" They all say as he enters the room with two of his King's Guard.

"Lady Vastell..."

"Our Eastern allies have suffered many loses and have scattered across the land hiding in villages, towns, and castles who will give them sanctuary...A large Northern force made up of Wildlings approach the city...I recommend we surrender..."

Tommen looks at his uncle Tyrion, "Uncle what say you?"

"We cannot flee and if we fight we will only be able to hold them off for a few weeks or month at the most...We should ask for terms..."

With the exception of Cersei the entire council advises surrender.

BRONN

At the Dragon's Gate arrows fly back and forth. Huge rocks are thrown by Giants along with trees and arrows from Wildling archers. "Hold!" Mance Rayder commands as a peace flag is waved from the battlements. A few hours later a rider on a horse rides to the Wildling front lines.

"Who are you?" Mance asks.

"Ser Bronn of the Blackwater...King Tommen asks for terms of surrender..." Everyone pauses as a roar splits the sky and a Dragon lands with a man on his back. "Wow!" Bronn says staring at the Dragon and the man riding him.

AEGON

Aegon sits on a makeshift throne as Tyrion Lannister Hand of the King to Tommen Baratheon approaches. "Your Grace..." Bronn says speaking up, "May I introduce Hand of the King Tyrion Lannister..."

"I am honored Your Grace..."

"Come and sit Lord Tyrion...We have much to discuss..." What is left of the forces from Essos is fleeing back across the sea.

"I come on behalf of my King...He asks what terms do want for a peaceful transfer of power..."

"Peace...During the war with the Usurper your father took this city and no terms of peace were offered...Tell me Lord Tyrion would your father have spared the Queen and Princess Targaryen?"

He sighs, "Probably not...but I am not my father...Neither is Tommen..."

"Neither is he a Baratheon...Tommen must stand on the steps of Baelor and renounce the Iron Throne...He must also admit that he is a bastard born of incest...His mother must also confess...Randyl Tarly along with all those who supported Tommen will be placed on trial for their crimes against the realm and House Targaryen...House Lannister is finished...Those are my terms..."

Tyrion sighs, "What becomes of my family..."

"You all will become my wards..."

"Lady Margaery and I have become close and she of her own free will has agreed to become my wife..."

He nods, "So be it...I will name you Lord of Casterly Rock, but Wardenship of the West belongs to House Romyn..."

It takes several days, but eventually the gates are opened. Aegon leading his army of Wildlings march into the city peacefully. Randyl Tarly and many others are arrested. Cersei had refused the terms and drank poison killing herself. Ravens are sent throughout all of Westeros. Two weeks after taking the city Aegon is crowned King of Southern Westeros. He sends a message east to his Aunt to bring her Dragons West in preparation for the great war with the Night King.


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry it took so long to update...I have been dealing with personal things and Writer's block...I hope you enjoy this update...Soon this story will be finished**

THE NIGHT KING

PART I

ROBB STARK

As his cousin Aegon marches south Robb Stark prepares to give aid to the Knights Watch. During their time together Robb and Aegon had grown very close and became very good friends. The two respected each other and had a lot in common. The Northerners were able to get in another harvest before the snows started to fall. Winter had finally come and on top of everything his wife Talisa is with child; their first child. "We leave in six days..." He says to Maester Luwin.

"As you command your Grace..."

"Any word from King Aegon yet?"

"None Your Grace...There is still the matter of giving the Dreadfort to a new family..Along with the castles of the Whitehills and Warricks."

He sighs, "I will decide that before we leave..." Robb gives the Whitehill castle to the Forresters to do with as they will. A few days later Robb gives the Dreadfort to Ser Peter Bordon and House Bordon is born. Gared Tuttle is named Lord of Whitehill and a Banner to the Forresters. Warstone castle is given to another Knight.

The day many in Winterfell had been dreading arrives. Talisa, Sansa, and Catelyn stand in the courtyard with teary eyes to see Robb and his men off. Arya is also present, showing more strength than her mother, sister, and sister in-law. After a lengthy goodbye he rides off with his father heading North to meet with the other Northern Lords. They travel through the Wolf's Wood up the King's Road. While traveling Robb's group encounters men from Torrhen Square, led by his friend. They also meet up with men from White Harbor. The trip takes two weeks and when they arrive Lord Umber is waiting with his army.

After a month all the Northern Lords have gathered. They meet in the main hall with the men of the Watch. "I bought twenty thousand men with me...The Riverlands and the Vale are sending men as well..." Robb says addressing the everyone in the hall.

"We have pulled all our patrols back, but we are blind...If you can contact your brother Your Grace..."

"I had intended to do that anyway..."

After the meeting Robb, Eddard, and Grey Wind go with twenty men to the weir-tree to speak with Bran. **_"The army of the dead is on its way...A storm cloud always proceeds their arrival...but I will arrive at the wall in a flock of Ravens first..."_**

 ** _"How much time do we have left?"_** Robb asks.

 ** _"A few weeks at the most...Four...Is Aegon there?"_**

 ** _"He went South to take the Iron Throne..."_** Eddard replies, _**"And he has won..."**_

 _ **"The sword is in a chamber beneath Castle Black...It can only be accessed by Aegon and only he can draw the sword from its resting place...I must go now when you wish to speak with me again touch one of the birds when they arrive...Do not cross the wall again..."**_

Three days later a flock of Ravens arrive and as Bran said all Robb or anyone has to do is touch one and he can communicate mentally through it. Bran informs them of a large host of White Walkers heading for the Wall near Castle Black. The next few weeks are intense as they wait for the arrival of King Aegon and his army.

Robb goes up to the top of the wall where his Father Eddard Stark is taking a watch. "What brings you up here?" Eddard asks.

"Restlessness...I hope all this is done with before the baby comes..."

"I hoped the same when you were born...Don't count on it."

Robb smiles, but his smile vanishes as a wall of snow rushes towards them, "What in the world is that?"

"They're here!" Eddard declares. No sooner had the words left his mouth that a man starts blowing the horn. The wall comes to life with archers getting ready for battle. "You should get down to the castle below I can handle things up here..."

 **EDDARD**

Robb looks at him and nods, "Right..."

"Nock!" Eddard commands, but the White Walkers stop at the tree line.

"What are they waiting for?" Ed a man of the Watch asks standing beside Eddard.

They look down on the dead army and they just stare at the wall, meanwhile the Walkers on horseback stare up at the men on the wall. "Maybe would should fire the catapults..." Eddard looks at Ed and nods, "Catapults!"

The men manning the catapults pull the trigger leavers and fire a volley at the Wights. Only to have the Giant Wights throw trees and stones back up at them. "In coming!" Eddard screams diving out of the way. A few men are killed and three catapults are smashed. "FIRE AT WILL!" That is when the Walker screams and the Wights pull back behind the tree line. The men start cheering, "Steady men that was just the beginning...Keep your composure..."

Ned waits and after an hour he goes down on the lift to report to Robb and Lord Commander Benjen Stark. It felt a little odd deferring to his son and his younger brother. "We attacked first with a volley from the catapults, their Giant Wights hit us...We lost a dozen men...I had the bodies burned then they retreated back into the woods..."

"They might be testing us..." Benjen says.

Eddard looks at the Raven on the desk, "Any word from Bran?"

"None..."

Robb stands up, "I will have the men on the wall changed and go back up...Father you stay down here..."

"Aye..." Ned gets himself a bowl of hot stew and stands by the fire with Jon Umber and Lord Glover telling them what happened atop the wall.

Suddenly a horn blows twice and they rush to the gate a woman of the Free Folk comes through on a horse with two children, "The White Walkers! The White Walkers attacked us at Long Barrow..."

"How in the hell could they attack us from South of the Wall?" Jon Umber asks.

"I know the answer to that..." They look towards Bowen Marsh who is carrying one of Bran's Ravens. "I just heard from your son Lord Stark...Says the Night King divided his army in two...Tha other half has walked around the wall near East Watch by the Sea..."

"We have to warn the rest of the realm...Send the Ravens while we still can..."

 **ROBB**

Two days later Robb is coming down in the lift when horn starts to sound. This time the Wights attack from Castle Black from both sides of the wall. Robb doesn't wait until the lift has stopped he opens the door and jumps out. As soon as he lands he is joined by Grey Wind. "Defend the Gate!" The men sleep in their armor and with their weapons to be ready at a moments notice. From atop the wall half the catapults had been turned to fire south at the approaching Wights. Some of the stuff fired from the catapults is Wild Fire.

Robb mounts his horse, "Men of the North! With me!"

THE KING IN NORTH!" The North Men scream. Out of the main gate they charge to attack the enemy. A signal is sent to stop the men on the wall from losing flaming jars, stones, and the wild fire. Robb has Ice while the rest of his men are armed with Dragonglass tipped spears. In the beginning Robb and his men are able to break through the lines, but the Wights are relentless. Eventually Robb is knocked off his horse. When he looks up he finds a Walker standing over him. "Talisa!" He whispers.

 **WHITE HARBOR**

In White Harbor men women and children capable of bearing arms are training everyday to defend the city. Both low and high born drill side by with the bow, arrows and spears. While they train regular troops man the walls for a possible attack. Those not capable of fighting work tirelessly preparing food to feed the people and tend the sick.

"It feel like its getting colder to you?" A man on the wall asks to his companion.

"Sure does..." That is when an ice spear sprouts through his chest.

"Oscar!" The other man screams as the bells start ringing. Arrows all along the wall are lit and fired into the horde of dead marching on the city.

"Fire at will...Come on you bastards...Lets send these fuckers back to their graves where they belong!" The man in command is Harold Stone a Ranger of the Night's Watch.

"Commander!"

He turns to look at the boy, "What is it?"

"Sir the dead are arising from the graveyard we need reinforcements..."

"Find Lord Walter Manderly and let him know..."

"Aye Sir!" No sooner had the boy run off when a huge stone strikes the wall where Harold is standing. Giants Whites are hurling stones at the wall and after seven hits in one area the wall is breeched.

"The Wall is breeched..."

The defenders must divide their efforts in holding the breech and destroying the dead rising up from the graves inside the city.

"DRAGONS!" A man in the tower screams.

"Ships! Ships are coming into the bay!" Another screams from the other tower looking out over the water.

 **THE NIGHT KING**

 **PART II**

DAENARYS - KING"S LANDING A FEW WEEKS AGO

Daenarys flies in on her Dragon Aeryon with Viserion following as they approach the city Aegon's Dragon Rhaegal joins them in the air. The Dragons Viserion and Rhaegal fly around each other while Aeryon lands. Once Dany is safe on the ground the black Dragon joins his siblings in the air.

"My King!" Dany says with a playful curtsey. "Stop that and hug me old woman..."

"Old!"

"He thinks he's funny but he's not..." Rhaella says with her swollen stomach. She is lying on a pallidine as she insisted on greeting Dany.

Dany touches her stomach, "Wow how much longer..."

"One more month to go..."

"Come lets go inside..."

After she is settled Daenarys meets with Aegon and his advisors. "Before we begin I must share something with you...In private..."

Aegon looks at the people of his small council, Lady Vastell serves as his Master of Whispers. "I trust everyone here speak freely..."

"This concerns family..."

"Will you all excuse us..." After they leave Daenarys tells her nephew about the vision she had, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"It's not possible..."

"They called my father...Your grandfather the Mad King for a reason...Besides the Dragon must have three heads..."

Aegon sighs, "Let us set this aside for the moment...How many troops did you bring..."

"Only Ten thousand of my personal army and two sell sword armies...The Lost Legion seven thousand strong and the Red Dawn ten thousand..."

"We have set sail as soon as possible..."

"Yes but first we need to see if my vision is true..."

 **TYRION**

For the past few weeks Tyrion had been planning to leave for Casterly Rock. He would be completely happy if not for Jaime who wanted to challenge the new Lord and Warden of the West Jordan Romyn. His wife Margaery Lannister is pregnant with their first child. "Pod make sure you have everything."

"Of course my Lord..."

"I almost forgot...I spoke with our new King and before I leave you will be Knighted."

That is when one of his guards enter, "Begging your pardon m'lord...The King wishes to see you..."

When Tyrion enters the King's Solar Aegon and Daenarys are waiting, "Welcome Lord Tyrion please come in a be seated..."

"What may I do for you your graces..."

"Time is against us, but before we leave for the North there is something we must address..."

Daenarys speaks up, "We were wondering if you ever had any dreams about Dragons?"

Tyrion frowns staring at them both before answering. "When I was six years old; I had a dream about three Dragons."

Aegon and Daenaerys exchange looks, "I had a vision while traveling here...It was about you and your mother."

"My mother?"

"As you know my father was known as the Mad King."

"I know that."

"You also know that before my father went mad Lord Tywin and my father were friends...Before and after my father went mad he was infatuated with your mother Lady Joanna. After he went mad he acted on that infatuation."

Tyrion starts shaking his head, "No!"

"I'm sorry...He raped your mother. You were born a year later." Tyrion blankly stares at them. "The Dragon always has three heads...You are the third...You are meant to ride Viserion."

Tyrion stands up and walks out, "We don't have time for this!" Aegon yells.

Later Tyrion is in his room drinking, "You promised me!" Margaery says standing in front of Tyrion with a swollen stomach.

"I think I am allowed some leeway considering what I just learned..."

She takes a seat on the bed, "And what did you just learn?"

 **AEGON**

An entire day had passed since Tyrion learned the truth. Aegon is angry as people are dying and the snows are falling in the South. Reports are coming from Dorne that it is snowing in Dorne. "He needs time to process the information..." Daenarys says following Aegon.

"Time we don't have anymore..." He bursts into Tyrion's room, walks up to him and knocks the goblet of wine from his hand. "Time to sober up! We need you to learn to ride Viserion and we don't have time for whatever this is..."

"He just learned his mother was raped and he is a..."

"He is my..." Aegon looks at Daenaerys, "...Our family and we need you."

Tyrion looks at Aegon and smiles. After Tyrion sobers up he is taken to the Dragon Pit where Aeryon, Rhaegal, and Viserion are waiting. Viserion takes an immediate liking to Tyrion and accepts him as his rider. It takes two days to teach Tyrion how to fly the Dragon and three more for him to get use to flying alone without supervision. A special saddle is made for Tyrion so that he can ride comfortably.

Two days after that they head North to help fight the White Walkers. On the way North they stop at Gulltown to rest and get food for the Dragons. The Fleet carrying the army is sailing past the Fingers. "Your Graces...My Lord...We just received word from White Harbor...The City is under attack..."

Aegon, Daenarys, and Tyrion fly to the fleet and direct them to sail to White Harbor. When they arrive Aegon directs Daenarys to attack the dead coming from the graveyards. While He and Tyrion attack the White Walkers at the Breech. _**"DRACARYS!"**_ Both Aegon and Tyrion command. Thousands of Wights are obliterated in the fire storms. As Tyrion is flying on Viserion the Dragon is hit in the flank by an Ice Spear thrown from a White Walker. Aegon sneers as Viserion lands in the city. He commands Rhaegal to fly down on the White Walker. Rhaegal grabs the White Walker with his mouth and tosses him.

After Aegon dismounts Rhaegal it takes off. He runs up to the White Walker and stabs it with his sword Balaerion. The White walker shatters along with all the Wights it raised. Many hours later the battle is over and Aegon walks up to Tyrion. "How is he?"

"Just a wound...thank the gods...But it will be days maybe weeks before he can fly..."

"I will leave some men here to help protect you, Viserion and the City...We must go on."

"Thank you." Tyrion says before he walks off.

Aegon turns to face him, "For what?"

"As we traveled North you have treated me like family...I know I haven't made it easy, but thank you for all this..."

Aegon kneels down in front of him and gives Tyrion a hug.


	31. Chapter 31

THE PRINCE

 **AEGON**

The battle for White Harbor is over and the Wights had fled. Aegon walks through the snow towards the breech in the wall as men pile up bodies to be burned. He had fed Rhaegal so the Dragon would be good for several hours before it had to eat again. Aegon decides to use this time to rest and so he slowly walks toward White Castle. As he walks a man runs up to Aegon and hands him a note. "Your Grace a message from Castle Black..."

Aegon takes the note and reads in silence, "Tell Lord Manderly I will be leaving for Castle Black in the Morning..."

"Aye Your Grace..." When he reaches his room Daenarys and Tyrion are waiting. "Forgive me I am tired whatever this is can it wait?"

"It cannot...We heard about Castle Black..."

"Viserion is not well enough to fly..."

He sighs, "I know...The two of you must stay here. In case the White Walkers return...I must fly on to Castle Black..." Daenarys and Tyrion did not like it, but they could not wait for Viserion to be well. The next morning after a quick meal Aegon mounts Rhaegal and flies off for Castle Black. The army was already on the way by sea. Scouts had been sent to different fortresses to look for signs of life. Three days after leaving White Harbor Castle Black comes into view.

Aegon gasps as the defenders fight a desperate battle against the never ending horde of Wights. "Okay boy...Down we go..." Rhaegal goes into an attack dive. _**"Dracarys!"**_ Rhaegal blasts the Wights from the rear flank eliciting a cheer from the defenders. Dragon and rider make a second and third attack allowing the defenders to break through the southern siege on the Castle. As Rhaegal goes into a fifth attack the Night King is handed an Ice Spear by a Walker. He aims and throws it. Rhaegal screeches in pain as the Dragon is struck in the neck.

"NO!" Aegon screams in anguish as the life blood of his Dragon pours like water from a pitcher. Men and Wights are burned in the lava like Dragon Blood. Snow melts and those not caught by the hot blood stare in disbelief as one of three Dragons born in so many years hits the ground and dies. Aegon hits the ground and rolls off Rhaegal.

He struggles to his feet as Wights converge on him. Aegon gets to his feet just before they reach him. He roars like a Dragon and charges them. The death of his Dragon drives Aegon into a rage so powerful that he is determined to kill every Wight in his path. He spends no more than two or three strikes on each enemy he faces. Behind he leaves a trail of broken unanimated Wights. Then he is confronted by a Walker. Aegon strikes with his sword Balaerion and is slashed across the back by another Walker. He falls to his knees and scoops up a Dragonglass dagger. Then he plunges it into the leg of the Walker behind him. As it shatters Aegon impales the one in front of him.

As he gets to his feet a horn sounds and he looks to the West. His brother in all but blood Jordan Romyn is leading a Calvary charge of 10,000 lances of House Romyn. "STRENGTH AND HONOR!" They shout as they charge the dead army.

Aegon raises his sword, "STRENGTH AND HONOR!"

 **THE NIGHT KING**

The Night King walks the battlefield with four Walkers at his back. Men rush them with Dragonglass weapons and as they do they fall to the ice blades of the White Walkers. Among the men charging them is Thoros of Myr with his flaming sword. He manages to kill one Walker and then another. He reaches the Night King and swings his sword. The Night King catches the flaming sword with his hand and extinguishes the flame. He snaps the sword and shoves his other hand through Thoros' chest. He finally reaches the dead Dragon and touches it's head. For a moment nothing happens, then it opens it's eyes which are now ice blue.

When the Dragon gets up everyone stops for a second and looks in wonder as the Night King mounts the White Walker Dragon. It leaps into the air flying at an incredible speed. The Dragon loops around and dives on Jordan's army. "RUN!" People scream as the Dragon spews blue fire on the army freezing them. Hundreds of men and their horses are frozen solid. As the Dragon makes a second run Kinvara appears from out of no where raising her hands, the jewel on her neck starts glowing and when the ice blasts hits no one is harmed.

One of the Walkers takes an ice spear and hurls it at Kinvara, but one of Jordan's men dives in front of the spear saving her life.

"Look out!" Jordan screams as the Ice Dragon dives on Kinvara and snatches her up in one of his claws. Melisandre starts chanting in old Valyrian, the jewel glows brighter and brighter, then it explodes and both the Night and his Dragon fall from the sky like two shooting stars. They slam into the side of the wall, causing huge chunks of ice to fall.

 **AEGON**

Aegon stares in disbelief and fails to notice Lord Eddard Stark ride up, "My King! My King!" When he doesn't respond he leaps off his horse. "Aegon!" He slaps him, "Snap out of it!"

"Lord Stark...I am glad to see you are still alive..."

"We won't be for long if we keep standing here...Come with me there is onlt one way to stop them..." As they ride to Castle Black, Jordan and a few of his men join them.

"Its this way..."

Aegon follows Eddard Stark into the main hall to a door in the floor. Down they go a flight of stairs to a room beneath Castle Black. "Where are we going?"

"My son says the sword Azor Ahai is buried down here...Only someone of his blood can open the chamber and recover the sword..."

They come to a large stone door with a three headed Dragon on it. There are words written in Old Valyrian on the door. "Fire and Blood..." Aegon says reading the inscription.

"Bran says that an offering of Fire and blood must be given to open the door..." Eddard says. Aegon takes a torch from Eddard, "No you must make a fire with your own hands..."

He sighs and takes flint and a knife, after shaving the flint he strikes and after a few tries a fire starts. Eddard gives him an unlit torch and he dips it into the fire. He lights the bowl at the base of the door. Then Aegon takes a dagger and runs the blade across his hand He drips the blood into the fire. It turns red and grows bigger, then the flames spread across the three headed Dragon outlining it in fire. The door starts to sink into the floor to reveal a room of solid ice. The ice starts to melt and in the center of the room is an elaborate sword.

The blade is Valyrian steel, the cross guard is made of gold, and Dragonglass. The handle is wrapped in gold and decorated with Dragongalss as well. "So Azor Ahai was a Targaryen..."

"Bran says he crossed the Narrow sea to stop the White Walkers...He befriended Bran the Builder and taught him magic...Bran the Builder's sister married Azor Ahai...Their son returned to Old Valyria and married a Targaryen hence the prophecy..."

Aegon takes the sword, _**"By Fire and Blood..."**_ He says in Old Valyrian. He bathes the blade in blood from his hand. The blood sizzles and evaporates, then the sword bursts into flames and a great light erupts from it.

Back above the fighting still goes on and men die by the hundreds only to rise again. All seems lost especially since the Night King and his Dragon did not die in Melisandre's last act. Then a great light engulfs the castle and every Wight and Walker it touches is instantly incinerated. Men cover their eyes as the light is too great to look at. It is as of a second sun came out. The light does not kill the Ice Dragon, it only causes it pain and it flies off with the Night King at an incredible speed heading south.

Everyone takes a knee after Aegon extinguishes the sword's light. The wounded are tended to, there are no dead to burn as the light from the sword burned those that were dead before they could rise again. Aegon's heart drops for his wife as the only place the Night King is going is the Capitol. "I heard you were dead..." e says to Robb who is lying on a bed in the King's Tower.

"Not yet...Grey Wind died saving my life..."

"I am glad you aren't dead..."

"So am I..." He looks at Aegon's hip, "Is that the famous sword I heard so much about?"

"Aye Aegon says showing it to him."

"A lot good it will do if I can't catch that thing!"

They both pause as they hear the roar of a Dragon...

 **KING'S LANDING**

 **RHAENYS**

Rhaenys stays off her feet and is waited on hand and foot. The only time she moves is to relieve herself and bathe. She rubs her belly, "You my sweet child will be the start of House Targaryen anew...The Dynasty reborn..."

The bells start ringing causing Rhaenys to sit up in bed. Her handmaiden walks in, "Why are the bells ringing?"

"I don't know Your Grace..."

She is joined by Lord Commander of the King's Guard, "Your Grace I must take you to a safe place..."

"Why what is happening..."

"The dead your Grace...The dead are getting up and walking...And there is a Dragon that breathes Ice for fire...A dead Dragon..."

"What are you doing in here?" The Grand Maester asks. As Rhaenys gets out of bed the Castle shakes and she stumbles. "Your Grace!"

"By the gods! My water just broke...I think the baby is coming...Its too soon..."

"I have delivered babies born before their time...I swear on my life Your Grace this baby will live..."

"If my baby dies so do you...I swear by the gods!"

 **THE NIGHT KING**

When the Night King arrives on his Dragon he circles the city three times and lands on the Old Dragon Tower. He raises his hands and all of a sudden the dead start rising in and around the city. Dead bodies walk out of the water and onto the beach. The Dragon Skeletons in the old Dragon Pit come together and start moving. People start running and screaming. The Night King commands his Dragon to fly; they take off and dive on Flea Bottom blasting it with Ice Fire. People are instantly frozen as on the streets, in their homes, one man is in the middle of a dive when the ice fire hits him. He shatters when he hits the ground.

The Night King turns his eyes on the Red Keep and flies towards it. Before the Dragon can blast the castle it is tackled by Aeryon who is carrying Aegon and Daenarys. Meanwhile Tyrion and Viserion destroy the Dragon Skeletons.

 **AEGON**

He leaps off Viserion and flies toward the Ice Dragon, "What are you doing!" Daenarys yells.

Aegon's aim is true and stabs his former Dragon in the neck, "Rest now my friend..." He whispers as the Ice Dragon screeches. Its sound shatters glass and sends people to their knees. Both the Night King and Aegon tumble out of the air, but Aeryon catches him while the Night King smashes through the roof of the Sept of Baelor. He hits the statue of the Warrior and hits the floor cracking it. He places his hand on the floor and freezes the tombs holding the dead Targaryens. They get up out of their tombs.

Aegon enters the Sept and stops gasping at the sight of his ancestors. Aegon raises his sword and incinerates them in the great light. Then he extinguishes the light and attacks the Night King.


	32. Chapter 32

KING AEGON TARGARYEN

The Bells ring echoing throughout the city and Aegon Targaryen runs through the halls of the Red Keep towards his wife's room. When he enters she is breastfeeding their son. "My King...Come and meet your son..."

"Our son..."

"He needs a name..." She says looking lovingly at Aegon.

"Aemon...Prince Aemon Targaryen the Second of his name after Uncle..."

"Life in the mist of death...Is he dead? Is the Night King dead?"

He tells her of his fight with the Night King in the Sept of Baelor. It took all of Aegon's skill as a swordsman just to stay alive. "I had to blind him with the light from my sword and that is how I was able to kill him..." He holds up a crown of ice, "This is all that is left of him."

"You should get rid of that..."

"I tried to smash it with Lightbringer, but I cannot destroy it. I know not what to do with it..."

"The answer will come..." She replies. Normally there would be a celebration for the birth of the new crown Prince, parts of the city are frozen in solid ice from the Dragon attacks. The rest is covered in two feet of snow. All over the Southern half of Westeros the snow is falling. Aegon spends as much time with his wife and their new son, but decisions must be made and the people reassured.

A month passes before the forces that went North to fight return South. One evening Aegon goes to his room after a hard day of meetings and such. When he enters he finds the Legendary Children of the Forest with Rahenys. _**"Greetings Great Prince...We have come for the Night King's crown..."**_

"Why? Who are you?"

 _ **"My name is Lei...If the crown is not returned to its resting place and soon he will revive..."**_

"But I killed him..."

" ** _Yes and no...The magic used to create him is very powerful and cannot be so easily broken..."_**

"How did he come back in the first place?"

 _ **"The Prison where is kept was disturbed by Mortal men...He was able to break free and turn those who disturbed his prison into Walkers..."**_

"There must be another way to prevent this from happening again."

 _ **"Only those who follow in your bloodline will have the power to wield the sword and stop him..."**_

Aegon gives Lei the crown and then she and her companions depart.

 ** _To his Grace King Aegon Targaryen_**

 ** _My King I write this letter to inform you that I have returned to West Point...When the Long Winter has ended I shall come and visit you my King. Congratulations on the birth of your son I can't wait to meet him._**

 ** _With Regards_**

 ** _Your Servant and Brother in all but Blood_**

 ** _Jordan Romyn Lord of West Point and Warden of the West_**

Aegon sits in a private meeting with Tyrion Lannister, "I am your kinsmen...Wardenship of the West should be mine..."

"Yes it should, but House Romyn has always been loyal to House Targaryen and Jordan is like a brother to me. We grew up together...The most I can do is name your House a Banner of mine...You will not have to answer to the Romyns...House Lannister will supply the crown with its royal army..."

Tyrion sighs, "I guess that is the best I can hope for..."

"I would also like to arrange a marriage between one of your offspring and Jordan's to keep the peace..."

"My son to any daughters his wife has..."

"Agreed...I will speak with Lord Jordan..."

Daenarys remains in Westeros for a year before returning East. "I have a present for you...Aeryon laid it a few days ago..."

She hands him a Silver colored egg, "It shall be for my son...Aemon..."

Daenarys kisses both Aegon and Rhaenys goodbye and then she boards her ship.

 **DAENARYS**

Upon returning to Meereen Daenaarys and Hector have a child a year later. She names her Rhaella after her mother. Then she has a son she names Viserys after her brother. The Winter in Westeros lasts eight long years. By the end of the long Winter Daenarys has four children all together. Maegor and Valyra are the names of her last two children. At the end of the year Aegon and Rhaenys come to Meereen so that the cousins can get to know each other. By now Aegon and Rhaenys have three children all together. Rhaegar another son and Dynorah. Dynorah and Valyra become fast friends. Aemon falls for his cousin Rhaella, but has competition with her brother Maegor who is attracted to his sister as well.

Aemon and Viserys become close friends as well. During their time in Meereen word is received that Prince Doran has died. They all leave for Dorne to be at the funeral rights of the Prince. Jordan and Arianne are there when they arrive.

Aegon's rule is long and peaceful, that is until the announcement of the betrothal of Prince Aemon to his cousin Princess Rhaella. Maegor challenges Prince Aemon to the death for her hand. Aegon and Daenarys forbid it, but the two meet privately and fight to the death. Aemon dies in agony as Maegor had covered the spear head with poison. It is Prince Viserys and Princess Rhaella who lure Maegor into a trap and kill him. Rhaegar becomes the crown Prince and marries Lady Isabella Romyn of West Point, daughter of Jordan and Arianne Romyn.

 **HOUSE ROMYN**

Jordan and Arianne have five children together and with the Marriage of Tytos Lannister to Jillian Romyn the long standing blood feud between the two Houses has finally ended. As both Tytos and Jillian fall in love with one another.


End file.
